


For Honor or Glory

by Chaosmoon75 (Chaosmoon)



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: Are you shocked?, F/M, Fix-It, Friends to Lovers, Gen, It's Hojo, Love Triangles, Medical Torture, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rebirth, Slow Burn, Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:14:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 35
Words: 128,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26521972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaosmoon/pseuds/Chaosmoon75
Summary: Angeal and Alexandra Hewley. Two sides of the same coin, or at least the same womb. Growing up as part of an inseparable trio made for a blessed childhood, no matter how hard times got, but that changed when the boys left. After a chance encounter, none of their lives would be the same. Promises will be tested as well as wills. The future may not be as bright as they first believed.
Relationships: Sephiroth/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 207
Kudos: 57





	1. Young Love

**Author's Note:**

> So, who's ready for new storytime!? (raises hand with shifty eyes) Lol, seriously though, I have been asked several times recently to do a story for Angeal, since I have done one(or more) for Genesis and Sephiroth. Finally, this was what came out. Think of it as the first step down that road lol. I need to get a little more familiar with writing him first, and for now, I get a heavy sibling vibe from him. Hopefully, this will help me get his character down a little better before I try to do more. In the meantime, I hope you all enjoy where this goes. I have big plans for it. Thanks for reading and cheers!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also would like to add a note about the romance. Despite how this first chapter looks, it is a Sephiroth/OC story. That doesn't mean there will be Genesis bashing though. This one will be a little bit of a different take from what I have done before. Hopefully, a little more mature and realistic. Or at least that is what I'm aiming for. I hope you all enjoy it!

A soft breeze blew through the orchard filled with bent trees. Half of them were in full bloom while many of the others were heavy with fruit. There were only a handful of the trees that were bare of anything but leaves. The sun was still low in the sky, but the warmth of the summer day was already making itself known. Under the shade of the largest tree, a teen boy could be seen with his nose buried in a thick tome.

The only sounds around him were the wind in the limbs above him and the leaves rustling together. However, that was shattered when a set of hands covered his eyes, and a feminine giggle was heard. The laughter was quickly followed by a voice. "Guess who?"

The boy sighed as he reached up and pulled one of the hands down while he answered. "Alexandra, you should be aware that you are the only person that ever does that to me."

The girl stuck her tongue out at him as she flopped to the ground next to him and laid back with a huff. She frowned up at him from her spot on the soft grass. "You're no fun. Besides, even if you do know, you should play along."

The boy stared down at her for a moment before he chuckled and answered. "Why are you out here? Don't you have chores or something?"

The girl stuck her tongue out once more as she scoffed. "You know, it wouldn't hurt you to get your hands dirty occasionally too. It might build your character. At least that's what mom says."

The boy rolled his eyes as he picked his book back up. There was more than a little smugness in his voice when he answered. "I don't need to build my character. It is already sufficient."

When he then buried his nose in his book again, the girl glared up at him. It was several seconds before she sat up with a huff and tried to stare a hole in the side of his head. When she saw the edges of his lips turn up as he tried to hide his smile, a mischievous glint entered her eyes.

She didn't give him any warning before her hand shot out and she snatched the book from him. He was so shocked by the action that she had already shot to her feet and started running with peals of laughter following her as she called out. "You'll have to catch me if you want it back."

When his brain caught up to her actions, the boy shot to his feet with a growl and was instantly after her. Despite her head start and how fast she was, he was just a hair quicker. He didn't catch her right away, but after nearly fifteen minutes, he finally tackled her to the ground, and they both went down in a tangle of limbs. They tumbled a few feet down a slight incline before they came to rest with him splayed out on top of her. Despite the tumble, he knew she was alright when he heard her giggle again.

The boy sat up and back to glare down at her. He was going to reprimand her, but two things made him pause. First, she had his book clutched to her chest with both arms in a protective stance. The fact that she had been willing to sacrifice herself to save it, despite the fact that she stole it, made him smile. That only lasted until he saw her closed eyes. Even though she was smiling, there was a hint of tears leaking from beneath her closed lashes.

He quickly got off her before he reached down and helped her sit up. There was concern in his voice when he spoke. "Alex, were you hurt?"

Alex didn't answer right away. Instead, she sighed as she leaned against his arm. It was only a moment later that she handed his book back and answered without looking up. "Gen, I overheard 'Geal talking to mom last night. He said the two of you are going to be leaving Banora soon."

Genesis sighed before he shifted so he could put an arm around the girl's shoulders. He let her lean against him as they both sat there in silence for several minutes. He finally sighed again before he answered. "Yes. We will be leaving for Midgar at the beginning of next week." He then turned so he could face her. "You knew this was coming. You were the first to know when we decided we wanted to join Soldier."

Alex didn't answer right away. Instead, he pulled on her hand, and she willingly let him pull her to sit on his legs. He drew her into a hug and held her there until she was able to answer. "Of course, I knew it was coming. It just sucks that I can't go too. You know, the whole 'no girls in Soldier' thing."

As soon as she was finished speaking, Genesis pulled back enough to look into her face. He could see the tears in her eyes, but she still had not shed them. He gave her a soft smile as he spoke. "I promise that I will be back for you. I won't leave you here alone." He then brushed her hair back. "Promise you'll wait for me."

Alex didn't answer right away. Instead, she looked into his eyes for several seconds. She wasn't sure what she expected to see, but all that reflected back was the Genesis she had always known. She finally sighed as she gave him a sad smile. "We both know that you will forget me as soon as you get to Midgar and get famous. You'll have all the pretty girls after you. Why would you want me to wait for you?"

Genesis frowned at her words, but only for a moment. He then shook his head as he cupped her cheek. "No matter who might turn my head, you will always be in my heart."

Despite the gravity of the situation, Alex laughed at his proclamation. It hadn't been more than two years ago that he had cursed her presence with Angeal during their adventures. Still, she knew he cared. That didn't mean she was sure it would stay that way. It was nearly a minute later before she finally answered. "Tell you what, I will give you my word to wait at least until I am old enough to make my own way. After that, I will do what I think is best."

When he frowned at her answer, she put her fingers over his mouth to keep him from speaking. She smiled as she continued. "That doesn't mean I won't still wait for you, but it probably won't be here. I give you my word that I will wait until we are both one hundred percent sure that you no longer want me. Deal?"

Genesis's eyes looked troubled for a moment, but it wasn't long before he pulled her hand down and pulled her closer. Their lips were only a hairsbreadth apart when he finally answered. "I will always be there for you." He then closed the distance as their lips pressed together.

The kiss was not their first one, but it was still new. It had barely been more than a few months since they had both decided there was more between them than their respective relationships with her twin. Not that they had been given many opportunities to explore the feelings between them. It wasn't often that they were together without Angeal, and they both believed he would be quick to object.

The kiss had started out chaste, but the longer it went on, the closer they tried to get. There was a desperation between them that only came with young love threatened by the idea of separation. Neither of them knew how to express what they were feeling, and each tried to pour their feelings into the kiss. It was sloppy and inelegant, but neither cared. At least not until Genesis was suddenly pulled back and up.

Alex went tumbling off his lap and glared up to see an equally pissed off Genesis being held by Angeal. Neither of them were able to speak before her brother turned a longsuffering look to her boyfriend. "Genesis, you are my best friend. Don't make me kill you."

As soon as he was done speaking, Genesis pulled away from Angeal. Alex had already gotten to her feet, and she glared at her brother. "Like I would let you."

Angeal looked at his twin with narrowed eyes. "I won't try to dictate who you see as long as they are decent. I don't even object to Genesis, mostly, but you are both too young for that kind of behavior."

Alex clenched her jaw as she strode forward and grabbed Genesis's hand. Despite how hard she was glaring, there was a trembling to her bottom lip when she answered. "Like you care what happens to me. You are both leaving me."

Angeal seemed to deflate as he gently pulled his sister away from Genesis and gave her a hug. His voice was soft when he responded. "Mom thought you might have overheard us when you left in such a hurry this morning."

It was her brother's understanding that was finally the undoing for Alex. She burst into tears as she grabbed tighter to her twin. He gave her a few moments to get it out of her system before he pulled back. He even spared a smile for his best friend when the other boy pulled out a handkerchief for her. He gave her the chance to wipe away the worst of the tears before he spoke. "You know this isn't forever. You may not be able to go with us now, but I promise to write all the time. We'll be back when we can, too."

Alex huffed at him before she stepped away from them both. She took a minute to clear the rest of her tears before she managed to turn back to them both with a strained smile. "Fine, if you are both going to leave me, let's make these last few days count."

She then stepped towards them and put an arm through each of theirs. Despite the somber atmosphere, they both smiled as they allowed her to pull them forward and into one of the last adventures they would share before the future arrived.

* * *

That weekend was a whirlwind of activity. Both boys had to pack everything they had for the long journey. Genesis's parents had offered to pay for his trip, but he refused. If he and Angeal couldn't go together, then he didn't want to take the quick route. They ended up settling for giving the pair of boys a little money to help with expenses on the way. Not that Angeal wanted to take it, but Genesis finally told him that he would take it, and if he ended up helping his friend along the way, so be it. Angeal still objected but gave up the fight when Alex insisted he quit being prideful. Not that he felt that he was since he had always been taught to hold to his honor. Still, he didn't want to spend his last days in Banora fighting with his sister.

The Rhapsodos's even threw a going-away party over the weekend. It was filled with good food and a few of the other kids in town. Most of the boys were jealous and excited, while the few girls tried to make sure both Angeal and Genesis remembered them. That was an activity that made Alex angry, but all it took was a few well-placed glares, and most of them left well enough alone. At least for the time being.

As for the rest, no one doubted the two boys would make it into Soldier. There were even bets as to how long it would take them to rise in the ranks since everyone had confidence that it was just a matter of time.

Alex spent most of the weekend alternating between ignoring both boys and trying to stick to them like glue. Angeal tried not to get aggravated with her behavior since he knew she was hurting. That didn't make it easier for him to deal with. Especially since she spent just as much time moaning about Genesis leaving when he wasn't around as she did when they were all together. He almost felt a little miffed that she seemed to have more tears for his friend than him.

Not that it was true, but most of her tears for her brother were kept behind her bedroom door so he wouldn't see them. It was one thing to mourn losing a best friend and boyfriend when it hadn't been that long since she realized she had those feelings. However, the wrenching sobs she stifled with her pillow each night for her twin were too much. She knew Angeal would feel even worse if he saw them, and she didn't want to make it harder on him. Even if she was hurt.

That Monday found both families gathered together at the edge of town before the sun was even up. It was a quiet group as everyone said their goodbyes. Once the adults were finished giving the boys all the advice they could, it was Alex's turn. She gave them both a tired smile before she pulled them both into a tight hug. The three of them stood there like that for several minutes. It wasn't until the top of the sun could be seen over the hills that they finally pulled away from each other.

Angeal gave his sister one last long look before he spoke with a final reminder. "Don't kill yourself, but make sure to take care of mom. Also, don't stop training just because we aren't here anymore. You need to make sure no person can ever take advantage of you."

She rolled her eyes but still nodded. "Of course. You know I already have a job. Once the warm weather hits, I'll have more time. I'll make sure mom doesn't have to kill herself either. And I can't promise to try and fight with your sorry excuses for practice swords, but I will keep up with the rest. Okay?"

Angeal wanted to say more. There were so many little things he could think of to try and remind his sister, so she and his mother were kept safe. However, in the end, he just nodded. No matter how worried he was about the two females he was leaving behind, he had no doubt that they could take care of themselves, even if dad was gone.

At that point, Genesis stepped forward and ignored the looks the adults gave them when he pulled her into a tight hug. He held her like that for a moment before he whispered into her ear. "I will dream about you every night until I see your face again."

Alex chuckled as she pulled back far enough to look into his eyes. Her tears had started once more, but she ignored them as she answered. "I doubt that, but a girl can dream. Just don't get carried away. I know you, and you will be the best one day. You just need to remember that it takes time. Don't let your short term position get in the way of your longterm goals."

He frowned at her reprimand, but she only grinned. They both knew she was right. Still, time wasn't waiting for them, and they both knew it. He finally cupped her cheek and gave her a quick kiss before he stepped back. Both of their cheeks heated when the adults all made some form of comment. At least none of them seemed worried about it. If anything, they all seemed to have wondered how long it was going to take before the two teens finally realized what the adults had seen for some time. Not that anyone was in a hurry, as they were all young. At least the separation would give them both time to grow so they would be better prepared for life later on.

When Genesis stepped back, he gave his parents one last nod before he smirked and gave Alex one last parting remark. "Don't forget. Don't let anyone else turn your head."

Alex scoffed. "And who would? This town isn't that big." When he frowned at her response, she stepped closer, and her smile faltered a little as she continued. "Besides, who could compare, even if I did have a hundred choices?"

Instead of answering, Genesis was pulled backward by a frowning Angeal. He was still glaring at the other two teens as he called back to everyone. "If we don't go now, we won't get to the next town by nightfall. Stay safe, everyone. We'll both write when we get to a place where we can send letters. Even if I have to tie him to the chair until it's done."

Genesis scoffed as he pulled away from his best friend. He also waved at everyone as they finally disappeared over the hilltop. Gillian had come to put an arm around her daughter's shoulders as soon as the boys were out of sight. Even the Rhapsodos's came to stand beside them for a few minutes.

The two boys had barely been gone for fifteen minutes before Alex pulled away from her mother and raced to the top of the hill. Tears were streaming down her face, and her breath was coming fast. It was more than the steep incline that had her gasping for air when she finally stopped. The road stretched a short distance before it curved around out of sight. The boys were already gone.

Alex dropped to her knees there and finally let it all out. All three of the adults shared a knowing look, but none of them moved to approach the girl. Instead, they spoke together quietly for a few moments before they parted ways. Gillian stayed behind to make sure her daughter would be alright, but she still didn't try to make her go back to the house.

It was nearly an hour later that Alex finally got up and wiped away her tears. When she made it back to the bottom of the hill, she managed a smile for her mother. "So, what's next?"

Gillian pulled her daughter into a tight hug as she tried to reassure her. "I know it feels like it will be forever, but it won't be long until you are old enough to follow if you want to. For now, why don't we get back and get a late breakfast? I'll even make you pancakes with dumbapple sauce."

Alex smiled at her mom. They couldn't make the sweet treat often, so it meant a lot that her mom was willing to make them just for the two of them. She finally nodded. "That sounds great. I'll even cut up the apples."

Gillian smiled at her daughter as they made their way back to the tiny house in town that had been theirs since the twins had been babies. It may be a lot quieter without the men around anymore, but it was still home, and always would be. No matter where any of them went or how long they might be away. Alex reminded herself of that fact as she tried not to think about the cause of the silence and the two boys that had been an inseparable part of their trio since they first met so many years ago. She knew she would be better with time, but at the moment, all she could think about was the fact that she was still there, and they were gone.


	2. Unexpected Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song for this chapter (mostly the first part) is 'Tree' by Olivia Millerschin.

Both Gillian and Alex were walking around the room, trying to tidy up after the last of their guests left. When the older woman noticed her daughter trying to help, she shooed her away. "This is your birthday, there is no need for you to clean up."

Alex gave her mother a half-smile. "That also means all these people were here on my behalf. There is no reason I can't clean up after my guests."

Gillian frowned at her daughter but saw that it would be useless arguing over it. Instead, she changed the subject as they both continued to clean. "I don't think I saw the gifts from Angeal and Genesis today. Did you forget to bring them out? I know they both sent you a package."

Alex paused in wiping off the table. For the first time, Gillian noticed how much the girl had been holding back. She dropped her rag and went to pull her daughter into a hug, and her voice was low. "I know you miss them. I'm sure they miss you too."

Alex leaned into her mother's embrace. It felt good to have that little bit of understanding, even if she still refused to cry. It was several moments before she was able to pull herself back from that brink and extricate herself. When she did, she gave her mother a smile. "I guess you just didn't see them. I had them both on the table. Angeal sent me the inscribed bracelet that said something about aiming for the stars to fulfill my dreams, and Genesis sent me that beautiful bookmark with the pressed flower encased in it."

Even though Alex had tried to distract her mother, she could tell it hadn't worked. She looked away as she answered the unspoken question in her mother's eyes. "I know it's just a matter of time, so it'll be alright."

Gillian gave her daughter a worried look. No matter how much the girl tried to hide it, there was no way she wouldn't notice how upset she really was. Too many birthdays without her twin had already gone by. Besides, there was something she needed to speak to her daughter about that was already past due.

She gently took Alex by the arm and led her to a seat. Once they were both in the chairs, she gave her daughter a worried look. "Alex, I know you have wanted to follow Angeal since they left. As much as I may not want to see you leave too, you do know that I will be able to take care of everything by myself, right? You are already nineteen. We all expected you to leave last year."

Alex looked away, uncomfortably. Her mother wasn't wrong, but things were never that easy. She was just as dedicated to upholding her personal honor as her brother, even if she didn't expound on it as often. Though she wasn't quite sure how to tell her mother that. Finally, she just shrugged and tried to explain. "I know, and you aren't wrong. That doesn't mean I am willing to just walk away without making sure you can live comfortably without feeling like you have to work yourself to death. Besides, you know I am only one class away from finishing my degree. It isn't much, but I hope it will help wherever I end up."

Gillian frowned at her daughter, even if none of what she heard surprised her. Though her voice was still soft when she answered. "We are already in good shape. Most of the bills are paid in full, except for the things we need each month. Those are small enough that I can more than take care of them alone. And as for your classes, they are all via the mail. You can finish them from anywhere."

Alex felt so conflicted at that moment. She did want to leave. There was a large part of her heart, urging her to go upstairs and pack everything she owned that very moment. However, she knew Angeal wouldn't be happy if their mother suffered because of her impulsiveness.

She was shocked out of her worry when her mother clasped her shoulder and gave her a smile. "Quit worrying about me. I don't know what it is about the two of you, but you both seem to forget that it's my job to take care of you, not the other way around." When Alex looked like she was going to say something, Gillian cut back in with a soft smile. "At least think about it. The last thing I want to see is you putting your dreams on hold for me. Or for your brother. You both deserve to be happy."

Alex finally sighed and leaned over to give her mother a tight hug. Her voice was a little choked when she spoke. "Thanks, mom." She then pulled back with a lopsided smile. "You know the reason we both worry is because you _have_ taken care of us. You have always given us what we need, even if it wasn't always what we wanted, and that means you deserve a break too."

Gillian chuckled at her daughter's quip but didn't get to say anything as Alex stood. When she looked down, her smile faltered, but her voice was steady again. "Tell you what, mom. I promise to at least consider it."

Gillian sighed but didn't comment. She knew that was the best she was going to get for the moment. Instead, she stood as well and turned her daughter to the door. "Fine, but I want you to go enjoy the rest of the day. There is no point in you being cooped up while it isn't raining. We both know the storms will be back soon enough." Alex chuckled at her mother's insistence as she finally gave in. She only paused long enough to grab something from the table before she ducked out the door.

* * *

It was less than a half-hour later that Alex found herself standing outside the entrance to the caves she used to play in with her brother and Genesis. It wasn't the first time she had been back there since they had been gone, but it was the first time in over a year. She hesitated there for several minutes for the same reason she was hesitating about going to Midgar.

What she told her mother was the truth, but it wasn't all of it. Part of it was the fact that she was unsure about what was waiting for her. She knew she had grown and wasn't the same immature girl that pulled Genesis's hair and stuck her tongue out every time he irritated her. Looking back on that made her chuckle, but it also made her wonder about the boys. Especially since she knew they were no longer boys.

It didn't help that her gift was the first thing she had received from Genesis in nearly a year. Even the previous year, his letters had been sparse. That fact, combined with the news she saw all the time after he was promoted to First, was enough for her to know that if he even thought about her, it wasn't likely to be in the same way as he used to. Not that she hadn't expected it, but it still hurt. Even if it had been more than four and a half years since she had last since either of them.

All of this was going through her head as she stared down at the bookmark Genesis had sent her. It was a beautiful gift. The flower was real, and the material it was sealed in preserved the vibrant colors. She would definitely use it too, which didn't help her state of mind. He still knew her well enough to know that she would appreciate the uniqueness even more than if it had been something grand. That meant he hadn't forgotten her.

She finally sighed as she looked into the darkness. No matter what the future held, there was no point in her avoiding the past. If she was going to leave, then the least she could do was enjoy that memory before it faded into oblivion. With that thought, she pocketed the bookmark and pulled out a light.

Despite how long it had been since she had navigated the caves, it didn't take her long to make her way to the room where they spent so much of their time as children. She went straight to the desk that held pictures of them all as well as Genesis's trophies. She took a moment to light the lantern there before she stepped back and looked around.

It was almost like she had been transported back in time. Everything looked the same as when they all came there to play. There were even a few trinkets on the desk, like the yoyo she had tried to learn to do tricks with. She chuckled at the memory of nearly taking off her brother's head with it.

As she went through the items on the table, many more similar memories came back. She never lost her smile, but her tears had finally started to fall. When she came across a picture taken of the three of them all hanging upside down from one of the dumbapple trees, she chuckled wetly. Her fingers brushed across their carefree smiles before she picked it up and placed it in her pocket.

She then stepped back and looked around again. She took a moment to say goodbye to all the happy memories. She knew more could be made, but she also knew things would never be the same. She sighed and wiped away her tears as she turned to head back to her house. She had a lot to think about.

Alex had not made it far before she was pulled up short by the sound of whispers. She froze and tried to focus. It wasn't long before she heard them again. She frowned when she realized she hadn't been hearing things. It wasn't shocking that other children would be playing in the caves, but she wanted this part of the complex to be private.

With that thought in mind, she turned to see who it was. She still knew most of the kids in the village and had enough influence that if she asked, they would hopefully find another part to play in.

She had been following the sounds for nearly half an hour and hadn't seen anyone. Nor did she seem to be getting closer. She frowned when the voices continued to be at the edge of her hearing. She knew it was more than typical cave noises but was becoming frustrated. At least until she entered a new cavern and jerked to a halt.

In front of her loomed a humongous set of double doors. She stared on in shock as one of them creaked open while she watched. Her surprise wasn't because of the door opening on its own. No, it was because she recognized the place. She couldn't believe she had forgotten about the fantastic find they had discovered when they were so much younger. She and Angeal couldn't have been more than nine when they had happened upon the room with the pretty statue and giant branched materia. Despite how awed they were back then, they had all agreed to keep it secret. It would be their place, and no one else's.

Alex forgot all about the voices she had been chasing when she slowly walked forward and finished pushing the door open. She paused in the doorway and stared on in awe. It was just as beautiful as she remembered. There were a few shafts of light that filtered down through cracks in the hills above them that caught on the materia and shot sparkling refractions to bounce off the cave walls. The rainbow of colors made the iridescent material all the more eye-catching.

After staring for a few moments, Alex finally stepped into the room. She had a sudden urge to see if the branched materia would be as warm as it looked. When she reached it, she hardly paused before she reached out a hand and reverently touched the trunk.

As soon as her skin made contact with the cool materia, several things happened simultaneously. The door slammed shut, which caused her to jump, but she could not remover her hand. In front of her, the statue of the Goddess started to glow as she heard a clear, feminine voice. "Alexandra, it is finally time for you to remember."

By that point, Alex's brain was already scrambled. Things had happened too fast for her to make sense of them, but she wasn't given time to try. Almost as soon as she noticed the outline of a large blonde woman standing where the statue was, her brain suddenly seemed to explode as a lifetime of memories came rushing in at once. She was too overwhelmed to even try to hold back her scream. Her last thought was one of thankfulness when she felt her consciousness finally give way, and blackness rose up to claim her.

* * *

Gillian was having a harder and harder time trying to hold back her frantic worry. Alex had never been the type of child to run away, so her continued absence after nightfall had the woman worried. Yes, Alex was an adult, but that didn't mean something hadn't happened. Especially after the conversation they had before the girl left.

Gillian had waited until it was several hours after dark before she had finally given in and called a few of her neighbors. Thankfully, they were just as worried about Alex and had been more than willing to help her search.

It was now near to dawn, and they had still seen no sign of the girl. They had even searched the caves, but it was such an expansive, twisting complex that they knew it could take days.

Gillian was getting ready to head back toward the house to see if anyone had left any information when she heard a man's voice cry out from the darkness. "I've found her!"

It wasn't long before Gillian was nearly running. She ignored all the rest as her daughter came into sight. She dropped down next to the girl and almost started crying. She wasn't sure if it was relief or continued worry, as Alex was out cold. What made it worse was the fact that she had a picture clutched in her hand and tearstains on her cheeks. She watched with mounting anxiety as the man that had called out picked Alex up to take her back to their house. Gillian followed with a frown and an unnamed feeling weighing her down.

* * *

Alex sat up with a gasp. She had been having strange dreams that were already fading. Even so, they left her feeling uneasy. She looked around her, and the room seemed to go in and out of focus for a moment. She grabbed her head with a groan as the sight made her nauseous. A moment later, a woman grabbed her into a tight hug and was smoothing her hair down as she spoke. "Oh, thank the Goddess. Alexandra Hewley, do you have any idea how worried you had us all?"

The woman's voice and that name made a pain spike through Alex's head. She managed to push away long enough to get a good look at who was holding her. For a split second, the woman's face faded in and out with another image overlaid across it. She started to scramble back but froze as everything seemed to snap back into place in her mind all at once. She blinked in confusion as she reached out her hand. "Mom?"

Gillian pulled her daughter back into another embrace as she tried to soothe her daughter. "Of course, I'm here. There is no need for you to worry. You can tell me what happened when you rest a little."

It was at that point that everything came back to Alex, and she practically jumped out of bed. She stumbled but quickly righted herself as she looked at the woman that was both familiar as her own face was, and yet still a stranger. Tears started as she backed away. When Gillian stood and gave her a concerned look, she backed into the wall. Her mother stopped a short distance away when Alex held up a hand and didn't crowd her.

Alex took a few deep breaths and shook her head to try and make the random things in her brain fall into place. Though, she already had enough pieces together to know things were not at all what she had grown up thinking. Despite Gillian's worried look, Alex pinned her with a frown. "Why? Why didn't you tell us?"

Gillian felt a shiver go down her spine. She had no reason to believe it was what she feared, but she still couldn't find any words. Instead, Alex kept going. "I'm not- we aren't human. Not wholly. How could this happen?"

That was enough to make Gillian realize the impossible must have happened. Despite her worry and fear, she managed to keep her voice calm as she took a step forward. "You must have had some horrible nightmares. Why don't you calm down and tell me what happened yesterday? Why did we find you passed out in one of the orchards?"

Alex spun away before Gillian could get close. She moved to the other side of the room before she swallowed thickly and pinned her mother with a hurt look. "Don't lie to me. Don't try to pretend I don't know what I'm talking about. We both know that I'm not imagining things. I know what you helped Hollander-"

Alex froze at that point, and her eyes got even wider before she continued. "This means that Hollander is- he's my-" That was all she could get out before she threw a hand over her mouth and ran out of the room.

Gillian followed with a chill in her heart and tears in her eyes as she heard her daughter retching violently. Despite her worry, she couldn't bring herself to do more than stand in the doorway and watch while it continued for several minutes.

When Alex finally stood, she turned and gave her mother a confused look. She was crying again, but she didn't say anything right away. Instead, she squeezed past Gillian and went to find some water to rinse her mouth out. After her mouth felt less nasty, she took a few more deep breaths and turned to her mother. She was finally calmer, but the tears were still evident in her eyes when she spoke. "I think we need to sit down and have a talk. There are a lot of things going on that I need answers for."

Gillian knew this day would come; she just hadn't expected it to be Alex. With Angeal in Midgar and under Hollander's care, she fully expected it to be her son asking these questions. Still, they both had a right to know, even if she knew they would hate her afterward. She took a few moments to clear the lump in her throat before she gestured to the table. "Have a seat, and I'll answer all your questions."

Alex didn't look any happier to have the conversation, but now that she knew, there was no unknowing. Forward was the only way left to go. She followed her mother to the table and sat across from her. This was going to be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that escalated quickly lol. No point in beating around the bush, right? Well, that also means that Alex will be leaving for Midgar sooner than she thought, whether she wanted to or not. Look forward to it in the next chapter! Thanks for reading and cheers!


	3. Leaving

It was nearly dawn, and Alex was in her room, either packing or putting away the last of her things. She and her mother had spent the majority of the previous day talking, and then she spent the night preparing to leave. She was exhausted both mentally and physically, but she would not have been able to sleep if she had tried. There was too much on her mind.

A large part of that was trying to sort through the things she had been shown. She understood now that the woman she had seen in the cave was most likely Minerva, but that didn't make her feel less crazy. If it weren't for the fact that some of what she had seen had been so dire, she might have allowed Gillian to convince her that it had all been a nightmare. Unfortunately, the things about Angeal and herself, as well as Genesis, were all too true. That fact was only confirmed by her mother.

When Alex finally closed her suitcase, she sat on her bed and put her head in her hands. She hadn't exactly been happy a few days ago, but at least she had known who she was and felt normal. Now, she had no idea about any of it.

The images she had been given were still all jumbled in her head. A lot of them were already fading into nothing more than impressions of the past—less than memories even, but still more than what her nineteen years could account for. Even so, as much as she wanted to write it off, too much was as stake. She had to accept that she had been allowed a glimpse of her previous life, and she wasn't happy about that fact.

Not only did she now know things that should have been impossible to know, but she also had a confusing mix of her childhood as a Hewley, and another that was vastly different. At least most of the memories were becoming less vivid with time. Otherwise, it made things confusing when she turned to see one mother and had halfway expected another. And that was just one example.

She was trying to deal with all of that while still trying to come to terms with what she was, what her brother and Genesis also were. The memories she had of the stories about Angeal and Genesis were the most vivid, which made it even odder. She had grown up with them both, and the tales were not inaccurate but were far from complete. Plus, she was having a hard time reconciling that knowledge with how it was obtained.

Not that those distant memories were all she had been given. No, the Goddess had seen fit to grant her visions of what had been, as well as what could be. It was enough to make her want to get sick all over again. She might have if it weren't for the fact that she hadn't eaten in more than twenty-four hours.

She finally stood with a sigh. Nothing was going to get solved by her sitting there worrying about it. She might still be confused and unsure of what she should do about it all, but she knew she had to do something. The first step would be to head to Midgar. She knew it would take some time, especially since the money she had saved wouldn't buy her anything more than the basic forms of transport. That meant she needed to leave as soon as possible. She knew they still had time, but not enough to waste. She hadn't yet figured out what to tell her brother.

With that thought in mind, she pulled a pouch from under her bed. She already knew what was in there, and so she shoved it into a small bag that she slung over her shoulder and across her body. When she put her jacket on, it couldn't be seen. She looked around her room once more and forced herself to swallow her tears. She couldn't afford to be sentimental. She straightened her shoulders before she grabbed her bags and headed back down.

Alex wasn't shocked to see her mother sitting at the table again. The woman looked as tired as she felt. Despite everything going through her head and her inability to work it all out yet, there was one thing she knew she had to do before she left.

Gillian stood as soon as she saw the suitcase and pack. There were tears in her eyes as she swallowed and tried to say something, anything to the woman her daughter had become. Even though she couldn't find the words to express her sorrow and regret, it didn't matter. As soon as Alex put the bags down, she went and wrapped her mother in a hug. They both stood there like that for more than a minute.

When they finally pulled away from each other, both women had tearstained cheeks. Alex had to take a moment before she could find the words she wanted to say. Thankfully, her mother allowed her the time. "Mom, I know the last few days have been some of my worst, but there is something I want you to know before I go."

Gillian was still crying as Alex paused and led her to the table so they could both sit. Alex pulled her chair close to her mother and took her hand as she tried to express herself. She had to take a deep breath before she could continue. "I know you feel like you failed us both, and my attitude yesterday probably didn't help anything. However, now that I've had time to calm down, I need you to know that I admire you. Despite being involved with something so horrible, you saw the wrong in it and got us both out."

Alex wasn't done speaking, but she was interrupted by a sob from her mother. The woman seemed to crumple in on herself. Alex was quick to pull her into a tight hug. She tried to reassure her mother as the sobbing continued. "I know this will be hard for all of us, but please don't think that we could ever hate you. You gave us so much. Not just the material things, but you showed us wrong and right. Even after Dad died, you made sure we had everything we needed. You raised us well. I love you, no matter what happened in the past."

That was all she could get out before her voice got choked with tears as well. Once again, the two women sat and held onto each other as though the world was ending. In a way, it was. At least their world. They both knew none of them would be the same again.

This time, when they both sat back, Gillian was the first to speak. Her eyes still held doubt, and her voice wavered. "I'm not sure how you can say that. You know everything now."

Alex shook her head and squeezed her mother's fingers. "Because you are my mother, and I know you love me. Love is unconditional."

Gillian had to fight against a fresh wave of tears, but she had one more question. She didn't know if she wanted the answer, but she asked anyway. "What will you tell your brother? That is where you are going, correct?"

Alex sat back with a sigh and scrubbed the tears off her cheeks. She closed her eyes with a grimace as she thought about what was to come. So far, her mother had not pressed to find out how she knew, but talking to the woman that was there about what happened and trying to convince the other people involved in the Jenova project were two very different things.

She finally opened her eyes and looked at her mother. "I don't know. I can tell him everything you said, and I'm sure he will follow up with you, but I don't want to start something that could be worse in the end. I need to figure it out, but I'm not going to spring it on him."

For the first time, Gillian wondered not only how her daughter had found out, but what else was involved. Those words indicated it might be more than she first believed—especially given the fact that Alex had been unconscious when they found her. Unfortunately, she doubted she would get a straight answer. Perhaps she could do a little investigating once Alex was gone.

She had been distracted enough that she only noticed Alex had stood to leave when the girl stooped to pick up the suitcase and pack. Gillian stood and gave her one last tentative hug that her daughter returned with fervor, though she didn't let it go on for long.

Alex put a soft hand on her mother's arm and squeezed before she stepped toward the door. "I need to go. There are only two coaches that pass through here, and I don't want to miss the first one."

Gillian felt even more remorse that she hadn't been given time to make sure her daughter had everything laid out to make it to Midgar safely. Not that she doubted her, but she still worried. Even so, she didn't try to stop her as the girl walked to the door with a suitcase, a travel pack most likely holding supplies, and a downturned head. She thought about calling out but stopped herself. She knew there was no way to stop what was coming; she could only pray for the best.

Gillian was shocked when Alex stopped in the door and turned with a sad smile before she spoke. "I promise to write as soon as I get to Midgar."

Gillian gave her daughter a nod. She couldn't speak through the lump that had formed once more. Alex nodded back before she turned and disappeared into the dawn light.

By the time Alex made it to where the coach would be coming into town, she had managed to clear most of the evidence of her tears. She didn't need anyone butting in or asking questions. She already had too much to think about, and she doubted the trip would be conducive to trying to figure it out.

She heard the chocobos before she saw the wagon. She had known it would be crowded, but she was more than a little thankful when most of the people dismounted as soon as it stopped. The carriage was large enough to fit at least fifteen people, if they crammed in, which they had. Thankfully, for the moment, most of the ones had come from the surrounding villages to work at the apple juice factory.

Alex shook off her thoughts when she heard the driver call out. She rushed over and held up the fee for the ride. Since this was a regular route between the villages in the area and so many people used it, the cost wasn't too high. They would lose business if they charged more than the working class could afford. Unfortunately, she also knew that it wouldn't get her far. At least she hoped it would be enough to get her to a place she could spend the night.

This was only the beginning, and she was already cursing her impulsiveness. Unfortunately, she also knew she didn't have much choice. The last thing she wanted was to get there too late.

Once she paid, Alex pulled herself up into the back and ignored the looks from the few people that remained. This was going to be a long trip, and she hoped they left her alone. She pushed her pack under the seat between her legs and shoved the suitcase next to her. She tried to take up as little space as possible before she leaned her head back and closed her eyes. Not that she was sleeping. She had an ear out for anyone that got close, but it helped her focus on what was to come.

* * *

By the end of the day, Alex realized she had been right, but it wasn't as bad as she had feared. There were several times that the large wagon had almost too many people. They would have probably shoved them in until there was standing room only if it weren't for the fact that the six-chocobo team couldn't have handled more weight. It was less than ideal circumstances, but it was cheap.

By the time Alex reached the small port city, she was glad she wouldn't be seeing, or smelling, chocobos for a while. Unfortunately, it took her a full day to find a ship that would take the long way around to the port on the north side of the mountains. She tried not to worry about it, as it would save time in the long run. Trying to find a pass over those spiky behemoths could have taken weeks longer.

The ship ended up being crowded with very little privacy, but once again, she tried not to think about it. It wasn't as though she had a lot of money to spare. She was just glad that she had the money at all. Saving her meager income hadn't been easy. She probably wouldn't have had nearly as much if her mother hadn't started to refuse to take it.

Whenever that thought came around, she would force herself to the deck, or the galley, or anywhere that she had something else to think about. She was caught between missing home and excited to see her brother. Though the excitement was tempered by the events that had catapulted her into the decision to leave.

Even with the crowd, Alex was lonely. More than once, people had approached her with smiles and greetings, but she never allowed the conversation to go far. She felt bad when they walked off with frowns, but she simply didn't have the brain capacity to deal with them and her tangled thoughts at the same time. She just hoped Angeal never found out about it. She could already hear the lecture he would give her.

When the boat finally landed, she was glad to learn that the port they used was even farther north than she had expected. From there, She could make it to Midgar on foot in a matter of weeks. Not that she wanted to walk the whole way.

She was even more thrilled when she found several services that offered rides that didn't involve giant smelly birds. There were very few mako powered vehicles on the island where Banora was located, and those were usually held by the rich. She had seen one, of course, since the Rhapsodos's owned one, but had never gotten to ride in it.

Despite their rarity near her home, there was at least one older fellow with a truck that was willing to let her ride in the back if she helped cover the operating cost for the trip. He was only going to Kalm, but that was a start. Especially since he told her that she could rent a chocobo in the town that would get her the rest of the way.

By the time she saw the walls of Midgar looming in front of her, she was filled with a swirling mix of emotions. She was ready to see her brother, to verify he was still alright. Plus, she wanted to see the city as well, to see if it was like she had imagined, or like the faded memories of it she still held. She tried not to think about who else she wanted to see. Nor did she focus on her reason for being there. That could wait for just a while longer.

She was only a half-mile from the first gate she could see when she dismounted, took all her stuff, and let the bird go. She watched it run off with a half-smile. They were cute things, but she was thankful to be rid of the smell. Once it was out of sight, she turned back to the city to stare for a few moments. She was glad she had made it in the afternoon. She knew it could take some time to get in and find a place to stay. She had no plans to see anyone she knew before she had a chance to clean the travel dust off. With a sigh, she squared her shoulders and headed up the ramp—no point in putting it off now that she was there.

* * *

It had taken just as long as she had expected since they had to prepare a temporary ID to be used within the city. She could get a permanent one when she had a verified place to live and a source of income. She was just grateful that the people at the gates could point her to a place she could stay the night that wasn't too expensive.

The next morning, she woke feeling both refreshed and nervous. She had cleaned up the night before, but she still took a quick shower to wake the rest of the way up. She then pulled out her best outfit. She had made sure to pack it since she knew making a good impression would make it easier to get in to see her brother. She was a little chagrined that she hadn't thought about how difficult it could be since she hadn't let him know she was coming. It was too late now. She would just have to figure it out.

It took her nearly an hour to dry her hair, press the suit, and do her makeup and hair. When she was finished, she smiled at her reflection. She knew she wasn't ugly, but she was still nervous. The pencil skirt and jacket both hugged her curves tastefully and was a shade darker than cobalt, but not quite navy. It was the perfect color to make her bright blue eyes pop. Added to that was a hint of makeup, finished with a touch of blue on her lids to further enhance her eyes. She then added a bit of coral lipstick. Despite the professional look she was going for, she opted to leave her raven hair down. Her fringe was long enough that it framed her face, but the rest fell in straight lines to the middle of her back.

She closed her eyes and sighed before she shoved the last of her things in the bag and slipped on her heels. She knew she was already tall for a woman, at 5'9", and the heels would make her tower over most people, but they wouldn't even put her on even footing with the ones she was looking forward to seeing most.

With one last deep breath, she grabbed her bags and headed downstairs. She was far too nervous to eat, so she just turned in the key and headed out. She was too distracted to see the manager of the hotel stop and stare until she was gone. She might have felt a little better about what was coming if she had. At least it would have given her a boost of confidence, and that would have been handy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are now where things start to get interesting. I had planned to add her meeting with Angeal in this one, but I think this was a better stopping point. I also wanted to add a couple of notes. First, for any of you wonderful people who are using metric(I wish we were too), Alex is ~175cm. Also, if you want an idea of what she looks like, think a young Jennifer Connelly (Labyrinth). I hope you are all enjoying it so far and looking forward to the next installment! Thanks for reading and cheers!


	4. Reunited

Alex was sitting on the train, trying to ignore the many looks she was getting. She wasn't even paying as much attention to the city outside as she had planned. No, what she was doing was fretting over what she could possibly say to get into the building, as well as lamenting the fact that she hadn't thought to leave her bags behind to go back and get later. She had no doubt that it would look strange for her to come in with a suitcase and backpack, even if they weren't large.

No matter her worries, the last stop came, and it was time for her to face the music. She was one of many people pouring out of the doors before they closed again. She stood on the platform, staring up at the imposing Shinra headquarters for several moments and letting the wave of people pass her as though she were a rock in the sand.

It wasn't until a young man in a suit and tie stopped to speak to her that she pulled herself together. She turned to him with a smile that never reached her eyes. "I apologize, was I in your way?"

The young man grinned at her as he shook his head. "Not at all. I only wanted to see if there was some way I could help. You look a little lost."

Alex felt her cheeks heat in embarrassment but still shook her head. "No, thank you. I know where I'm going, but I thought I would enjoy the sight for a moment first."

Surprisingly, her rebuff didn't seem to faze the man. Instead, he pointed to the building rising above them. "Well, if you are going to the Shinra building, I would be happy to walk with you. I am headed to work myself."

Alex had to fight not to grimace. She couldn't see any way to say no without it being weird. Especially as they were headed in the same direction. Instead, she shrugged. "I don't see what it would hurt. That is where I am going as well." Thankfully, he didn't say anything else as they fell into step with each other and headed toward the looming skyscraper.

Unfortunately, it didn't stay that way. They had barely exited the train station before he looked over again. "I could help carry your bags if you'd like."

Alex tried to give him an appreciative look, but it fell short when she answered. "That's okay. It isn't far, and I'm used to them."

It was a second before he nodded in acquiescence, but that didn't keep him from speaking again. "By the way, my name is Maur. What's yours?"

Alex had to bite back a sigh. She was trying to focus, and this man wasn't helping. Still, she knew she couldn't be rude. She gave him another of those not-smiles as she answered. "I'm Alexandra. Nice to meet you."

By that time, they had made it to the top of the steps. Alex was more than glad that he finally seemed to be going away as he gave her another grin. "Well, this is where I have to go. I hope I see you around again, Alexandra."

Politeness had been engrained into Alex since she was young, so she gave him a nod as she answered. "Thanks, I hope so too."

She was thankful when he walked away with a wave. As soon as he was turned, she faced the front desk. Though, she had to grin when she realized the man's presence had gotten her into the building without her nerves causing her to do something stupid. It helped her smile look less strained when she finally made it to the front of the line.

The woman behind the desk looked up with a polite smile as she spoke. "Hello, welcome to Shinra Headquarters. What may I help you with today?"

Alex suddenly felt her mouth grow dry and had to swallow before she could respond. "I am here to see Commander Angeal Hewley. Could you please point me to his office?"

The woman raised a brow, but she didn't lose her polite smile. "And do you have an appointment?"

Alex once again cursed her lack of foresight. Of course, they would want her to have an appointment. Still, she was too close to give up. "No. I am his sister and wanted to surprise him."

The woman finally lost her polite smile and instead wore open disbelief. "If you are going to lie, you should at least make it believable."

For a split second, Alex thought about smacking that better-than-you look off the woman's face. Thankfully, she was able to rein in the urge. Especially when she remembered that she had proof of her identity. As she put down one bag so she could grab her ID, a voice nearby caught her attention.

Her head shot up, and she looked around to see a familiar face heading toward the stairs. She felt relief and excitement flood through her as she ignored the woman that had stood. Alex wasn't even thinking of the consequences when she called out. "Geal!"

Her brother froze and turned to face her with wide eyes. Alex ignored the woman that was already calling for security, as well as the young man next to her brother. Her focus was wholly on his wide eyes as she dropped everything and sprinted to him. Even in heels, she was far faster than the security officers that raced after her. She had slammed into a shocked Angeal before they could get close.

Alex squeezed tight enough that she knew it probably hurt, but she was too thrilled to see her twin again after so many years. By that point, Angeal had recovered from his shock enough to return the embrace. The security officers had finally caught up as well. When they tried to reach for her to pull her away, Angeal held up a hand. "Wait, this is my sister. I'll take responsibility."

Both of the security officers stepped back with shock as one stuttered out an answer. "Y-yes, sir. We'll make a note of that fact." Had any of them noticed the woman behind the desk, they might have laughed at her slack jaw.

Alex had ignored all of it until her brother finally pushed back enough to look down into her watery eyes with confusion as he finally spoke to her. "Alex? What is going on? Why are you here?"

She chuckled wetly as she managed to blink back the wetness in her eyes so that it wouldn't ruin her makeup. She grinned up at the man her brother had become before she spoke. "I finally decided it was time to see you again since you wouldn't come to me."

Unfortunately, her brother was the one person she could never hide anything from. Despite her smile, he could still feel the tenseness in her shoulders and saw the way her smile was not as bright as it usually was. He pushed her back further and put his hands on her shoulders. "What is the real reason? What's wrong?"

Alex let out a sigh as she gave him a lopsided smile. He always had been too good at that. Still, now wasn't the place or time to get into the real reason. Instead, she reached up and patted his hand as she answered. "I'm just happy to see you again. Nearly five years is a long time not to see my twin."

Angeal narrowed his eyes, as he could tell there was more, but he also knew his sister, and once she made up her mind, there would be no changing it. Instead, he turned to the boy next to them as he spoke. "Zack, would you please go grab her bags?"

The boy was still staring with wide eyes, but when Angeal's eyes landed on him, he jumped to action. "You got it!"

Alex tried to stop him, as there was no reason she couldn't carry her own bags, but the boy was already gone. Instead, she turned to her brother with a raised brow. "So, that's the Puppy?"

Angeal chuckled, but before he could answer, Zack was already back with both bags in hand. He grinned at them both as his mentor finally introduced them to each other. "Zack, this is my sister, Alexandra. Alex, this is the Soldier I am currently training, Zack Fair."

Zack started to raise his hand but realized it was full. It was less than a second later that he transferred both bags to his left hand so he could grab hers. "Great to meet you! Angeal said he had a sister, but I wasn't expecting you to look like that!"

Angeal covered his face with one hand as he sighed, but Alex just chuckled. It was hard to stay anxious when someone with so much enthusiasm was around. Even if his words left something to be desired. As Zack finally let go of her hand, her mischievous streak kicked in. She grinned as she finally answered. "Well, we are fraternal twins, so we wouldn't look exactly alike. Still, I'm sure it's easy to tell that I came first since I got all the good stuff. You know, talent, brains, looks."

Angeal rolled his eyes at her and ignored Zack's grin. Though he did smirk slightly when he answered. "Yes, you are older by all of two minutes, but tell me this, which one of us acts more mature?"

Alex felt warmth roll through her at her brother's grin. He was so much taller and broader now, but that smile was the same as always. She hooked her arm through his as she matched his expression. "Me, of course. Acting like a fuddy-duddy doesn't count."

Both twins finally turned to Zack when he laughed so hard he snorted. Instead of saying anything about it, Angeal used his free hand to motion toward the stairs. "We were headed to do some training, but that can wait. Why don't we go upstairs and we can talk?"

Alex felt a bolt of worry underline her joy, but she tried not to let it show as she nodded. "After you."

Thankfully, the elevator wasn't crowded when they got in. As soon as the doors closed, Angeal turned to Alex, still wearing a half-smile. "How was the trip? Did it take you long?"

Alex rolled her eyes as she answered. "Don't get me started. I have seen enough of unwashed people and smelly birds to last me a lifetime."

Angeal frowned slightly. He knew his sister was exaggerating somewhat, but he also knew there was more to the story. Unfortunately, he wasn't given a chance to answer as Zack pipped up. "Do you not like chocobos? That's crazy. They are the most awesome things ever!"

Alex shared a look with her brother, and he had to bite his tongue at the mirth shining in her eyes. Thankfully, she was at least tactful when she answered. "I never said I didn't like them. I will agree that they are soft, cuddly, and adorable. But they are also smelly. I think I would at least appreciate a break."

Zack nodded sagely in understanding, but before he could respond verbally, the elevator doors opened, and Angeal led them out. He looked once at the bags in Zack's hands before he turned to his sister. "Why don't we take your things to my office. We can leave them there until we figure everything out."

She gave him a nod and turned to follow him, though he stopped after only a couple of steps and gave her a worried look. "By the way, where are you staying?"

Alex instantly felt her face heat. Leave it to her brother to start with the hard questions. She had no idea where she was going to stay, as she didn't have much money left. She could already see Angeal's face taking on that look he used whenever he was going to give her a lecture, but neither of them was able to say anything before a new voice called out. "Alexandra?"

Alex froze. The voice was deeper than she remembered, but she would still be able to recognize it in her sleep. Plus, there was only one person that insisted on using her full name most of the time. She turned slowly to see the other person she had so badly wanted to see but was also hoping not to. Her wishes didn't matter as they both took a step toward each other.

Genesis stopped and stared for a few seconds before he took another step and reached out a hand to brush across her cheek. His voice was barely above a whisper. "Alex, is that really you? I'm not dreaming?"

Despite how upset she had been at his lack of communication, despite how hurt she was by all the stories of his social life, Alex still could not manage to speak past her grin and the lump in her throat. Instead, she just nodded.

That was all it took for Genesis to pull her into a crushing embrace. It was several seconds before Alex could finally find her voice. "It's good to see you, Gen."

Even after she greeted him, he held her like that for several moments before he pushed back and looked her over. She felt her skin warm under that stare in a way she previously had not been aware of—especially when his eyes landed back on hers, and she could see the appreciation in his gaze.

Genesis smirked as he finally spoke again. "Infinite in mystery is the gift of the Goddess. I despaired of ever seeing such beauty again. You look stunning."

Alex knew she was blushing, but that didn't stop her grin as she was about to return the compliment in kind. However, her attention was drawn behind Genesis by a loud, fake cough. Instantly the fire in her cheeks turned to ice as she saw a petite, buxom, blonde woman standing with her arms crossed and a glare aimed at both she and Genesis.

Alex's smile faltered, but she somehow managed to at least keep it from disappearing as she stepped back. "Why didn't you say you were headed out with someone. It would be no problem for us to catch up on another day."

Genesis instantly frowned. "Alexandra, it has been a long time. Surely you have no objections to sitting down to speak with me."

Before he could say any more, she tsked at him. "Now, don't be rude. Surely catching up with a childhood friend you haven't seen in years is not nearly as important as keeping your word. I'm sure the lady doesn't appreciate being left to wait."

Alex hadn't meant for that to come out like it had. She was initially thinking of ways to reassure the other woman that she wasn't trying to start something. Although, she knew it was a low blow and could tell that it hit in just the right spot. Genesis looked like he was about to explode. For a second, Alex felt a touch of vindictive satisfaction, but it slipped away as soon as she saw her brother's frown. She sighed and gave Genesis another smile. "Don't worry, I'll probably be here for at least a few days. We'll have time to chat later. Besides, you know Geal will be happy to catch me up on all the pertinent stuff."

Genesis still looked like he was about to set someone on fire, but the woman had taken that chance to move forward and put her arm in his. She flinched slightly when he glared down at her, but when he looked up and saw Alex's raised brow, he let out a deep breath. He still wasn't smiling, but he also didn't glare at the poor woman on his arm again, either.

Alex felt a little guilty, as she knew that look. Even though he was going through with the lunch date, it was doubtful the two of them would see each other again. She was conflicted at the thought since she was also jealous. Still, she couldn't fault the woman, as the girl obviously had no idea what was going on.

Instead of making things worse, Alex opted to step next to her brother. She managed a smile for the small blonde before she looked over at Genesis and spoke again. "Have fun." She then turned her brother toward the direction they were initially going and hoped Genesis caught the hint.

When she heard the elevator ding, she looked over to see her brother giving her 'that' look. She lowered her voice to keep a wide-eyed Zack from hearing since he was right behind them. "If you say I told you so, I swear that I will break your foot."

Angeal patted her shoulder consolingly, but his concern was belied by his rolling eyes and the words he said next. "I see you haven't changed much at all."

Even though her heart was throbbing painfully, Alex grinned at her brother. Leave it to him to know just what to say. It wasn't long afterward that they made it to a long hall filled with interspersed doors. Angeal went to one of the ones in the middle and opened it for Alex to go in, followed by Zack and her bags.

Angeal pointed to one of the corners for Zack to put the bags before he crossed his arms and gave the boy a nod. "I appreciate your help."

Zack nodded with a grin. "No problem."

Angeal then gestured toward the door. "Why don't you go to the small gym and practice your stances. We can run a program tomorrow."

Zack looked a little crestfallen at the news, but not for long. He saluted Angeal before he turned that grin to Alex. "It was nice meeting you. I hope we get to see each other again before you go."

Alex waved as he was walking out. "Oh, I'm sure we will."

A soon as he was gone, Angeal shocked her by pulling her into another hug. No matter how much she willed it not to happen, tears welled up anyway. Her twin was the one person that knew her well enough to know that she wasn't alright, despite her smile. Thankfully, she was able to keep them from falling and pushed away after a moment. Though she was further shocked when he spoke. "As much as I hate to say it, he does talk about you all the time."

Alex held up a hand and closed her eyes. It was several seconds before she could speak past the rush of anger. Her voice was harder than she meant it to be when she answered. "Don't. I don't even want to hear it right now. If I meant that much to him, he wouldn't have ignored me for the past year. I've already come to terms with it. That's all I'm going to say on the matter."

Angeal sighed when he saw the stubborn set to her jaw. He had no idea where she had gotten that streak from, but he knew that once it was active, there was little he could do but ride it out. Instead of trying to talk about their friend again, he changed the subject. "So, about my earlier question. Where are you staying?"

Alex suddenly felt overwhelmed. She had so much going on that she didn't even know where to start. Plus, there was only so much she could do for the moment. She flopped down into one of the chairs in front of his desk before she looked up at him and sighed. "Honestly, I don't know."

When Angeal frowned at her, she waved his concern off and continued. "I hadn't thought much past getting here. I know that I need to find at least a part-time job while I finish my last class. Now that I'm in Midgar, it won't take long. I also need to find a place to live, but I haven't had a chance to look much."

Angeal was shocked by her plans. He hadn't thought this was more than a visit. He knelt in front of her with concern. "You plan on staying in Midgar? You aren't going home?"

Alex let out a weak chuckle. "Not any time soon. I kind of thought I would make a go of it here. This is supposed to be where everything is happening, right?"

Something dark and unnamed passed through her eyes as she said that, and it didn't escape Angeal's notice. His concerned frown only grew, but he knew he wasn't going to find out what it was today. Instead of starting a fight trying to get his stubborn sister to talk about it, he stood and held out his hand. "Well, I'm sure it will be fine for you to stay at my apartment for a few days until we can figure out something a little more permanent. Why don't we get your stuff over there, and you can tell me how Mom's been. Letters are one thing, but I know you'll tell me everything."

His eyes narrowed slightly when she flinched at his last sentence, but she didn't give him a chance to ask before she went to grab her two bags. By the time she turned around again, her grin was back in place. "That sounds great. I could use some lunch anyway."

Angeal's worry went up a notch at the forced cheer he could see in his sister's eyes, but he didn't say anything. He only took one of her bags and opened the door. "The apartments are this way."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we finally get to see some of those sibling moments. I hope it came across as realistic, since, you know, this is how my siblings and I used to talk to each other lol. Anyway, I hope you are all looking forward to the rest. Especially the next chapter, as that is where Seph comes in. Thanks for reading and cheers!


	5. Unusual Introductions

When they made it to the apartment, Angeal immediately took Alex's bags to his bedroom while she looked around. The place wasn't large, and it was spartan. Not that it shocked her. Her brother was definitely of the mindset that less is more. Plus, he was a bit of a cheapskate. Not that she blamed him. She had learned a long time ago to get the most for the money she did spend.

He was back before she had a chance to do more than look around the living room. As soon as he joined her, he gestured to the tiny kitchen she could see through an arch at the end of the room. "You said something about lunch, right? Why don't you help me, and we can sit and catch up."

Alex smirked at him as she answered. "And here I thought I was going to get a free meal. Ah well, I suppose it's close enough if I only have to help."

Angeal rolled his eyes at his sister's antics as he gave her a gentle nudge toward the kitchen. "You best keep that attitude to yourself if you plan to eat any time soon."

She scoffed at him but let him lead her into the other room before she responded with a doe-eyed look. "You wouldn't let your sister starve, would you?"

When Angeal caught sight of the look, he started laughing so hard it was a few seconds before he could respond. "You might as well give up. That look won't work on me. I'm not- I'm not like other pushovers."

Even though her brother had stopped himself, Alex knew exactly what he had been about to say, and it sobered her immediately. They both knew Genesis had never been able to tell her no when she gave him that look. Still, she was grateful to Angeal when he ducked into the fridge to pull out several vegetables and handed them to her. "Why don't you start with these, and I'll prep the pan."

She didn't say anything as she took the handful and looked around for a cutting board. That was one thing she knew her brother would have, and it didn't take her long to find it. Neither of them spoke again for the next fifteen minutes as they got everything ready to cook. Thankfully, Angeal had picked something quick and easy, so it wasn't much longer before everything was ready.

When they both sat down, he smiled at the fact that Alex had found the glasses as well, and they both had water on the table. The next few minutes were filled only with the sound of eating until Angeal finally put his fork down next to his half-eaten meal and looked over.

Alex sighed when she caught sight of the look, but she still smiled. "I know, I know." When he raised a brow at her, she chuckled but sat back so she could face him better. "First, I want you to know that Mom was the one that told me I should have left a year ago, so don't think I left her high and dry. Everything but the monthly bills has already been paid off."

Angeal raised a brow at that. He had known his sister had been helping with everything, but he hadn't realized she had sacrificed so much of her earnings to take care of their home. It made him smile, but it also made him worry. That couldn't have left her much to travel on, which explained her answer when he asked about the trip.

Even though that did give him something to think about, that wasn't what he wanted to know. "I'm glad to hear that, but what I really want to know is why you are here now? Why didn't you tell me you were coming? You know I would have had something in place to help if I knew you were ready to move to Midgar."

Alex had to fight not to frown for more than one reason. One of them she still had no idea how to tackle, so she latched onto the other. "I appreciate your worry, but I can handle that on my own. You and- you didn't have help when you got here, and you managed fine. I wanted to surprise you, so I did."

"Then why did you look like you were ready to start bawling when I first saw you. You can't lie to me and tell me it was just because you missed me. This is me you're talking to." Angeal didn't want to fight with Alex, but he had a feeling it was worth him pushing. No matter her stubborn streak, she never acted impulsively.

Alex sighed and closed her eyes as she leaned her head back. For a moment, she thought about telling him everything, exactly as it had happened. Unfortunately, visions of what could happen if he found out without supportive information, without proof, danced through her head and made her clamp her lips shut. He would think she was mad. Either that, or it could very well turn out like the visions, with him facing a grim ending. Just the thought of it made her tears finally leak from beneath her closed lashes.

Her eyes flew open when she felt her brother take her hand. She looked over to see him kneeling next to her chair with a frown. "Why won't you talk to me? You've never had anything to hide from me."

Alex couldn't help herself. She threw her arms around his neck and let him hold her while she finally cried. It was several moments later before she was able to speak. Though she didn't let him go. "Geal, promise me that no matter what happens, you will never doubt yourself. I love you and believe in you. Don't ever think for one minute that you are anything other than an amazing man, okay?"

He pushed her back at that point, and for the first time, his worry was tinged with fear. "Why would you ask that? Has something happened?"

Alex looked like she had something to say, but she ended up shaking her head before she laid it back down on his shoulder. "All I can say is I saw something that makes me worry about you. Just promise me, please."

Angeal suddenly felt a wave of relief. It didn't take much for him to understand, as information about the war and the part Soldier had to play in it was all over the news these days. And not everyone was okay with the fact that Soldiers were not like other people.

Instead of pushing her back again, he allowed her to cling to him as he tried to reassure her. "Alex, I know the news has not all been good about Soldier, but I promise that I won't let it get to me. I chose this job because I have things I want to protect. You don't have to worry about me, alright?"

Alex stiffened as she understood what he was talking about. It was completely wrong, but also right. Perhaps it was just what she needed until she could figure out how to tell him the rest. She let the hug go on for a moment longer before she pushed back and tried to hide the continued fear in her eyes. She was walking a thin line where either the truth or continued silence could cause disaster. She knew she didn't have much time to find the answer, either.

Thankfully, his response had given her what she needed to gain a little space. At least for the moment. When she sat back, she wiped off her eyes and tried to smile, though it came out more like a grimace. "Sorry, Geal. I know you're strong. I really do. Don't worry about me. I'm just tired. I left a couple of days after our birthday and have barely stopped since then."

He sat back with shock at her confession and gave her an incredulous look. "What!? It took Genesis and me five months to make that trip. We might have been able to make it in three if we hadn't stopped to hunt for food and money along the way. Two months is a ridiculous amount of time. Did you even rest?"

Alex scrubbed her hands over her face as she chuckled. "Don't worry too much. I found a boat that took me around to the north side of the mountains. If I had tried to cross them, it probably would have taken three."

Angeal stood with a huff. "Even so, that was incredibly reckless of you. You can't tell me it was an easy trip."

Alex grinned up at her brother. "No, but it was worth it. I got to see you again."

By that point, Angeal could tell that his sister was trying to divert the conversation. Despite the many questions he had, he let it slide. There was no point in making it harder on her when they had plenty of time. Instead, he gestured to the mess. "Help me clean up, and then you can get settled. I do have work still this afternoon, but I'll bring something for dinner."

Alex grinned at him as she picked up the dishes in front of her. "Don't worry, I'll take care of these." When it looked like he was going to object, she swooped down and grabbed his dishes too. She gave him a tired grin as she set the plates down then made a shooing motion. "Go on. If it makes you feel better, I'll probably take a nap once I'm done here."

Angeal sighed and smiled back. "Fine, fine. Have it your way. Just make sure to lock the door. I don't always bother, but I'd rather not worry while I'm gone."

No matter how much she willed it not to, his reminder made Alex's smile falter. Her voice was barely above a whisper when she spoke again. "At least for tonight, can I ask that you are the only one that comes in here? I think I need time."

He pulled her into another hug as he answered. "You don't even need to ask. I'll make sure you have time to rest, alright?"

Alex managed a weak grin as he stepped away. When he finally turned to leave, she called out once more. "Oh, and whatever you decide to bring home, make sure it isn't deep-fried."

Angeal chuckled as he called back from the door. "No comfort food. Got it." Alex glared at the closed door for a moment, but it didn't last long. She really was exhausted, and not just from the trip. Between trying to figure out what to tell her brother and seeing Genesis again, she was wiped. Still, she did have a few things that could keep her occupied for the moment, and she hadn't been kidding about the nap. Maybe the next day would give her answers because this one was a total loss.

* * *

The next morning, Alex was up before the dawn. Angeal had insisted that she take the bed, no matter how much she tried to convince him the couch was fine. At least that gave her the opportunity to quietly get around and ready for the day. She thought about taking a shower as well, but she figured she could wait until her brother was up too. However, she was shocked when she peeked out the door to find a light on in the kitchen. Apparently, Angeal was already up as well.

When she made her way into the kitchen, Angeal turned from where he was standing at the stove and gave her a smile. "I thought I would have time to finish before you came out, but don't worry, it's almost done."

Alex looked over his shoulder to see a stack of fluffy pancakes and a jar that looked like it held dumbapple sauce. Her mouth started watering instantly, but instead of commenting on the food, she stepped back and grinned. "Nice apron. Did it come with the frills, or did you add them yourself?"

Angeal looked over with reprimanding eyes. However, he wasn't able to hold them for long. It was only a moment later that he chuckled and shrugged. "It was a gag gift from-" When he cut off, he shot her a quick look before he tried to cover the stumble and continued. "No matter what the intention was, I saw no reason not to use it. It keeps me clean, and I'm secure enough to know there is nothing wrong with frills as long as it's functional."

Despite the way her heart throbbed when her brother almost mentioned Genesis, she still chuckled at the rest. Somehow, she wasn't shocked that he would rather use what was given to him then spend the money to get something else. She didn't get to comment on it, as he laid the plates down.

The next several minutes were only broken by the occasional sound of one of them asking to have something passed over. They were almost finished eating when Alex turned to Angeal. She had to swallow before she could speak. "Oh, by the way, I know you have to go to work, but I was wondering if there was any way I could maybe get a workout in this morning? I won't be able to go get the stuff for my class until this afternoon, so I have a little time to kill, and I could really use it."

Angeal sat back and crossed his arms while he seemed to be considering her question. Finally, he nodded. "I think the smaller gym is free this morning, so I don't see why it would be a problem. As long as you are done by lunch since the cadets might need it by then."

She grinned back at him. "That's perfect, thanks! I won't need long to get ready. I'll take a shower when I'm done."

Angeal made a shooing motion as he stood to take his plate to the sink. "Go get changed while I clean this up. We can leave as soon as you are ready."

Alex thought about protesting, but she realized he probably didn't want to wait for her. With that thought in mind, she rushed to go find something she didn't mind getting sweaty in. It was less than ten minutes later that she came out in shorts and a tank top with a small towel over her shoulder and her hair in a ponytail. Her brother eyed the outfit for a moment. She could tell he was thinking about saying something, but she raised a brow, and he just sighed. Instead, he threw something at her. She caught it out of instinct and grinned when she saw it was a filled water bottle.

By that time, he already had the door open. "Let's go. I only have a few minutes before I have to be in the office."

Alex was out right after him. "Lead the way, oh mighty leader man." She could tell he was fighting not to laugh at her asinine quip, and it made her grin. Sometimes, if you wanted to have a good day, you had to work to make it that way, and she had already decided she needed at least one before things went to hell.

* * *

Genesis had not been able to sit in his office and slog through the paperwork that was piling up. He was still in a foul mood from the day before. Especially after he had gone to Angeal's apartment the previous night and been turned away at the door. He thought about pushing past his old friend, but all it took was a censoring look from Angeal to remind him there was a reason he was being barred. Though he still felt it was unfair. He had not even been given a chance to say more than a few words.

Those thoughts were consuming him when he turned another corner and came across a group of Thirds gathered near one of the gyms. It was bad enough that they were standing around idly when they should have been focused on something else, but it was worse when he heard some of what they were saying.

They were talking about a woman that they were watching through the observation window. It did not take him long to deduce who they were referencing, and he didn't hesitate to send an explosive fireball into their midst. Most of them jumped away with only singes, but they all turned fearful eyes toward him as they saluted.

His voice was low and nearly came out as a growl when he spoke. "What do you think you are doing? Do none of you have any sense?"

Unfortunately, there was at least one of them that truly did not have sense enough to understand that the Commander was already in a foul mood. The man's voice was unsteady, but he still stepped forward to speak for the group. "We apologize, Commander. We know there are things that we should be doing, but-" He cut off and pointed to the window before he continued. "I'm sure if you look, you will understand."

None of them saw Genesis move. It wasn't until the Soldier was knocked backward that there were several gasps. A couple of the others jumped to catch the unconscious Soldier, but they immediately scattered at Genesis's next words. "If I see any of you again today, that will be nothing compared to what I will do. Forget you were ever here."

There were several 'yes, sirs' and hasty salutes before they all disappeared. They were barely around the corner before Genesis stepped up to the window to verify what he already knew. However, what he saw had him staring in shock. It never even occurred to him that he was acting no differently than the Thirds had been.

It was sometime later before he was interrupted again. A deep baritone rang through the hall. "Genesis, there you are. I need to speak with you. I know I have asked you before not to bully the Thirds."

Genesis spared him a look, but he only sneered before he turned to face the window once more. Sephiroth frowned at the silent dismissal as he stepped next to the Commander. "Look, We both know that you have temper issues occasionally, but surely there are better ways-"

As Sephiroth was speaking, he realized Genesis wasn't paying attention. He turned to see what the Commander was watching and cut off mid-sentence. In the room, there was a young woman that was currently running through a set of breathtaking flips, twirls, and jumps. She landed poorly on the last one and ended up falling. They both watched as she punched the mat, but it was only a matter of moments before she was up. She limped in a circle for a few seconds but was quickly at it again.

It wasn't until she started the routine over that Sephiroth spoke again. "Who is that?"

Genesis finally turned to face him with a glare. "Why are you here?"

It took Sephiroth a moment to recall why he was there, but he soon frowned. "A short while ago, several Thirds were in the infirmary. Most of them had minor burn wounds, but one of them had a cut across his cheek and was unconscious. None of them said anything about what happened, but it was not difficult to deduce. That is not acceptable behavior within Soldier. No matter your personal issues, you cannot take your aggravation out on the lower ranks."

Genesis sneered in response and was getting ready to respond with a barbed retort, but they were interrupted when another voice came around the corner. "There you both are. I thought we had a meeting. What are you doing out here?"

Sephiroth frowned at the look Genesis was giving him, but he turned to answer Angeal. "I came to find Genesis. I must apologize; I did not realize it was time for the meeting already."

Angeal waved off the apology with a smile, but by that time, he had reached where the other two were standing. When he glanced through the glass, he sighed. "I didn't realize she would still be in there. I know the cadets will be back soon, so I'll go have her leave."

He didn't wait for an answer before he walked off. Sephiroth's eyes widened, and he thought about calling to stop the man, but Angeal had already gone through the door. Genesis was quick on his heels, so Sephiroth followed them both.

By the time he got into the room, he had noticed Angeal standing near the girl while she was wiping off her face and taking a drink from a water bottle. It was as she stopped and grinned at Angeal that Sephiroth realized they must know each other.

It also did not escape his notice that the woman's smile fled as soon as she saw Genesis. His eyes widened in shock when she pointedly turned away from the red-head. They all stood in awkward silence for a few seconds, but it was broken when her gaze landed on Sephiroth.

She took a few steps forward and held out her hand with a bright smile. "Since neither of these guys seems to want to make the introductions, I will do it myself. I'm Alexandra Hewley, nice to meet you, General."

Sephiroth took her hand distractedly. He was too focused on what she had said. "Pleasure to meet you, Miss Hewley. I am Sephiroth."

Alex chuckled at his stiff reply, but she shocked him when her eyes flashed, and she grinned at him. "I kind of thought that might have been the case."

Sephiroth had no idea how to respond to that, so instead, he asked what was on his mind. "Hewley? Does that mean you are perhaps related to Angeal?"

Alex raised a brow as her grin widened slightly. "I'm his twin, can't you tell?"

When Sephiroth's eyes widened in shock, and he seemed to be trying to deliberate what to say to that, Angeal stepped up and frowned at his sister. "That's enough, Alex."

She rolled her eyes at her brother's tone but didn't say anything. Instead, she grabbed the towel she had used earlier and looked between the two of them before she spoke. "Sorry to meet and run, but Geal says they need the room. I'm sure I'll see around, General. It was a pleasure to meet you."

Sephiroth nodded with a slight furrow between his brows, but they were all shocked when Genesis stepped in front of the girl. The General was suddenly very uncomfortable when he finally put two and two together to understand she was likely the reason for Genesis's bad mood. It was confirmed when he spoke. "Alex, I understand that you may be upset with me, but we cannot avoid this forever. Please, have lunch with me, and we can discuss things like adults."

Alex scoffed and put her hands on her hips. "Oh? Since when have you ever tried to be an adult?"

Both Sephiroth and Angeal took a step forward when they saw Genesis's hands and jaw clench. They were both prepared to stop him if he decided to act on his obvious rage. Though they both stopped in shock when he answered with an even voice. "I will not let your barbs get to me. We have too much history to leave things like this. Please, at least take time to speak to me, and we can come to some conclusion."

Angeal could tell his sister was about to blow a gasket, but she shocked him when she finally sighed. Her shoulders slumped for a second before she looked up again. She was still frowning, but her rage was no longer evident in her voice. "You're right. We can't just leave it like this, but I won't say I'm not pissed as hell. I will agree to have lunch, though. Just give me an hour to clean up, and I can meet you in your office. It's the one next to Geal's, right?"

Genesis smiled at her response, but it was short-lived. He had tried to take her hand, but she stepped away before he could. He somehow still managed to keep his voice even. "That is correct. I will see you in an hour."

Alex barely paused to turn and wave to Angeal before she stormed out. Once she was gone, all three men stood in awkward silence for a few seconds. It was finally broken by Genesis. "If we are to have this meeting, let us be done with it. As you heard, I have plans."

Angeal gave his best friend a quelling look that was completely ignored as they both followed Sephiroth. As for the General, he was still unsure of how to take that meeting. It was definitely unlike any other he had encountered before. Doubly so when he considered the fact that the woman was close to both of his Commanders. He just hoped that the awkwardness between them did not roll over into their work. Things were complicated enough as it was with the war at a standstill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you think of their first meeting lol? I'm sure the poor General doesn't know what to think. Let's hope their next one goes better. (Which will be in the next chapter 😁) Anyway, thanks for reading, and cheers!


	6. Chatting Over Lunch

Despite being hot and sweaty, it did not take Alex a whole hour to clean up and redress. That was done in a little more than thirty minutes. The rest of the time was her being holed up in the bathroom, going over every possible scenario she could think of. Since Genesis had been so adamant about talking things out, she had no doubt he was going to try and convince her to give him a chance.

She was torn about the idea. She would be lying to herself if she said she didn't want that to be the outcome. However, she also didn't want to be a notch on his bedpost before he moved on again. The Genesis she used to know would never do that to her, but this Genesis was different. Just like she was. The whole thing was giving her a headache, and she did consider calling him and telling him she couldn't come. Still, she knew he had been right in that they needed to get closure if nothing else.

It was five minutes before the hour was up when she finally stood from where she was seated on the edge of the tub. She checked her reflection once more to make sure her fretting hadn't messed up her makeup. When she was sure it was fine, she sighed and then walked out.

She had halfway been expecting Angeal to be waiting for her. She was thankful that he wasn't there. She knew that if he had been, he probably would have told her not to go. Genesis might be his friend, but she was his sister, and he didn't want her hurt. She knew he would have been able to convince her not to go. She ignored those thoughts as she walked out and let the door close behind her as she headed to the offices.

She already knew which office was Angeal's, and he had told her both Sephiroth and Genesis were on each side of his. She went to the office on the right, as that was the one he had pointed to when he was giving her directions the day before.

She took one deep breath to steel her nerves. She didn't bother to knock, as she wanted to get this over with. Instead, she opened the door and was speaking as soon as it was cracked. "Hey, it's me. Let's get this over with, Ge-"

She froze with her hand on the knob and stared at the man behind the desk. It was not Genesis. Instead, Sephiroth had gotten to his feet as soon as he saw her. "Miss Hewley, I believe you may have the wrong office."

Alex felt her cheeks flood with embarrassed heat. She couldn't move at first, but she finally closed the door behind her. She didn't want anyone to see her making a fool of herself. "I apologize. Angeal told me your office was on one side, and Genesis was on the other. I must have gotten them switched."

He gave her a confused look when she closed the door, but instead of sitting back down and dismissing her, he came around the desk. He didn't want to spook her, so he kept his distance, but he tried to emulate one of the others as he worked to put her at ease. "I understand. You are still new to the building, so it must be easy to get turned around."

She felt her cheeks heat further at his statement, as normally that would not be the case. She was great with directions, but she had been more than a little distracted the day before. In an effort to steer away from the embarrassment of having walked in on her brother's boss, she brought up something she had thought of while she had been stressing.

"General, I would like to apologize for earlier. I know that had to be odd to see since you don't know me. I am also aware of how difficult things could get if both Geal and Genesis end up at odds because of me. I don't want that any more than you do, I'm sure. All I can offer is my insistence that they both act like adults, no matter what happens. Work should be separate from their personal lives, even if it might be tricky at first."

Sephiroth once again found himself at a loss for words. This woman had surprised him. Plus, she impressed him. It took a lot for a person to admit to their problems, even more so to a stranger. That she was already taking responsibility was unexpected. Though, when he considered that she was Angeal's twin, it made much more sense.

He gave her a small smile and was getting ready to thank her for her conscientiousness, but the door opened once again to reveal a glaring Genesis. The man shot a heated scowl toward Sephiroth, but it quickly turned to Alex. "May I ask why you are in this office when we were supposed to be going to lunch?"

Despite what Alex had just said to Sephiroth, she was already glaring right back at Genesis. "Don't give me that look. If you had bothered to ask like the gentleman you claim to be, then you would have found out that I came in here by accident when I was looking for your office. I was just apologizing for the scene you caused earlier and was about to head over."

"That I caused?" Genesis was giving her an incredulous look.

Before either of them could say anything else, Sephiroth spoke up. He was frowning at Genesis, but Alex felt shame fill her again as he spoke. "May I remind you that you are still a representative of Soldier, no matter your personal issues. I have asked you to keep that in mind many times. It would be especially prudent to remember while you are standing in my office."

Alex could tell that Genesis was about to say something scathing, which wouldn't help anything. Before he could, she stepped in front of him and gave the General an apologetic look. "This is as much my fault as his. Please forgive my tongue once more. We will leave you in peace. And I won't forget what I said earlier."

Genesis huffed at her preempting him, but Sephiroth had to swallow a sigh. From what he had seen so far, he wasn't sure she could keep her word, but at least she seemed able to rein herself in better than his second in command. Perhaps, she could teach him that trick. He finally gave her a nod as he responded. "It would be appreciated." He then turned to Genesis. "I hope you enjoy your lunch, but please remember that you still have things that need to be finished."

Genesis scoffed but didn't say anything. Alex had walked to the door by then, and he put his hand on the small of her back to guide her out before he shut the door. Once they were alone in the hall, he looked over after taking a deep breath. "I should apologize. I know I have no right to get jealous, but I would appreciate it if you tried to stay away from him."

As soon as those words left his mouth, a memory of one of the visions lanced through Alex. She couldn't suppress a groan as she grabbed her head. It wasn't exactly painful, but it was overwhelming. When she finally looked up again, Genesis had her by the arms and was giving her a worried look. "What happened? Are you hurt?"

She shook her head as she extricated herself from his grip. She didn't speak right away as she was still trying to deal with the images of a jealous Genesis and a smirking General. Even without those, it didn't shock her that her childhood friend was always at odds with his commanding officer. Genesis never had liked being second best in anything.

When she was able to focus again, she saw that Genesis had moved to block her, and still looked concerned. His voice showed it as well. "Do not try to tell me that was nothing. What happened?"

Alex sighed as she tried to answer. "It _was_ nothing. Just a sharp pain, but it's gone already. Don't worry about it. Don't we have better things to discuss?"

Genesis did not look convinced, so she kept going before he could speak again. "Where are we having lunch? Hopefully, somewhere better than your office."

He sighed at her stubbornness but realized it would be pointless to argue. Especially since the entire reason for this meeting was to get past the arguments and find common ground once more. Instead of trying to force the issue, he took her arm gently and led her two doors down. He glanced over as he opened it. "Wait here while I retrieve our food. I do have someplace in mind that I believe you will enjoy."

Alex gave him a skeptical look but didn't move. Instead, she crossed her arms over her chest and raised a brow. He rolled his eyes at the familiar expression before he ducked into his office to retrieve a basket. Despite the circumstances, he wore a small smile when he returned. No matter how many years had passed, he still adored how expressive she had always been with him. It was especially pleasant after having so many treat him with deference and isolation once he became famous.

When Genesis rejoined Alex in the hall, she eyed the basket curiously. "So, a picnic? Where?"

He smirked before he answered. "I have a place in mind that I am sure you will appreciate."

She sighed as she crossed her arms. "That means you aren't telling me before we leave, doesn't it?"

His smirk only widened. "It isn't far, and I would like for it to be a surprise. Indulge me."

Alex had to clench her jaw to keep from saying something sharp. It was several seconds before she sighed and shrugged. It wasn't like she didn't already know this was typical behavior for him. "Fine. I do have things to do this afternoon, so I can't stand around out here all day."

Genesis frowned at her abruptness but didn't say anything. Instead, he held out a hand. "Follow me."

She didn't take his outstretched hand, but she did fall into step next to him. She was shocked when they only went a few halls over, and he opened a large set of double doors. She followed him into the vast open room and stood there for a moment before she turned to him with a frown. "What is this supposed to be?"

Genesis turned to her with a smirk once more. He handed her the basket as he spoke. "Hold this and close your eyes. I give my word that it will be worth it."

Even though Alex was glaring at him, his expression didn't change until she gave in and took the basket. His smile widened as she did so. "Now close your eyes."

She was ready to be done with this, even though part of her was feeling extremely nostalgic with the way he was treating her. She tried to bury that part as she closed her eyes. It was less than a minute later that he shocked her when he took the basket from her hands. She was so surprised by his nearness that her eyes popped open, even though he hadn't asked her to. When they did, she looked around in shock at the orchard of dumbapple trees that surrounded them. Even the wind blowing gently through her hair reminded her of home.

She finally looked back over at Genesis with wide eyes. "What? How are we back in Banora?"

He gently took her hand, and this time she was too stupefied to stop him. He led her a short distance before he put the basket down and turned to take her other hand as well. She looked up into his smiling eyes as he finally answered her question. "I wish I could say it is real. Unfortunately, this is as close to home as I have been able to get since I left. They created this program for Angeal and me. Although, I do believe they had an alternative motive in mind when they did so."

Alex was still too awed. She knew she wasn't really back home, but it was an exact replica. Even the trees looked like the ones that they all used to play on when they were younger. It was too much, and despite trying not to, Alex found tears in her eyes.

As soon as they sprang up, Genesis pulled her into a tight embrace. She was so overwhelmed by everything that she let him without complaint. She even let it go in for several moments. When she finally pulled back, she looked up at Genesis and gave him a tentative smile. "Thanks. I do appreciate it."

Genesis squeezed her sides slightly before he let go. He then turned to open the basket and pulled out a thin blanket. "Why don't we get comfortable."

His actions finally reminded Alex why they were there, and she was suddenly even more conflicted than she had been. This was the Genesis she knew. Thoughtful and kind with those that mattered to him. He always had an eye for details, plus he would go out of his way to wow when he wanted to. She was sure it was a side of him that not many people knew, and it nearly made her want to start crying again. How could she brush him off when he was doing stuff like this?

She still hadn't moved as he laid everything out. It wasn't until he put the last item down that he turned to her with his hand held out. His smile was small but soft. "Join me?"

Alex sighed as she gave in and took his hand. Thankfully, he didn't do more than help her down before he joined her. He didn't speak right away. Instead, he pulled out a couple of small plates and wine glasses before he worked to plate everything and handed it to her. She accepted it with thanks, but she didn't eat right away. When he also had one, he looked over and raised a brow at the fact that she had set the plate next to her. His voice was concerned when he spoke. "Is the meal not to your liking?"

She tried not to grimace as she shook her head. "That isn't it at all. Genesis, you should know that it won't be as easy as you being nice to me for a little while. I'm not going to forget your utter silence over the last year."

He sighed as he also set his plate to the side. It was several seconds before he answered. "I apologize if I have made you feel as though I have forgotten everything between us, but that is far from the case. It is only that things have been hectic since I was promoted to First. I tried in the beginning, but I give you my word that you have never been far from my mind."

Alex's jaw clenched at his excuse because that was all it was. "Don't try to play the 'I'm too busy' card. Angeal was promoted at the same time as you, and he still managed to write at least once a month. Plus, he called as often as he could. Even if you only had two minutes to spare, a quick call saying that you missed me would have been all I needed. And that doesn't even count the number of women you've seen in the last year. Even if I thought that everything was exaggerated, there have been so many, I sometimes wonder who you are."

Genesis frowned at her rebuke, but it still did not faze him. He put one hand over his heart before he spoke. "There are no dreams, no honor remains, and yet I would humbly ask that you allow me the chance to prove you are mistaken. Yes, I will admit that I should have called more often, but please do not think that my silence meant you were not on my mind. Nor do any of those women mean anything. Especially not compared to you."

Alex stood in a rush and stormed a few feet away. She had to take a few deep breaths before she could finally speak. "Do you have any conscience at all anymore? It doesn't make me feel any better that you used all those women for self-gratification since I wasn't handily around."

Genesis had gotten to his feet as well. When he tried to reach out for her again, she stepped away. This time, however, he didn't let her escape him. He followed until he could take her hand. He held it gently in both of his as he met her eye. "Alexandra, please believe that it was never my intention to use any of them. I will not lie to you and say that I was never intimate with any of them, but that was not why I shared my time with them. I simply wanted companionship. The reason the news showed so many is that, despite my hopes, most were, at best, vapid conversationalists that could talk about nothing but the latest fashion trends or themselves."

Alex yanked her hand from his as she glared at him. "Was that why you couldn't call? Instead of looking to me, the woman you swore to always care about, for companionship, you had to look for something local?"

She could tell that he was getting frustrated with how she continued to call him out on his bullshit, but she had no plans to stop. Maybe it was about time someone did. Despite his aggravation, he managed to shock her when he sighed and pulled something from an inside pocket of his jacket. He then took her hand and gently set the little box in her palm before closing her fingers over it. He held her hand like that as he spoke. "This is yours. I purchased it as soon as I was promoted and have held it since then. I had hoped to have given it to you last year, but you never came, and I was not able to get away. No matter what happens, I want you to have it."

When he stepped back, Alex looked down at the box with wide eyes. Surely it wasn't what she thought it was, right? Yes, they had made promises years ago, but they had been teens. There was no reason why he would do something so extravagant now, was there?

Her heart was nearly beating from her chest when she finally gathered the courage to open the box. When she found that it did indeed hold a ring, she almost passed out. Surely to god, he wasn't asking her to marry him. They barely knew each other anymore.

She was shocked out of her frantic thoughts when he reached out and took the ring from her fingers. He then grabbed her left hand and slid the ring onto her finger. She was too stunned to move to stop him. He surprised her more when he looked into her eye with a smirk. It wasn't until he cupped her cheek with a chuckle that she was able to shake it off. Even so, she was too stunned to move as he finally spoke.

"There is no need to look as though I have handed you a viper. This is only a physical reminder of our promises to each other. I swore to hold no other in my heart, and you to wait for me. Now that we are adults, I thought it fitting that we renew those vows. All I ask is that you give me the chance to prove I have not broken my word."

Alex stared at him with jaw agape for several seconds before she looked down at the simple silver band once more. There were no adornments, but it was still lovely. It looked like thin strands of braided silver. When she finally looked up again, she had to swallow before she could speak. "A promise ring? Not an engagement band?"

He sighed as he pulled her into a hug. "I am not so blind that I wouldn't know that we have both grown. It would be foolish at best to think that we can pick back up as though nothing has happened. I simply want the chance to get to know you all over again."

When he released her and stepped back, he did not let go of her hand as he looked into her eyes. "Despite the years, I can see the same you that I always knew. And yet, there is more. You haven't changed, so much as added to who you are. I know I am the same, and I only ask that we take this chance to learn each other once more."

Alex looked down at the ring on her finger and then looked back up at him. There was so much going on in her head at that moment that she couldn't begin to answer. Though, she still wasn't sure this was a good idea. When she finally spoke, that was the first thing out of her mouth. "Genesis, as much as this means to me, it doesn't erase the fact that you didn't call. More than you seeing other women, it hurts that you seemed to have given up on me before I ever got here."

He didn't move or answer right away. She was shocked to see that he really seemed to be considering his options. Finally, he pulled her into a loose embrace as he spoke. "I cannot deny that I should have not assumed you would be waiting. It is my own arrogance and thoughtlessness that has brought us here. All I can do is apologize and hope that you would be willing to give me the chance to prove that I mean what I say."

Alex sighed as she let her head fall on his shoulder. Being in his arms felt so comfortable, so right, and yet she couldn't let go. Not yet. She also couldn't step away from him. She still hadn't moved when she finally answered. "Fine. I will agree that it might be prudent to get to know each other again."

Genesis chuckled at her pitiful attempt to agree. Though, he didn't say that out loud. Despite how cavalier he was with most women, he knew that would never be reasonable with the woman in his arms. She was so much more. He smiled as he stepped back and pulled her back toward the blanket. "There is no time like the present. Sit with me, and tell me all about your trip. While you are at it, you can explain what you were doing in the gym earlier. I don't remember ever seeing anything like it before."

Alex felt her face heat at the knowledge that he had been watching before Geal came in, but she ignored it as she sat beside him. One thing he was right about was that there was no time. The rest of the meal was spent in quiet conversation as they started to catch up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one just seemed to keep going lol. Still, things look like they are getting better, right? Ah, if only they could stay that way. But then what kind of story would it be lol. Still, I hope you are all willing to see where this goes, as we are only getting started. Thanks for reading and cheers!


	7. Brotherly Love

Alex ended up spending more time than she had anticipated eating lunch with Genesis. Despite her continued unease, she had to admit it was nice. Beyond all their issues, they had been best friends for years. It was hard to ignore that.

It was even more difficult to ignore when they stood to leave, and he had placed a soft kiss on her lips. He had taken her by surprise, so by the time she had thought to stop him, he had already pulled away. She started to reprimand him, but he had spouted off some nonsense Loveless quote and bowed before he took the basket and begged off for work. She ended up standing there, glaring until he was around the corner. At least until a clock nearby reminded her that she had places to be.

Thankfully, the Midgar branch of the University was not far from the Shinra headquarters. She was pleased that she had actually been able to meet her teacher in person. It was the first time, and even though she was nearly done with her classes, she still had a thesis to write. She was a long way from seeing the last of the man. At least he had been understanding. It helped that her mom had called the school the day after she left Banora and let them know the address was changing and there would be a delay.

None of that meant she had time to waste. She was still unclear about how to handle her problems, but until she did, she couldn't up and quit everything. She had to at least pretend her life was normal. Not that it was a simple prospect. However, it got easier when she finally got back to Angeal's apartment. Despite having been given a reprieve, her professor still expected her to finish as quickly as possible.

She was still pouring over a thick textbook when Angeal arrived for the evening. She hadn't noticed until he called out as he walked into the kitchen. "Glad to see you are in one piece. Since Genesis was too, I suppose the talk went well?"

Alex wasn't sure if she wanted to smile or grimace as she looked up at her brother. She settled for shrugging. Her voice was hesitant. "I suppose. I can't say everything is back to the way it was, but we have agreed to talk it out."

She didn't miss the way her brother's shoulders relaxed. The sight of it made her worry, but she didn't bring it up. She already felt guilty because he was in the middle of something he shouldn't have to deal with. She was glad when he changed the subject.

"Are those your school books? Is that why dinner isn't made?"

Alex suddenly forgot her worry as she jumped up. "I am so sorry! I lost track of time and didn't even think about cooking. If you want to go get cleaned up, I'll take care of it now."

Angeal chuckled as he patted her shoulder. "Calm down, I was only teasing. I don't expect you to handle everything just because you are staying here rent-free."

Alex groaned as she put her face in her hands. "You know that doesn't make me feel any better."

She looked up just in time to see his grin as he turned away. "I know. Why don't you clean that mess up, and then we can cook together." Alex glared at her brother's back for a moment before she rolled her eyes. No matter the circumstances, she was glad to be able to see that little smirk.

By the time Angeal made it back into the kitchen, Alex had already cleaned the table and gotten out the ingredients for dinner. She was busy prepping the vegetables while Angeal washed his hands and then started cubing the meat. Even though it had been years, they had cooked together enough that the only time they needed to speak was when they asked for something to be passed over. At least until Angeal caught sight of the last thing he ever expected.

He didn't give Alex any warning before he set the pan down and grabbed her hand. He stood there, staring at her fingers for several seconds before he looked up with wide eyes. "I thought you said things weren't back to the way they were. That you were taking your time! What is this?"

Alex could not stop her blush when she realized what he was talking about. Nor could she stop a smile from forming as she answered. "It isn't an engagement band if that's what you're worried about. It's a promise ring. He said he bought it for me last year when the two of you were promoted."

Angeal finally let her hand drop when he heard the pan sizzling. He grunted in annoyance as he spun to try and salvage their meal. That didn't mean he didn't have anything to say. He looked back over his shoulder with a frown as soon as he was sure it wasn't burnt. "What exactly does that mean? What promise did you make with each other?"

Alex felt her cheeks heating again, but she did her best to answer. "Before you two left, he promised to not care about anyone but me, and I promised to wait for him. This is supposed to renew those vows, that's all."

Angeal sighed as he removed the pan from the heat and turned to his sister. He put both hands on her shoulders and gave her a somber look. "I won't tell you what to do, but I will ask that you be careful. He may be my best friend, but I don't want you to get hurt. I'd hate to have to kill him after all these years."

No matter how serious her brother was trying to be, Alex could not hold back a laugh. She gave him a quick hug before she stepped back and shook her head. "If you ever do find a reason or way to do that, let me know. I sure hope it won't be because of me, though. I can take care of my own problems."

He sighed, but she had already grabbed the plates, so he let it drop. He knew there were many valid reasons not to get into the middle of whatever was going on, but it wasn't in his nature to not worry. For now, he would keep it to himself and hope that his friend managed to find the sense he had lost when they first came to Midgar.

It was only a short while after they sat that Angeal spoke again. "So, you said you only have one class left, right? Do you know what you are planning to do afterward?"

Alex swallowed before she answered. "I still don't know. I mean, yes, once I finish this class, I'm done with the training, but I still have to figure out a way to complete the practical research for my thesis."

Angeal's eyes lit up as something occurred to him. "You went into some sort of science, right?"

She eyed his smile with a little trepidation, but she still nodded. As soon as he got her confirmation, he was speaking again. "I'm sure I could put a word in with Professor Hollander to get you into the Science Department."

Alex's reaction was sudden and violent. She shoved away from the table and was on her feet within seconds. Her voice was vehement. "Absolutely not!"

Angeal gave her a concerned look as he stood slowly. He held up both hands as he tried to calm her. "What was that about? I thought you had planned to intern there if you could. That's what mom said, anyway."

Alex had to force herself to calm. She knew her reaction was unfounded, as far as her brother was concerned, but just the thought of working directly with Hollander made her sick. She took a couple of deep breaths and somehow managed a shaky smile. "Sorry, yes, I did plan on that, but I don't want you to go out of your way for me. I'll figure it out."

Despite her attempts to diffuse the situation, Angeal wasn't convinced. "You know that is what siblings do. I don't mind."

Alex almost shot him down again, but she paused. She had already decided to act like nothing had happened, and she had planned to go to work for Shinra before she found everything out. Working in the Science Department might also be exactly what she needed to uncover the truth. Still, the idea of it made her half-finished meal threaten to come up.

She shook her head again, but this time her smile was closer to genuine. "I know, and I appreciate it, but I want to do this myself. If you want to check and see if there are any intern positions, then I would be happy to apply, but I won't use my connection with you to get the job."

Angeal was still frowning, but he pointed to her seat. "Alright, I won't ask on your behalf, but I will say they are always looking for new interns. I swear that department gets more funding than any of the others." He then gave her a wry smile when she finally sat. "Although it shouldn't surprise me that you want to do it on your own. There is honor in making your own way."

Alex couldn't repress a giggle. However, she only smiled sweetly when he shot her a side-eyed glare. She finally responded when he shook his head and tried to hide a smile of his own. "Don't worry, Geal. I promise that I will go tomorrow and apply for an intern position. I have faith that my resume will speak for itself." Angeal nodded before they both got back to their meal. Alex was just glad that her brother didn't notice hers remained half-eaten.

* * *

The next morning, Alex was up and out of the apartment early. The previous night Angeal had mentioned that Genesis wanted to take them both to breakfast before the day got started, so she wanted to make sure she missed him. It wasn't that she wouldn't have enjoyed the meal, but she had plenty of things to do that morning. She needed to be focused when she went to the Science Department, and the last thing she needed was to be distracted by thoughts of her complicated relationship.

She knew Genesis was likely to be pissed, but she also knew she could make it up to him later. He did still have a soft spot for the sugar bombs he called lattes, and she had made sure to ask where she could get one before she ran out the door. Her brother had given her a knowing frown but hadn't tried to stop her. Thankfully.

Alex was aware that it was too early to go to the office to turn in her resume, but that wasn't an issue. She headed to the employee lounge upstairs to take a little time to make sure everything was in order, especially all the information on her thesis. She had put it together before she ever left Banora. She might have been hesitant to leave before the 'accident,' but that didn't mean she was clueless. Midgar and Shinra were the only places she would be able to finish her thesis. She doubted she would get an interview the same day she submitted her paperwork, but it was better to be safe.

That thought left a bitter taste in her mouth now, but ironically enough, it would be the one thing to help her figure everything out. If she had any chance of finding the records around their birth and exactly what was done, then the hell-hole of Shinra would be the place to do it.

She was pulled from her contemplation of what she might be facing when an exuberant voice called her name. She looked up and around with a frown until her eyes landed on three men in dark suits headed her way. They all looked familiar, but she couldn't place where she might have seen them before.

Thankfully, her confusion cleared when the one in front spoke as soon as they reached her table. "Look who it is. The famous Alexandra Hewley."

Alex stood to greet them, but she couldn't entirely erase her frown as she answered. "Maur, right? It's a pleasure to see you again, but don't you think famous is a little bit of an exaggeration?"

The man chuckled when he shook her hand. He then winked at her with a grin. "Not at all. I was there when you came in after all. Have you seen the news all over about you? The beautiful Amazon that is related to one Commander Angeal Hewley."

Alex groaned as she covered her face. She hadn't even considered the consequences of that yet. Unfortunately, she wasn't given long to worry about it as the red-head next to Maur butted in.

"Since it seems that Martial Arts here ain't gonna do it, lemme introduce the rest of us. The name's Reno, and this here's my partner, Rude, yo."

A shaft of pain punched through Alex's head as she recognized those names. Thankfully she was able to keep it to a wince. It was no wonder she recognized these other two as well. She shook Reno's hand absently as she looked at all three. The fact that they were all together meant that Maur must be a Turk as well. Even though she didn't recognize him. Not that it mattered other than she would have to be wary around them all.

She was pulled from her internal musings when Reno continued. "Ya know, I didn't believe ya could live up to what everyone's sayin', but I see I was wrong."

It took her a second to realize what he meant. When she did, she chuckled and shook her head. "Thanks for the flattery, but I need to get going. I believe the offices should be open now, so I can submit my resume."

Maur helped her gather her papers without being asked as he spoke again. "You're coming to work for Shinra?"

Alex's hand darted out to take the papers from him since it had taken some time to organize them. Still, she hoped her apologetic smile was enough to keep the gesture from being rude as she answered. "That is my hope. I'm not sure if I will be able to see anyone in the Science Department today, but we'll see."

Reno gave her a confused look. "You don't look like the egghead type. What's there for ya?"

No matter how hard she tried, Alex was unable to keep from rolling her eyes. She still managed a grin. "You should never judge a book by its cover." She then put the last of her things in the tiny briefcase she carried and waved. "Sorry I need to go."

Maur held out a hand to stop her. "Wait, would you at least have lunch with me later? I can meet you here."

Alex wasn't sure if she was irritated or complimented by the man's insistence. Not that it changed her answer either way. "I can't. I'm sure my-" She stumbled and blushed when she considered the implication of her next words, but she still said them. "My boyfriend will likely want to have lunch to make up for the breakfast I missed. Another time, maybe."

All three men gave her disbelieving looks. It was Reno that said what they were all thinking. "You've only been here three days and got a boyfriend already?"

Alex chuckled at the looks. "We were childhood sweethearts. I wouldn't be so shocked by it. Anyway, I'll see you around." She didn't wait for any further delays.

Had she bothered to listen, she might have had a good laugh. A few seconds passed before Reno turned to Maur with a horrified expression. "Wait, if she's Hewley's sister, does that mean she's datin' Commander Cranky?" All three men shared a shocked look as two of them shuddered.

* * *

The process of submitting an application for an intern was easier than Alex had expected. Everything was computerized. She only had to give the woman behind the desk her information as well as her temporary ID. She missed the curious look the woman gave her as she handed the ID back.

She was putting everything away to leave when the woman called out. "A moment, please, Miss Hewley. It seems that there is an available opportunity to speak to the Professor in charge in an hour. Would you like to take it?"

Alex froze in shock, but not for long. She knew Genesis was likely to be even more miffed that she didn't show up for lunch either, but she couldn't pass up this opportunity. "Of course! Where do I need to go?"

The woman gave her a brisk nod as she reached into her desk and pulled out a card. She ran it through a machine before she handed it to Alex. "This will get you to the 66th floor, but it is only good for three hours. Please make your way to the front desk there, and the receptionist will guide you where you need to go. I have already added it to her calendar, so you will be expected."

Alex raised a brow at the word 'her' but shrugged it off. She only knew of two of the professors, and there had to be many more. It wasn't shocking that at least one of them was a she. She took the card with thanks before she turned to the closest restroom to freshen up. She briefly considered heading down to tell Angeal what was going on, but she didn't want to get caught up with Genesis and be late. She sighed at the idea of what he might say when she finally got back, but it wasn't enough for her to rethink her decision. Some things were just more important.

She pushed all those thoughts aside as she headed upstairs. Despite her confidence that she would get the position, she still had to wipe her palms on her pants legs before she stepped off the elevator. As soon as she was on the floor, a young man looked up from behind a nearby desk. He raised one brow as she approached but only nodded when she explained why she was there. It was a matter of minutes later that he was leading her deeper into the warren of offices and labs.

By the time he stopped outside of a nondescript office, Alex was nearly lost. She could probably make her way back out again, but she couldn't swear she could do it without taking at least one wrong turn first. It didn't help that a lot of the hallways looked the same.

She pushed those thoughts aside as the young man motioned her in, and the woman behind the desk stood to shake her hand. "Good morning Miss Hewley. I am Professor Rayleigh. Why don't you have a seat, and we can get started."

Alex took the seat but kept her case in her lap. The professor turned to her computer and clicked a few things before she turned back to face Alex. "I see that you have nearly finished your classes in genetics. All you lack is your thesis, is that correct?"

Alex already had her paperwork ready, so she pulled out a packet of papers and handed it over as she spoke. "Actually, I still have a few weeks left of my last class along with my thesis. As you can see here, I have all of the theory behind it laid out, but I need applied research to finish. I had hoped to work here to both get practical experience and to finish the last of my research."

Rayleigh took the packet and thumbed through the contents. She stopped a few pages in and read a little more slowly before she looked up with surprise. "Your thesis is on inherited genetic disorders and possible ways to mitigate them?"

Alex almost cringed when that was read out loud. It was something she had decided to research when a couple of children in Banora were born with congenital heart defects. The irony that it could well apply to her and her brother was not lost on her. Still, she managed to hold it back and nod. "Yes, I am not sure if we can mitigate the issue in people who are already affected, but I hoped to find a way to alter DNA that is passed on to prevent it in future generations. Although, I am still far from proving it is viable or any possible side-effects once it is done."

"Hmm." That was the professor's only response before she started reading again. The pages turning was the only sound in the room for the next several minutes. Alex was getting more nervous by the second. So much so that she nearly jumped when Rayleigh spoke again. "The theory behind this is solid. Shinra has already implemented some of the most advanced genetic innovations in the world. If you were to complete your work, this would be the place to be."

Alex felt a sick-making mix of elation and dread as she sat forward. "Does that mean you think I would be a good fit? Do you have any questions for me?"

Rayleigh smirked as she handed the folder back. "If this is the kind of work we can expect from you, then I don't have any other questions. All I ask is that you bring a copy with you Monday morning so that I can put it in your file. I expect you to update your notes as they change. Typically an internship lasts until you can prove your worth. However, if you can keep up this caliber when you work with me, then I will switch you to full time at ninety days. Is all of that acceptable?"

Alex was stunned. No matter how advanced her research topic was, she hadn't expected it to be that easy. She had hoped it would be something to be proud of, especially when her mother was thrilled when she found out. Thinking back on that, it made her wonder what her mom really thought. Still, now wasn't the time to get lost in memories. She stood and held out her hand with a smile. "That sounds great, ma'am. Will we discuss my hours on Monday?"

Rayleigh shook her head. "I'll take as many hours as you can spare. Though I will ask that you are here a minimum of four hours a day through the week. You'll even have access to most of the labs. The only ones off limits will be the ones that belong to Professors Hojo and Hollander."

They shook at that point, and Alex put her things back in her briefcase. Despite her worry, she was still thrilled that she had gotten in—for more than one reason. Before she could head out, Rayleigh called out once more. "By the way, you will need to stop at reception downstairs to get a temporary keycard on Monday, but a semi-permanent one will be waiting for you when you get here."

Alex gave her another nod but paused. She wasn't sure if she should bring it up now, but she decided it was now or never. "I do have one request if that would be alright?"

Rayleigh responded with a raised brow, but Alex took it as permission to continue. "I am aware that my brother has made a name for himself, but I do not want to use that to my advantage. Would it be alright if my nametag was just Alex?"

The older woman shocked her with a bright smile. "Absolutely. I'm glad to hear it. Things work differently here, but we do see the Soldiers often enough. If you would rather keep that private, then it will probably be for the best."

Alex nearly sighed in relief. There was more than one reason for her request, but even if that hadn't been the case, she wanted to do this on her own merit. That much hadn't been a lie. She gave Rayleigh one more smile before she turned to head back down. Hopefully, her good news would mitigate a certain red-head's temper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I know it has been a while for anything, but I have been crazy busy. I have a little more time for the next couple of weeks, so I am going to try and take advantage of it while it lasts. I hope you enjoy! Thanks!


	8. Good News

As soon as Alex hit the 49th floor, she went straight to her brother's office. No matter how heavy her reason for being there, she was still thrilled that her hard work was already paying off, and she wanted to share. She knocked once and waited. When she didn't hear anything, she knocked again. She frowned at the door and wondered if he might still be at lunch. That thought was blown when she looked at a clock down the hall. It was after 13:00. There was no way Angeal would have stayed gone that long.

She sighed as she moved to Genesis's office. Perhaps they were there and talking. From what she understood, they all did it often enough if they had stuff to share. It was more convenient than sending messages back and forth.

When there was no response at Genesis's door either, Alex frowned. Surely they both couldn't have been sent off on such short notice. Plus, even though she had left early, Geal knew where she went. If he had to leave, she knew he would have at least sent a message up.

She stood in the hallway for several moments as she tried to figure out what to do next. That was when her eyes strayed to the last office—Sephiroth's. She almost turned without considering it. After all, she didn't want to interrupt him if he was busy. Still, she didn't need much of his time, right? Just enough to tell her where the other two had gone.

She was still hesitant when she reached the door, but her hand shot out to knock before she could reconsider. She was relieved when there was an almost immediate reply. However, she was shocked when she opened the door to a full room. Her brother was sitting in front of the desk with his hands behind his head and one foot propped on the other knee. Genesis was looking out the window, and the General was staring at her with curiosity.

Thankfully she was able to shake off her surprise before it became awkward. She stepped in and shut the door before she gave Sephiroth a smile. "I apologize if I am interrupting anything. I was looking for my brother and thought you might be able to point me in the right direction, but I suppose I got lucky."

Genesis spun with a frown as soon as he heard her voice. He took a step closer to her, but Sephiroth answered before the Commander could say anything. "It is no problem. We had just finished a meeting, and they were getting ready to leave."

Angeal stood by that point as well. His eyes were concerned as he said, "Is everything alright? Did something happen?"

Despite the location, Alex could not hold in her glee. She grinned at her twin as she answered. "Everything is perfect! I start on Monday, and Professor Rayleigh said I could have as many hours as I want. I'll even be given a paid position in ninety days."

It didn't take Angeal long to join her in grinning. He wrapped her in a tight hug before he let go and patted her arm. "I suppose congratulations are in order then."

Genesis finally made it to her side as well. He took her arm gently and turned her to face him. His frown was far less irritated and mostly confused. "You are coming to work for Shinra? In the science department?"

Alex was still too happy to let his expression bother her. "That's right. I start in a few days. It's the perfect opportunity for me to complete my thesis. With nearly unlimited access, I will have all the equipment I need to make it happen."

She was suddenly reminded that they weren't exactly in the best place for her to be losing it. At least the General didn't look upset when he stood. Though his words did shock her. "I had not expected you to go into a field so different from your brother's. Is this something you have been interested in for long?"

She blinked at him a few times as she tried to understand. She hadn't expected him to ask her a personal question since they didn't know each other. At least until she realized that it wasn't too shocking since he considered Angeal and Genesis friends. She managed to smile as she responded. "Yes, it has. I actually started studying genetics years ago because"-

Alex paused since she was sure he wasn't interested in hearing about the problems of strangers. Instead, she steered the conversation in a different direction. "Well, not that it matters. I am almost finished with my degree. The work I do here will help me."

She wasn't given a chance to say more as Genesis stepped in again. At least he was smiling this time. "I suppose I understand your absence this morning. It can be forgiven."

Alex frowned at his choice of words but didn't get to say anything. He brushed a knuckle across her cheek as he smirked down at her. "With news that good, I think celebrations are in order. How does dinner sound? Tomorrow night?"

No matter her worries, Alex did want to celebrate, but she had a caveat. "Only if Geal gets to go too."

A look passed through his eyes, but not long enough for Alex to figure out if he was irritated or not. He lowered his head in acquiescence as he answered. "It would only be fitting that your friends and family attend."

Alex rolled her eyes as she grinned at him. "You know right now that only consists of you and Geal. It's not like I've been here long enough to make more."

Genesis looked somewhere between chagrinned and smug, but Angeal spoke before he could formulate a response. "Unless Sephiroth wants to go too." He then turned to the General. "What do you think? It isn't often we have reasons to celebrate."

Sephiroth shook his head, but he was smiling. "I appreciate the offer, but I don't think my presence is warranted. Perhaps another time when it is not such an important event."

Alex was torn at his response. She didn't want him to feel left out, but she also knew they were strangers. It might be worse if he were to attend. Still, her upbringing could not allow him to think he would be unwelcome. He was a friend of her brother's after all. "It wouldn't be an inconvenience."

Sephiroth's smile widened just a hair. "I have a feeling you and your brother would be polite no matter who you spoke to but do not feel as though I am offended. If you are to live in Midgar, I am sure there will be opportunities again in the future."

Alex still didn't look convinced, but Genesis pulled lightly on her arm to lead her toward the door as he looked over with a smirk. "Why don't you come and tell me all about your morning. With as excited as you are, I'm sure it will be a fascinating tale."

Angeal followed them out after he waved goodbye to the General. The three of them then went into Genesis's office so Alex could share the rest of her good news.

* * *

It had taken some cajoling on Alex's part to convince Genesis she would rather not go to some fancy restaurant where she would only feel out of place. It would be difficult to celebrate when she was too worried about making a fool of herself. Instead, he agreed to a nearby pub. It was understated, but the service was excellent, and the food was amazing.

Alex was more than thrilled to receive several toasts to a long and productive career from her brother and boyfriend. It was a little embarrassing when several of the waitstaff came and brought a complimentary dessert. She had a feeling that it wouldn't have happened had she been by herself. Not that she was going to turn it away. Who passed on chocolate?

All in all, by the time they left, Alex was a little tipsy, but she was grinning. Even though she knew this would be a dangerous endeavor in the back of her mind, it was more than just her dreams coming true. She only felt giddy about the accomplishment. At least for the moment. She could worry about the rest as she tried to figure out how to handle finding any and all material about the Jenova Project.

That was something she couldn't begin to do until she saw how her days would go. Until she found out if she really would have unlimited and unwatched access. If that wasn't the case, she would have to figure out how to make it happen. Although, for that night, she was content to let those thoughts fade away as Genesis walked back to headquarters with the two siblings wearing a bright smile and his arm through hers.

* * *

Monday morning found a nervous Alex standing in front of the same young man at the reception desk. This time he gave her a polite smile as he handed her an ID on a lanyard with her name and a magnetic strip across the back. He stood and motioned for her to follow as he explained. "That will work as your name tag as well as your access card until you become full time. Professor Rayleigh has asked that I take you to the common lab where she will meet you for orientation."

Alex nodded and mumbled her thanks. This morning her mind was too full of what was to come. Not just her worries about her brother and the others, but also about what she should expect. At least she was reasonably sure she would not have to deal with Hojo or Hollander. She was just a random intern, after all.

It was not long until the young man led her back into a vast open room with many specimen tanks. The sight of them made her more than a little nauseous, but she shoved it down. She couldn't afford to lose it before she even had a chance to find anything. Even though she willed herself not to think about the things going on around her, she was thankful when she realized they were only passing through. He ended up leading her to a smaller room with many cubicles throughout.

They were greeted at the door by professor Rayleigh. She had a young man standing next to her, looking just as nervous as Alex felt. When they drew even, Rayleigh gave her a smile and gestured to the young man. "Good Morning, Alex. This is Peter. He will be showing you around today and getting you acquainted with our procedures. Once you are finished with that, please come report to me, and we can go over any last-minute questions."

Alex noted the receptionist had already started back as she nodded to the professor. "Good morning, and thank you. I am looking forward to getting started."

She then reached out to shake hands with Peter. He gave her a shaky smile as he looked up at her. "G-good morning."

Alex could immediately tell he was intimidated. She was used to that kind of reaction from shorter men, so she tried to put him at ease with a bright smile. "I'm looking forward to working with you."

Once that was done, Rayleigh nodded to them both. "Good, I will see you later." She started to turn, but she paused and turned back. "Oh, by the way, I don't expect today will be the full four hours. That can start tomorrow after Peter shows you where you can log your time."

Alex nodded in agreement but jumped when she recalled she had something as well. "Oh! Professor, I have the copy of my thesis you requested."

Rayleigh took it with a nod before she turned to head back to whatever she had been working in. Once she was out of the room, Alex turned to Peter with an expectant look. He was visibly fidgeting, which made her feel sorry for him. When he didn't speak right away, she gave him another smile. "So, what now?"

He jumped slightly, but he managed to gesture toward the cubicles. "Oh, if you would follow me."

She nodded as she fell into step beside him. It was only a few moments later before he stepped up next to one of the cubicles. Alex was shocked by what she saw inside, but she didn't mention it as Peter had already started speaking. "This will be where you do most of your work. As you can see, everything you should need is already here. The lock for the specimen cabinet is in one of the drawers. Several of us are working on various things, and most would never touch anyone else's research. Still, it's always better to be safe."

Alex absently nodded. She was too busy looking around. The cubicle was larger than she had expected. It was packed full of various equipment, including a high-powered microscope, a centrifuge, and a small incinerator. That last one made her do a double-take. She turned to Peter as she pointed to it. "Why is that here?"

His fidgeting started again, but his voice was even when he answered. "Well, we do so many biological experiments that it is usually best to destroy anything that is not viable. It is a safety precaution."

Alex raised a questioning brow. That made her wonder what other kinds of biological research Shinra conducted, but she didn't ask. She didn't want the answer. The things she knew of already were more than enough to make her sick. Instead, she nodded. "Got it, thanks. What else do I need to know?"

Her continued cordiality must have helped put Peter at ease since he finally managed a return smile as he answered. "I'll show you all the areas you need to become familiar with since you will be assisting Professor Rayleigh."

Over the next hour and a half, Peter escorted Alex through the rest of the floor. That included the areas that were off-limits, as well as the places she would likely be working. Alex still thought the whole place was a convoluted maze, but she felt it wouldn't be too hard to remember.

Once they were done with that, he showed her back to the Professor's office. Alex waved the young man off as she entered. Rayleigh pointed to the seat as she spoke. "So, now that you have seen everything, what do you think?"

Alex was excited despite herself as she answered. "It looks like there will be a lot for me to help with, and I am excited to get started."

Rayleigh smiled at her response. "Good to hear it. I expect you to give it your all." She paused and pulled out a thin packet of papers that she handed to Alex. "This is a list of available materials you can order for your own research. Please note the limit per month. You can get it back to me when you come in tomorrow."

Alex nodded as she glanced at the form. It was mostly standard lab materials. As she looked back up, Rayleigh continued. "The only other question I have is if this will be your only job? Do you have a schedule we need to be aware of?"

Alex felt her gut clench. That was a topic she had been worried about since she arrived, though it was probably for a different reason. "Not at this time. I will likely be looking for a position, but I can let you know as soon as that changes."

Rayleigh frowned slightly but nodded. "I understand. Though, I will say that the more you can give here, the better your offer will be once you start."

Alex already knew she was in a tough spot, but now wasn't the time to discuss it. Instead, she gave the woman a nod as she stood. "I understand. If there is nothing else today, I will see you tomorrow, bright and early."

The professor gave her a dismissive wave. "Of course. I look forward to what you can do." Alex gave a respectful nod before she turned to figure out the rest of what she would need.

* * *

Later that night, Alex and Angeal were eating dinner and going over the events of the day. When she mentioned the professor's question about a second job, he gave her a confused look. "Why are you worried about finding a job? You already have one."

She gave her brother an exasperated look. "Yeah, one that doesn't pay. At least not for the next three months. If I'm going to be able to find a place and pay the bills, I need a second job."

She was shocked when his expression only became more confused. Even more so when he spoke. "Why would you bother? Who would want to hire anyone for three months only?"

Alex gave him an incredulous look, but he didn't allow her to say anything before he continued. "Don't give me that look. You know exactly what I mean. Don't worry about it. I know it isn't ideal, but you can stay here until you can afford to find a place. There is no point in making it harder on yourself. Especially if you can prove that you are invaluable to the professor. You know that extra time will only increase your pay when you start."

Alex sighed and rubbed one temple. She understood what he was trying to say, and it was the same thing the professor suggested, but she still didn't like to be a mooch. "What about the food and stuff? You can't be expected to pay for everything while I get my life together."

Angeal chuckled as he patted her arm. "What are brothers for if not to help when you need it." He paused and smirked. "Besides, I'm positive you will be making more than me, so you can always pay me back later."

Alex rolled her eyes at his quip but didn't disagree. He had several valid points. She hated living off him, but he had been correct about paying him back. Besides, the longer she had in the lab each day, the better off she would be. She had a feeling that finding what she needed wasn't going to happen overnight.

Alex gave her brother a nod as she sighed. "Fine. I won't complain as long as you let me take the couch. Or at least take turns. I refuse to take the bed for the whole three months."

Angeal chuckled at her insistence but didn't argue. They both knew she meant it. Instead, he changed the subject, and they started talking about how they would handle things while he was off on his next mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know there isn't much going on here, but we are now set up to really get started. Also, I have had a few questions about Alex and her relationship with Genesis. To address those, yes, it is full of red flags. But we also have to remember that they were childhood friends/sweethearts and because of her feelings it is a whole lot harder for her to see than it is for us. Although, it is also a good thing to remember that this isn't a Genesis story. Something will eventually have to give.
> 
> Anyway, thank you all for reading and cheers!


	9. Routine

The following morning, Alex was standing outside professor Rayleigh's office at 08:00. She knocked briskly and wasn't shocked to hear the woman answer. She opened the door with a smile as she said, "Good morning, Professor."

Alex waited until the door was closed before she held out the thin packet of papers she had been carrying. "Here is the initial list of what I think I may need. I assume I will have them by next week?"

Rayleigh thumbed through the list before she looked up and answered, "These are all standard. There should be no reason why they cannot be delivered to your cubicle by tomorrow morning."

Alex raised a brow but wasn't about to argue. Instead, she gave the woman a grin. "Great! I can't wait to get started."

Rayleigh chuckled at her exuberance but didn't comment. Instead, she shuffled through a pile of papers on her desk before she pulled out a file and handed it to Alex. She toned her smile down as she explained, "That file holds the details about an ongoing experiment of mine. I expect you to go every two hours and annotate any changes and pull any specimens that fall outside the given parameters. Some you may need to bring to my attention, but the others will need to be destroyed after you thoroughly detail the circumstances."

Alex glanced at the papers inside the file. It seemed like it was a lot of paperwork, but that was nothing she wasn't already familiar with. Once she had a good idea of what was required, she looked back up. "You said you expect me to put in at least four hours. This will not take up the whole time."

Rayleigh smirked back. "Not for just two visits, no. However, since you currently do not have any other job, I was hoping to hand this off to you. I will still monitor the results, of course, but this will be an excellent opportunity for you to make or break your chances. Whatever you do in-between visits is up to you, as long as you make at least four visits every day, and let me know if you need to leave early."

Suddenly Alex felt a touch of nervousness to go along with her excitement. This assignment was more important than she realized. She hadn't expected to be given something with this scope right off the bat. Hell, she had almost expected to have to make coffee runs and do filing work.

Despite how troublesome the work could become if she messed up, her excitement was winning out, and she grinned at the professor. "In that case, when should I complete the first visit? Are there strict times each specimen must be observed, or is a window of time for them all the preferred method?"

Rayleigh's eyes flashed as her smile widened a hair. "A window of time is acceptable. Have the first set done by 08:30 and the results back to me no later than 09:30."

Alex raised a brow. That was a generous amount of time, but given the number of specimens listed, it could well take that long to document everything. It would be best if she didn't get ahead of herself before she saw what was needed. Instead, she gave the professor a nod as she turned to the door. "I'll see you in a little more than an hour."

It did not take Alex long to figure out where she needed to go. Now that she had figured out most of the warren of halls to get to the central lab, the rest was easy. By the time she got to the specimen cabinet, it was almost time for her to check them. She took a few extra minutes to read through the material more thoroughly.

Once she better understood what she was looking for, she opened the cabinet and eyed the multiple shelves with a bit of trepidation. It was just as expansive as the paperwork suggested it would be, but that didn't stop her for long. She didn't have time to dally if she was going to make it back in time.

Thankfully the shelves were labeled, so she pulled the nearby microscope closer and gently brought down the first specimen to check. It was more than forty-five minutes later before she put the last tray back into the cabinet with a sigh. It took her longer than she had hoped it would to go through them all. At least she could tell that the more she did it, the less time it would take. Especially now that she had a better idea of what to look for.

There had been two specimens well under the expected growth rate, so she noted their failure to thrive and placed them in the incinerator. Once that was done, she grabbed the file and headed toward the professor's office. She frowned at the thought that she wouldn't have much time to focus on any of her own work if she didn't get faster at this task. Still, she knew she could at least get everything set up. She didn't have most of her supplies anyway.

* * *

It was after 17:00 when Alex made it back to her cubicle after her fifth visit to professor Rayleigh. She was slightly frustrated that the project she had been given made it so difficult to focus on anything else, but that didn't mean she was giving up.

The professor had been pleased that she volunteered for the fifth visit but assured her going forward, it would not always be necessary. They had a person checking them overnight. Alex was more than tempted to let the last visit go to the night person but decided to go ahead for that day. She could switch her focus going forward.

Instead of gathering her things to leave, she started to prepare a set of slides. She was interrupted before she got far when Peter popped his head into her cubicle. "I thought I heard you in here. You know it's after hours, right? Aren't you leaving?"

Alex turned to him with a wry smile. "Not yet. I didn't have much time today, so I want to at least get a little of my own work done before I head out."

She was pleased to see that the young man seemed to have gotten over his nervousness, even if he was frowning at her as he said, "You know it won't do you any good to burn out. Don't let the work become your life. There are already too many of those around here."

Alex chuckled as she waved off his concern. "Don't worry. I don't mind putting in a few extra hours, but I would get an earful if I let it get out of hand. I promise I'm not going to burn out."

Peter looked like he wanted to add something else, but instead, he just shrugged. "I'll see you in the morning."

She waved absently as he walked out. Despite what she had told the man, her mind was already whirring with her plans. She knew she might not have time or opportunity to search for the Jenova project files until after becoming a full-time employee, but that didn't mean there weren't other things that she could check. First would be her own blood. She had never had a reason to do so before, but now, it was the best place to start.

She barely flinched when she pricked the end of her finger and let a few drops fall onto the waiting slide. She absently fisted her hand with a piece of gauze over the tiny wound while she set the microscope up with the other. Once everything was in place, she took a deep breath. Despite her will to see this through and knowing approximately what to expect, she was still nervous about having it confirmed.

With an irritated shake of her head, she let go of that worry and leaned down. She couldn't afford to be squeamish. When she finally got the microscope focused, she was surprised to see the cellular structure seemed normal. At least at first.

It was only a matter of moments later that she noticed the first odd thing. A few of the cells had been damaged during the preparation. That wasn't shocking, but the fact that they were almost immediately absorbed by the healthy cells was. That was not normal behavior for human blood cells. It was even more surprising that after several seconds, the cells that had absorbed the damaged ones split into two healthy cells.

Alex sat back with a gasp. Her hand covered her mouth as she tried to wrap her head around what she had just seen. That certainly explained her faster than average healing rate, even without potions. It would be difficult to do extensive harm to a person whose cells could replicate at such a tremendous rate. Despite how sick it made her to think of why it was possible, she couldn't help being fascinated by the process.

It took her a few minutes to gather herself. She had barely started; this was no time to get distracted. She might not be able to see the strands of DNA without the computer imaging available in the central lab, but there were still many tests she could run on the cellular level. How would the cells react to radiation? Were there any materials that could slow or speed the process? How would they respond to extreme temperatures?

It was not long before she had several more slides prepped and set to work completing what she could. It wasn't the answers she needed. Not yet. But that didn't mean it was pointless. Any information she could glean about what they were all facing could only help.

* * *

It was later than Alex had planned when she finally got back to the apartment she was sharing with her brother. She stifled a yawn as she tried to close the door quietly. Thankfully, Angeal must have taken the bed since he wasn't on the couch.

As much as Alex was looking forward to sleep, her stomach kept reminding her that it had been well over eight hours since she last ate. She grumbled under her breath at the need for sustenance as she made her way to the kitchen. She was pleased to see a covered plate waiting on the table with a note. She smiled as she picked it up and read it.

_Alex,_

_I'm hoping that you not being home for dinner meant your first real day wa_ s _a good one. You can tell me all about it when I get back. I'll try to be quiet in the morning since I doubt you'll be up by the time I have to leave. Just make sure you lock the door every day and don't forget you need to eat while I'm gone. I can't always take care of you. Oh, and make sure you call Genesis sometime tomorrow. I wasn't the only one worried to not hear from you today._

_Love, Angeal_

Alex set the note down a little guiltily. She hadn't meant to worry anyone, but she had been absorbed. At least they hadn't sent a search party after her or anything. She resolved to make it up to her brother when he got back. She would also try to stop by Genesis's apartment on the way to the lab in the morning. If she left early, she could probably catch him.

She pushed that worry aside when her stomach let out another rumble. It wasn't long before she had the plate in the microwave. She groaned when she finally sat and remembered that she still needed a shower as well. Though, she sighed and tried not to let it get to her. She had a feeling this was just the first of many long days to come.

* * *

Alex assumed it was the next morning when she was awoken by a thud. She turned over and looked up blearily to see her brother giving her a chagrined look. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. You should go back to sleep. I know it had to have been nearly midnight when you came in since I waited up."

Alex felt drugged, she was so sleepy, but she still sat up and shook her head as she said, "I'm sorry I worried you. I got carried away and didn't realize how late it had gotten."

Angeal chuckled at her admission, but he still pushed her shoulder gently until she laid back down. Once she was prone, he gestured toward the door. "I figured that was the case, so don't worry. The helo is waiting for me, but you can give me the details when I get back. Just make sure not to kill yourself while I'm gone. I don't want to be the one to have to tell mom."

Alex chuckled weakly at his jibe as she responded, "Like I'm any better off? Stay safe out there, alright?"

Angeal gave his sister a firm nod with a smile before he turned with a wave. Alex barely saw it before she turned over. She was already asleep again by the time he locked the door behind himself.

* * *

Alex barely heard her alarm blaring later that morning. She seriously considered snoozing it for an hour and going back to sleep since she had a couple of hours before she had to be at the lab. The only thing that stopped her was the thought of seeing Genesis. With their respective schedules, it was likely not going to get any easier. Plus, she did need to apologize for losing track of time last night and worrying him.

She groaned as she heaved herself off the couch to get ready. Though she grinned at the idea of getting the bed that night. She might not want to steal it from her brother, but if he wasn't there to miss it, she wasn't going to pass up that opportunity.

It was nearly an hour later before she was standing a couple of doors down from her brother's apartment and covering a yawn while she knocked. She heard distant grumbling that made her chuckle. Genesis had never been a morning person, so she imagined he was even crankier than usual first thing.

She was jerked out of those thoughts, literally, when the door was flung open, and her boyfriend pulled her into a tight embrace. Several seconds passed before he finally pulled back far enough to look at her with a frown. It was at that point that she realized her hands were resting on his bare chest. Her fingertips were already starting to tingle, but she wasn't given much chance to think about it as he pulled her into his apartment while he said, "What happened last night? I was worried, but Angeal convinced me not to go looking for you."

Alex felt her cheeks heat as he pulled her down next to him when he sat on the couch. Not that she was embarrassed to see his bare chest, but it certainly had her distracted, especially with his sleep-tousled hair thrown into the mix. He had never looked so mouthwatering when they were growing up, and she had found him handsome then.

She was pulled from her thoughts when he cupped her chin and forced her gaze onto his. He was smirking as he said, "I am unsure if I should be happy to see that expression or still miffed that I had no idea if you were harmed or not."

The blush on her cheeks only grew when he called her out on staring, but she ignored it and rolled her eyes as she pulled away. "I was fine. You should have known the first day would be the longest. Plus, I have a lot to work on, not just for the professor. I have my thesis to complete as well. You should have been expecting that there will be a lot of late nights."

He frowned at her, but she didn't give him a chance to complain. Instead, she pressed forward and placed a quick kiss on his cheek before she grinned at him. "Besides, this just means that I am willing to consume one of those sugar bombs you are so fond of. Is there any chance we can get coffee before we both have to head in?"

He continued to frown at her for several seconds before he let it go with a sigh and pulled her close enough to press a light kiss to her lips before he said, "That look should be illegal. How am I supposed to stay angry when you look at me like that? It is completely distracting."

Alex chuckled as she raised a brow. "Says the man sitting there with no shirt on."

His smirk was firmly back by that point, and he pulled her into another kiss that was less than chaste. When he finally let her go, she almost felt like she no longer needed that coffee. That didn't keep her from grinning as Genesis stood and held out a hand as he said, "I have everything for coffee here, but I'm afraid I can't offer much in the way of food."

Alex let him help her to her feet as she gave him a dubious look. "You mean to tell me you don't keep stuff here on the off chance you can convince my brother to cook for you?"

She had to bite her tongue to keep from laughing as his brow furrowed, and he turned away before he responded, "While that may be the case, I wasn't counting that since I had no plans to ask you to cook."

Her grin softened as she moved forward and wrapped her arms around his waist. She waited until he was looking at her again before she said, "You know I don't mind. Why don't you start the coffee and then you can get ready while I cook? Breakfast with you sounds like the perfect way to start my day."

Genesis didn't even hesitate before he pressed another quick kiss to her lips and smirked as he said, "The coffee will not take long. I'll finish it myself when I get out of the shower. Do you need me to show you where things are?"

Alex chuckled again at his enthusiasm, but she couldn't hold it against him. Not when he was looking at her like that. She finally pulled away from him and made a shooing motion. "I've got this. Just don't take too long. I wasn't joking when I said I needed a pick-me-up this morning."

Something that looked very much like hunger passed through his eyes as he smirked at her, but she didn't get a chance to figure out what it meant before he gave her a nod and turned to the bedroom with a parting remark thrown over his shoulder. "Even if the morrow is barren of promises, nothing shall forestall my return."

Alex was almost grateful for the corny quote, as it helped her focus past her distracting thoughts. She was still caught up in wondering if the look he had given her had nothing to do with the idea of breakfast. The notion wasn't an unpleasant one. Still, she didn't have time to worry about it now. Instead, she pushed it aside and headed for the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! It has been a while, but I haven't been eaten by my cat or anything. I am, however, hella busy between my job and the fact that my first original work is almost ready to publish. I beg for a little bit of patience, please. As for the story, there isn't a lot of action here, but we do get to see the beginning of how some things may play out. I am still really looking forward to this, so I hope you are too.


	10. Disagreements

Alex was still smiling when she got into the lab that morning. A couple of the other interns gave her curious looks, but none of them stopped her—not even Peter. There was a jaunt in her step that had little to do with the coffee she had with breakfast. Most of it was the fact that Genesis had insisted that if she would be working late, he at least be allowed to take her out that weekend. It might have also had something to do with the kiss he gave her when she left and the promise she could read in his eyes. She wasn't sure she was ready for that yet, but it was hard not to think about it when she looked at him. She did her best to banish the thought that it helped her understand why other women would be attracted to him too. That was an avenue she didn't feel like exploring.

She had already started her first pass on professor Rayleigh's project for the day when Peter walked by. It took her several seconds to realize he had stopped and was staring. When she finally noticed, she looked over with a grin as she said, "Good morning!"

He almost looked taken aback by her exuberant greeting. He also didn't respond to it. Instead, he pointed to the culture plate in her hand as he said, "Has the professor put you on this project already?"

Alex nodded as she put the plate back in place. "Yes. While I'm here, she asked that I check these every two hours and report back with my findings."

Peter's brow furrowed slightly. "That's…unexpected."

Alex waved off his concern. "It's not like she asked me to handle everything. I am just reporting back my findings. She's still handling the reporting and whatever else she plans to do with the data."

He nodded slowly, but his brow was still furrowed. If he had something else to say about, though, he kept it to himself. Instead, he said, "I'll let you get back to it then."

His abrupt departure right after that made Alex wonder why he would be upset. She briefly thought it might have been that he felt she was getting special treatment, which was a fear she continued to have. Still, she didn't feel like what she was doing would be beyond the capabilities of even the least competent intern, so she didn't let it bother her. Maybe he was just having a bad day. Either way, it was none of her concern, and she still had plenty to do.

By the end of the day, she had gotten fast enough that she had at least an hour between trips, which was a good thing. Her supplies had come in at noon. She didn't have time to do more than organize them that day, but after her fourth report, she planned to at least get a place for cultures of her own set up. She might not be able to start right away, but once she figured out what would work best and had time to set them up, she could alternate her observations between her project and the professor's. It might work out perfectly.

Genesis had not been happy that she had gotten in late again, but at least it was early enough that they had been able to share a late dinner before they both had to get to bed.

* * *

The following morning, several interns had gathered outside the cubicles to separate a new batch of commonly used supplies. Alex didn't need any since she had just received hers the day before, but it did give her an opportunity to get to know more of her coworkers. It was also pleasant to see that Peter was in a better mood again. Whatever his problem had been the previous day was nowhere in sight as he introduced her to the rest of the team with a grin.

Despite her warm smile, most of them seemed just as nervous around her as Peter had at first—even the women. She repressed a sigh and tried not to curse her height. It wasn't like she could change it anyway.

It wasn't long before the rest of the group took what they needed and made a hasty retreat. As soon as they were all gone, Peter turned to her with an apologetic look. "I know how it looks, but don't worry, they'll come around. You're kind of…"

Alex laughed and took pity on the man when he couldn't find the words. "Insanely tall? Intimidating? I don't mean to be, but I've heard it before."

He looked away awkwardly but didn't get to answer as a new voice called out. "Ah, Miss Hewley. I'm glad I didn't need to look for you. I had something I need to speak with you about."

Alex's head jerked up to stare at Professor Rayleigh with wide eyes before she looked over at Peter to see he was staring at her with a similar expression. They both looked back at the professor when she spoke again, "Oh, I apologize. I had forgotten you would rather that I not use that name. Anyway, at least Peter was the only one here, so it shouldn't matter. I don't have much time, would you please come with me."

Alex looked back and forth between the two and made a frustrated noise at the look the man was giving her. She tried to give him a reassuring look, but now wasn't the time to try and explain. She turned to follow the professor. "Of course."

Once they were in the hallway, Alex tried to keep an even tone as she said, "Professor, please don't take this the wrong way, but the others already seem to have a problem with me. I don't need anything else causing a rift before I even get started."

Professor Rayleigh stopped and gave her an evaluating look for a moment before she raised a brow. "I'm going to tell it to you straight. This is a cutthroat business. I'm not saying you shouldn't cooperate with your coworkers, but it wouldn't hurt for them to have a healthy dose of respect for you either. Especially if you plan on getting ahead. With your potential, you could get far too. Don't let other's opinions hold you back."

Alex's jaw clenched. For some reason, she had the impression that the woman in front of her was just a little less of an asshole than the vague memories she had of the men at the top. Perhaps she was wrong. Still, arguing with her wasn't going to do anything but put her in a worse position. And she still needed to get more information. If she had to swallow her pride for now, so be it. She gave the woman a curt nod.

That was all that was needed, and they both started walking again. They had made it to one of the secondary labs before the professor said, "This lab doesn't have the same top-of-the-line microscopic computer imaging as the central lab, but it is only a generation behind. I have received permission for you to use it after hours. You cannot leave anything behind, so make sure you clean up after yourself. You aren't the only one using this lab. And if anyone else is here already, they have first priority. Understood?"

Alex gave her a flabbergasted look. It took her several seconds before she could get her mind to work well enough to formulate a response. "I can use it exclusively if no one else is here? No restrictions?"

Rayleigh finally smirked as she nodded. Alex stepped into the room and looked around. It may not have been the newest model, but it was more than she had dreamed of using. Her heart was hammering as she took in all the monitors, cabinets, and everything else that she thought she would not have access to for months. Finally, that thought caused another that made her whirling brain stall.

She stopped in her tracks and turned to the professor slowly. She took a deep breath before she finally said what was on her mind. "I need to know if I am getting preferential treatment. Is this because I am a Hewley?"

Rayleigh rolled her eyes before she smirked. "You are getting preferential treatment, but not because of something so inconsequential as a name. Besides, what good would a Soldier be in a lab? No, I am gambling that your thesis will end up garnering the right kind of attention. If I sponsor it now, then I get that attention too. Don't think it's just for you."

Alex closed her eyes for a moment. She should have known. That was how Shinra scientists got ahead. They took every scrap they could and pushed others down if need be to get to the top. It was a lesson she would do well to remember. Perhaps there was more than one reason not to let the professor's earlier lesson get to her either.

She let go of a sigh as she opened her eyes. She then gave the other woman a nod. "I appreciate this. As an intern, I had not expected to have access to anything like this for months. I give you my word that you will start seeing results within the next few weeks."

Rayleigh smirked as she responded. "That is what I wanted to hear." She then turned to head back. "For now, don't forget you have a spot check that's due."

Alex nodded at the woman's retreating form before turning to head to do her next set of reports. She had a lot on her mind and could already tell that her nights would not be getting shorter any time soon.

* * *

Alex had wanted to at least start laying out her ideas in writing after her next reports, but despite the professor's warnings, she had something else she felt she needed to do first. Thankfully, Peter was working in his cubicle, and she didn't need to track him down.

He frowned as soon as he saw her, and his voice was stiff as he immediately turned back to his microscope. "Is there something I can do for you, Miss Hewley? I'm in the middle of something."

Alex clenched her jaw and hoped she could convince him. "Look, could you please not call me that. There is a reason I asked the professor not to in the first place. I don't want anyone to know that I am Angeal's twin. I made a point of him not talking to Professor Hollander on my behalf too. The only reason Professor Rayleigh knows is that she had to sign off on my paperwork. Otherwise, I wouldn't have told her either. I wanted to do this on my merit alone. I know that my words may not mean much to you, but at least give me the chance to prove it. I'm already at a disadvantage. It's hard to get to know people when most won't even look you in the eye because you're six inches taller."

There was a long pause before he finally looked at her with a raised brow and gave her a wry smile as he replied, "Well, that does certainly explain why you are so tall. You're his twin?"

She let out a relieved breath as she grinned. "Yeah, but don't say anything. Please."

Another beat passed before his eyes got wide, and he practically yelled, "Wait, does that mean you are the one that was in all the fan club newsletters last week? Oh! You are also dating Commander Rhapsodos!"

Alex covered her face with a groan. She hadn't realized they had picked up that news already. Not that it shocked her. She finally looked up with a pleading expression. "Please keep it down. I really don't need anyone up here finding out."

Peter finally covered his mouth to try and cover a laugh as he responded, "Especially not the female scientists. They may get too tongue-tied to talk to the Soldiers while they are up here, but that doesn't mean they would appreciate finding out about you."

Alex groaned again. She hadn't even thought about that part. At least he didn't give her long to worry about it. He shook his head as he continued, "Look, don't worry about it. They won't find out from me. Just do your best to keep your head down for now. Once you start full-time, I'm sure things will blow over."

She gave him a tired grin. "Thanks. I really appreciate it." She waved over her shoulder as she ran. She didn't have a lot of time to even get started before she would have to go back for another visit to the professor's experiments. Given that she had a whole new lab to explore that evening, she might also want to see about getting snacks to keep in her cubicle. Regular dinners might be a thing of the past for some time to come.

* * *

Unfortunately, she spent the majority of the rest of the week just trying to learn the software interface in the imaging lab. It was incredibly frustrating that the original instruction manuals were either missing entire sections or straight up mauled to the point of illegibility because it was the handed-down system. More than once, she rolled her eyes at the sheer number of coffee stains on the pages as she tried to figure out how to make it work.

It wasn't like she could ask for help either. She was only allowed to touch it after hours, so most people were gone. The few people that remained were ones she likely didn't want to run into, as they were all in the central lab. She avoided that place like the plague.

By the time her date with Genesis rolled around that weekend, they were both in a bad mood, though Alex didn't realize it until Genesis snapped at the server for bringing the wine a little too early. She gave him a stern look after the man walked away. "There was no need to jump on him for that. A simple 'come back in a little bit' would have sufficed."

His glare instantly transferred to her as he responded, "I pay for top-notch service, and I expect to receive it. I will tolerate nothing less."

Alex sat back stiffly and lost all expression as she said, "Genesis, no one is perfect. People make mistakes, and occasionally you will have to deal with it. I could understand if he had made them repeatedly, but we just got here. Calm down."

He raised a brow, but his eyes only flashed as he leaned a little closer to her. "Oh? People make mistakes? Is that why you have continually told me you would be back to the apartments before dawn, and yet I have not seen you more than once this week?"

Alex suddenly understood why he was so irritable. It had nothing to do with the poor server at all. His attitude pissed her off, but she took a deep breath and reminded herself that they were in public, even if they were set back away from prying eyes. "Gen, I told you the first few months were going to be hectic. I have a ton of stuff going on, plus I'm still just an intern."

He didn't let her say anything more before he cut in. "All the more reason to not work any more than you have to. You aren't even getting paid."

"That isn't the point." She let out a frustrated sigh at his continued stubbornness. "Think about it this way—I am investing in my future salary. At least if you need to think in terms of money. Honestly, it's more about me trying to finish my thesis before I start."

Genesis made a disgusted noise as he shook his head. "I am not going to be able to convince you to stop this, am I?"

Alex had to rub her temples and take a few deep breaths, so she didn't snap at him before she responded, "Why would you want me to? You are asking me to sacrifice my potential career. It's not like it's going to be this way forever." She really wanted to add a comment about how he had left her behind for years to pursue his career, but she knew that would only make things worse. Instead, she snapped her jaw shut and glared at him.

His eyes flashed before he leaned toward her and lowered his voice. "Be that as it may, there is no need for you to kill yourself to pursue a career. Not when you have me. Take your time. You know I will ensure that you want for nothing."

Alex sat back so fast her chair rocked when her back slammed into it. She felt hot, then cold, then hot again as she tried to deal with the implications of what Genesis had just said. She wasn't even sure where to start. Finally, she took in a deep breath, held it for a few seconds, and let it out slowly so she wouldn't immediately begin yelling when she said, "Did it ever occur to you that this is about more than money? That this might be my dream? Did I ever ask you to stop following yours to suit me?"

For the first time, Genesis looked like he might have a clue how badly he had stepped out of line. His eyes widened, and he reached out to cover her hand. Even though she tried to take it back, he held on while he responded, "That was never my intention. I would gladly support your dream, but I hate seeing you like this. I want to help."

Alex let out a frustrated sigh, but she turned her hand, so her fingers intertwined with his. "Gen, I don't want your money. That was never what I liked about you. I just want you. The rest I can handle myself." She held up a hand when it looked like he was going to protest and shook her head with a tired smile as she said, "Besides, if you keep up that kind of talk, it could give a girl the wrong idea. Usually, it either means you want a kept woman or wife, and I'm afraid to tell you, but both of those are off the table for now."

Genesis sat back slowly as he watched her eyes. Neither of them said anything for several seconds, and Alex could no longer hold in her laughter at the confused look he was giving her. She could tell he wasn't quite sure how to take that statement. His confusion immediately dissipated when he heard her laughter, and he smirked before he leaned forward again. He squeezed her fingers gently and gave her a nod as he said, "Infinite in mystery is the gift of the goddess. I suppose I can see how you might think that. I also can understand that you cannot set aside your dreams. Do not think that means I am happy to let you work yourself to death. I will continue to ask you to at least think of yourself occasionally. It is acceptable to take a break now and again."

Alex smiled at their intertwined hands. His thumb was tracing soothing circles across her palm while he waited for her to respond. He still had not conceded, but he did seem to be willing to compromise. If only that would be enough. She let out a nearly inaudible sigh as she looked up and caught his gaze as she replied, "I know. I'll do what I can, but don't forget that this means a lot to me. I can't walk away. Don't ask me to,"

His fingers tightened on hers momentarily as a flash of something dark passed through his gaze, but his smirk was firmly back in place as he lifted his hand to gesture to the server. He ignored the man that poured the wine as he kept his eyes on Alex. "Well, if our time is to be limited, I believe it would be best to make the most of it, yes?"

Alex gave him a nod. She had a sinking feeling that this topic was far from over, but she wasn't going to let it ruin the night. Not when things finally had a chance to start looking up again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! It's been less than a month, I know, shocking. Seriously though, I'm glad I had a little time to work on this. I have a whole lot planned, so I hope you are all excited. In that vein, I wanted to drop a note to let you all know a couple of things about this fic. First, it might end up being pretty long. I was considering a few things, but given how much I want to cover and the fact that I don't want to rush anything (none of the relationship stuff either) to try and keep at least a little believable. With that being the case, it's gonna be a little long. Also, with some of what I have planned, it might get a little darker than some of my others. Not necessarily anything worse than what I have done, but maybe more in this one fic? Maybe not, maybe I'm just overthinking it. Still, I thought I'd give a warning. And a reassurance. You all know by now that I'm a sucker for happy endings, so expect one of those. Anyway, I know this was incredibly long, but I hope you liked the chapter and, oh yeah, the first real Seph/Alex interactions will be in the next one. Look forward to it! Please let me know what you think so far!


	11. Observations

It was Tuesday of the following week before Alex finally made any headway in the imaging lab. Not that it made her life any easier. If anything, she now had to make up the time she lost trying to figure things out. She had a feeling that the professor wasn't going to be willing to accept excuses if she didn't at least have some progress to show by the end of the following week.

That meant that not only was she trying to race the clock to figure out how to unlock what information she could about the DNA involved in the Jenova Project, but she would also have to try and produce some information to further her thesis. The prospect made her want to pull her hair out. Unfortunately, she could only do one thing at a time, and the first thing she needed was a little breathing room, so her thesis was the number one priority until she had something to update the file with.

At least Genesis was gone for a mission, so she wouldn't have to worry about him bothering her about working late. That was still a sore subject between them, even if he had toned it down to reminders that he wished she would take better care of herself. She could appreciate that he had at least switched his focus to her welfare instead of only caring that he didn't get to see her as often.

She had already had many samples from cadavers suspected of having genetic disorders on hand in her small freezer, so she was currently taking extracts from each of them and running them through the spectral analyzer. She would worry about a visual after she verified what the protein layouts looked like on paper.

She was able to process them through in large groups, and the fifth set had just finished printing. She stood to stretch with a wide yawn before she went to grab the sheets across the room. She saw her brother standing in the doorway, watching her, and gave him an absent wave as she grabbed the papers. "Hey Geal, how was your mission?"

There was no answer, and she had already made it to the second sheet before her head jerked up, and she stared at him with wide eyes. "What are you doing here!?"

Instead of waiting for an answer, she threw her papers down on the nearest flat surface, raced to grab him by the arm, and poked her head out to make sure no one was around before she slammed the door and leaned against it with her hand over her heart as she looked at her brother.

The look he gave her was somewhere between worried and consternated. "What was that about? I came to check on you since you never came to dinner, and I had been told you haven't been getting back until late each night. I thought we agreed not to kill ourselves?"

Alex took a deep breath to calm her nerves and completely ignored his question. "Did anyone see you come in here?"

Angeal rolled his eyes at his sister's antics. "You really are serious about doing this on your own, huh?"

He chuckled at the look she gave him but held out the item in his hands as a peace offering. "I promise, no one saw me except Professor Rayleigh. She's the one who told me where to find you. But I did want to bring you this. Don't worry, I'm not here to try and convince you to come back, but I do want you to eat more than vending machine food."

Alex stared at the rice and thick stew in the bowl and was practically drooling when she looked back up with a grin. "Thanks, Geal. I needed this."

He laughed at her expression again before he patted her arm. "I figured as much. The food in the fridge has hardly been touched since I left. Have you eaten at all?"

Alex had already started scarfing down the stew, even though it was still a little too warm, so she had to swallow before she could respond, "Of course. But most of it has been from the cafeteria, unfortunately. I've got so much to do and not nearly enough time. At least not if I want to get done before I start full-time."

Angeal gave her a worried look, but he took a moment to gather his thoughts before he said, "Far be it from me to try and tell you how to pursue your dream, but can I ask why it has to all be done before then? I'm sure the professor wasn't expecting miracle results when she made the offer. What difference would it make if you slowed down a little?"

Alex felt her temper start to rise. Everyone kept telling her to slow down, and none of them even realized what was at stake! That thought was all it took to instantly deflate any anger she was feeling. It was also enough for her to lose her appetite. She set the half-finished bowl next to her papers and crossed her arms as she turned her back on her brother. It took her a moment before she finally figured out what to tell him. It was the truth, just not all of it. "If I can get my thesis done before I start in a paid position, it will be the difference in me starting as a scientist instead of a lab assistant."

When he made a startled sound, she turned back to him with a wry smile. "Not only is that a huge pay difference, but it will also mean a world of difference in the freedoms I will have. If I can manage to pull off that miracle, as you called it, then I can finally be the one to call the shots. At least as far as my own research goes. Professor Rayleigh will still be my sponsor, but I'll be the one leading the team. Plus, I'll be able to set my own hours. Within reason, of course."

Angeal was grinning as he put his hands on her shoulders. "I should have known that you had a plan. You always do."

His smile dimmed when he saw a shadow pass behind her eyes, but it was only a moment before she was grinning back. "Now the question is, do you think you can convince your buddy too?"

Her twin rolled his eyes as he stepped away. "That is one discussion I am not getting in the middle of. I will uphold your honor, no matter who the man is, but I am not dumb enough to take part in a lover's spat when you have already told me to mind my own business."

Alex wasn't sure if she wanted to laugh or smack her twin, but in the end, she conceded that she really couldn't say anything. She had indeed told him to mind his own business. Her smile was back as she shook her head. "Fine, I won't ask. I guess we have it handled anyway. Thanks for the stew. I'll make sure to bring the bowl home with me tonight."

"Sounds good. Try not to be too late. And I'll be taking the bed."

Alex laughed at the offhanded delivery of his last remark, but she didn't get to say anything—not that she minded. He had already opened the door and checked to make sure no one was outside before slipping out. He waved once before he closed it behind him.

His visit left her with a lot on her mind, but no more than what she had before. She couldn't afford to let her worry keep her down. Instead, she grabbed the stew and started eating again while she finished going through the fifth group. She wanted to get at least six analyzed before she called it a night, and it wasn't going to get quicker if she dawdled.

* * *

It was Friday of that same week, and things had settled into a quiet if hectic, schedule. Alex had just come back from a quick run to the cafeteria and stopped to chat with a couple of the other interns for a few moments about how their projects were going. None of them had much time to waste, so it did not last long. The two girls waved goodbye just as Peter walked up.

He joined Alex with a sigh as he said, "Man, I am glad today is Friday, but I wish it was already Saturday."

Alex chuckled at his unwarranted and unexpected outburst before she responded, "Why? Do you have big plans you'd like to get started on?"

He waved his hand dismissively. "I wish. No. Today is the day, and it's my turn. I'm really not looking forward to this. I hate it. I don't think any of us like it, really."

Alex finally stopped at his cryptic remarks and gave him a worried look. "What do you have to do that is so horrible?"

Peter stopped as well and turned to give her a disgusted look. It immediately changed to shock, and his eyes widened. He shook his head as he tried to explain. "Don't take it the wrong way. It has nothing to do with the Firsts personally. It's just that they are really hard to talk to, you know? I don't mean that we hate them or anything. Not that they have ever done anything to any of us. Well, except maybe Commander Rhapsodos, but that's not who it is today!"

If anything, his explanation only made her more confused, but she felt she had an idea of what was going on. She held up a hand to get him to stop. "Wait, are you saying one of the Firsts will be up here for boosters today? I thought one of the top professors handled those things?"

Peter seemed to relax when he realized she wasn't angry. He let out another sigh as he shrugged. "Yeah, they take care of the boosters, but it falls to a handful of us interns to take turns monitoring them for the time they are here. It's usually only for a couple of days at most, but it's still—well, I guess you might not understand."

Alex finally chuckled. She was disgusted at the thought of what was about to happen, and even more so at the idea that it might be happening to her brother, but she felt sorry for Peter. She put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "I can take care of it for you."

He looked at her with wide eyes. "What? But you have Professor Rayleigh's stuff to keep an eye on. Plus your own stuff too, right?"

Alex shrugged. "You're right about the professor's experiment. Would it be alright if I divided my time? I don't mind putting my own stuff off until the evening since that is when I get the most done anyway. It's up to you. It's not like I'm going to be bothered by the Soldiers, and I understand how they might be intimidating for other people that don't know them. It's not a big deal."

Peter shook his head. "Would you object to trading for just this one day? I don't want to make you do double work, but I would really appreciate not having to face the General."

Alex paused for more than one reason. First and foremost, for some reason, she really had not expected it to be Sephiroth. Still, it wasn't like she was bothered by him; she just didn't know him that well. The second reason was what made her hesitate. She had made a commitment to Professor Rayleigh and was unsure how she felt handing it off, even for a day.

Finally, she looked up with a slight frown. "Would you agree to bring me the results so I can deliver them? I don't want to take the chance that either of us might get in trouble for switching. Not that I think it's a problem, but you never know."

Peter grinned as he held out his hand. "Deal. We are supposed to keep them under constant monitoring, but most of the time, we just watch through the cameras and take their vitals every hour. It's up to you how you want to handle it, but you have to be in room 6758 just after lunch. That means you should only need to monitor him for half the day, and I'll only have two reports to make. Not too bad, right?"

Alex laughed as she nodded. "Sounds perfect. "I'll see you later."

* * *

Alex had grabbed a quick lunch from the cafeteria before she stopped by Peter's cubicle to give him a run-down on what to look for. He thanked her again as she headed toward the other side of the labs to where the general would be waiting. She skirted around the edge of the central lab and kept her head down, but her worry about being seen was secondary for once.

It wasn't that she was worried about dealing with Sephiroth, but she was concerned about what shape he would be in. Angeal had never told them more than that the boosters made him ill for a few days, but she knew enough now to know that was a gross understatement. There was no telling if it would be worse for the general or not, given that Hojo was likely experimenting with new varieties of mako. The thought of it made her sick.

By that time, she had already made it to the room, so she didn't have long to worry about it. She knocked to give Sephiroth a moment to collect himself if he needed to before she entered the room with a smile. "Good afternoon, General. I would ask how you are doing, but I'd hate to put you in an awkward spot."

The man had been reclining against the raised head of the bed, but he immediately sat up and gave her a confused look. "Miss Hewley? Why are you here?"

Alex was still smiling as she placed a finger over her lips. "Shh, that name's a secret up here. No one calls me that. It's just Alex."

If anything, his confusion seemed to grow stronger. Thankfully, she took pity on him. "I thought you were aware that I was an intern here now? I'm here to help with your monitoring today."

His confusion immediately disappeared, and a blank look took over his face as he leaned back again. He looked away from her as he answered. "I was not aware that you were assisting Professor Hojo."

Alex had to repress a sigh. She wasn't shocked by that reaction at all. Despite her position, she understood a little bit of how he felt. She could only imagine the rest since he had grown up in the labs. Still, she wasn't going to let it get to her. She ignored the cold shoulder and grabbed the rolling table to bring it closer to him as she responded, "I don't. I work with Professor Rayleigh for now. My hope is that when I start full-time in a few months that I'll be given my own team. However, today, I agreed to switch with one of my coworkers."

She waited until he finally looked back at her with a furrowed brow and gave him another grin as she continued. "Not to put too fine a point on it, General, but you can be a bit intimidating. It's not your fault, of course, but they were happy to let me take the responsibility."

For a moment, it looked like he was unsure how to respond. Finally, he looked her in the eye as he said, "You are rather blunt."

She raised a brow as she responded, "Would you rather I not be?"

He watched her eyes for several seconds before he finally said, "That is not it at all. It is simply something I am unaccustomed to."

She nodded in understanding. "Well, I hope you can put up with me for at least the afternoon. I promise that I will not bother you any more than necessary. First, I'll need you to remove your armor so I can take your vitals. Then I have a few questions."

A tiny furrow formed between Sephiroth's brows as he said, "Excuse me?"

Alex tilted her head slightly as she raised her brow and said, "It will be impossible for me to get a good blood pressure through that leather, plus it will be much easier to get the rest with it off. Don't worry. Your's won't be the first bare male chest I've seen, and I doubt it will be the last. Not in this line of work. Now, please take it off. The abdomen plate too."

For a moment, it looked as though the general had no idea how to respond. Finally, he stood to start unbuckling the armor, though he also said, "That was not what I was questioning. I have never had to answer questions with the other interns. They usually come in and leave as quickly as possible."

Alex frowned as she took the duster from him to lay across the end of the bed while he finished with the rest. "Well, some of the things in this file can be answered with observation, but I'm afraid I can't know how you feel if you don't tell me yourself. I can't say anything about the past. All I know is that I plan to do the job to the best of my abilities."

Much to her shock, Sephiroth gave her a smile as he sat back on the edge of the bed. "I should not be surprised that you would want to follow your instructions to the letter. After all, you are—"

Alex's eyes widened, and she made a negating gesture to cut him off. "I apologize, General, but I wasn't kidding when I said that was a secret up here. Only my boss knows my last name, and I'd like to keep it that way, please. It would be hard to prove myself if people thought I was riding my brother's coattails. If you don't mind, please don't mention that connection anywhere on this floor."

It was less than a second later that he nodded. "I understand. Though I will ask that you call me Sephiroth if I am to call you by your given name."

She flashed him a grin as she put the cuff on his arm. "Deal." Silence fell after that for several minutes while she checked his vitals and wrote them down in the chart that had been on the table. Once she was done with that, she looked him over thoroughly for any signs of distress. She wasn't shocked to not find any. Though that didn't mean he wasn't feeling any.

She then went through a brief list of questions focused on his physical reactions to the experimental booster. Alex could not hide her grimace at some of the stuff she was reading, but if Sephiroth noted it, he didn't mention anything.

Once that was all done, she put the file back where she found it and rolled it out of the way before she looked around for a moment. Now that the basics were over, she wasn't sure how to handle the rest. From what she read in the file, he was supposed to be under constant watch, but it felt impersonal to go outside and watch through the cameras. It also felt creepy to sit and watch him in the room.

She reprimanded herself for the delay as she finally smiled at him again. "Sorry, that's the hard part. Will you want to sleep now, or is there something else I can help you with?"

His expression turned confused. "Is there a reason for you to stay? Is there something else I am unaware of?"

She waved off his concern and forced her hands to keep from picking up the file again just to keep them busy. "Not at all. I'm sure you are aware that the professor has asked for you to be observed to ensure there are no complications. However, I didn't want to just leave without asking first. What do you typically do?"

It was Alex's turn to be taken by surprise when he looked away and almost looked embarrassed. Though, she reasoned that it could just be that she was making him uncomfortable. Thankfully, that didn't seem to be the case when he turned back and pointed to the corner of the room behind her. "I pass the time with a book, or I will play chess. I rarely ever need to sleep."

Alex turned to see another small table with a few things on it that she had missed earlier. One of them was a worn chess set. She turned back with a raised brow. "You play chess alone?"

The look he gave her clearly said he was not thrilled with the turn the conversation had taken, but he answered, "Yes. It is better than letting my mind wander aimlessly."

Alex felt that statement stab through her. She didn't need to see the flash of a shadow pass through his eyes to know what he meant. She swallowed once, but her grin was back as she grabbed the table with the chess set and pulled it closer to him. "Well, if that's the case, would you like a partner for once?"

Both his brows rose, but when she pulled a chair over as well, he gave her a nod as he said, "Thank you. A partner might be a pleasant change."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? What do you think of their first real interactions? There will obviously be more in the next chapter. Though, I will say enjoy the calm right now. It won't happen for several more chapters, but once it starts, things are going to go nuts for a little while. Anyway, I hope you are all looking forward to it 😊


	12. Game, Set, Match

It was nearly an hour later, and both Sephiroth and Alex were staring at the chessboard with frowns when a knock interrupted their concentration. Alex jumped slightly, but the general didn't move. She gave him a dirty look for his continued calm that he didn't even notice as she got up to see who it was.

Before she got to the door, Peter poked his head in. He glanced over at the frowning Sephiroth and swallowed before he whispered, "I finished with the specimens and have the report here. I can watch the cameras while you take it to Professor Rayleigh."

Alex took the file from him as she said, "Thanks. Give me just a moment." She then turned back and called out. "Sephiroth, I apologize for the interruption, but I have to run a quick errand. I will be right back to finish our game."

He finally looked up and noticed Peter. His frown disappeared to be replaced by his blank mask as he responded, "Of course. It will be here waiting."

Alex wanted to cringe at the underlying meaning behind his words but managed a grin as she said, "Don't think about moving any of the pieces while I'm gone. I will notice." She then laughed at the look he gave her but didn't give him time to respond. She wanted to get her report turned in quickly so she could get back.

Despite her rush, Alex still stopped before she got to the professor's office and took a few minutes to go through the report. Not that she felt Peter wouldn't do a good job, but it was her future on the line, and she didn't want to take chances. Thankfully, nothing seemed amiss, and all the details she usually added were there. She grinned as she handed the report over.

The professor did not keep her, so it was not long before she returned to the room next to where Sephiroth was to let Peter know he was free to go. He jumped up as soon as she opened the door. "Great, you're back!"

She had to take a step back to keep from being run over as he made a beeline for the door. She gave him a worried look as she asked, "Is everything all right? Did something happen?"

He frantically waved off her concern and still had not stopped walking. "No, of course not. Thanks again. Bye!" He was gone before she could say anything else.

Peter's strange behavior had her worried, so she quickly closed the door to the observation room and headed to the other room to see if something had happened. She walked in to find Sephiroth leaning back against the head of the bed and reading a book.

She gave him a worried look as she approached. "How are you feeling? Is everything all right? Did something happen while I was gone?"

Sephiroth looked up from his book with slight confusion. He folded the page and set it aside as he answered. "Nothing has changed from my earlier answers. Why do you look so concerned?"

She waved absently over her shoulder as she took her seat. "Peter was acting weird. I thought something might have happened."

"Peter?"

The general's confused question finally had her gaze back on his eyes instead of flitting around trying to figure out if he was telling the truth. She sighed as she smiled. "The intern that was here earlier. The one that came in with my file."

"Ah." That was his only response before they both turned back to the chessboard.

Only a few seconds passed before Alex looked up with a raised brow. "You moved my pawn."

Sephiroth's eyes flitted up to lock with hers, but he didn't immediately respond. When he stayed silent, she pointed to the board. "This one here, it was two spaces to the left."

When she pointed out which pawn had been moved and where it had initially been, the corners of his lips tilted up as he nodded. "Yes, I did. Please do not believe that I was trying to cheat. If you had not noticed, I would have said something before you made your next move. However, I wanted to see if you meant what you said when you left."

Alex wasn't sure if she was miffed or not. He was so honest about it that she had a hard time getting angry. Instead, she suddenly started laughing as something else occurred to her. She looked over to see the general still watching her curiously as she said, "Peter was watching the whole time. He had to have seen you. Did you say something?"

Sephiroth's expression immediately went back to the blank mask, but this time Alex could tell he was fighting not to smile as he responded, "I knew someone was watching, so I simply asked them not to say anything when you returned."

His response only prompted her to laugh a little harder. She knew she would need to apologize to Peter later, but just picturing how that went down nearly had her in tears. It took her a moment to get herself together, and she gave the general a mock glare. "Now, let's put that pawn back and settle this."

Sephiroth's smile finally won as he leaned forward to move her pawn back to where it belonged. He then gave her a nod. "Please proceed. I believe it was your move."

* * *

Alex was so engrossed in the game that she barely remembered to retake Sephiroth's vitals when it was time. She was embarrassed that he had to remind her. Not that it was much of a distraction. They were both caught up in strategies and taking longer and longer between moves as they both tried to figure out how to win.

Enough time had passed that it came as a shock to Alex when the door opened again. She immediately jumped up with an apology on her tongue for her coworker that froze when she saw who it was. She took an unconscious step back as she tried to stutter out a response under the man's cold eyes. "P-professor Hojo. What a pleasure to meet you."

Just saying those words made her want to be ill. She watched each of his movements like a hawk as the older scientist made his way farther into the room without a word. It wasn't until he made his way to the game that was still in progress that he finally spoke to her. "Who are you, girl?"

Alex had already broken into a cold sweat and did her best to ignore the feel of it as a drop trickled down her spine. She swallowed and took a couple more steps away as she responded, "My name is Alex, sir. I am a new intern. I was the one observing the general today. I don't want to take up any more of your time, so I will go ahead and leave. I apologize if there has been any confusion."

She felt a twinge of remorse for bolting without saying anything else to Sephiroth, but there was no way in hell she was going to stay in that room with the maniacal scientist one moment longer than she had to. It was already taking all she had not to let her terror take control and have her literally running away. Before she could make it out of the room, she was stopped by the sound of Hojo's voice once more.

"Be back in thirty minutes. The general is scheduled to be here through tomorrow, and his observation will need to continue."

It took every ounce of willpower Alex had to turn around and give him a nod. "Yes, sir. I'll be back in half an hour." She noted the confused look Sephiroth was giving her, but she could only muster a nod in his direction before she left and fast-walked back to her cubicle. She had hoped never to see Hojo in person, but definitely not this soon. At least she had gotten out of there without him finding out who she really was, and she was confident the general would not share more. At least for now, that would be enough. If only she could find the courage she needed when it was time to go back.

* * *

Sephiroth watched Alex leave with a slight frown. If he did not know any better, he would have said she was terrified of the professor. The idea was almost absurd. She had not even hesitated when she first met him; why would she be scared of Hojo? Unless it had something to do with her job. He was the Head of the Science Department, after all. Still, the look she wore when she practically ran out was unexpected.

He was pulled from his thoughts about the woman that just departed when the professor reached down to move one of the rooks. Sephiroth called out before the man touched it. "We were not finished with the game. Please do not disturb the pieces."

Hojo stopped, but he turned curious eyes to the general. "It looks like the game was even. Had you just started?"

Sephiroth felt his face settle into the mask that he wore when dealing with most people. The only exception was the slight furrow between his brow that gave away his irritation with the man in front of him. At least his voice was still even and ice-cold when he answered. "No. I am unsure how long we have been playing, but it has been a couple of hours, at least."

Hojo lifted a brow as he looked back down. He then looked back at the general. "Oh? It is not like you to go easy on an opponent—even a pretty one."

Sephiroth felt his frown forming and forced it back as he answered, "I was not. She is an adept opponent, as she has no single strategy she sticks to. There is no pattern to her movements, and as such, her next moves are hard to predict."

Hojo's second brow rose to join the first at that news. However, instead of saying anything else to the general, he started pacing around the small room and muttering under his breath. Even Sephiroth only picked up very few of the words. Not enough to make sense of what the man was mumbling about. That didn't make him any less tense, as he already had an idea of what the madman was thinking.

None of that showed when the scientist turned back to him with a grin. "Well, I would wish you luck, but I'm sure you won't need it."

Hojo then turned to leave as though there was nothing else he needed. Sephiroth had no plans to even think about relaxing until the man was well out of the room, so he was not shocked when Hojo stopped and turned back around with a glint in his eyes and said, "Ah, by the way, I believe it is time to switch the way are experimenting with your boosters. Do not plan to go on any away missions for the next several months. You won't need to stay for more than half a day, but you will be coming in more often. I'll send you the updated schedule when I have it planned out tomorrow."

Sephiroth did frown at that news. Not only did it put him into a difficult position with his duties, but he had a sinking feeling that the man was up to something. Not that there was anything to be done about it. He nodded his understanding and watched as Hojo finally left, still muttering under his breath.

Once he was sure Hojo was gone, Sephiroth sat back and closed his eyes as he tried to understand what had just happened. He had no doubt that there was more to Alex's reaction and Hojo's interest than mere coincidence. Still, he could not figure out what connection there could possibly be, other than the fact that this was the first time he had willingly been even semi-social with a person outside of Soldier. It made him reconsider his willingness to talk to the woman, but given how she acted earlier, it might not be an issue.

Or it well may be too late. Once Hojo had a plan, it was best to stay on guard and expect the worst, but there was no getting out of it. He did sigh at that thought and hoped that whatever it was, that it wasn't anything that would make his two commanders irritated with him. He had enough to deal with already.

* * *

Alex was still unsure about what to make of the situation with Hojo. Why had he asked her to come back? Was it because she was playing chess with Sephiroth? He hadn't seemed angry about it, but then again, she wasn't sure the madman had the capacity to feel anything other than sick interest and sadistic glee. Still, if that was all it was, she would count herself lucky. Maybe his interest would fade since she was only a stand-in, and there wouldn't be a repeat. She liked Peter, but not enough to put her life on the line.

She was pulled out of her worry when she heard Professor Rayleigh's voice. "There you are. I had hoped to catch you before I left for the day."

Suddenly her heart was hammering for an entirely different reason. Peter had never come and gotten her to hand off the file, and she had been too absorbed to notice how much time had passed. Had he forgotten? If so, she was about to get reamed. She was already envisioning creative ways to get back at the man as she turned to face her boss. "Yes, ma'am. What can I do for you? I was just running through to pick some stuff up."

Rayleigh waved off her question and gave her a smile. "It was nothing urgent. I simply thought it might be good for me to let you know that, although I do expect great things from you, I don't want you to kill yourself to make it happen. Peter dropped your report off earlier. He said you were literally running through because you had something else you had to check on, and he offered to help. I'm glad to see you take the initiative and accept his offer, but don't forget that you are only human, and there are only so many hours in the day."

Alex could not stop the relieved breath that rushed out. She suddenly felt guilty for all the things she was thinking about Peter, but she could make it up to him later. Right now, she still had someplace to be, even if she didn't want to be there. "I understand, Professor. I give you my word that I am not trying to bite off more than I can chew; it's just been hectic. I'm sure it will settle down in a couple of months."

The woman gave her a searching look but finally nodded. "Alright. Well then, I will see you on Monday. Try to relax this weekend. You look like you need it."

Alex gave her goodbyes and waved the woman, then she waited until the footsteps faded before she practically ran back to the other side of the floor. Her heart was in her throat when she stopped outside the door, and she hoped that Hojo was already gone. Not that she felt she would get that lucky. She mentally tried to prepare herself to face the man and not give away the fact that she was scared witless.

After one more deep breath, she knocked and then opened the door. She almost felt boneless when she saw that Sephiroth was the only one in the room. Though her relief was short-lived when he frowned up at her when she approached. She stopped in her tracks when he said, "Why is it that you are not even the slightest bit intimidated by me, yet you seem to be terrified of Hojo?"

Alex knew she probably looked like a fish out of the water as her mouth opened and closed several times. She should have known she hadn't hidden her terror well enough. Still, she had to give him a reason that made sense because the truth sure as hell wouldn't. She finally sighed as her shoulders slumped. "I'm a nobody up here, and he is the Head. He has the power to make my job disappear or to make my life a living hell. I have too much to do to fail. I can't afford to make him angry, and I know he wasn't expecting me to be the one here today. Not that I did anything wrong, but it caught me off guard to see him out of the blue like that."

Sephiroth seemed to relax as he pointed to the chair she had vacated earlier. "Well, I can assure you that is something you do not need to worry about. I have known him for my entire life, and he was not angry. I am unsure of what he was thinking, but it had nothing to do with your job."

Alex gave him a strained smile. She wasn't sure if that was better or worse. Maybe he would just forget about her? She doubted it, but she was damn sure going to keep her head down and pray that it was enough.

Once she was seated, she looked at the board and noticed the pieces were all still where they had been left. Her grin was far less faked when she looked back over again. "So whose turn was it?"

Sephiroth lost the tense edge to his shoulders when she smiled. He sat forward again as he said, "This time, I believe it was mine."

Alex was happy to have something other than crazy scientists to focus on for the next half-hour. Unfortunately, she was still distracted. It was already nearly dinnertime, and she hadn't even been allowed to go check and see if the imaging lab was open. This was turning out to be one of the worst trades ever.

Her distraction also led to her loss. She missed a possible move, and Sephiroth was finally able to put her into a checkmate. She gave him a wry smile when her king toppled. "Well, at least I know I did not go down easy."

Sephiroth raised one brow, and it was several seconds before he finally responded. "On the contrary. That was the first time I was not sure what the outcome would be. I would be pleased to play again tomorrow."

Alex was putting the board back to the starting positions, but she froze and slowly looked up. "Tomorrow?"

His brow furrowed slightly. "Yes. I was told you would be back. I know it is late, and someone else will be here tonight. Is that not the case?"

Alex's jaw clenched. She wouldn't put it past Hojo to have given the order and just expected it to be obeyed, even though no one told her. She took a deep breath before she answered. "No, that's fine. I didn't have any plans tomorrow except work anyway. What time should I be here?"

Sephiroth sat forward with a slight frown. "Had you not been told?"

She chuckled and shook her head as she finished clearing the board. "No, but like I said, I had already planned to work all weekend. I have just over two months to finish my thesis, so I will take every chance I get. Since Genesis is gone, I hadn't planned on leaving the labs except for meals. A few hours out of that won't hurt."

Sephiroth still did not look convinced when she stood. If anything, his frown seemed to deepen when she mentioned Genesis, but she waved off his concern. "Don't worry. I know how to make the most of my time, and I can handle my boyfriend's irritation. That won't be a problem, plus I'm sure I can make it up later. Not to mention, I want a rematch."

He finally relaxed back at her last words and gave her a nod. "Then, I look forward to the challenge."

Since she wasn't sure if the professor checked everything while he was there, Alex decided to take Sephiroth's vitals one more time before leaving. She felt his eyes on her the whole time but tried not to think about it. At least he was no longer giving her the cold-shoulder. That was a plus if she was going to have to work with him the next day too.

Once she was finished, she gave him a grin and waved as she walked to the door. "I don't know if you've ever lost before, but if you haven't, you might want to start mentally preparing yourself."

Alex could tell he had not meant to let that chuckle out since he smothered it almost immediately. Still, he gave her a small smile and a nod. "I will keep your advice in mind. Though I would also suggest you prepare yourself for many defeats. I am a general, after all. Tactics are my forte."

She laughed at his quip but only responded with a wave and a "good night." Despite her worry about Hojo and what he might have planned, she had to admit that she had fun playing against the general. It was the first time in a long time that she had been able to focus on something other than doom and gloom. Hopefully, if she kept her head down after Saturday, it would all blow over, and she could go back to trying to figure out how the hell to help them all before things really got out of hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gasp! Two updates in one day? I know, I haven't had time for this in forever, but I have all weekend with nothing else to focus on, so I am making the most of it, lol. As for the chapter, you gotta love nerd flirting, right? Even if they don't realize that's what they are doing, it is so freaking cute. Anyway, I am done gushing for now. I didn't mean to make this all about the two of them, but meh, I regret nothing. I hope you enjoyed it and are looking forward to the next one, which I will be working on tomorrow. Hopefully, I'll have it out by Monday night. We'll see. Cheers!


	13. Smell the Flowers

Saturday morning, Alex was gratified to get to work and not see any sign of Hojo. She only had to interact with one of his assistants. She wasn't sure why, but she sure as hell wasn't complaining either. She gladly accepted Sephiroth's offer to try and redeem herself after her loss the previous day. Unfortunately, the assistant returned at midday to perform the last check-up and cleared the general to leave.

Despite the draw, or maybe because of it, between the two of them, they agreed to find time to play again at some point in the future. Alex was absolutely, positively sure that Genesis would hate the idea, but he could get over it. It wasn't like she had time to make many friends. She had a feeling the general was in much the same position, so it would be nice to have someone to talk to that didn't hold any expectations. At least occasionally.

Thankfully, once Sephiroth was gone from the labs, Alex had plenty of time to dedicate to her research. She was able to finally finish the spectral analysis of all her samples. Once she had those in hand, she turned to the science department's databases. A plethora of research had already been completed to map the human genomes for healthy humans. She could use that information to compare with the genetically diseased ones to isolate the genomes that could be the culprits. It was tedious and time-consuming work, but once she had everything in hand, she knew it would just be a matter of time.

She was still tired Monday morning, but she was smiling and far more satisfied than she had been in a few weeks. She had not made any concrete progress yet, but she did have some theories to follow up on during her spare time.

However, the pleasant start to her week came to a crashing halt when she went to deliver her first report for the day, and a frowning Professor Rayleigh slammed it down before she stood and threw another form on the desk near Alex.

"Care to explain that? I know I said that you should take the initiative, but that kind of move will get you knocked back down very quickly. Don't think that you'll be protected. You aren't even an employee yet."

Alex's eyes widened. She was already speaking before she had a chance to see what the fuss was about. "I don't understand? What did I do?"

The older woman's eyes flashed as she glanced down at the paper she had thrown down. Alex took that as a cue to see if she could figure something out before things got out of hand. All it took was a few seconds before she fell into the chair beside her and looked up with a pale face and wide eyes.

That was all it took for the professor to realize something was amiss. She sat down slowly as she said, "You didn't request that?"

Alex immediately shook her head. "Of course not. I have no desire to be one of his assistants."

Despite Alex's obvious distress, Rayleigh still looked unsure. At least her voice was no longer hard when she asked, "Why? I thought everyone came to work for Shinra for the chance to work with Professor Hojo. He is brilliant and has the ear of the President. Surely it could only help you."

Alex was already floundering at the request in her hand, but she knew she would need an excellent excuse. At least she had one handy. "Professor, I do not mind working with you, but I thought you had already discerned that my goal was to try and finish my thesis before my 90 days were up? If I could do that, would I not be brought on as a scientist instead of an aide? I had hoped to be able to complete my own research, even if it meant occasionally helping others. I just want to make the most of this. I have a feeling I would have far less freedom if I were to transfer."

Rayleigh sat back and rubbed her temple for a moment before she finally looked back at Alex with a frown. "Okay, this is not as bad as I thought. If you did not initiate the transfer, then that may be all there is to it. He is only asking for one day a week." She paused, and her brow furrowed before she looked up curiously and continued. "But why would he ask out of the blue like that? You haven't published your thesis yet, correct?"

Alex already had a feeling she knew why and was trying not to get sick at the thought. She realized that she was going to have to share a bit of what happened, at least. This paper made sure of that. She sighed and rubbed her forehead as she answered. "No, I am not ready to publish any findings yet, and all my updates have come to you first. Though, I think it has something to do with the fact that I got roped into helping with General Sephiroth's booster monitoring Friday evening and Saturday morning. The professor met me while I was there."

The professor grimaced as she said, "How did that happen?" Before Alex could even try to answer, the other woman held a hand and continued. "You know what, don't answer that. In the end, it doesn't matter.

"I can't stop him from poaching you for that day, but I can give you all the opportunities you need to get done with your thesis. There should only be a few weeks left on the experiment I assigned you to, so I will hand it off to someone else. You will take that extra time to focus. All of this is on the condition that when you are hired, my team has first access to your assistance when you are not working on your own projects. Deal?"

Alex was still pale when she got to her feet, but her hand was steady when she held it out. "I appreciate the opportunity."

Rayleigh looked at the paper in Alex's hand with disgust one last time, but the woman waved her out of the office, still muttering something about 'bastard poachers' as Alex walked back to her cubicle. She was still shaken, but at least something good had come of this.

Maybe if she worked hard to keep Professor Rayleigh satisfied, for the time being, it would keep her forced interactions with the madman to a minimum. As long as she was only assisting with boosters, she could live with it. It was better to be another faceless intern in his employ than someone he might find interesting. Although, it sure as hell wouldn't hurt for her to figure out a back-up plan in case he ended up showing more attention to her than she needed. Being in the spotlight would not help her at all.

Her mind was going a mile a minute as she gathered up her notes to start working on them. It wasn't like she didn't already have enough to worry about. Now she had to figure out how to blend in with all Hojo's other resources at least one day a week. She almost wished for a drink. Or a nap. A nap would be great. Unfortunately, now wasn't the time, so she started setting things up to continue her comparisons.

* * *

Alex stared at the notes and charts in front of her until she felt like she was going to go cross-eyed. When her stomach loudly reminded her that she had skipped breakfast and lunchtime was nearly gone, she stood and stretched as she tried to rub the tired from her eyes.

She looked down with a groan as she thought about the sheer amount of data she was trying to comb through. It might be easier if she could somehow automate it, but she didn't trust the dinky computer in her cubicle to not miss the finer details. When she stretched again, she decided she needed to get out of the office at least. Maybe a change of scenery would help—and food would not be remiss.

With that decided, she pulled out the most recent sheets she had been working on, stuffed them into her briefcase, and headed to the cafeteria. She barely paid any mind to what she ordered. It was not long until she was sitting in a corner with papers all over the table and a sandwich in her hand while she tapped her chin with her pen. She would occasionally take a bite as her eyes continued to scan the columns of lines that would not make sense to anyone outside of the Shinra science department.

Unfortunately, her concentration was broken by one of those people. A drawling voice spoke up next to her ear. "I thought about sayin' hi, but you look like you wouldn't of heard me anyway."

Alex nearly jumped out of her skin before she whirled to see Reno standing behind her with a grin and Maur giving the man a reproachful look. When he noticed her looking, his frown dropped, and he dipped his head in greeting since his hands were full. "We didn't mean to bother you, but it's been weeks since I last saw you. Thought I'd stop and say hi at least."

Alex's breathing had finally returned to normal, so she shook her head as she put her sandwich down and started pulling her papers closer. "Don't worry about it. It isn't your presence that bothers me." She paused to give Reno a pointed look that he only grinned at. She rolled her eyes at him as she continued. "Why don't you join me. I'll have to get back soon anyway."

Both sat as soon as the table was cleared. Once the two men set their stuff on the table, Maur pointed to the papers. "Is it all right to be working on that out here?"

Alex immediately waved off his concern. "It's for my thesis, so no company secrets are in danger.

Her chuckle was enough for them to drop the subject at least. Though Reno was quick to jump in with something else. "You know, with your hair all pulled back like that, and the ink on your forehead, I can almost see ya being a scientist."

She gave him a glare but also grabbed the closest napkin. As soon as it was damp, she asked, "Where is it?"

Reno's look turned confused. "Huh?"

"The ink?"

The red-head immediately started laughing, which earned him glares from both the other two. Thankfully, Maur stepped in. "If you don't mind, I should be able to get it."

Alex hesitated for a moment, but she finally handed him the napkin and turned her face so he could wipe at a spot near her hairline. She wanted to blush as she realized it was probably from her absently scratching her hairline and not noticing she still held the pen. Not that it mattered. She was done with the conversation already and moved to change it. "So where is your partner, Rude, right?"

Reno pouted a little as he said, "Man, why do all the pretty girls ask about him as soon as they see me?"

Maur was quick with an answer. "Maybe if your first response to a pretty girl wasn't schoolyard insults, it wouldn't be that way."

Alex chuckled at the exchange, but she knew she had already spent too long not working. She stood and put the last of her things in her briefcase before she waved at the two of them. "It was nice seeing you, but I need to get back."

Reno still looked a little pouty, but he called out, "You should come to the Turk floor sometime. It'd be a great way to unwind." He paused and leaned forward with a mock whisper, "Not to offend ya, but there is no way I'm headed to the science department unless I have to."

Alex shook her head. She didn't blame him at all, but she wasn't going to say that out loud. "If I ever have the time, I'll see what I can do."

They all gave their goodbyes after that, and she headed back upstairs. Even though those two seemed nice enough, she was glad she didn't have to deal with the Turks more. She already had enough on her plate, and no matter how they acted, she knew that it didn't mean some of the stuff they did was as far from nice as it could be.

* * *

Alex had barely made it back from lunch when she was stopped by Peter. He was rubbing the back of his head nervously as he approached her. Though his apparent nerves didn't keep him from speaking. "Hey, Alex, I wanted to apologize for the other day."

She shook her head with a tired sigh. "Don't worry about it. I know what happened, and it's cool. Besides, I forgot too, you know? At least the report was done, and you turned it in. Thanks for covering for me."

Peter's expression had turned shocked, but it just as quickly turned pale again. "What do you mean you know what happened?"

Alex frowned at his question as she answered, "That the general asked you not to say anything to me when I returned? That was why you were in such a rush, right? I also figure that was why you didn't come back."

"Oh-oh yeah, that's true." He then paused and gave her another worried look. "How did you find out?"

Alex shrugged. "He told me when I confronted him about moving my pawn."

Peter looked like he was about to fall over, which made Alex a little worried, but neither was allowed to say anything else as a new voice cut in. "Excuse me. I'm looking for an Alexandra-"

Alex immediately spun around and jumped in to cut him off. "Alex. It's just Alex. Nothing else. That's all there is to it."

Her face had turned red, but the glare she was giving the poor man made him take a step back. She immediately felt regret as he shoved a huge bouquet of flowers at her in a lovely vase. "These are for you. Card's in there somewhere."

The man didn't wait for a response before he turned and jogged back toward the stairs. Alex sighed at the man's retreating form before holding up the bouquet to see if she could find the card. Not that she wasn't nearly positive who they were from anyway.

She found it as Peter made it to her side. She gave her coworker a tired grin as she shook her head. "I swear to god, I'm going to kill him. He should know better than to pull a stunt like this."

Peter pointed to the card. "Who are they from?"

She slid her finger under the edge of the envelope as she answered. "I haven't looked yet, but I have a feeling I already know."

Peter watched as she pulled the card out, and she grinned at the message. _'Just a reminder that it is alright to occasionally stop and smell the flowers. Love, G.'_

Alex wanted to be mad since he shouldn't have sent someone with her full name, but all she felt was warmth as it crawled up her cheeks. She was finally pulled from her thoughts when Peter pointed out that there was writing on the back of the card. She flipped it to see the words _'Tonight, 7:30.'_

Peter was still staring with wide eyes when she looked up with a grin. "Maybe it won't hurt to take off a little early now and then. But first, I need to find a place to put these." He didn't even get a chance to say anything before she walked off, still grinning at the lovely bouquet.

* * *

Alex was rushing around her brother's bathroom, trying to make sure she hadn't overlooked anything. She had already heard him call out to her a few times that she needed to hurry, but these chances were fewer than she had expected them to be, and she wanted to make the most of this one.

She knew she was running late, but she also knew her brother had to have messaged Genesis at some point if only to complain about her hogging the bathroom. Even though she didn't have much time, she stopped to say goodbye to her brother. "Hey Geal, don't wait up. I'm sure I'll be back, but I don't know when."

Her brother turned to her with a reprimanding frown that immediately changed to shock. "You look lovely."

Alex had to try hard not to roll her eyes. "You don't have to look so surprised about it. I don't always walk around covered in paper, dust, and ink."

Angeal chuckled at her quip as he came around to give her a quick hug. Though his eyes turned a little worried soon after. "I am not surprised that it's possible, only that you seem to really want to make an impression tonight. Is everything alright? Should I be worried? More importantly, should I wait up, anyway?"

Alex did roll her eyes that time, but she still gave her brother a grin. "I love you, Geal, and I appreciate the sentiment, but I'm a big girl now. Not that I have any particular plans, but even if I did, you would not be the first person I told."

His look subtly changed to the one she recognized as what he used right before he was ready to give a lecture. She found it hilarious that even after all these years, that look had not changed. Whatever he wanted to say, she didn't give him a chance to. She leaned over and kissed his cheek quickly as she patted his arm. "Sorry, I'm running late. I'll talk to you later." She paused in the door and grinned back at him. "Love you!" She only grinned wider at the exasperated look he gave her, but by then, the door was already closed.

Thankfully she didn't have far to go. She walked a couple of doors down and knocked briskly. She didn't have long to wait before Genesis answered the door with a smirk. However, the look was instantly replaced by something somewhere between awe and hunger. It had her cheeks heating.

After a few seconds of standing there in silence, Genesis gently took her hand and pulled her into his apartment. His arms were already around her as he shut the door and whispered in her ear. "There is no hate, only joy, for you are beloved by the goddess." She shivered when he placed a soft kiss on her earlobe right afterward.

It was several seconds before he finally let her go. His smirk was back in place, but there was something new behind it now. Plus, he still had not let go of her hand as he led her to the kitchen. He seemed reluctant to let her go, but he finally did so he could pull out her chair.

Once they were both seated, he glanced across the table. "I was unsure if you would be able to make it. To not only see you here but to be reminded once again of the light of the heavens that I am deprived of when we are apart is almost more than I can stand."

Alex knew she had to be blushing to the roots of her hairs, but she studiously ignored that as she finally found her tongue. "Thank you, but don't you think that exaggeration is a bit overboard?"

She watched as his eyes flicked over her once before he looked back into hers and shook his head. "I do believe you may be severely underestimating your charms."

That was all Alex could stand. Between his words and the way he was still looking at her, if she didn't change the subject, she was either going to get up and leave or do something she might regret later. With that in mind, she motioned to the layout. "Why don't you tell me how your mission went over dinner? Your texts didn't say much."

Genesis raised a brow at her tactic but let it pass as he served them both from the containers on the table and then poured their wine. It had been a simple mission, though far away. That was the only reason he had been gone so long. It didn't even take him half the meal to tell her about it. What he could anyway.

After that, the conversation drifted to her work. Thankfully, they both avoided the topic of her long hours, but she was happy to tell Genesis that she was finally making progress. Unfortunately, the subject reminded her there was something else she needed to tell him. Although she wasn't going to do it across the table. Instead, she gestured toward the living room. "Why don't we go get a little more comfortable to continue this."

He smirked at her suggestion but responded by standing and helping her to her feet. Once they were settled on the couch, he refilled her drink and then sat back with an arm around her shoulders. He waited until she had taken another sip before he asked, "I assume you wanted to tell me about the changes at work? Angeal told me they have already given you your own lab."

Alex had to repress her sigh. She wasn't sure which one of them to be irritated with. She didn't think Angeal would have exaggerated that much, but he might not have realized. Still, now wasn't the time. She took another sip before she faced him. "Yes and no. I do have access to the earlier generation imaging computers, but only if they are not already in use. Which usually means after hours."

Genesis didn't look thrilled with that news, but he still brushed his knuckle across her cheek as he said, "While I do not like the circumstances, I can well appreciate the hard work you have completed to get to the point that they would trust you so much. It is impressive."

Alex was thrilled at his response. It wasn't perfect, but it did show that he was thinking about her perspective, which meant a lot to her. She was still grinning when she continued. "That isn't all—" She cut off as the rest settled on her. It was probably more impressive to others, but she wished she hadn't been given the honor. Still, he deserved to know.

She shrugged to try and ease the sudden tension in the room. "I had a bit of a shock this morning, before your bouquet even. It seems that Professor Hojo has noticed me and has asked that I assist him one day a week."

Genesis suddenly stiffened and sat forward. He took her glass to set aside, took her hand, and gave her a worried look. "Why would he do that out of the blue? Did something happen?"

Alex had to swallow a sigh. She already knew how he was going to react but refused to hide it. She hadn't done anything wrong, no matter his blind jealousy. "Well, I accidentally ran into him while I was monitoring the general after his mako boosters. I am not sure what about that encounter impressed him, but that is the only thing I can think of."

Genesis froze. He blinked a few times as his grip on her hands tightened. She pulled them away with a frown and broke the sudden silence. "Don't give me that look. I know you said to stay away from him, but it was just part of my job. I didn't even know it was going to be him until after I had agreed to help. Not that he gave me any reason to worry the whole time I was there."

Genesis stood in a rush and took a few steps away. Alex did as well and had her hands on her hips when he turned back to face her. She didn't even let him get started before she continued, "Look, I understand that he is your rival. This is me you're talking to. I know that you hate being second to anyone. That doesn't automatically make him a bad person or even your enemy."

She watched his fists clench, but when he released them, he reached to pull her into a tight embrace. His words were barely a whisper against her ear. "I cannot stand the thought of him anywhere near you. Even if my reaction is unreasonable."

Alex pushed back enough to look into his eyes. Her expression was serious as she said, "Genesis, you are the one I care about. If that isn't enough for you to trust me, then we have bigger problems than my hours or who I might have to work with."

It was only a heartbeat later that his palm was cupping her cheek. His thumb ran soft strokes over her cheekbone before he shifted his hold and gripped her chin. His eyes held that same hunger from before when he finally spoke again. "You care about me?"

Alex relaxed into his embrace. "I'm dating you, aren't I? Let me assure you that it isn't just because I like seeing how pretty you are in red."

She had severely underestimated the effect her words would have on him. His lips descended on hers, and by the time he pulled back, she felt lightheaded. He smirked as his thumb ran over her bottom lip, and his voice was husky when he spoke again. "Pretty? I have confidence that your lexicon is sufficient enough to come up with a better adjective than that. Why don't we see what else you might have in mind?"

He didn't give her a chance to answer before he knelt to lift her. He didn't take them farther than the couch, but his lips were already on hers again before they had even settled back. Not that Alex was complaining. She let go of her worry and let his kisses make her forget about the rest of the world for a little while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so excited that I was able to finish this today. And it's extra long lol. We get a timely reminder that Alex is already in a relationship, but we also get a few hints that maybe not all is okay. Plus, we all get to hate on Hojo some more for being a psychopathic scheming asshole, like always lol. Anyway, things are about to start heating up on more than one front. I actually have a little more time than I expected, but not enough for a chapter a day through the week. I will still be working furiously to get them out as quickly as I can because my brain is already whirring. Thanks for reading and cheers!


	14. The Gambit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song for the last part of the chapter is 'Break Free' by Matthew Santos

Alex ended up staying for only an hour or so after her conversation about her job change. Not that Genesis didn't want her to stay longer, but they were already close to a line she wasn't ready to cross yet. And oh, was she close to crossing it. Still, Genesis was understanding when she explained that she wasn't ready. Plus, she was tired. Between her long hours and the wine, things were catching up to her. Even with all that, by the time she cleaned up and got into bed, she was wearing a smile.

The next morning even Genesis was in a pleasant mood. It was so notable that Angeal had to text her later in the day to mention it—as well as subtly ask again if he should be worried. The question made her laugh out loud, but she stifled it when she remembered where she was and reassured him everything was fine. At least the pleasant change to Monday helped turn the week around.

Also, it didn't hurt that Alex stayed busy enough the rest of the week that her initial worry about Hojo and his plans was a distant thought. She had too many other things on her mind. Namely, a way to figure out what was going on with herself and those she cared about. But her thesis still needed to be cracked.

She almost jumped for joy when she finally caught her first break on Wednesday night. She was going through the data again, and this time combing through, trying to see if there might be something she missed. It was then that her tired eyes landed on the group of pairing that were listed as 'unknown' in the healthy cells.

According to the prior research, their function either could not be determined, or they were deemed redundant. However, one of them stood out. Her finger stayed pinned to it while she dug through the pile, brought out several of the sets from the diseased samples, and turned to that same pair in those samples. She gasped when each of them had a slight mutation. There was a sudden flurry of activity as she scrambled to verify the one random DNA pair in all the other sets.

Nearly an hour later, she sat back with both shock and awe. Ninety-five percent of the samples had the same mutation in the unknown section of DNA. Not only did that prove it was the culprit and that the disease was an inherited mutation of that gene, but that the pair was no longer unknown. She could safely now label it as having to do with the heart valve.

It wasn't the end goal she was looking for, but it was a huge step in the right direction. She was thankful that it was late, and no one else was around when she started laughing uncontrollably. It was a win that she had desperately needed.

When she finally calmed, she settled into writing her findings into a coherent report. She would need to repeat the process with several more suspected genetic disorders before she would be confident in publishing her thesis, but at least now, she would have the breathing room she had needed. And hopefully, she would have better luck finding the rest.

It wasn't the answer to mitigating the problems, but now that she knew where to look, that would be the focus of her initial research once she was assigned her own team. Well, after the Jenova Project stuff, at least. That thought sobered her and left a bitter taste in her mouth, but it also made her buckle down and focus. Now that she had a clear idea of the direction she needed to look into, she had to figure out what to do about her other problem as well.

* * *

Angeal and Genesis had both been ecstatic for her when she shared the news. Not that she had a lot of time to spare to go over it with them, much to Genesis's displeasure. Professor Rayleigh was thrilled as well. Enough so that when Friday came around, she didn't even complain that Alex had to leave almost as soon as she came in.

That didn't keep Alex from being nervous as she made her way to the room where she was told to report Friday morning. More than once, on the way over, she thought it was a miracle she hadn't picked up the habit of biting her nails. She surely wanted to do something to keep her hands busy, and her mind occupied away from what was waiting for her.

However, when she walked into the room, it was not at all what she had been expecting. She froze at the sight of Sephiroth sitting on the side of a bed without his armor and leaning over with his elbows on his knees and his fists clenched in his hair.

It only took her a moment to recover, and she immediately dropped her bag as she rushed to his side. "Sephiroth! Are you all right? What is going on?"

His head jerked up, and Alex's eyes got even wider at the grimace she caught sight of before he could erase it. He was still wearing a frown when he answered, "Alex? Why are you here?"

She shook her head at the question. "I was told to be here, but that isn't important now. You look like hell warmed over. Why don't we get you laid back."

His frown deepened, and his eyes flashed before his expression fell into the blank mask once again. He pushed her hands away as he spoke in a cold voice. "I have no need of your assistance. You are free to leave."

He had sat up to his full height and was staring at her, but Alex could still see the beads of sweat on his brow. It didn't take much for her to realize that Hojo must have brought him back in for boosters once more, and it was far too soon. No matter how incredible his resilience was, he wasn't immune to pain.

Instead of folding under his frown, she put her hands on her hips and glared right back as she said, "That look won't work on me, mister. Now, I may not be able to wrestle you down into that bed, but—" She paused and lowered her voice as she took a step closer and continued, "I can promise that not a word of this will ever leave my lips to a single soul outside this room. Ever."

Sephiroth's blank mask instantly crumbled away, and he looked at her in confusion. "But—"

Alex cut him off with a shake of her head. "I don't break my promises. No one."

Sephiroth let out an almost inaudible sigh as he finally laid back. Alex immediately started gathering things onto the table next to the bed, including the blood pressure cuff and a few rags. He watched her for a moment before he started speaking. "Hojo asked for you, didn't he?"

Alex stopped and stared with wide eyes. Sephiroth put his arm over his eyes at the expression, but he still continued as though she had answered. "I thought he might have been up to something when he told me we were changing my booster schedule. I didn't realize he planned to involve you. Though I should have. I apologize."

Alex finally shook off her stupor at his apology. She was frowning at what his words might mean, especially since she still hadn't seen the man in question since their first meeting. Not that she was complaining, but she knew enough to understand he was a sneaky bastard. Still, she needed to set the record straight about one thing. "Don't apologize for something that isn't your fault. I'm not sure I can say what's going on either, but right now isn't the time to worry about it anyway."

Sephiroth lifted his arm enough to give her a frown, but she ignored it as she said. "You look like your head hurts. Is there anything else?"

For a moment, it looked as though he did not plan to answer. However, he finally laid his arm back over his eyes and said, "I am experiencing the typical response to mako boosters—auditory hallucinations, head and body aches, chills. You may not believe me, but this is mild and should pass within the hour. The dose this time was rather small. It is only that I just received it minutes before you came in."

Alex paused. There were so many things in that one statement that were downright wrong—and a little worrisome. Still, she ignored that part for now and shook her head, then rolled her eyes at herself for the action since he couldn't see it. She then gave his shin a reassuring pat. "Well, just because you are used to it doesn't mean you should have to suffer through it without help. Maybe that is why I am here now. Did you think of that?"

Sephiroth raised his arm again and gave her a confused look. It turned even more so when he saw her starting to untie his boots. "What are you doing?"

She looked up with furrowed brows. "Don't give me that look. It's just your boots. You shouldn't have them on in bed anyway. Besides, there are no analgesics we can give you to help with the pain, but there is something I can do to help. I hope. To do so, we need your boots off, and you to relax back. So just lay there and listen to the sound of my voice if it helps. I'll tell you everything I'm doing."

Several seconds passed as they stared each other down. Neither moved. Finally, Sephiroth laid his head back down again, and Alex thought she heard a groan, but she didn't want to ask. Though, his next words made her have to choke back a laugh.

"Why are you so pushy. I have never known your brother to be nearly so stubborn."

She cleared her throat so her laughter could not be heard before she could manage to answer, "I am positive that isn't exactly true. He likes to lecture far too often, even if he is more polite when he does so."

By that time, she had already removed the boots and covered him with the thin blanket. It wasn't much, but hopefully, it would help with the chills. She immediately started looking through the cabinets in the room and kept talking to keep his mind off his troubles. "Would you happen to know if they keep cold and hot compresses in these rooms?"

His voice still sounded confused, but he also sounded like he had given up on arguing with her. "I believe the medical supplies are all in the top left cabinets."

She flashed him a grateful smile and went to look for it. It did not take her long to locate the things she needed, and she was already shaking the packets up. His confusion had turned to curiosity as he watched her. "What are you doing?"

She held up the hot compress in her hand. "It is a remedy my—" She suddenly cut off and grabbed her head. A pained look crossed her face that had the general sitting up. As soon as Alex noticed, she shook her head to clear it and pushed him back down. "Don't push yourself. I'm fine. I was just saying that it is a remedy my—my mother used for her migraines. I know that isn't what you are dealing with, but it might help since we have fewer options."

Alex didn't give him a chance to ask any more questions before she took the heated compresses and laid them around his feet. She then took the cold compresses and wrapped them in a towel, and asked, "Where does your head hurt the worst?"

The look he was giving her was a little concerned still, but far more consternated. She could see that he was about ready to tell her to go away again. Before he could, she leaned forward, lowered her voice, and gave him an evil smirk. "You know, if you want me out of your hair, the quickest way to make it happen is to just do what I say. I've already promised no one will find out. I'll even make sure no one sees this."

She had a feeling that if he was even a smidge less dignified, he would have rolled his eyes at her. Instead, he looked at the ceiling as he answered, "The back, near the base of my skull."

She gave him a nod. "Good, that will make this easier." She then helped him situate the compress under his head, so it wasn't too uncomfortable. Once it was in place, she dimmed the lights. "You should try and sleep if you can. If this is to pass quickly, hopefully, it won't be so bad when you wake. I'll be right here if you need anything."

She had already turned to grab the bag she had dropped. Her plan was to go to the corner and use a lamp to start going through her next batch of print-outs while the general slept. She was stopped before she made it across the room. "Alex."

She turned to see Sephiroth's eyes reflecting the little bit of light left. The sight of it caused a shiver to go down her spine, but she wasn't afraid. Especially not when he continued, "Thank you." She gave him a soft smile and a nod before they both turned back to what they had been doing.

* * *

After that week, Alex had expected life to calm down for her, but that was far from what happened. Although she never had to deal with professor Hojo directly, she found out that he did indeed want her help with the Soldier's boosters. The general's specifically. She wasn't sure why the schedule had been changed, but Sephiroth had to come in once a week on the day she was supposed to be assisting for a small booster.

At least most of them were not as bad as that first day she had found him. The upside to that was that they often spent a good portion of the day playing chess. They both became better players for it since, after her first defeat, Alex won at least a third of the time. It was her goal to even those out if nothing else.

Unfortunately, that one day a week was the least of her worries. Not that she didn't sometimes stress about the downtime, but she had so much else going on that she was about ready to pull her hair out.

The good news was that she had been able to identify two more genetic disorders in less than a month. That meant that she still had a month to go and almost enough material to publish her thesis. She was to the point that she was nearly ready to start splitting her time in the evening, which only made her nervous.

Before she decided to start looking into more personal DNA issues, she started watching who else was around in the evenings. Who might come close or be watching? She didn't want to take any chances that someone might accidentally walk in. Not that they had so far, but it was better to be safe. And that was only the first part. She still needed to figure out how to best go about identifying the Jenova portion in their DNA.

Her end-goal would be to find a way to isolate it. Or at least figure out how the alien could communicate on a cellular level and cut that off. There had to be some sort of structure. She couldn't discount a 'psychic' connection, not after her experience in the caves, but the idea still made her cringe. Maybe it was something else? A pheromone?

Those thoughts always frustrated her. She couldn't even begin to get answers until she got samples. She still had her own blood, but what part of her DNA was Jenova, and what was human? She couldn't compare it to Angeal's because they were twins. They shared too much genetic material. She couldn't even compare it to Genesis since her mother's cellular material had been injected into him when he was in the womb.

That thought made her a little ill when she considered the implication for their future, but that was a thought for another day. For now, she needed a better comparison. In the end, she realized that what she needed was a blood sample from Sephiroth. He had the highest concentration of Jenova, and he shared no other genetic material with any of the other three children that came from the Jenova project. She could compare each of theirs to his, and anything that matched would be Jenova. However, getting those samples without raising red flags might prove difficult.

She didn't think it would be a big deal to get them from Angeal and Genesis. She could just tell them both that she needed them for comparison for her thesis, and they would both be happy to help. Sephiroth, on the other hand, was another matter entirely. Plus, she had gotten to know him enough that she didn't want to steal it from him. It made her uncomfortable to even think about it. When she realized that she thought of him as a friend, it didn't take much to come to the conclusion that she would just ask him like she planned to ask the other two.

* * *

It was two weeks until Alex's ninety days would be up, and she was almost ready to shoot the next person that asked her when she would be done. Not that she had a gun, but she was that frustrated. She was one more discovery away from having all she wanted to complete her thesis. She knew she could finish with what she had, but it would be shaky at best. With just one more, there would be no way anyone could deny her findings.

She had lost steam after her third discovery and still had not been able to look into the Jenova connection, which made her irritation even worse. However, this was her day to look after Sephiroth, and she couldn't let it bother her. She was at least going to try and remember to ask him about the blood sample. She had forgotten to ask the last few times she had seen him. She already had one for Angeal and Genesis in storage in her cubicle.

Alex smiled when she walked into the room and saw the general propped against the headboard with the small table next to him already set up. She raised a brow as she said, "Well, it looks like someone is feeling confident this morning."

Sephiroth chuckled as he shook his head. "It was not as bad this time. I saw no reason to wait for you to set it up when I am capable of doing so."

Alex held up both hands, but she was still smiling. "Of course." After that, she took a seat, and it was not long until they were both engrossed in a new game.

It was more than two hours later before either of them talked again. Sephiroth had just made a move, and it was less than a minute when Alex leaned forward to move hers. When Sephiroth saw what she was doing, an involuntary sound left his lips. She looked up with her piece still in the air and raised a brow. "Yes?"

His brow was furrowed as he looked at the board and then back up at her. "Are you truly that distracted? I know your thesis is almost due, and things…are tense, but surely you can do better than that."

Alex almost frowned at his mention of her personal relationships, but she let it go and smirked instead. She then finished the move she started and firmly put the piece down before she crossed her arms and smirked at him. "Did it ever occur to you that I was doing it on purpose?"

His frown grew more pronounced. "But I can easily take your knight now."

She nodded. "Yes, you can. Then what will I do?"

He looked at the board for a moment. His brows rose, but then he shook his head. "You can take my rook, but that would put you in a position to lose a pawn. One that was close to becoming a queen. Why?"

Alex shook her head, and her smirk grew. "Because. If you took that pawn. I would take your queen."

Sephiroth sat back with wide eyes as he scanned the board. It only took him a moment to realize she was correct. He sat back and looked at her while she shrugged. "I know that doesn't mean you would lose, but you rely heavily on her." She then leaned forward, and her eyes flashed. "Now, the question for you is, do you want to take my knight and the chance that I'll take your queen, or will you figure out a different strategy? I'm sure you have plenty of them. Will you take that gambit? Will you sacrifice your queen?"

Instead of answering her, Sephiroth stared at the board for several minutes. Finally, he moved his rook to another location and ignored the chuckle coming from the woman across from him. After that, it was nearly another hour before the tense silence was broken again, when a smug masculine voice broke the silence. "Checkmate."

Alex stood with a groan. "You did that on purpose, didn't you? You trapped me just so you could check me with your queen. That's sadistic."

Sephiroth's only answer was a quick smile, but it was soon replaced by a look of concern as he watched her try to rub the stiffness from her back. His voice was tentative when he spoke. "I have noticed that you seem to have little time for much beyond your research these days, and it is taking a toll. Please do not take this the wrong way, but the stress is visible."

Alex snorted and shook her head. "It's okay. I know I look like shit. The lack of sleep and worry about my deadline is getting to me. But I don't have long. Just a couple more weeks."

Again there was a moment of hesitation before he spoke. "In times of stress for me, I find that sometimes it is best to find a physical outlet. Though it may surprise you, there is also rarely someone I turn to talk to. I do not know what it was you were doing when we first met, but that does seem like something that would require you to keep your focus."

Alex stood straight and looked at him with wide eyes. A grin slowly spread across her face. "You know, that isn't a half-bad idea. It's been long enough that I don't know if I can even finish a routine, but maybe leaving a little early is just what I need to refocus. Take a break so I can get my perspective back. Plus, Genesis texted this morning and said he would be back from his mission this afternoon. Maybe I should just take off the whole afternoon and have dinner ready and waiting for him!"

Alex was so excited about the idea that she didn't see the frown that flashed across the general's face. She barely even heard him; his voice was so low. "That was not what I had in mind."

She was still grinning as she cleared the chess set away. "I apologize if I jumped the gun, but I haven't gotten to spend much time with him either, so this is a great opportunity! I really appreciate the suggestion. Thanks!"

He inclined his head slightly as he said, "Of course. I will be leaving within the hour if you would like to go ahead now. I will take responsibility." When she hesitated, he shook his head. "Go ahead."

That was the only encouragement she needed before she grabbed her bag and rushed out of the room. Once she was gone, Sephiroth watched the door with a frown. He had not had a plan when he spoke up, and he was unsure why he was unsatisfied with the outcome. Alex seemed happy with the idea, but he had no doubt that for the first time since he met the woman, he wished she did not have a connection to Genesis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHH! Ok, so now that that's out of my system, what do you think? We are right on the cusp of some major changes, and when it all happens...well, I can't say more other than I am excited to get there. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this and are looking forward to it!


	15. Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song for the chapter is 'Genesis' by Dua Lipa

Alex had gotten Angeal's permission to use one of the gyms on the Soldier floor, but she still had to force herself to finish at least a whole hour. However, by the time she was done, she almost wished she had never even heard the suggestion. She had already been out of practice when she first got to Midgar since she was pulling from memories that were little more than dreams. Still, when she first tried, she had loved it, even if it had been hard. Now, after months of pushing her body into exhaustion and doing little more than sitting on her ass or pacing around tiny spaces, she just wasn't in shape to handle it. She could already feel bruises forming from multiple falls. At least she knew Genesis wasn't supposed to be in until dinner time, so she had plenty of time for a nice long soak and maybe a potion before she needed to start cooking.

She stopped by her brother's office to at least let him know what she planned so he wouldn't worry. He gave her a concerned look before the door was even shut. "Alex, what on Gaia happened to you? Were you mugged? Do I need to file a report? What did they look—"

Alex started chuckling and held up a hand. "Wow, way to make me feel good about myself. I guess maybe I'll take a spotter with me next time."

He came around his desk and looked at the lurid bruise on her shoulder with a frown. "You got that from working out? Do I even want to know what you were trying to do?"

She shook her head tiredly as she patted his arm. "Don't worry. It's nothing that a little time and maybe a spell or potion won't fix. Besides, that isn't why I'm here."

Angeal let out a little sigh as he gently took her arm. "Here, let me take care of it for you. I have a feeling you are planning on surprising Genesis today anyway. You don't take off early for no reason."

Alex felt her cheeks heat, but she just grinned at her brother. "You got me. I wanted to cook dinner for him and have it waiting when he gets in."

Angeal frowned slightly. "I know he said he should be in by six or seven, but it might be later."

Alex waved off his concern. "Which is why I am here. I just wanted to let you know, so you won't worry about me. Don't wait up."

By that point, Angeal had finished the spell, and Alex groaned in relief. She rolled the shoulder she had landed badly on and grinned at her twin. "Thanks. I still plan on taking a bath, but I was afraid that shoulder was going to be too stiff to move before long."

Angeal nodded at her absently as he listened to what she said, but it was only a moment before he stopped abruptly and frowned at her. "We don't have a tub."

Alex laughed at the look. "No, but Genesis does. I thought I told you he gave me a key a few weeks ago? How else am I supposed to surprise him? Don't worry about it. I still need to get a few things, but that's why I'm here now. I'll be there all evening. Since I don't know when he'll be back, it could be late when I get back too. So don't worry about me. I know if I don't say something, you will."

For just a moment, Angeal looked like he had more to say, but he finally took a deep breath and gave her a smile. "Alright, I won't wait up, but don't expect me to say I won't worry. That would be like asking me not to breathe."

Alex snorted at his partial teasing but gave him a quick hug. Her voice was low when she said, "Don't ever change." She then pulled back and gave him a wave as she headed toward the door. "Love you!" She smiled as she heard his chuckle and similar response as the door closed behind her.

From there, she still had a little shopping to do before she headed to the apartments. If she wanted to make the most of this surprise, she had to have everything just how she wanted it. At least she had time to set up. She grinned as she hurried down to finish getting the last of what she would need.

* * *

Genesis was exhausted and frowning when he finally made his way toward his apartment. He had expected to be back nearly half a day earlier, but their convoy had been attacked by a random band of monsters. Not that they were an issue to destroy, but the pests had managed to disable two of the vehicles before they could be stopped.

His aggravation about the delay on top of his more recent irritants only ensured that he was in a particularly foul mood. None of the lower-ranked Soldiers thought to say a word as he left the garage and made his way upstairs to finally clean off the dust of the road and make his way to bed.

He thought about texting Alexandra since he was sure she would still be up. That fact made him frown—even more so when he remembered that it had been well over a week since he had last seen her. That thought added to his goddess-forsaken day, and he decided that perhaps now wasn't the time to text her after all. He was likely to say something that would only set her off, and that wasn't what either of them needed. Instead, he focused on the thought of a shower and his bed. He could always call her tomorrow.

However, all those thoughts crashed to a halt as soon as he opened his door. There was a subtle scent in the air that was different. It was pleasant but unexpected. He quietly pushed his door opened further and looked around. It did not take him long to see what was out of place. As soon as he identified Alexandra lying on his couch, his eyes widened, and he was quick to shut the door behind himself.

He set his rucksack down next to the door and made his way to where she was on quiet feet. He knelt next to her and immediately noticed the wine glass on the small table next to her, along with the two empty bottles on the floor. He frowned when he also saw the way her dried tears had marred her makeup.

He looked around and saw there were still two untouched plates sitting on the table in the kitchen. Very little deduction was needed to understand what had happened. His expression immediately softened as he brushed his knuckle lightly across her cheek. She stirred but didn't wake.

Genesis let out a soft sigh. It was just his luck that one of the few days she had taken off for his benefit, he had been even later than he should have been. Unfortunately, there was little to be done about it. That didn't mean he was unappreciative. He would have to make it up to her somehow. For the moment, he wanted to at least make her more comfortable. She was far too tall to be sleeping on his couch.

His tiredness was a distant thought as he turned to remove the heels that she had not kicked off. He smirked when she turned to her side and buried her face into the pillow. As cute as the sight was, he had no intention of leaving her there. It took him no effort to lift her and carry her back to the bed.

It was only as he laid her down that she finally opened her eyes. She blinked in confusion a few times, and her words were slightly slurred when she said, "Gen? Am I dreaming, or are you really here?"

He let out another soft sigh as he brushed her hair back off her face. "I am here. I apologize for missing your surprise, love. I did not plan to be so late, but our convoy ran into some problems. Had I known you would be waiting, I would have left them behind to fend for themselves."

Alex snorted and wobbled her head back and forth. "Nuh-uh. They depend on you. It's okay."

Genesis didn't even realize how soft his expression had gotten as he watched her. It had been so long since he had seen her act like anything other than a straight-laced scientist that he had almost forgotten how adorable she could be when she wasn't paying attention.

He brushed his knuckle lightly across her cheek and felt his blood stir at the way her cheeks pinked and her eyes half-closed. When her lips parted slightly, it took every ounce of his control to just lean down and place a soft kiss on those beautiful lips instead of more—especially when he pulled back, and she pouted back at him.

He sat back to gain a little space as he said, "Love, do you think you are up to taking a shower? I can clean up the kitchen and have some water waiting for you when you are done. Otherwise, tomorrow might be a little hard on you."

He watched as her eyes got wide, then her pout came back, but it was several seconds before she responded. When she did, her cheeks were pink again. "Are you suggesting I stay here?"

Genesis could not hold in a chuckle at the look she was giving him. "Yes, but it is not for that reason." She scowled when he tapped the tip of her nose with his forefinger, but he ignored it as he continued. "I know Angeal will only be more worried if you stumble home like this. I give you my word to be a gentleman tonight. I even have a shirt you can wear."

He almost laughed when she closed her eyes and scrunched up her nose in concentration. It was several moments later before she opened them and blinked a few times. She let out a soft groan but shook her head. "I took a bath earlier, so I don't need a shower. I will wash my face and brush my teeth. I know you probably want a shower, so I won't keep you from it."

Genesis had the strong desire to ask if she would like to join him instead but pushed it down. Now wasn't the time. He stood and helped her to her feet before he steadied her. His voice barely concealed his mirth as he said, "Do you need my assistance?"

She shot him a glare, but the effect was lost when she had to grab onto his arm at the sharp movement. She took a moment before she shook her head less aggressively. "No, I'll be fine. Just point out the shirts."

Despite her denials, Genesis still helped her make her way to the bathroom and made sure she was holding onto the sink before he let her go. "I'll be right back with something for you to change into."

Before he walked out, he grabbed a spare toothbrush and laid it next to her hand. He barely heard her mumbled thanks as he walked off. When he returned to set the shirt next to her, he was glad to see that she already seemed steadier. He smirked at her reflection before he turned toward the kitchen. Hopefully, she would be finished by the time he was done putting up the remains of the meal she had made. Genesis eyed the fish ruefully. Had he been on time, it looked like it would have been delicious. He would have to make it up to her soon.

By the time he was done, he had walked back to find that she had already curled under the covers of his bed. He chuckled under his breath and wondered how she would react when she was sober. He couldn't wait to tell her how easily she made herself comfortable in his bed, but not tonight.

Instead, he gently shook her awake again. She glared at him, but he ignored it as he held something out to her. "Here, take these and finish the whole glass of water. If you do not, the headache is likely to be horrendous tomorrow."

Alexandra groaned as she sat up once more, but she took the pills and swallowed them down with a grimace. She thanked him when he took the glass back, but that was the most she could get out before she turned over and was fast asleep again.

Genesis chuckled at the sight of her hugging his pillow. It was unexpected, but he would not complain, even if the circumstances were less than ideal. When he got into the shower, his mood was far better than it had been just an hour before. For the first time in a long time, he was looking forward to a good night's sleep.

* * *

Alex woke up with a groan and rolled over. Her head hurt, but thankfully, it wasn't too bad. She hadn't planned on getting drunk the night before. She started with just a glass or two while she waited, but the later it had become, the more she drank, and the more she drank, the more upset she was that Genesis hadn't even texted to let her know he was going to be late. Not that he had any reason to suspect she was waiting. She sighed as she flopped onto her back. He was probably shocked to come home and find her passed out on his couch.

When that thought finally filtered through her brain, she sat up so fast that her head felt like it was spinning for a second. As soon as it settled, she looked around to see that she was in a bed—probably Genesis's. She also noticed that she was in one of his button-downs. That was when she finally remembered. He had not been as surprised as she had expected, but then again, by the time she opened her eyes, he was already putting her in his bed.

Her face flushed red as she looked around again. Although her bright cheeks were joined by a frown when she noticed Genesis was nowhere to be seen. She wasn't sure if she was disappointed that he didn't sleep in the same bed or not. She wasn't given long to worry about it as her attention was drawn to an amused voice by the door. "I thought I heard you up. How are you feeling? No worse for the wear, I hope. I had breakfast delivered, and it is still hot if you are interested."

She gave him a nod, even if she could feel her ears burning. "Thank you. That sounds good. But I do want to apologize for causing you problems last night. I guess I should have said something."

Genesis shook his head as he helped her to her feet. "Do not apologize. It may not have turned out the way you planned, but I do appreciate the gesture. It means a great deal that you would leave work early just to surprise me. Plus, I now get to see you like this. And we still get to share a meal together."

Alex knew the heat she was feeling wasn't all embarrassment, but she felt a little exposed at the moment. His shirt barely covered the tops of her thighs. Unfortunately, when she tried to pull away, Genesis pulled her closer and planted a light kiss on her lips before he continued. "Do not worry about Angeal. I messaged him this morning and explained what happened. I even reassured him that I was a gentleman and took the couch."

She groaned at the thought of her brother. He had probably been worried sick and, no matter what Genesis said, was probably still a little worried that she had stayed the night. She knew Angeal would have to learn to deal with that last part, but she was glad that Genesis had thought to send him a message.

While her worry about Angeal filled her mind, Genesis had led her into the kitchen and helped her into a chair. She finally focused back on him when he pushed a steaming cup and a plate in front of her. She grinned at him before she picked up the coffee.

It wasn't until after she took the first sip that she spoke again. "Thank you for this and for taking care of me last night."

Genesis chuckled but shook his head. "It was my pleasure. Besides, how often could any man claim to be blessed to come home to such a sight?"

Alex blushed again but otherwise ignored him as she started eating. She was happy to let the conversation drop, and Genesis decided to quit teasing her, at least for the moment.

By the time they finished, Alex had quit thinking about what she was wearing and volunteered to clean up. Not that there was much to do. It took the two of them less than five minutes to have everything spotless again.

However, as soon as Alex put the last plate away, she turned to find Genesis was right behind her. That hungry look was back in his eyes, and this time she knew it had nothing to do with food. She swallowed when he placed a hand on each side of her and basically trapped her against the counter. Not that she minded. He didn't even say anything before he leaned in and captured her lips.

Alex wrapped her arms around his shoulders and let him deepen the kiss. She didn't even object when he moved his hands to her waist and lifted her so that she was seated on the edge of the counter. She wrapped her legs around him when he stepped close to her and gasped when he nipped at the part of her collarbone that was exposed.

She leaned her head back against the cabinets and bit her lip to keep from moaning aloud as his kisses continued down the exposed vee that showed the top of her cleavage. That, combined with the feeling of his hands running up her thighs, had her senses going into overdrive.

When his hands slipped up to her hips and pulled her flush against him, a low groan escaped. She felt his smirk, but his only other response was to start to undo the buttons of the shirt she was wearing. It wasn't until he paused long enough for his head to drop down to taste one of her exposed and hardened nipples that Alex realized just how much further they had gone than she had ever experienced.

Even though the feeling of his heat against her sensitive flesh was driving her crazy, a niggling doubt was starting to worm its way into her mind. She tried to scoot back as she put her hands on his shoulders and called out, "Genesis. Wait, please."

He immediately stopped what he was doing and pulled back enough so that he could look up into her eyes. She nearly lost it again when she saw the evident lust in his expression, but she didn't get to move. He pulled her closer for a soft kiss before he buried his face in the crook of her neck and stood there like that for several seconds.

She could hear a note of strain in his voice when he finally spoke. "Alexandra, I love and respect you, and I will never push you beyond what you can handle, but I swear, you may be the death of me yet."

Alex barely heard most of what he had said. Her mind had snagged on the first words and then went blank. She urgently pushed on his shoulders until he finally relented and stood straight, though she didn't let him step away. His gaze turned worried when he saw her wide eyes, but not for long as she said, "What did you just say?"

Genesis blinked a couple of times as he tried to understand why she might be upset, but then he smirked and cupped her cheek. "Did you doubt that I loved you? I did promise I would love no other."

Alex felt drunk all over again. She knew Genesis wasn't a liar, but she hadn't expected him to say that. Not now. Not after so many ups and downs recently. She felt like her heart was about to burst as she grabbed his face in both hands. Her breath was coming fast, and she knew it wasn't her smartest decision, but she didn't care. Not now. Not after hearing that. "May the goddess have mercy on me, but I love you too. So much that it hurts."

She then kissed him hard enough to bruise. When they finally pulled back from each other, Genesis gave her a look like he wasn't sure what to make of it, but she had barely given him room to move. Her legs were wrapped around his waist, and she was already trying to unbutton the shirt he wore as well.

He maneuvered them so that he could still her hands as he looked in her eyes. "Alexandra, are you sure?"

She swallowed once before she buried her worries. She knew her face was blazing again, but she looked him in the eye as she answered, "You have protection, right?"

Genesis only paused a moment. "Of course."

At his affirmation, she closed the distance once more. Her words barely whispered across his lips. "Then show me how much you love me, and I'll do the same." That was all it took. Genesis's hands curled under her thighs as he lifted her from the counter, and she wrapped her legs tighter around him. Somehow, they managed to not run into any walls even though their lips had not parted from each other as he carried her back into his bedroom, where they spent the next several hours getting lost in the love they shared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. I know you are probably all wondering wtf is going on, but I promise there is a plan. And it is already unfolding, even if you can't see it yet. Part of me wishes I could just let you all peek inside my mind, but you know, spoilers and all that. I am both bawling like a bitch right now (for many reasons that will be made known soon enough)and super excited that it is the weekend and I have more time to write. After the next chapter, the whole feel of the story will change and set the pace for what is to come, so I am so looking forward to sharing. I hope you are looking forward to reading! Cheers!


	16. Breakthrough

Alex had almost drifted off in the circle of Genesis's arms. They had made love more than once, but even though she hadn't really wanted to, her body told her that it needed a break. She was currently wondering if that break was as necessary as she thought it was as her lover's hand was drifting lazy circles around her stomach and across her side. At least until he hit a spot that had her giggling unexpectedly.

They both froze at the sound, and Alex clamped her lips closed in the hopes that Genesis had not heard her. Unfortunately, she was not that lucky. His hand lazily drifted over that same spot again, and despite her trying not to, Alex twitched to get away. Genesis's voice was warm and full of laughter as he leaned close to her ear. "Are you still ticklish, love?"

"O-of course not. Don't we all grow out of that?" Alex prayed that her voice sounded more sure to her lover than it did to her. Unfortunately, it seemed as though she was a horrible liar.

Genesis's chuckle sounded utterly evil to her as he immediately found the sensitive spot that she had been trying to hide. His fingers were not harsh, but the soft and insistent touch was almost worse, and it wasn't long until she was nearly screaming out her pleas between her laughter. "Please stop. I don't know what you want, but I'll do it. I swear, just stop!"

He finally paused when he heard her words. He maneuvered them both, so they were lying side by side, and he smirked over at her as he said. "Oh? Anything?"

Despite Alex's pleading promises, his moment of relaxation was all she needed to reverse the situation. As soon as he no longer had her in his grip, she pushed him back and was straddling his waist while her hands pressed down against his chest. Not that she didn't know he couldn't get away if he wanted to, but she still leaned in a little with an evil smirk.

The sheets had fallen to bunch up around her hips, and her hair made a partial curtain that enclosed them, but neither of them noticed those things. Genesis was too focused on Alex's smirk, and she was ready for retribution.

Unfortunately, her moment of righteous payback was interrupted when the door slammed open, only to be shut again almost as quickly. Alex wasn't as fast as Genesis was, but even so, she didn't get to ask if her fears were correct before she heard a firm voice call out from the other side of the door. "I will give you both five minutes to come out here. It seems we have a lot to talk about, and I _really_ don't want to be forced to come in there after you."

Almost immediately, Alex's head dropped to Genesis's shoulder as she said, "That was Geal, wasn't it?"

Genesis didn't even bother to answer. Instead, he tried to push her upright as he frowned. "Your brother is going to kill me. He has threatened it often enough. I am quite shocked he has given me time to come to terms with my impending doom."

That was all it took for Alex's embarrassment to break. She smothered her laughter against Genesis's shoulder for a few seconds until she could manage to say, "Like I would let him, and he knows it. No, we will likely go out there, sit down, and he'll start with something about responsibility."

Genesis grabbed the back of her head to further stifle her chuckles as he whispered in her ear. Not that he wasn't fighting laughter as well. "Hush, love, he will hear you."

Alex could not quit laughing despite the warning. It wasn't that she held no embarrassment, but she knew everything had to come to a head eventually. She hated that it happened the way it had, but she wasn't going to regret her decision now. Especially not now. There would come a time she would have to face the final consequences of this, but she was willing to do that. She loved Genesis, and he loved her. It couldn't be as hopeless as it seemed. Those thoughts served to sober as she pulled away from her lover, and the two of them got up without further comment.

It only took Alex and Genesis a couple of minutes to get dressed well enough to be considered decent before making their way into the living room, where Angeal was sitting stiffly on one of the chairs. Alex felt a bolt of remorse at the look he shot her but turned her back on it and sat next to Genesis. What was done was done. Plus, she was an adult now.

Once they were all seated, the silence stretched for almost a minute. It seemed that none of them knew quite where to start, even though Angeal had asked them to come out. Finally, he sighed and ran a hand down his face before he gave them both a stern look. "I suppose I am not surprised this happened. The two of you have been dancing around this for some time now. I'm not even angry, though I am disappointed you lied about last night. However, I mostly want to make sure you both understand the gravity of this decision.

"I know you may not want to hear this from me, but you were safe, right? The two of you both have too many obligations to be irresponsible now."

Alex felt her face flush, but not all of it was embarrassment. She was a little upset that her brother thought she had lied, but her thoughts on that scattered when she chanced a peeked at Genesis through the corner of her eye and caught him doing the same. When she saw how hard he was trying not to smile, she nearly lost it. She had to hold her breath just to try and keep the laughter from pouring out.

Unfortunately, Angeal must have noticed, as his frown grew, and he continued. "Alex, this is no laughing matter. I know how much your career means to you. Are you going to just throw it away because of a spur of the moment decision?"

Alex finally let go of her held breath, and a little bit of laughter came out with it. Even so, she smiled at her brother and reached out to pat his hand. "Don't worry, Geal. We both know it is serious. And yes, we are smart enough to know how this might affect our futures and took precautions. Plus, you know I would never lie to you. Genesis was a perfect gentleman last night. This was something else."

Alex felt her doubt squirm again as she thought of the need for precautions, but she shoved it aside when Genesis took her hand and faced her brother. "Angeal, you have been my best friend for our entire lives. Please do not believe that I would do anything to break that bond. I love Alexandra."

Angeal sighed again as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Alex was just glad that he seemed to be taking it well, considering how it had all gone down. Which prompted her to add another reassurance. "Also, I don't want you to worry about what was going on. I figure that you came when you heard me screaming, but it was only because he was tickling me. There was nothing more sinister going on, I promise."

Angeal groaned under his breath and gave her a pained look. "Please don't mention that again. I can live with this. I can even be happy that you're happy, but I want to go find something to clear that image from my mind, and you aren't helping."

Alex had to snap her jaws shut on another bout of laughter. It was only as she tried to think of how she would feel if their positions were reversed that she was able to get it under control. She shuddered at the idea of walking in on her brother in a compromising position and suddenly felt sorry for him. She gave him a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry, Geal. I know this probably isn't how you wanted to start your day, but I do appreciate you caring enough to come when you thought I was in trouble."

Angeal let out a soft sigh as he stood and looked at them both. "You know, it is well after noon. It's a good thing neither of you had work today." He paused and shook his head before he asked, "When will you be home?"

Alex didn't know what to say to that, so she chanced a glance at Genesis. He gave her a small smile before he answered for her. "I had hoped to discuss something with her. It may be later before she returns."

Angeal nodded and turned to leave with a slight frown still marring his features. Alex suddenly felt even more guilty than she had. Not for what had transpired, but for worrying her twin. She jumped up before he reached the door and grabbed him in a tight hug. Her voice was barely more than a whisper when she said, "Hey, Geal, you know that no matter what happens, you will always be the number one man in my life, right?"

There was a slight pause before she heard her brother chuckle as he returned the hug. He then pushed her back and gave her a wry smile. "Don't think that's going to work every time."

She gave him a cheeky grin at his blatant lie that made him chuckle. He then patted her shoulder as he opened the door. "Don't stay out too late. Or if you do, at least give me a heads up, so I know what's going on." Alex gave him a nod before he closed the door behind him, much happier that his smile had taken the place of that frown.

As soon as Angeal left, Alex turned back to Genesis with a strained smile. Now that they were alone again, the earlier comfortableness between them was replaced with an awkward feeling. At least on her part. She had so much going through her brain that it was hard to pin down, especially after that talk.

She was so absorbed that she didn't even realize when Genesis stood to join her. He pulled her into a loose embrace and brushed his lips across hers before he said, "Whatever it is on your mind, quit worrying about it. Today is our day off, and if it has anything to do with us, there is no need to do more than take it a day at a time."

Alex sighed as she laid her head on his shoulder. It was several moments before she whispered, "Yeah, but our problems aren't like other people's."

She wanted to kick herself when she realized he probably heard her anyway, but she was thankful when all he said was, "Be that as it may, we cannot solve them all in a day. Besides, there is something I wished to talk to you about."

She swallowed her sigh as she stood and gave him a small smile. "Oh? I hope it involves lunch. Breakfast was a long time ago."

He chuckled at the look she gave him but gestured to the kitchen. "Why don't we see what I have to cook, and we can talk over lunch?"

She tried to let go of her growing unease as she followed him into the kitchen, and they found something quick to make. It wasn't until their meal was half-finished that Genesis finally turned to her again with a smirk. "Alex, I know this may seem sudden, but I want you to stay here with me."

She froze with a bite halfway to her mouth. She slowly put her fork down as she looked at him with furrowed brows and tried to clarify. "Are you asking me to live with you?"

When he only nodded, she sat back and looked confused. "Why?"

Genesis stood to move to her side. He then knelt and took her hand as he smirked. "It is not such a strange request, is it? There are many reasons it makes sense. You are almost done with your thesis and will be looking for an apartment of your own soon anyway, correct? Plus, we see so little of each other that I felt this would allow us to make the most of our time. Your schedule will become better, but mine will be unpredictable for years to come."

Alex put a hand on her forehead. Her thoughts were once again a jumbled mess. Did she want to say yes? Absolutely. Was it the wisest choice? She wasn't really sure. She still didn't know how severe the repercussions of their history could be for any lasting relationship and had been too much of a coward to look into it yet. Plus, she still had not had gotten the final sample, so she had not started her research into the Jenova project. She knew that was partially an excuse, but she was just overwhelmed. How do you stop loving someone because it might be wrong in someone else's eyes?

She was pulled out of her tormented thoughts when Genesis gently tugged her hand down. His eyes held only concern as he said, "You do not have to answer today. All I ask is that you keep it in mind before you decide to find a place of your own, please."

Alex took a deep breath before she nodded. When he leaned in and kissed her again, she realized she may well be lost anyway. The thought was frightening, but not as much as she expected it to be. When he pulled back, she smiled as she said, "I can't say how things will work for sure, but I don't see why I can't at least stay here occasionally." Her answer caused him to smirk as he pulled her to her feet and into the other room with the rest of their meal forgotten on the table.

* * *

It was Thursday of the following week, and Alex had just gotten out of the shower. She was wearing one of Genesis's shirts, as that had become her favorite thing to sleep in. Unfortunately, he was not there to see her in it. Although it had been Friday when he got back from his last mission, he was almost immediately sent back out. Thankfully, he was supposed to be back soon.

Not that she had much time to worry about it. She still needed to crack the last genetic disorder essential for her thesis and was almost desperate. The only reason she wasn't in the lab was that she and Genesis had come to a compromise. Since she had peace and quiet in his apartment and didn't need any of the equipment, she could bring her paperwork home and work on it there. He hadn't been thrilled with the idea at first, but since he had to leave for a mission, he was happy to know she would be there waiting when he got back.

Not that Alex was thinking about any of that at the moment. She had barely stopped to roughly towel dry her hair before she padded to the living room. Her papers were still scattered across the small table, and she plopped down in front of the couch with a sigh. She wasn't sure if her life was more or less stressful now, but her mind was not any more focused. It frustrated her to no end. She tried to push her worries aside as she focused on her papers.

She had no idea how long it had been, but it was long enough that her back was stiff when she jerked at the sound of the door opening. She looked up in shock to see Genesis walk in with a frown. He stopped almost immediately, and they both stared at each other before a smirk slowly stole over his features, and he closed the door. His rucksack was dropped, and he prowled closer in a way that made Alex forget how to breathe. How could he do that?

As soon as he reached her, he pulled her to her feet, and papers fluttered to the floor, forgotten, as he cupped her cheek. "There is no hate, only joy, for you are beloved by the goddess." As soon as the words were out of his mouth, his lips descended to hers.

When he pulled back, he smirked at the look in her eyes. "I have missed you, love. I'm glad to see you have decided to take me up on my offer."

Alex shrugged self-consciously as she pointed to the paperwork. "I still have a lot to do, but I thought it would at least help if you could see what I was doing."

Genesis eyed the scattered mess ruefully, but he finally let her go. He took a step back, and his gaze swept over her in his shirt with her hair in damp disarray, and he let out a sigh. "I suppose if I am to give you the space you need to finish, then it might be best if I go take a shower as well. Otherwise, I'm afraid that even my patience will be tested."

Alex snickered at that and grinned cheekily at him when he frowned at her. She wrapped an arm around his waist as she looked into his eyes. "We both know your patience isn't your best virtue, but that's okay. I'm glad you're willing to try. Thank you." For a moment, he looked like he wanted to be irritated, but instead, he gave her a swift kiss before he turned to clean up and find something to eat.

* * *

Once Genesis was finished, he returned to see that she was once again focused on the sheets in front of her with determination. He stood in the kitchen doorway and watched her silently for several minutes as she poured through sheet after sheet with a furrow between her brows, only emitting a frustrated sound occasionally.

Despite not really wanting to know the other side of what the science department was about, Genesis eventually found his feet moving as he made his way to the couch. Instead of sitting down, he laid on his side so that he was able to look over her shoulder. She paused long enough to give him a curious look, but he only motioned for her to continue with a smirk. "You did say you wanted me to see what you do, correct?"

She rolled her eyes at him but turned to start going back over the columns of data. It only took a few minutes for Genesis to feel like he would start getting a headache. He had no idea how she could sit there and stare at all of those random colors and make any sense of them.

Instead of trying, he moved the strands of hair off her neck and started to run his fingers lightly across the exposed skin. She made the loveliest noise before she stopped and turned to him with a glare. He smirked at the sight of it. Even when she snapped at him, "Genesis, I did not agree to work here so you could distract me. I only have a week left. I swear if you don't stop, I will take all of this and walk back to the lab just like this."

He raised a brow at her threat. A bolt of jealousy went through him at the idea of anyone else seeing her in his shirt, but he knew it was a bluff. She was too strait-laced to follow through. He smirked again as he answered, "Love, it will not hurt anything for you to relax a little. Your brain works better when you are rested and not stressed. I can help with both those things."

He watched as heat passed through her eyes. The sight of it sent a thrill through him, but it was quickly replaced by a different expression. Another one he was familiar with and not nearly as happy to see. Her jaw had set, and she didn't say another word before she turned back to the table to methodically start gathering her papers.

He immediately sat up and put his hand on her arm to stop her. "Alexandra, stop."

She glared over at him. Her voice snapped out. "No. You can either stop treating me like my dreams mean less to me than yours do to you, or I'm leaving right now. I do love you, but this isn't a game."

Genesis realized too late that he had picked the wrong moment to be playful. She obviously needed stress relief, but as it was, she was not going to allow it until she had met her goal. Part of him understood, even if he hated seeing it. He let out a soft sigh as he let her arm go. "I will not bother you again, please don't leave. I only wanted to help."

Alexandra looked into his eyes with a frown for several seconds before she finally made a frustrated sound and set her papers back down again. She put her face in her hands, and her voice was muffled. "I'm sorry, Gen. I'm just at my wit's end. I know it's right there, and I'm just missing something. I didn't mean to get mad at you."

He pulled her hands down and kissed her forehead gently as he said, "Think nothing of it. No matter how it may seem, I do understand how much this means to you. If there is anything I can do, please allow me to assist."

Alex chuckled at the offer and her shoulders finally relaxed. She shot him a tired grin. "Thanks, but I just need to figure out what the hell I'm not seeing. It's like it's hiding somewh—"

She suddenly cut off, and her eyes got wide. He watched bemusedly as she started frantically going through the pile of papers. Despite his earlier thoughts, he watched with interest as she had two sheets side by side and was looking at them simultaneously.

It was several tense minutes later that she let out a triumphant shout. "Yes!" She then turned to grab him before she kissed him passionately. He was a little taken aback at her change in mood, but he could tell something good had happened. Plus, he was not inclined to complain anyway.

Her voice was excited as she started thinking aloud. "I should have known. The first one was like that too. None of the rest were, so I guess I dismissed it as a fluke. I mean, I did skim the unknowns, but I should have paid more attention to them. This would have been so much easier."

Genesis finally had to grab her by the arms to halt her monologue. He smirked at the frantic energy in her eyes as he said, "I take it, you finally discovered what you were looking for?"

She grinned up at him. "Yes!" That was all she said before she put her arms around his neck and pulled herself closer. Her eyes were flashing when she kissed him again. She was beaming when she pulled back and said, "All that's left now is for me to put it all together and edit it so I can publish it. It's almost done."

Genesis stood and pulled her up with him. His smirk was enough to match hers. "Well, in that case, I think we should celebrate. Is that acceptable?" Alex's return grin was the only answer he needed before he pulled her with him into the other room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last transition chapter before things really start. We can see the beginnings of them here, but they will really show in the next one. Plus, Seph will be back again 😁 I hope you are all looking forward to it as much as me! Cheers!


	17. What Do You Want?

The following morning found a grinning Alex headed toward the room where she would be monitoring the general for the day. She was eager to finish typing up her thesis, but she was even more excited to share the good news. She knew Sephiroth would be happy for her. She had talked about it enough.

When she walked into the room, her smile dimmed when she noticed the man was leaning back with a slight furrow to his brows. Most people wouldn't have thought anything was wrong, but she had spent enough time around him to know that was about the only indication he ever gave that he was irritated.

However, before she could ask what was wrong, he sat up and turned to her with his typical blank face. She didn't like the look of it since it had been some time since he had used it on her. Still, she set her bag down and approached. "How are you feeling this morning? Is something amiss?"

Sephiroth shook his head. "No more than usual."

Alex gave him an unbelieving look that only lessened when his mask finally eased enough for the edges of his lips to tilt up as he continued. "I apologize for not getting the game set up."

She shook her head and waved off his concern as she got out the things she needed to finish the initial exam. "Don't worry about it. I can get it in no time. Let's get this done so we can get started." She shot him a grin as she put on the cuff. Thankfully, he seemed to relax a little once she got started. Whatever was bothering him must not have been as bad as she had imagined.

It was not long before the two of them were seated across the chessboard from each other in concentration. However, Alex was drawn from it when Sephiroth broke the silence. He was still looking at the board, but he was clearly speaking to her. "I understand that you have moved in with Commander Rhapsodos."

Alex utterly lost her train of thought. She fumbled for a response long enough that he finally looked up with that slight furrow between his brows as he continued, "Is that not the case?"

She felt her cheeks burning and wasn't sure exactly how to answer. Still, she had to try. "Well, I never agreed to live with him, but I have been staying there some."

When the general's only response was to furrow his brow a little more and a low hum, she immediately jumped in again, "Why? Is it a problem? Did he need to ask for permission or something? I never thought about that since I was staying with Geal first."

Sephiroth took a deep breath, and he sat against the headboard. That blank look was back, but she could see the tiny furrow was still between his brows as he answered. "Your stay with Commander Hewley was a special exception that was granted due to the circumstances and your guarantee of a job within three months. Now, things are different. Commander Rhapsodos did ask for permission, but only after he assured us you had agreed to live with him."

Alex was at a complete loss for words. She wasn't sure if he was angry or not. Were they in trouble? She shook her head as she tried to answer. "I don't want to cause problems. I can always—"

She was cut off before she could finish. "Do you want to live with him? Have you decided to spend the rest of your life with him?"

Alex froze in shock. Sephiroth hadn't spoken in a voice any different than he ever had before. His face held no other expression, and yet, there was something in his eyes she had never seen before. She wasn't sure what to make of it. But even without that, she had to shake her head and look away as she nearly whispered. "I'm sorry. I don't have an answer to that."

There was an icy tone that crept into Sephiroth's voice as he pressed, "Why not? Surely it is a simple yes or no answer. Do you wish to spend your life with him or not?"

Alex had to swallow the sudden lump in her throat. She didn't trust herself to speak in the suddenly tense atmosphere, and it was several seconds before she could turn back to face him with a straight face and clear eyes as she said. "I'm sorry, General. It may seem simple, but life is rarely so kind. I don't have an answer."

They sat there staring at each other for several moments before the tension suddenly left his shoulders, and he looked away uncomfortably as he said, "I apologize if I have come across as inappropriate. I simply wanted to assess the situation. I know the director is curious as well since this was so sudden."

Alex took a deep breath and managed a smile. "Please don't worry about it. I just wanted to make sure we don't have any issues. If we do, let me know, and I'll handle it."

Sephiroth gave her a curt nod before he pointed to the board. "I believe it was your turn."

* * *

By the end of the afternoon, Alex was both bemused and a little worried. She turned to Sephiroth with a raised brow as she put the chess set away. "Forgive me, but I have to ask. Are you sure you're feeling alright?"

That furrow came back, but his voice was even when he turned to her and responded, "Of course. I'm perfectly fine."

She let out a little sigh as she shrugged. "All right. If you say so. It's just that I know I have been improving, but this is the first time we have ever managed to finish three games in one day. And I have never won three in a row. I know I have improved, and don't get me wrong, against anybody else, I'd say I'm a whiz, but it's just unexpected."

She had her back turned to him as she put everything away, so she did not see the uncomfortable look that passed across his face. Thankfully, his voice held no sign of it when he answered, "I have told you from our first game that I can never seem to predict your moves. You are the best player I have ever encountered. Do not be shocked that you will occasionally have a streak when you manage to outmaneuver me."

She turned to him with a grin. "Well, I'm even more shocked that you would admit that, but I'll take that compliment. Thank you."

He frowned at her slightly, but her grin only grew. He finally shook his head as the corner of his lips turned up. "I wish you luck on your thesis. You are almost to your self-imposed deadline, correct?"

She nearly jumped at his words. She had been so caught up trying not to think about the things he had brought up earlier that she had forgotten to tell him. She could tell her excitement was unexpected when the general raised a brow at her expression. She waved it off as she exclaimed, "I'm so glad you reminded me! I actually found the last link I was looking for last night. Now, all I have to do is gather all my evidence, put the report together, and publish my findings. I have until the end of next week, which isn't much time but should be more than enough for this. The hard part is done."

He smiled. A very small one, but it was an actual smile, and it made Alex pause. It was the first real smile she had seen him give her. She was brought out of her contemplation when he put a hand on her shoulder and said, "Congratulations. I had no doubt that you would be able to complete your goal. Even if I had never known your brother, what I have seen of you has shown me an amazingly brilliant woman. I am sure that Shinra will be thrilled to gain such a talented mind."

Alex was suddenly unsure of how to respond. She knew this man did not give empty compliments, which had heat filling her cheeks, but she also knew she really wanted nothing to do with Shinra. If it weren't for her own goals, she would vehemently wish that the ground would swallow the whole damn building and most of the higher-ups while it was at it.

When she didn't answer right away, Sephiroth released her shoulder and stepped back. His smile disappeared, which snapped her out of her indecision. She grabbed his hand without thinking. "Thank you. I know you wouldn't say it if you didn't mean it. I'm a little embarrassed to hear it, but I appreciate the sentiment. Really."

They both stood there, staring in awkward silence until Alex realized what she had done. She dropped his hand like it had burned her and stepped away as she mumbled an apology. Even after she had gathered her things, Sephiroth still had not said anything.

Alex had to swallow a sigh. She hoped she hadn't crossed a line. She managed to give him a smile and say, "Well, I had better get to it. I'm glad things are getting easier for you. I guess I'll see you next week."

He finally stirred and nodded, "Of course. I look forward to seeing your published work next week." She gave him another wave and ducked out, trying to avoid his eyes.

* * *

Once she was gone, Sephiroth looked down at the hand she had grabbed with a frown. Why had he frozen? It was not the first time another had touched him. She had done so many times during his examinations. He had just touched her shoulder moments before, and yet the desperate way she grabbed his hand had him frozen in place and listening intently as though he had no other alternative. What had that been?

He finally shook those thoughts off, as it did not matter. None of it did. She was not his concern. Even if her answers only confused him more than he ever had been before. How could she not know what she wanted? What else could be at play? The image of the way she grabbed him flashed through his mind at that thought, but he immediately banished it. His resultant scowl was enough to have the assistant that came in to clear him to leave shaking in his shoes as he tried to finish the paperwork.

* * *

The next Saturday found a thrilled Alex waiting in a cab with her brother and her lover. Both Angeal and Genesis had insisted on celebrating, even though she would not officially be Professor Hewley until the following Monday. Professor Rayleigh had been thrilled with the community response to Alex's thesis, even though it had only been out for a few days. It was no issue for the woman to secure the position and title before the week was even out. Alex had signed the official contract on Thursday.

To make the event even better, Alex had managed to convince both Peter and Sephiroth to meet them at the restaurant where Genesis wanted to take her. She didn't have many friends, but this group was the closest she had, and she owed them all, even if some were just for emotional support.

When they all gathered, the first part of the meal was a bit awkward, as Peter wasn't sure how to act around the Soldiers, but thankfully, Angeal was quick to notice and do his best to put the man at ease. That was a good thing because Genesis was frowning at anyone other than Angeal that tried to speak to Alex. Especially Sephiroth. He had been less than thrilled that she had invited the general, but she had politely told him to get over it since it was her celebration, and she wanted her friends there.

Although, when she noticed that Sephiroth seemed uncomfortable as well, she almost wished she hadn't. She only wanted to share her excitement, but not at the expense of his comfort. When she glanced his way again and noticed that he was still looking into his empty glass, she sighed. She then scooted a little closer to him and lowered her voice as she called out. "Hey, Sephiroth."

She waited until he looked up. That blasted furrow was between his brows, and it made her worry, but it was erased almost immediately as he tried to give her a polite smile and said, "Ah, Alex, I hope you are enjoying your dinner. You deserve the recognition."

His efforts to put on a front were obvious and made her even more worried. She tried not to frown as she whispered. "Look, I really appreciate you agreeing to come; it means a lot. But you don't have to stick around if you don't want to be here. It's not going to offend me. I promise."

His expression became unreadable for a moment as he just looked at her. However, he was not allowed a chance to respond. Genesis spoke a little too loudly from her other side. "Could you not even wait until I wasn't around to whisper sweet nothings to each other?"

Alex stiffened in her seat and turned to face his sneer. He wasn't looking at her but past her to where the general was sitting. She felt her blood boil, but she kept her voice low. "Excuse me?"

His eyes flicked down to hers, and he faltered for a moment. His sneer turned to a scowl as he answered, "What is so important that it must be kept secret from the rest of us. Do you have something to hide?"

Alex felt her hands shaking, but she somehow managed to keep her voice even. "The only thing I was trying to do was reassure a friend. However, I see that he was right to want to leave. I think I'm going to follow that example."

She then turned to see a wide-eyed Sephiroth still sitting there and blocking her path out. Her voice was stern, but she couldn't stop it. "Let me out."

Genesis grabbed her arm to stop her, but she yanked it from his grasp and glared at the general. "I said. Let. Me. Out."

Sephiroth stood immediately and stepped to the side so Alex could stand. She paused long enough to look at the rest of the people. She even tried to give Sephiroth an apologetic look as she said, "I apologize for cutting the night short, but I think I have had enough. Please excuse me."

She didn't wait for any response before she stormed off. Genesis was already on his feet to head after her, but he was jerked to a halt by a frowning Angeal. The man's voice was calm, but there was a note of censure underneath. "Genesis, that was way out of line."

The red-haired commander ran his hand through his hair roughly, and he glared back at his best friend. "Do you think I don't know that? Now, will you let me go so I can go apologize?"

Angeal did not answer right away. He also did not let go. He finally sighed as he released Genesis, but he was frowning. "Don't make her cry." Genesis looked like he had something scathing he wanted to say but managed to keep it in as he quickly turned to figure out where Alex had gone.

An uncomfortable silence fell as soon as he left. Neither of the remaining Soldiers had noticed that the other scientist had already slipped out and was long gone by the time they even thought to check on him. Angeal finally turned to Sephiroth with a sigh. He shook his head as he said, "You know, he didn't really mean it. He really cares about her and is horrible at expressing his worry."

Sephiroth could not stop his slight frown. Angeal and Genesis were the closest things to friends he had ever had, but this situation was…strange. Still, he felt compelled to ask, "Why would he be worried? What was that about?"

Angeal sighed again as he ran a hand down his face. It was several seconds before he managed a smile and said, "He was worried about something that he needn't be. But that's something that only Alex can tell him. Then it will be up to him to listen or not. All I can do is pray he has enough sense to grow up."

Sephiroth frowned again, but he knew he wasn't getting any clearer answer. Instead, he gestured toward the table. "Let me pay for this. Why don't you head back in case you are needed?"

Angeal looked like he was going to object but finally sighed and nodded. "Thanks. I appreciate it. I'm sure Alex will as well."

Sephiroth waited until the man was out of sight before his frown returned. None of the events in the last half-hour made sense, but they did make him wonder if things were not as great for Alexandra Hewely as he had believed they were. Was that the meaning behind her non-answer the week before? It frustrated him that he could not figure it out, but even more so that it bothered him still. He tried to shake it off as the waiter took his money and he left with those thoughts still plaguing him.

* * *

Alex had her arms wrapped around herself tightly. Not that the night was chilly, but she was filled with so many conflicting emotions that she was sure if she let go, she might shake apart. She was hurt that Genesis openly humiliated her in public. She was also pissed as hell that he had done so with his friend. His utter lack of trust in that venue at an event meant to celebrate her success made it even worse. None of that counted the way everyone else must have felt watching it.

She cringed when she thought of Peter. She wanted to crawl in a hole when she thought about Sephiroth. She paused at that point. God, what would the general think of her? Would he really believe that she was so careless to deserve that kind of talk from her lover? She hoped not. She wasn't sure why, but that thought made her stomach churn.

Plus, she knew Angeal would be pissed as hell. He might not yell at Genesis, but this was bound to put a strain on their relationship. That was the last thing they needed right now. Not when she finally had time to start tracking down answers. They all needed solidarity, not fighting for such stupid reasons.

She dashed away another stray tear as she turned another random corner. She wasn't sure where she was going, but she made sure to keep the headquarters in sight and not too far away. At least that way, she wouldn't get lost.

She was so caught up in her thoughts that she barely noticed the rapid sound of footfalls and didn't realize they were right behind her until she felt an arm clamp around her waist. The only thing that kept her from screaming was the fact that as soon as the arm had her, she was swung around to face a frowning Genesis.

His hair was a little disheveled, but his frown melted into concern as soon as he saw her tears. He reached up to wipe them away, and she jerked back. Her voice was hard when she said, "Don't touch me."

His frown was instantly back, but instead of speaking, he pinched the bridge of his nose. It was several seconds before he said, "I followed to apologize. I was out of line. I didn't mean it."

Alex put her hand over her eyes when she felt fresh tears start. It meant a lot that he followed her just to apologize, but that didn't undo what had been done. His actions ruined more than her evening. It was several moments before she finally looked back up and shook her head. "I appreciate it, but I still need time. That hurt. Tonight of all nights, and you had to do that. I don't understand you. Did you apologize to Sephiroth too?"

Anger flashed through his eyes, but he somehow managed to keep it out of his voice. "I followed directly after you as soon as Angeal let me go. I did not want you to wander alone through the city."

She looked away with a frown. She didn't doubt him, but she had a feeling he had no intention of apologizing to the other man. After a few minutes, she looked up again. "Look, I think we both need the night to think things through. Maybe we should just sleep on it tonight and talk again tomorrow, okay? I'm sleeping at Geal's tonight."

She started to walk past him, but his arm shot out to grab her. She looked down at his grip and then back up at him. He sighed in frustration as he let her go. "I just want you to talk to me. Please let me make it up to you."

Her face felt foreign to her. Almost like it was made of plastic, and she couldn't force it into any expression other than the blank mask it was in. She shook her head as she said, "I never said you couldn't. Just not tonight. I'm tired, Genesis. Give me this. If you really love me, give me this space. I'll be at your place in the morning, all right?"

Something foreign passed through his eyes, something she had never seen there before. He finally sighed again, but he held out his hand. "I understand. At least allow me to escort you back, so I know you make it safely."

She eyed his hand for several seconds before she finally took it and allowed him to pull her closer to his side. He led her back along the path to the Shinra headquarters and up to Angeal's apartment. Neither of them said another word the whole way. Not even when Angeal opened the door with both shock and relief to see his sister as she passed him. He eyed his childhood friend with both worry and censure, but Genesis didn't notice as he turned to his own apartment for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So another already, and wow, what a one, right? I did say we would start seeing things moving. So what do you think about the way things are going between all our main characters? By the way, I think that's more than a crack. Maybe a chasm. Anyway, as always, I hope you enjoy! Cheers!


	18. Falling Apart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are a few songs for this chapter. 'No Goodbyes' by Dua Lipa, 'Save Your Heart' by Mayday Parade, and 'A Thousand Walls' by Celeste Buckingham.

Alex was thankful that Angeal had not asked any questions the night before. Somehow, he always knew when she just needed space. Or a hug. He had given her one of those before he told her to take a long shower and offered her the bed. She had refused because she didn't want to keep him up, and wisely, he hadn't argued.

She had ended up staying awake until well after midnight, trying to figure out what she wanted to do. She knew Genesis would be devastated to learn that she was thinking about wanting some space, but what happened the night before was just one more thing in a long line of things that were adding up. Even so, just the thought of not spending the night in his arms had her crying herself to sleep.

Thankfully, she was up before her brother. She washed up and left him a note saying where she was going before she slipped out quietly and headed down the hall. She only hesitated for a split-second before she knocked on Genesis's door. A moment later, he opened it with a frown. He stepped back so she could come in, but as soon as he shut it, he spoke up in a soft voice, "You do not need to knock. Even if we are fighting. I do not ever want you to feel unwelcome here."

Alex felt her nose burn and her eyes prickle at the sudden feel of unshed tears. She had expected an angry Genesis. She was prepared to handle that—not this. This was too much of a reminder of why she loved him in the first place.

Neither of them had said another word, but he stepped up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. He held her close and put his chin on her shoulder as she cried. It was only a moment before she turned, and he gladly pulled her closer. As soon as her face was buried in the crook of his neck, he leaned and whispered in her ear, "Alexandra, I thought about why you were angry and hurt. It wasn't just what I said; it was the fact that I gave the impression to the world that I had a reason not to trust you. I know that isn't true, and I apologize again."

His words just made her cry harder. He frowned at the way she clung to him but didn't say anything. It was several minutes before she was able to get herself under control again. She stepped away and wiped at her cheeks with a few sniffles. Genesis only moved far enough away to grab a box of tissues. She chuckled as she took one, but her mirth was short-lived. There was still pain in her eyes as she looked at him. "I know part of it was probably who I was talking to, but you can't keep doing that. It isn't fair to any of us. I refuse to not make friends because you can't trust that I love you."

He made a frustrated noise. "That isn't it. I know you love me. It isn't you that I don't trust."

It was her turn to snort. "You say that, but that isn't how it comes across. If you trusted me, no matter what anyone else says or wants, it wouldn't matter. Unless you would blame me for someone doing something by force?"

She knew that last part was underhanded, but she also knew that if she didn't say something to shock him into thinking a different way, he was just going to keep arguing. Some part of it must have gotten through to him, as he opened his mouth several times before he closed the distance and pulled her closer again. His voice was low, pained, and held more than a little fire when he finally answered. "I would gut any man that tried, but I would never hold it against you. I see what you are saying, and I will promise to keep it in mind."

Alex sighed against his shoulder. It didn't escape her notice that he hadn't promised to quit. She pushed back and looked at him with worry. She didn't want to walk away, but she also didn't want to keep fighting with him every time they were together and not in bed. That wasn't how this was supposed to work.

Before she could say anything else, he cupped her cheek and looked into her eyes. His were searching as he seemed to be trying to find the words. He was uncharacteristically silent for several moments before he finally seemed to do just that. "Alexandra, I know this has been hard. For both of us. It isn't at all what I was expecting, and I think the same might be said for you, but that doesn't mean I don't love you. I can see that we have both grown while we were apart, but that just means I get to fall in love all over again, right?"

His words made her heart swell, but they also caused a twinge of worry. Why would he need to fall in love again? She shook the thought off. Her head was already hurting from her tears, and her mind was too full. Despite wanting to make up, there was just too much to think about. "Genesis, I love you too. I am not asking to break up; I just think maybe we moved a little too quickly. Perhaps we need to take a step back is all I'm saying."

As soon as the words were out of her mouth, his hand dropped, and he took a step back. His gaze darkened as he said, "What exactly is that supposed to mean? What are you asking of me?"

She let out a ragged breath. There was the angry Genesis she had expected earlier. She wasn't as prepared to see him as she thought. She shook her head as she tried to explain, "Don't give me that look. I'm not saying we should not see each other. I'm not even saying we should stop being intimate. All I'm asking is that maybe we should go a little slower. I think that any talk about living together and stuff like that might be better left until we learn about each other again. You're right in that we have grown up apart. There are still things I recognize in you, but there are so many things I don't. There are days I think I don't know you at all."

Alex watched him turn away from her, and his fists clenched several times. She wasn't afraid of him, but it still made her heart hurt to know that all it took was her calling him out to make him that angry. She hadn't felt what she was asking was unreasonable. Not if he really wanted a future with her. The thought of the future left her feeling a little nauseous since their relationship was just one small part of it, but if she couldn't even get this under control, what hope did she have for anything else.

That thought brought fresh tears to her eyes. Enough that she hadn't noticed when Genesis had turned back to her. It wasn't until she felt his soft touch as he wiped them away then pulled her closer again with a sigh. His words were whispered near her ear. "Love, don't cry. I understand what you are asking. I don't like it, but I understand. We can take this a day at a time. I'm not going anywhere."

Alex relaxed against him. She still wasn't calm, nor was she over the hurt, but she couldn't deny that she didn't want to fight with him. They stood there like that for several minutes before she stood a little straighter and looked into his eyes and said, "Now what? Where do we go from here?"

Genesis didn't answer right away. Instead of saying anything, he cupped her cheek and brushed his thumb across her cheekbone. It was only after she started to fidget that he finally said, "Why don't we start with breakfast. If we are to take it a day at a time, there is no time like the present, yes?"

Alex chuckled wetly at his sarcastic quip, but she nodded in agreement. Even so, she ducked away before he could kiss her and headed to see what he had in his kitchen. She didn't miss the frown he shot her, but she still needed a little space to think, and his kisses had a way of clouding her mind. She wasn't sure she could just go back to the way it was with no qualms, but maybe breakfast would be okay.

* * *

Thankfully the next week and a half did not give Alex much time to worry about her tiff with Genesis. Things were still strained between them, but they somehow managed to not fight every day. She didn't sleep at his place every night anymore, mostly because she was still working late hours. Not as late as she had been, but it was well after 21:00 when she got in each night. Still, there were a few nights that she couldn't stay away if she managed to get in early. It was a fine line they walked, and they both knew it.

It didn't help that she still had a day each week that she helped monitor Sephiroth either. That first one after her celebration had been extremely awkward, but that had been the least of her issues. She and Genesis had almost had another blowout when he had found out she was still assigned to that duty even though she was a professor now and not an intern. Alex was a little inclined to agree with him but wasn't going to let him get away with being pissy about it. Not that she minded helping, she just thought it was weird that she was doing that kind of work when she should have been focused on her research.

Speaking of her research, she had been given her own lab, but not a team. Not yet. Her lab was tiny and located in one of the farthest corners of the floor. The equipment was ancient, but it worked, and it was all hers. She was the only one with a key to the lab, so at least she had the privacy to conduct her research in peace. That was something. Plus, she still had access to the newer equipment in the same lab she had used previously in the evenings under the same conditions. All in all, it wasn't a bad set up.

Now that Alex had room to breathe, a space of her own, and time to focus, she turned that to the Jenova project. She did still research genetic disorders, but that was only part of what she did. She knew her superiors expected great things from her, but this was not the kind of thing to be solved in weeks or even months. As long as she could prove she was working on it, they would be satisfied.

She had never gotten a blood sample from Sephiroth, and she knew it might be awkward to do so now, but she hadn't given up. That didn't mean she had no alternatives until she could get one. Despite her hesitance, she finally decided that it was time she compared just how much her DNA had in common with Genesis's. The thought that there would be any was a little sickening, but it was unavoidable. It was something that had to be faced. She couldn't run from the truth forever. Especially not when they already had things to work through. She also knew that she would have to tell him eventually, and when she did, she had to be prepared. They had no chance at any future if it was all built on lies.

She waited until everyone else was gone on Wednesday of her second week as a professor before she decided to head to the newer imaging lab. She was hesitant to use any of the equipment that was wired to the central computers, but she could always ensure it was in local mode and then destroy the data after it was printed. It might raise questions if anyone noticed it was disconnected, but the chance of that was low after hours.

Once she had everything set up to go through the samples, she knew it would not take long. Not with three small sets. She had decided to go ahead and add Angeal's as well, just to have another baseline to compare hers to. She knew as his twin that theirs would be close.

She had to take a few moments to collect her courage before she turned the machine on. Once it was started, there would be no stopping it short of destroying the samples. That was something she could always do, but she refused to be that much of a coward. She had already gone too long, not facing this.

A surprisingly short amount of time later, the machines quit whirring, and the paper had finished printing out. Alex did not move to get it immediately. She stood there and took several steadying breaths before she chastised herself. The delay would not change the outcome. She roughly moved to ensure the last traces in the machine were sanitized, and the data was deleted before she grabbed the papers from the printer and headed to her lab. If she were going to have a breakdown, she didn't want to be where someone else might walk in.

Once she was in her own lab, she sat at her tiny desk and flattened the sheets down in front of her. There was no point in holding them; her hands were shaking. First, she compared her DNA to Angeal's and was not shocked to see that they shared more than sixty percent of the same genetic code. That was far more than most fraternal twins, but given the extra boost they both had in the womb, not shocking.

She then put Genesis's in between theirs. What she found had her both laughing and crying. She wasn't sure if she was relieved or terrified. There was no way to deny the truth now. He did share part of their DNA. And given what she knew, part of it had to be from the Jenova cells they shared. However, it was not nearly as much as she had anticipated. Less than five percent of their genetic material was the same. It was as if he was a second cousin. It was still disturbing, but she had feared something far worse.

Was it wrong that she was relieved? No matter what the outcome had been, they could never entertain the idea of children, just because of the chance of mutation due to the experiments. And they weren't really related, but the idea that they shared genetic connections had haunted her. She was still conflicted, but this did ease her fear. Maybe it wouldn't be as bad as she had feared. Maybe she could finally tell them with this. It wasn't the end she needed and definitely not an answer on how to reverse the problem, but it was proof that something had happened.

She sighed as she thought about it. She knew Angeal would be back early the following week, so she had a few days to think about it. Still, despite the overall worry, she could not hold back a small smile at the thought that maybe, it might be alright to celebrate a little. She was already thinking of plans as she cleared everything away and locked the results in the tiny safe in her lab.

* * *

It was lunchtime the next day, and Alex had left a little early so she could stop off to get a bottle of wine from the closest grocery store. It wasn't the best, and she doubted Genesis would understand, but she was in the mood to celebrate. She knew he liked to take a late lunch, so she wasn't too worried about missing him.

When she got to his office, she didn't bother knocking. She opened the door with a tease on her tongue that never made it out as she caught sight of the two people behind the desk. The scene was suddenly broken with the sound of shattering glass as they were both covered with a spray of sticky red liquid and shards of glass.

The woman jumped up with a scream, and Genesis looked toward the door with a scowl that was quickly replaced by a wide-eyed stare. He was on his feet immediately as he pushed the woman aside and headed toward Alex. "It was not what you think."

Alex had already closed the door, but she raised a brow at his words. Her voice was even and ice cold. "Oh? So I didn't just see you getting super friendly with a midget?"

The petite blonde had been standing to the side trying to pick shards of glass from her hair and clothes, but at Alex's words, she stepped forward with a glare. "How dare you! You can't just barge in here and do this then insult me!"

Alex looked down at the woman with murder in her eyes. "Why are you still here? This conversation is between my boyfriend and me since he is the cheating scum. However, if you would like to make it about you, I would be glad to make you a smear across his office floor. It would serve as a great reminder."

The woman paled visibly, and her hands instantly stilled. She didn't say another word before she bolted out of the office. The door had not even shut behind her before Genesis was speaking. "Alexandra, please let me explain. She was the new secretary. Yes, you did walk in on her kissing me, and yes, I had not yet pushed her away, but I was going to. I have never cheated, and I would never do so."

Alex did not say anything right away. Her eyes were dry, and her face was as still as stone, but inside was a seething storm. She hurt worse than she thought possible. It was several agonizing seconds later before she finally lifted her left hand and pulled off the ring that had almost become a part of her. She set it on his desk as she said. "I don't need a reminder of broken promises." She then turned to the door.

Genesis lunged forward and desperately grabbed her arm. "Alexandra, wait!"

She looked at him, and he flinched at the lack of emotion he saw in her eyes. There was no love, no warmth, no anger, nothing. Her voice was even and low when she said, "Let go of me. You have no right or reason to ever touch me again."

He dropped her arm more out of shock than because she told him to. That didn't keep him from calling out. "Please, I give you my word that I was not now, nor have I ever broken my vows to you."

Alex paused with her back to him. She didn't even bother turning as she responded. "Genesis, I believe that she kissed you. I even believe that once you got over the initial shock and gloating about your fame and remembered me that you would have pushed her away. However, that isn't how you broke your vow. Think about it. Maybe someday you'll figure it out. I'll give you a hint. How much do I really mean to you? When you think about that, think about how you show it."

She didn't wait for an answer before she opened the door and left Genesis standing in the middle of the mess his office now was. She didn't even flinch at the sound that came from behind the closed door as she walked away. However, any Soldier within earshot wisely decided they had other things to do for the rest of the day that kept them far away from the Soldier floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so we see their end. Well, sort of. Like Genesis is just going to give up lol. But really, Alex is done. From here, things are going to take a nosedive, so I hope you have your seatbelts buckled.


	19. Never There

Angeal was tired when he got in. The convoy had traveled through the night, so it was still early Monday morning when he finally got into headquarters. He was just glad that he had been given permission to take the morning off to rest. He could give his report that afternoon and report for regular duty the next day.

Despite his weariness, any sign of it evaporated immediately when he walked into the hall where his apartment was, and he was nearly tackled by a frantic Genesis. "It's about time! I thought you were going to be back hours ago. You have to get in there. Make sure she's alright."

Angeal pushed his long-time friend back with a frown. He knew Genesis could be dramatic, but he had never seen him like this. The man looked like he hadn't slept or bathed in a couple of days. That alone had alarms going off in his head. Genesis was a bit of a neat freak when it came to personal hygiene.

Angeal held up a hand when Genesis looked like he was going to try and grab him again. "You need to calm down and tell me what is going on."

Genesis ran a hand through his already frazzled hair as he made a frustrated noise. He then paced a few feet away and paused. Several seconds passed before he growled and looked like he wanted to set something on fire, but he finally turned back and answered. "It's Alexandra. No one has seen or heard from her in three days. She called in sick to work on Friday, and I am assuming she is in your apartment, but she will not answer anyone's calls. No one."

Angeal felt a shot of worry go through him. He immediately headed to unlock the door. It was only as he got the bolt undone that he noticed Genesis was right behind him. He paused and turned to his old friend with a frown. He hated what he was about to say, but he had a choice, and it was an easy one to make. "Genesis, if she wanted to talk to you, she would have. You'll be welcome in here when she's the one to do so."

Genesis let out a particularly loud and foul curse before his hand shot out to keep Angeal from closing the door in his face. His eyes were desperate. "You don't understand. I have to speak to her. I have to tell her the way I feel. I can't let it stay like this."

Angeal suspected something had happened, but that was all the confirmation he needed. His frown turned into a glare. "If you ever valued our friendship, then back off. Don't push her now. She'll talk when she's ready. If you keep this up, you are only going to make it worse. For once, think about someone other than yourself first."

Genesis looked like he had just been punched, but his hand dropped. Angeal took the opportunity to slam the door and lock it. As soon as it was shut, he dropped his bag and headed toward the bedroom. He hadn't heard anything from the kitchen, so he assumed that was where Alex was.

He walked in to see her sitting up with bleary eyes. She blinked a few times before she tried to give him a smile. "Sorry about the mess, Geal. I promise I'll clean it up."

After she said that, he finally looked around and noticed the small piles of tissues on the nightstand and the three empty ice cream containers. They each had their own spoons and were sitting next to the full trash can near the bed. He let out a soft sigh as he pushed it all out of the way so he could sit next to her and pull her into a tight hug. His voice was low when he said, "I'm not worried about the mess. I am, however, worried about you. I heard you've locked yourself in here for three days. Did you plan to go to work today?"

His actions seemed to have broken the dam. She grabbed onto him as her tears started to fall. He didn't ask questions as they sat together like that for several minutes. When she finally seemed to have cried herself out, he patted her shoulder and asked, "Do you want to talk about it?"

She let out a soft sigh as she sat back. Her eyes were haunted as she looked at him. Finally, she shook her head. "Not yet. I know you are probably tired. Why don't you go clean up, and I'll get this mess out of your way? I can go to work today and maybe this evening, we'll both feel more up to it."

Angeal frowned at her sidestepping, but she managed a small smile as she patted his arm. "It's okay. Really. I don't want you to worry." She paused and looked away before she continued. "I don't want you to be mad at Genesis either. He…it isn't like he did the most horrible thing ever or anything. I just can't handle it anymore." She then turned back and faced him with that same small smile as she said, "Okay?"

Angeal was far from convinced, especially since he had no idea what happened. Still, he could tell he wasn't getting anything else right now. He let out a tired sigh as he nodded. "Fine, I'll agree to talk later, but I'll withhold judgment about the rest until I hear everything. And I want to hear it all. Understood?"

Alex frowned at him, but she finally huffed through a stray sniffle. The awkward action had both siblings laughing for a few seconds. As soon as it died down, Alex stood and started shoving as much as she could into the overfull trash can. "Ugh, gross. Why don't you get out of here so I can get this done? I'll even change the sheets. I can take a shower after you. Maybe getting back to work would be good for me."

Angeal stood and pulled his sister into another hug despite her protests. "You don't have to do this alone, and you don't have to be strong to not worry me. I'm here for you, no matter what it is. Always."

The only sound was more sniffling for the next few seconds, but Alex finally got her voice under control. "I know. It's us against the world, right?"

That had Angeal's brow furrowed, but when he tried to catch his sister's gaze, she had already started cleaning again. That had not sounded like something she would say, and it worried him, but she made a shooing motion over her shoulder as she said, "Don't use all the hot water. I'm probably already in trouble for taking off on Friday at the last minute, and I don't need to get sick on top of everything."

Angeal didn't move right away, but Alex did not pause as she flitted around the small bedroom, cleaning up the mess of the last several days. He finally sighed again as he headed toward the shower. Whatever it was, hopefully, he would get the rest of the story that evening.

* * *

Alex knew she would have to tell Geal what happened, but she didn't want him to get mad at Genesis. She was hurt by the whole thing, but she had plenty of time to realize that it wasn't just her catching him kissing another woman. That was just the final straw. She hadn't been lying when she said she believed him. Since that was the case, she didn't think there was any reason her brother couldn't salvage at least a working relationship with the man. They had to do something given what they all had in common. Even she would have to eventually figure out how to work with him without wanting to make him swallow his teeth.

Not that she felt that all the time. There had been many times she had almost given in and answered one of his many messages. In the end, she realized it just wasn't meant to be. There was fighting for love, and then there was battling futilely against an inescapable fate. No matter how much she loved Genesis, some things about him were never going to change, and it really wasn't fair of her to ask him to do so. Well, maybe it was, but in the end, she couldn't live with those things, and he wasn't changing either way. She would just chalk it up to a learning experience and figure out how to move on. That didn't keep it from hurting.

Alex was glad to see her brother had already fallen asleep by the time she left for work. She had called in to let professor Rayleigh know she would be late, but she was coming in. The woman hadn't seemed too worried about it since she wasn't her direct report anymore. That was something, at least.

She slipped out quietly and hoped to get there without incident, but that plan was immediately nixed when she heard a voice call out, "Alexandra! I have been so worried!"

She barely even had a chance to see it was Genesis before she was wrapped in a tight embrace. She tried to hide her frown as she pushed away from him. "I'm fine. However, I am late for work. I don't have time to talk."

He grabbed her hand before she could turn to go. She could tell he was fighting to keep a glare off his face as he said, "You cannot hide from me forever. We need to talk about this."

She jerked her hand out of his grip. "No, Genesis, we do not need to talk. There is no more we."

She saw a flame lick up around his hand and, for the first time ever, felt a bit of fear of him filter into her. It was gone as soon as the flame winked out to be replaced by renewed anger when he grabbed her hand again. He would not let her pull away this time as he forced something into her palm and held her gaze with his own. "I gave this to you and told you it would always be yours, no matter what. It was to represent both our promises, not just mine. I still do not believe that I have broken mine. I love you, and only you. Will you break yours? You said you would wait until we were both sure I would never want you."

Alex looked down at the ring in her hand and felt her heart twist all over again. It was so hard to hate this man, even when he was like this. She wanted to. It would be so much easier if she could. She felt her tears well up, but she blinked furiously to keep them from falling. Her decision was already made, and she couldn't change it. She knew she hadn't been wrong, no matter how much it hurt.

Her eyes lifted from the ring to his as she held out her hand and let the ring fall to the floor. "I think that maybe your promise was empty from the start. There may not be another woman in your heart, but neither am I. If I was, you would have never tolerated another woman in your arms."

She didn't give him another chance to grab her or to keep arguing about it. She knew if she did, his silver tongue might eventually get her to cave. She would regret it. It might be cowardly, but she practically ran to the elevator. She hardly stopped until she was locked in her lab for the day.

* * *

Alex ended up spending the rest of the week mostly locked in her lab. She would not come out until it was late at night, and no one except Angeal went in. There were several times that Genesis tried to call her, but she completely ignored him. The one time he went to the science department to confront her, there had been a scene, and Angeal had been called to make him leave. That had rattled Alex, especially since that was when most of her coworkers suddenly put two and two together to realize that professor Alex was actually professor Alexandra Hewley. Not that she had expected to keep it a secret forever.

By Friday, she was at her wit's end, but at least she had a clear goal in mind when she went to Sephiroth's room. She just hoped it wouldn't be as awkward as the last time she saw him.

She had a smile on her lips when she walked in and greeted him. "Good morning. How are you feeling?"

She froze when she saw him immediately sit up. He did not even attempt to hide the furrow between his brows as he looked her over once before his eyes landed back on her face. He studied her features for a moment before he finally answered. "I am in no worse condition than any other time after a booster. Though I must ask how you are? You are pale, and it is unlike you to miss work. I—I had heard there was an altercation. Are you well?"

Alex was suddenly unsure of how to react. His concern was unexpected. Yes, they had become friends, but he had never shown anything similar before. It touched her, and with her feelings already raw, tears started to well up without her permission. Despite her attempts to blink them back, Sephiroth must have noticed them because his eyes widened, and he almost looked like he was about to panic.

The sight of it served to help her get control of herself, and she grinned at him as she finally answered. "Don't worry, I'm fine. Things have been a little crazy, but nothing I can't handle. I apologize for not being here last week. I hope it wasn't too boring."

He sat back when he heard her laugh and managed a small smile of his own. "I found a rather interesting piece to read about genetic disorders and the possibilities of mitigating their influences in future generations."

Alex froze with the cuff on his arm and locked eyes with him. It wasn't until she heard the pump beep to notify that it was full that she realized they had been staring without speaking. She quickly looked away and took his pressure as she finally said, "You read my thesis? All of it?"

"Yes. It was actually quite fascinating. I have seen many things in this department that focus on building stronger humans. Always about enhancing our race, making us superior. This was the first time I have ever seen a scientist interested in helping those who have less chance to have a normal life. I find it admirable."

Alex's fingers fumbled as she took the cuff off. Her mother was the only other person that had told her something similar. Her brother was supportive, but he didn't fully understand what she was doing. Genesis, well, she didn't want to think about him. Professor Rayleigh saw the potential in her research to unlock secrets in human DNA that had previously been overlooked. That had been no secret. None of them had seen her research and admired it for what it was.

She forced a chuckle as she turned so that he could not see her face as she said, "You are bound and determined to make me emotional today, aren't you?"

She heard him sit up swiftly and realized that he probably took that the wrong way. She wiped the damp corners of her eyes and turned to him with a wry smile. "I'm sorry. You didn't say anything wrong. As a matter of fact, it made me really happy. I haven't had anyone else see it for what it was since I came to Midgar. That means a lot. Thank you."

Alex felt sorry for the man when he looked extremely uncomfortable in the presence of her emotional self. He probably never had to deal with weepy women. She chuckled to try and ease the tension. "Why don't we get this finished, and then we can set up a game. I think we left off with me ahead, right?"

He finally sat back and let his expression fall back into the slightly confused one he sometimes wore during their discussions. "I believe so, yes."

She started to put the things away, but she finally remembered there was something she kept forgetting, and his recent subject gave her the perfect opening if there ever was one. She grabbed the chess table and brought it over as she started again. "Sephiroth, I'm actually glad you brought up my research. There was something I've been meaning to ask you for some time now, and keep forgetting."

He gave her a curious look as he helped her set the pieces on the board. She took that as permission to continue. "Well, since you read my thesis, you know that I found several correlations with diseased tissue from cadavers, but I am going to start working with living tissue from volunteers going forward to see if I can find a way to either nullify the mutations or change them."

He sat back with a contemplative look. "That will not be a simple task with someone that is already mutated. Even if you could, would it be possible to reintroduce the changed DNA and have it adapt?"

Alex shrugged. "Honestly, that is the crux of my current issue. However, that is why I need both healthy and diseased donors. I am using my own, and both Angeal and—and Genesis have helped. I was hoping to ask you as well. I also have a few other healthy donors, so you are not obligated by any means, but I hoped to have a chance to possibly find a way to map the healthy DNA at best, and recreate the effects in the diseased tissue, so the mutations are reversed or at worst, find a way to at least nullify the damage done. Worst case scenario, my work will be able to help future generations be born without the current generation's mutations."

Sephiroth had frozen and was looking at her with an odd expression. "You want me to give you a tissue sample?"

Alex's eyes got wide, and the color drained from her face. "Dear lord, no! I don't want to hurt you. You've gone through enough. I just wanted to see if you would be willing to let me take a little blood, but like I said, there is no need if you don't want to. I do have a nearly unlimited supply of my own, after all. I just have to wait until it replenishes." She gave him a cheeky grin after that.

The wary expression finally left his face, and the edges of his lips lifted as he shook his head. "I am sure you could have found samples in the database if you bothered looking. I am probably the most prodded specimen in the lab."

Alex immediately frowned at his words, and her eyes flashed. She made sure he was looking at her before she said, "Sephiroth, you are not a specimen. You are a man. As such, you deserve enough respect from me to come and ask your permission to use any part of your body. If you say no, even if I could get it from the database, I would not. I—I understand that may not be what you are familiar with, but I'll be damned if I fall into the same category as those—" she cut off and had to stand and take a few steps away to keep her calm. It was several seconds before she could turn back around and face him without losing it.

When she did, she was shocked to see that he was standing right behind her. He caught her eye as his hand rose to her shoulder. His grip was soft, as was his voice. "You have my permission. No one has ever thought to ask, and you ask very little. I admire what you are doing. Why would I say no?"

They stood there like that for several seconds before Alex nodded. "Thank you."

He squeezed lightly before he let go. "It is I who should thank you."

She cleared her throat at that point and pointed back to the bed. "Why don't I get this done so we can finish at least one game—maybe."

He gave her that same small smile as he walked back to the bed and sat back while she went to get the phlebotomy kit out. It did not take long at all to get the small amount she needed. She made sure it was mixed well before she set it in her bag. Afterward, they immediately went back to the game. They were both happy to have the board in front of them after having missed the last week, and a small smile played across both their mouths as the pieces slowly made their way across the board.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the scene I expected to end this chapter on will not actually happen until the next one, so you can breathe a sigh of relief for now. I want to say more, but I also don't want to give too much away lol, all I can say is there will be more Seph interactions. I hope you are liking it, even though it is pretty hard on them all right now. 


	20. Deserve Better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song for the second half of the chapter is 'Poison in the Water' by Von Grey.

Alex felt a little bad that she had not told Sephiroth the whole truth when she had asked for his blood, but she hadn't been lying either. She really was looking for a way to mitigate the possibility of mutation in their cells, along with whatever connection they had with Jenova. Plus, she had hated that he had even thought to call himself a specimen. Every time she thought about it, it pissed her off all over again. Hojo deserved to fry for that alone.

At least she could use the sample from him to compare to the other three she already had and easily identify the DNA they each shared with him. It did not take her more than a week to identify all the strands of Jenova's cells within Angeal, Genesis, and herself. There was no guarantee there were not more in Sephiroth that were not present in them, but at least it was a start.

Between the three of them, she was able to identify that at least eighteen percent of Sephiroth's cellular makeup came from Jenova. The thought made her shudder. It was no wonder he had such a hard time. She even noted that more than four percent of the DNA Genesis shared with her and Angeal was also Jenova's. That meant that her mother's cells were really little more than carriers. Had she found that information out a month ago, she probably would have been ecstatic. Now, it only caused a dull ache.

What shocked her the most was that out of the three of them from Project G, she had more Jenova cells than the two males. She had expected to have a nearly equal amount as Angeal since they had shared a womb. It was only about a percent and a half more than her brother, so not much, but it was odd. Not that it mattered in the end. Her goal was still to find a way to nullify it.

To do that, she had to start with cells that would be considered more stable. She knew that Jenova tainted cells were not precisely docile—if that was even the word. There was no telling how far the alien could reach if she felt someone was tampering. Instead, she would start with the donors that were involved with her actual research. If she could remove the genetic mutations and perhaps add back in a healthy RNA chain or even figure out what the chain should have looked like before and try to change it, then maybe she could carry that method over to her own cells and on to the others. It would not be easy, but she couldn't give up.

So that was what she spent her time on over the next couple of months. She threw herself into her work more thoroughly than she had before she became a professor. Angeal worried about her, but he couldn't convince her to stop. Instead, he often brought her meals in the evening when he wasn't off on missions.

Genesis finally stopped trying to corner her, but she was torn at the outcome. It twisted her heart in a vise the first time she happened to walk by one of her coworkers and caught snippets of a conversation about how he had just gone through _another_ new girl. Apparently, he was changing them like they were accessories.

The two women shut up as soon as they saw her, but she didn't say anything to them. It wasn't her business. She had made herself clear, and he was moving on. It was what she wanted, right? She knew it was, even though she was dying inside.

At least she had chess and Sephiroth to keep her sane on Fridays. Though, after she heard that conversation, she was glad she had a few days before she would have to face anyone. Her brother was away on a mission, and it was a Wednesday, so she could go bury herself in work and try to forget that she ever had a heart in the first place.

That evening, she started with the same samples that she had been working on for the last few days. She had been able to replace part of the protein chain in the RNA, but it kept falling apart for some reason. It was incredibly frustrating that she could not figure out why. Was it some sort of binding that she had yet to see, or was it the fact that once she broke the chain, the human RNA was simply not strong enough to withstand her tampering?

Those thoughts did make her feel uneasy since she hoped that she wasn't crossing that line into the same territory as Hojo and his drive to create the perfect human. No matter her motive, she had no right to play god.

She tried not to think of that as she attempted a different combination. Unfortunately, it was not any more successful than the last few. When the entire DNA chain fell apart after her tampering, she almost threw her papers on the floor out of frustration. She was getting nowhere. Well, other than being able to isolate the mutated RNA. That could help prevent them from being passed on to future generations but couldn't help her or any others in the Jenova Project.

It was as she had that thought that she wondered if maybe she was going about it wrong. Had she been too wary? Should she have started with the Jenova tainted DNA first? It would undoubtedly be more resilient. Honestly, at this point, what did she have to lose? Well, there was no telling, but she was fed up with everything and would be satisfied with a small victory at this point.

Since most of the labs were emptying out and would not be long before all but the most dedicated were gone, she took the sample of her own blood, the map of which portions should be changed, and then headed to the newer lab. Her lab had the equipment necessary to manipulate the RNA proteins, but the newer lab would give her better control. Honestly, she would have preferred if she could have completed all her research there. She might have actually made progress by now. She didn't allow herself to dwell on that thought because bitterness was already knocking at the door, and she couldn't afford any more of it—not if she planned on staying focused on what mattered.

It did not take her long to get everything set up. She had been working with various RNA strands for long enough that it was less than an hour later that she was able to start dismantling the first one that was affected. It was a slow process because she did not want to destroy the DNA strand. The computer did most of the work, but her instructions had to be precise, or failure was guaranteed.

She let out a long breath when the strand was removed successfully without disturbing the rest of the DNA. However, before she could even think about rebuilding it, she was shocked when the image on the screen twisted. It took her a moment to realize that the strand had immediately replicated and replaced itself. Not only that, but it looked like the rest of the strand was starting to mutate.

She stared at it in horrified fascination for a few seconds before an alarm started going off. She jumped to see what the issue was to find that it wasn't just the strand of DNA that she had been working on. The whole sample was mutating inside the machine and pushing it beyond capacity. If she didn't do something quickly, the compartment would overload. It might even allow the decontamination seal to break.

Given what she was seeing happen, that wasn't an option she was willing to face. She didn't think twice before hitting the emergency button to flush the chamber and incinerate the sample. Her heart was still nearly beating out of her chest when the alarm finally stopped, and the monitor showed her confirmation that the mutating tissue was disposed of.

She dropped to her knees as the full weight of what had just happened hit her. That was her blood. Her DNA. The cells that came from her body fought back against change so vehemently that they nearly broke the equipment. What did that mean about her? About any of them? Was it hopeless?

She hadn't even realized she had started crying until she was lifted from the floor, and a deep voice called her name with concern. "Alex? Alex! What happened? Are you harmed?"

Even with the firm grip on her arms, it took Alex several seconds to blink back the tears well enough to see Sephiroth standing there and looking at her like he wasn't sure what to do. She wasn't even thinking when, instead of pulling away, she grabbed onto him and allowed her tears to fall even harder.

Despite how awkward it probably was for the man, to his credit, he didn't try to push her away. Instead, his hands settled on her shoulders as he tried to reassure her. "I am not sure what happened, but I cannot help if you don't explain."

Alex knew Sephiroth was probably uncomfortable at her outburst. She had spent enough time around him to know that much for sure. Still, it was nearly a minute before she could get herself under control enough to step back. Even then, she wasn't sure what to tell him. Just seeing him standing there after that horrible failure was enough to make her want to be ill. Not because of him, but for him—for them all.

She shook her head since words failed her. She was shocked when his response to that was to put his hands back on her shoulders. That familiar furrow was between his brows as he looked down at her. "Alex, I came because Angeal said he had not been able to reach you. I told him I would check and see if you were in the lab, and then I find you crying."

She looked away as she said, "I apologize for worrying you both. I've just been trying to make this work."

There were several beats of silence before Sephiroth finally spoke again. "I know you are dedicated to your work, but I do not think that is why you have been spending so much time in the lab over the last couple of months. I do not want to pry, but I do know seeing this bothers me. I am unsure why, but seeing you in tears and not having a clear understanding of a way to help, bothers me. I do not appreciate seeing you become a shadow of the woman I met so many months ago."

Alex's eyes shot back up to connect with his. The confusion he was describing was evident, but there was also worry there, and she had no idea how to respond. Not that she was given a chance to say anything before he continued. "What can I do to help? If it is within my power, I would be happy to do so. I do not want to see you like this anymore."

Alex's head was suddenly swimming, and she took a step back. She was used to Sephiroth asking questions. They had become good friends, but this concern was more than she had ever seen before, and right now, she didn't know how to process it. She was already an emotional wreck, and she didn't want to say something to ruin a good friendship.

She took a few more steps back and shook her head. "I appreciate it, really, but it's okay."

Instead of backing away or looking confused, Sephiroth took a step closer and looked like he was fighting a frown. "Do you not want help from me? Would you prefer it if it were another asking? Is there nothing I can do?"

When he gently grasped her arms again, she looked up with utter confusion. The look he was giving her was like nothing she had ever seen from him before. Had it come from another man, she might have thought he was asking as more than just a friend.

As soon as that thought went through her head, her eyes widened. Was that it? He had never acted as though he saw her as anything other than another scientist, but—surely not.

Her racing mind thought back over all her interactions with him and then over how he just found her. That thought had her shoulders slumping. In the end, it didn't matter what it was. She looked back up with a sad smile. "Sephiroth, you have helped me—many times. You have shown me that what I'm doing is worth something, even when I feel like I'm not getting anywhere, and that is incalculable. I don't need to ask for help from anyone else. I don't even need to ask you because you do it without thought. You are a great friend."

His frown grew as she spoke, but she didn't give him a chance to ask again. She patted his arm before she stepped away and wrapped her arms around herself. She then looked back up at him. "As your friend, let me say that you deserve more than what you have ever gotten. You deserve the best. You also deserve someone that isn't broken. I'm thrilled you offered to help. That is enough."

She grabbed the rest of her papers and turned to leave before he could ask her more. Unfortunately, he still called out, "Alex, wait."

She paused in the doorway and turned back to see his confused frown as he said, "What do you mean, I deserve someone that isn't broken? I do not understand."

Alex knew his contact outside the labs and Soldier was almost nonexistent, but he wasn't stupid either. He might not have been familiar with all human interactions, but he would understand. She swallowed and tried to give him another smile. "Someday, you'll meet an amazing woman that will be able to stand with you. You will see her as an equal, and she'll do the same for you. Whoever it is will have to be outstanding to catch your eye, but whoever it is, you deserve to be the center of her world. You should never have to pick up the pieces someone else left behind. You deserve more than that."

His eyes had widened at her explanation, and for the first time since she met him, his surprise was evident, and he made no effort to hide it. Unfortunately, she was in no shape to try and help. Plus, she had already leaned on him enough. She gave him another nod as she turned to leave. "Thank you for checking on me. I'll make sure to message Geal and let him know I'm all right." Sephiroth was still standing in shock as she walked out.

* * *

Alex's mind was in turmoil. Too many things were all fighting for her attention, and for once, all she wanted was to not think about any of it. She was so distraught that she even forgot to message her brother and let him know she was all right.

Instead of making her way back to the apartment she still shared with her brother, she went back to her lab. She had a cot brought in after her break with Genesis since she spent so much time there, which was part of why everyone had been alright with her decision not to find a place of her own yet. She was hardly ever out of the lab.

Once she was behind the locked door, she threw her papers on her desk and then flopped down on the cot. Her arm covered her eyes as she tried to reel in her emotions. She needed to figure out how to think through this logically. If she didn't, they were all in trouble—well, more trouble.

More than half an hour later, something finally occurred to her, and she sat up with a gasp. She looked over at the clock to see it was already after 22:00. She bit the edge of her lip as she thought through the implications of what she was considering.

If she could not manipulate the DNA herself, it might be best to find people that would be willing and able to help. Certainly no one within Shinra, but there had to be other options. Her head hurt slightly as she pulled on those dream-like memories that she had nearly forgotten. Surely she could think of someone.

She rubbed her temple to ease the pain as she let it go for the moment. That was only half the battle anyway. If she could not do this alone, then the first order of business would be to gather as much information as she could. She already had enough to show the others that they had been experimented on, but not why or how. To get that information, she would have to access the archives.

It would not be the first time, but it would be the first time she went alone. Typically, she had one of the interns to help her search for the data she needed. It might raise some questions if she went this late, but as long as she only checked out information regarding her research, it wouldn't be a problem. However, if she couldn't remove the files, she had to figure out a way to copy them that wouldn't be easy to see on her person and quick to use. That would be the hard part.

Or at least that was what she thought until her eyes landed on her phone. She suddenly remembered she needed to let Geal know she was still alive, but she also recalled that her phone could take pictures and send emails. It was not the best solution, but as long as the images were legible, she could always email them later when it would be less suspicious. Something told her if she tried to do so from inside the archive room, it might not go over well.

Even with all that, she knew it was still a risky plan. She also knew there was no way she could find everything she needed in one night. Somehow, she would have to figure out a balance to keep questioning eyes off of her while she searched. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves and clear her head. The last thing she needed was to go off and keep looking over her shoulder. If anyone did happen to see her, it would instantly cause suspicion. She had to act like it was nothing out of the ordinary.

Once her heart rate had slowed, she sent a quick text to her brother to thank him for thinking about her and to let him know that she would be fine. After that was off, she locked all her files away and made sure nothing looked out of place. She knew she was putting off the inevitable, so she finally took one more steadying breath and headed down to the archive.

There was a guard near the door, but it did not take much effort on her part to explain why she was there and gain entrance. It helped that she was a regular visitor, which the man had verified. Once she was behind the door, she immediately went to the index. She wasn't sure where the files would be located, but they had to have some trail. She doubted it would actually say anything about Jenova, but hopefully, it didn't take her all night.

Despite her thoughts, she was shocked when she did find files that were conspicuously labeled Project G and Project S. She almost frowned at how easy that had been. Surely they were more concerned than that? Or perhaps not. Not all of the professors had access to these files. She did because of the nature of her research, and most of the others were people that she had a feeling would not be disturbed if they did find it.

She pushed those thoughts aside as she made her way back to the dusty corner where the files were listed as being. It was not long until she had several boxes down on a nearby table. She sneezed a few times as she tried to wipe the dust away and opened the first one. There was barely time for her to open the first file and verify it was really about Jenova Project G before she heard a voice behind her that made the blood freeze in her veins.

"Ah, Miss Hewley. I must admit to being disappointed. I had hoped that I could have let things go, but it seems you are far more stubborn than I anticipated."

The papers fell from Alex's hand and scattered across the table. She wasn't even given a chance to turn to face her nightmare before two sets of strong arms grabbed hers and wrested her around to face the head of the science department. She was too shocked to form words. Not that it mattered, he had already continued. "You see, I have had my eye on you, and it seems it was worth it." He then turned to the person standing next to him with a dismissive wave. "You will have your reward for tattling, now be gone."

That was when Alex finally noticed Peter standing next to him. Her fear was temporarily outweighed by her confusion. "Peter? What is going on?"

The man fidgeted for a moment before he seemed to pull himself together and frowned at her. "You have acted suspiciously from the moment you started here. I had no problem keeping an eye on you for the professor."

"Enough." Hojo was obviously tired of the conversation change already. Even so, Alex was just beginning to understand the situation she was in. She ignored Hojo for the moment and focused on the other man. "You sniveling piece of shit. You have no idea what you've done. You could have said something. I thought we were friends."

Peter looked away with a frown but didn't get to say anything as Hojo let out a mad sounding cackle. "Friends? We do not have friends. We have people that are either beneath our notice or that we can use. Nothing else."

Alex frowned at the mad scientist and thought about trying to lunge at him, but she had already noticed the modified abdomen plates of the two men that held her. They were slightly different than those of regular Soldiers, and that had a distant memory surfacing. She grimaced through the pain, but thankfully, Hojo had started talking again and didn't seem to notice. Plus, his frown was turned toward Peter. "Leave."

The younger man jumped at the harsh tone, but he only hesitated for a moment longer. He gave Alex an unreadable look before he nearly ran from the room. As soon as he was gone, Hojo turned back to Alex with a smirk. "You have been rather silent. Do you not have anything to say in your defense?"

The full weight of her situation hit her then. Alex felt her knees start to weaken, but she somehow managed to keep them from buckling. Now was not the time to lose it. She had to think. Though so far, it wasn't doing her any good. Her glare was little more than a front, but she clung to it as she sneered at him. "Why should I try. We both know this has nothing to do with my research."

Hojo chuckled at her outburst. "Ah, well, yes. You are correct. Your theory is good, but the subject is useless. However, you are not. I do have many other things to work on, so I had hoped to let nature take its course. However, you are quite the stubborn one, aren't you? You could have let Sephiroth into your bed, and this would have been delayed."

Alex suddenly felt dizzy and nauseous. She had been far to complacent. The madman had been watching close enough to know that she had turned Sephiroth away. The thought made her sick. Still, she somehow managed to glare at Hojo. "Neither of us are your playthings."

Before she could say more, Hojo made a gesture, and one of the men pulled Alex's arm tight enough behind her that she gasped in pain. Hojo ignored it as he said, "Your opinion is of little consequence. You and your brother may have been that second-rate scientist's only successes, but you pale in comparison to a true success. Still, you can serve a purpose. It is a waste to let you languish here if you are going to be stubborn."

The pain had served to piss Alex off, and helped to push her fear down enough for her to yell, "You are a fucking psychopath."

She had not even finished speaking before another gesture came from Hojo, and Alex found herself trying to double up at a swift blow to her midsection. It was only the two men that held her that kept her from falling to the floor. One of them grabbed her by the hair and jerked her head back up to face Hojo.

He was wearing a satisfied smirk as he said, "It would be wise for you to not provoke me. I have plans for you, and I would hate to see you permanently damaged until I have a chance to see what else might be gleaned from you."

Alex was finally able to suck in a frantic breath. She gulped several of them down as she ignored the involuntary tears gathering in her eyes. As soon as she had her lungs full, she glared even harder at the man that had moved closer to her while he gloated. She didn't say anything. Instead, she gathered all the moisture she could and spat in his direction. She was satisfied when she saw some of it land on his glasses. At least until one of the Soldiers holding her twisted her arm even further, and a snap rang through the room.

The blinding pain caused Alex to scream. There was no way she could have held it back. She barely even heard Hojo as he reprimanded the overzealous Soldier. "I said I do not want her permanently harmed." He then made a disgusted noise as he continued. "No matter. Bring her. We can take care of that when we get to the lab. However, do not break any more, or you will face the consequences."

There was a pair of murmured agreements before the two men hauled her to her feet and started to drag her behind Hojo. Alex fought against their grip, but even if she had not been dealing with a broken arm, there was no way she could have gotten away. She thought there was a significance behind their abdomen plates, but her mind was too busy trying to hold back more screams at their rough handling to try and put it together. That, and she was fighting her panic.

Hojo had her. It was the worst possible thing that could have happened, and she wasn't sure she would be able to get away. Not before he had her in a cell somewhere. She tried to keep her breathing even as she remembered that she wasn't alone. No matter what, at least her brother would miss her. Not that she wanted him anywhere near Hojo and his sick whims, but she knew if she could somehow manage to hold it together and keep her wits, Angeal would figure something out. He had to. It was the only hope she had. If she thought there was no way, she would drown in the despair of her situation. She refused to give in.

As the group of four entered a hidden elevator in the central lab, Alex sent up a prayer to the goddess that she would be found quickly. She wouldn't stop trying to get away, but she hoped that help would not be long in coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I did give plenty of warning that the whole feel of the story was about to change. All I ask is that you don't kill me. She can't get away if you do lol. In all seriousness, this does mark a significant point in the story, and it is also where it gets a little darker from here and for a while. Even so, I hope you still find it entertaining (As I don't think enjoyable is the right word lol) Thanks for reading and cheers!


	21. Facing the Consequences

Peter was currently sitting behind a shelf full of boxes with his hand pressed against his mouth. He had left when Professor Hojo had told him to, but he had not gone far. Something in the way Alex had looked at him made him second guess his decision to help the head of the science department. Not that anything could be changed now.

Still, what he had heard exchanged between Professor Hojo and Alex sent chills down his spine. The man wasn't planning to prosecute her for corporate espionage; he was going to use her as an experiment. The thought made him nauseous. It also made him wonder if there was a valid reason for the way Alex had acted. She certainly seemed unsurprised by the professor's actions.

It took all Peter had not to whimper in terror when he heard Alex scream. He had to bite his knuckles to keep the sound from coming out. He couldn't see them, but he knew they had to have done something to her. That wasn't the type of sound a person made just because. He was almost thankful when they all left shortly after that.

He stayed huddled next to the shelf for nearly an hour after they were gone, mostly to make sure they weren't coming back. After he heard all that, the last thing he wanted was to get caught eavesdropping. Once he was relatively sure they would not be returning, he shakily got to his feet. However, instead of leaving, he decided to go see what Alex had been looking at. Whatever it was, it might be a clue to what was really going on.

When he got to the table, he gathered the scattered papers before he eyed the file name—Jenova Project G. Almost as soon as he started reading, his eyes widened at the sight of three extremely familiar names—Alexandra and Angeal Hewley, as well as Genesis Rhapsodos.

He skimmed the rest of the sheet before he fell into the chair next to him. He put his face in his hands and tried to hold back his nausea. This was so much bigger than he thought. Even the little bit he read was enough for him to not be shocked that Hojo had taken Alex, but he also had a feeling things were about to get a lot more dangerous. Especially if anyone ever found out he knew.

He thought about scattering the pages again and running like the room was on fire, but he instead chose to at least take pictures of the files. He knew it was a gamble, but it might be a bargaining chip he could use if he did end up in danger. It could also be his death warrant, but the possibility of it saving his life far outweighed the risk. That didn't mean he planned to tarry. He knew he would not be able to get it all, so he made quick work of getting everything that looked important and hoped that the guard would still be gone when he finally left.

* * *

By the time Hojo had Alex in the lab, she knew she was screwed—well, more than she had previously thought. The elevator seemed to be the only way into the vast underground room, but many halls branched off. Any one of them could lead to an exit, or they could just as easily lead to horrors she didn't want to face. That was only part of the problem. She had finally stopped fighting her captors when she remembered enough to realize they were a special branch of Soldier that was hidden. The way the one broke her arm was only an example of how cold-blooded they could be.

She was nearly grateful to Hojo when he reprimanded the duo again as they got off the elevator. One of them had jerked on her arm, which caused her to let out another involuntary scream. At least it seemed that the madman wanted her in one piece for now.

She tried to blink away the tears so she could at least pay attention to where they were taking her. If she had any chance, she needed to know as much as possible about this place. Though the sight of several specimen tanks filled with mako and what looked like they had once been human did make her heart sink. Dear god, what was he planning for her? She highly doubted it would be anything quick or straightforward. She remembered enough to know that wasn't how Hojo worked.

They had gone down several twists and turns before Hojo finally halted them. Alex thought she could make her way back, but this place was even more of a maze than the science department upstairs was. Not that she was given long to worry about it. The door slid open to reveal a smaller lab with several people already there.

As soon as the first one saw Hojo, they all stopped and stood at attention. Alex wanted to scream at the expectant looks they gave the madman. How could they? Before she could call out, Hojo had gestured to a few of them and then back to her. "Put her in one of the exam rooms. Prep her for a full exam and heal the arm. Make sure you sedate her. It's late, and I don't want to deal with any issues when I give her the first booster."

Alex couldn't stand to hear any more. Even though the two Soldiers that held her were already following the direction just given. She still screamed, "You can't do this. I am a person, not your newest specimen."

She ignored the scientists that were all glaring at her. Hojo had turned back with a sneer as he said, "Do not pretend you don't already know. You have been a specimen since before you were born. Be thankful that I am willing to fix that second-rate scientist's mistakes. It could be much worse for you in the end."

Alex had a scathing remark on her tongue, but it came out as a garbled mess when the same Soldier twisted her already broken arm. Her breath came out as a gasp, but this time she glared at the man as she said, "You know, you are a first-rate asshole. There is no need for that."

She was shocked when he smirked, but that was all she could see with his helmet covering most of his face. That didn't keep her from seething at his mocking answer. "If you don't like it, shut up and follow orders."

He jerked her arm again, but at least it was closer to the shoulder and not where it was broken. That didn't keep her silent, even if she couldn't stop them from pulling her into a room with a table and straps. "I'm not a Soldier or a Tsviet. You can take that attitude and shove it."

Alex hadn't realized none of the other scientists had followed them yet, since they seemed to be rushing to gather supplies. She was suddenly glad for that fact when the Soldiers jerked to a halt, and the silent one grabbed her while the other one removed his helmet and gave her an even wider smirk as he said, "Well, well, well, it seems you are more informed than we thought. I wonder what the professor would do if he knew? I'm sure he would love to know your sources since we are supposed to be top-secret."

Alex felt her face blanch but could not stop the reaction. God, what if Hojo did want to know? She wasn't sure if he would believe her or not. He was just crazy enough; it could go either way. Still, she had no plans to tell him the truth. She almost felt her knees give out when the young man with spiky silver hair stepped closer and lowered his voice to a whisper. "Though, given what we've seen tonight, you seem like you might be fun to play with if you survive. I think maybe I'll keep this between us for now. You just have to make sure and show me how fun it can be to hear you scream when the professor is finally done with you. You should already know you will never see the light again."

Alex thought she had been frightened of what Hojo had planned, but the painful promise lurking in the young man's eyes was enough to freeze her tongue in her mouth. She wasn't given any chance to recover before several of the scientists came in with various utensils. The young man smirked once more before he put his helmet back on and followed directions to get her strapped to the table in the middle of the room. She had tried to fight, but in the end, the effort was futile.

She bit her tongue to keep the sick bastard that held her from getting satisfaction from her screams when one of the scientists roughly jabbed her in the arm. It was not long afterward that her vision started to go fuzzy, and any fight she had left was fading, along with her consciousness.

* * *

Angeal was wearing a frown as he made his way up to the science department. He had not heard from his sister since late Wednesday night, and it was already Monday morning. He had gotten back late the night before and was even more worried when she wasn't already in the apartment. He knew she could have fallen asleep in her lab, but he felt uneasy.

His unease grew when he made it to her lab and found the door locked. He knocked a few times to see if she was in and maybe sleeping. When he didn't hear any sounds from within, he decided to check elsewhere. He could have just missed her. However, he didn't have time to search every nook and cranny. Instead, he went to professor Rayleigh. Alex didn't work directly for the woman anymore, but he knew they still collaborated. If anyone knew what was going on, it would be her.

He knocked and waited for her to call out before he entered the office, only to be shocked by her glare as soon as she looked up. "You are the last person I want to see this morning."

Angeal was taken aback by her tone, but not for long. He had come for a reason, after all. He tried to give her a polite smile as he said, "I apologize for any inconvenience. I was just hoping you could tell me where my sister might be? I haven't heard from her in a few days, and her lab is locked up."

Rayleigh made a disgusted sound, and her glare intensified. "Good luck finding that out. All I was told was that she had volunteered to help with a top-secret project somewhere out of the city. She just up and left and didn't bother letting me know she wasn't going to be able to help finish the project we were working on."

Angeal felt that knot of unease tighten. He could tell that Rayleigh wanted him out of her office, but he didn't move right away. "That doesn't sound like Alex. She didn't even tell me."

Rayleigh let out a heavy sigh as she rubbed her temple. "Look, I apologize for yelling at you, but this really puts me in a bind. I'm sure she had her reasons, especially after how stressed she has been. Maybe she just needed a change. Even I could tell she was struggling."

She then looked back up and tried to give him a sympathetic look. "Maybe she left a note for you somewhere? I can let you into her lab to look, but not until later. I'll have to ask for the master key. I need to try and find her notes on the stuff we were working on anyway."

Angeal nodded absently. His chest felt tight as he thought about Rayleigh's supposition. Leaving without a word was not like Alex, but burying her pain and trying to hide behind work was. That thought didn't make him feel much better. He finally gave the professor a nod as he thanked her and told her he would be back that afternoon. He then made his way back downstairs with a lot on his mind.

* * *

Angeal spent the rest of the morning distracted and trying to figure out how to at least contact his sister to make sure she would be alright. The more he thought about the professor's words, the more worried he was. Even if she had left to allow herself distance, that didn't mean that she wasn't going to struggle.

Unfortunately, he had been called to Sephiroth's office to meet about the war efforts and would have to see the professor again when he was done. For now, he tried to push his worry aside so he could concentrate on work.

However, that thought went out the window when he was the first one in the general's office. He barely even had time to consider if it was a good idea before he said, "Sephiroth, I think you may have been the last person to see Alex before she left early Thursday. Did anything seem wrong to you?"

Sephiroth looked away uncomfortably but didn't get to answer. Genesis had come in on the last part of the question and glared at the man behind the desk. "Did something happen? Did you try something with her?"

Both Angeal and Sephiroth turned irritated looks his direction. Angeal had a hard time disguising it when he said, "This doesn't concern you."

Genesis was practically glaring when he answered, "How so? From what I overheard, you have not had contact with Alexandra since Thursday. I'm assuming you don't know where she is, or you would have already found a way to rectify that. If she is in trouble, then it most certainly is my business."

Sephiroth stood as soon as he saw Angeal's shoulders tense. He didn't wait for his usually level-headed commander to find his voice before he stepped in. "I was told on Friday that she had taken a position with a group of scientists working in a remote location. It is a top-secret project, so I could not glean any information on her whereabouts, but I was assured she was fine and would be back in a few months."

Angeal ran his hand down his face roughly, as if the action could wipe away the worry that was lodged in his chest. He shook his head as he said, "That is the same thing I was told this morning. It isn't really like her, though. Under normal circumstances, she would never worry me like that."

Genesis sneered at Sephiroth as he added his own thoughts. "If you were the last to see her, perhaps something you said pushed her over the edge. What happened?"

Angeal was shocked when Sephiroth looked away uncomfortably. Even more so when the man gave him an apologetic look as he said, "I didn't say anything to you because I did not want to make you worry. However, when I checked on her Wednesday night, I found her crying on the floor of the lab. She was so distraught that even after I arrived, she did not immediately quit."

Angeal cursed under his breath, and Genesis suddenly looked like his fire had been doused. Still, there had to be more. Angeal took a deep breath to keep calm before he asked, "What did she say was the issue? Did she seem upset when you left her?"

Again, Sephiroth looked like he would rather not be having this conversation, but he answered anyway. "She would not tell me what the problem was. I can only guess with the information I overheard on Friday."

Genesis had moved to take a seat and didn't seem to be paying them any mind, but Angeal frowned as he asked, "What did you hear?"

The general moved to retake his seat as he answered, "I went to get my boosters but was told the schedule would return to every three months. I was also told about Alex's away mission. However, when I left, I overheard two of the interns talking about how upset she had seemed after overhearing them gossiping."

He paused at that point and frowned at Genesis. It didn't take much for Angeal to understand what the gossip likely was and joined the other man in glaring at the red-head. When he noticed they were both looking at him, he frowned back and stood as he said, "Do not blame me. I have no control over what idiots prattle on about."

Angeal had tried extremely hard not to lose his temper at Genesis. Mostly because Alex had begged him not to. He didn't understand why, but she was adamant that they at least maintain a working relationship. However, he was at his wit's end. His voice was barely controlled when he said, "You are the most selfish idiot I have ever met. You can't even feel remorse that she was upset because of your actions, yet you want to stand there and say this concerns you. Stop already. If you ever really cared about her, you would not have started sleeping with any woman that walked in front of you. Had you tried to prove you cared, I doubt you wouldn't be together again. She loved you, and you never saw how much your actions hurt."

Genesis took a step back. He had never seen Angeal that angry before. Still, it only took a moment for him to recover. "You forget that she is the one that left me, not the other way around."

That was the last straw. Angeal had Genesis by the collar and was visibly shaking as he tried to keep himself under control. "She left because you are too blind to see how toxic you were with her. She still would have taken you back had you even tried no matter what I had to say about it, and yet all you could see was that you didn't get your way. Grow up. And while you're at it, forget you ever knew her or me. I'm done trying to understand why you are so callous."

Before Genesis could say anything, Sephiroth had come to put a calming hand on Angeal's shoulder. His voice was even as he said, "That is enough. I understand why you are upset and worried, but we cannot fight like this. Perhaps it would be best to have this meeting in the morning, so everyone has a chance to calm down."

Genesis took the opportunity to pull away from Angeal. He took a few steps away and looked like he had something he wanted to say, but whatever it was, he kept it to himself. Instead, he spun on his heel and stormed out.

As soon as he was gone, Angeal sat back down with a sigh. It was more than a minute later that he finally said, "Thank you. I know I'm usually the one that breaks things up. I'm glad at least one of us is thinking clearly."

Sephiroth didn't answer right away. It wasn't until Angeal looked up at him and noticed he was wearing a slight frown that the general finally spoke, "I do not blame you for your worry. I cannot imagine what it must be like to have a sibling that means so much to you."

He then paused and took a deep breath. His brow furrowed further, but he finally continued, "I am unsure if this will ease your mind or not, but you asked me what the last thing she said was, and I believe it might at least shed some light on what may have happened."

Angeal's frown grew to match the general's, but he didn't have to ask. Sephiroth had already continued, "I asked her if there was anything I could do to help. I tried to make it clear that I would do whatever I was capable of to do so. However, her response was not what I expected."

Angeal could tell Sephiroth was disturbed by the memory, which didn't help ease his mind. Still, he wanted to hear this, so he kept his mouth shut until the general started speaking again after several moments. "She told me that my offer was enough. She also told me that I should look for someone that wasn't broken. I didn't understand what she meant at first, but she made it clear that she was referencing herself. I—"

Sephiroth cut off suddenly, and his furrowed brow became a frown. Angeal let out a shaky breath as he finally understood. As he watched the general struggle, he realized that the man might not have grasped precisely what she meant even though he said he did. What made it worse was that those words did finally make it clear.

He sat forward and put his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands. It was more than a minute before he finally sat back and faced Sephiroth. He gave the man a nod. "Thank you for telling me that. It does help. I also want you to know that she didn't leave because of you. You don't have to tell me. I know you are thinking it, but I also know my sister. If she said that to you, it was because she admires you. Don't let my worry make you misunderstand. I'm sure it will be fine, and we can get this all cleared up when she returns."

Sephiroth still didn't look convinced, but he gave Angeal a nod. That was all the commander needed to see before he stood to take his leave. Despite having a better idea of what happened, he could not shake that feeling in his chest. Perhaps it would be good to go see if she had left anything in her lab. He waved once before he left Sephiroth to his thoughts and headed up to see what else might be found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we see that her actions may be coming back to bite her harder than she thought they would. Not that she expected any of this. Still, Angeal isn't quite ready to give up. We shall see how it goes. Thanks for reading, and cheers!


	22. Only the Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this may be a bit hard to read since this does involve Hojo, but nothing is graphic and not too bad. Just wanted to give a heads up.

Thankfully, Professor Rayleigh already had the master key when Angeal arrived. She was still wearing a frown as they headed to Alex's lab, but at least she wasn't complaining anymore. Once they were both inside, Rayleigh immediately went to the filing cabinet to look for the files she needed. While she did that, Angeal looked around for anything that might be out of place.

His unease and frustration grew the longer he looked through the random things on Alex's desk and didn't find anything. However, all that crashed to a halt when he looked over to the cot and saw her phone was peeking out of the rumpled blanket.

He was frowning as he picked it up and noticed the dark screen. He didn't mean to ask anything aloud, but it still came out. "Why would she leave her phone?"

Rayleigh stopped what she was doing and looked at the piece of electronics in his hand. Her frown eased as she tried to answer. "Actually, it isn't unusual for anyone that leaves on one of Professor Hojo's missions to have to leave everything behind until they return. When he says it's top-secret, he means it."

She then stood to join him. "Is it dead?"

Even with that explanation, Angeal still felt like there was something he was missing. When she asked about the power, he pressed the button as was surprised to see that it wasn't dead, just turned off. His frown grew when it finally came on, and he saw that there was one unsent message.

His frown grew as he read it. ' _Geal, I've got something urgent to do, but don't worry. I may not be here when you get back, but I'll tell you all about it when I return. Love you, Alex._ '

He read through the message several more times before he looked up to see Rayleigh had already gone back to her work. The harder he looked, the more it seemed like Alex really had left to get away from things for a while. Even so, he could not shake the sense that there was more for him to find if he knew where to look. Not that he had anything more than a feeling.

He sighed as he turned to phone back off and pocketed it. Maybe he would have felt better if Alex had verified that message was sent before she left, but what was done was done. He still looked through everything else in the office that wasn't locked up and could find no other clues. Her things looked like they had been left in the same organized chaos that always permeated her workspace.

When Rayleigh finally found what she had been looking for, Angeal was sure there was nothing else he could see in the room. He gave the whole place one more look before he followed the professor out, and she locked the door. For now, what choice did he have but to wait and hope that Alex had a chance to get in touch with him soon? Though, he wasn't sure he could just stop trying to figure it out until he was sure she was safe.

* * *

Alex woke with a groan and rolled onto her side so she could curl into a ball. She hurt all over, especially her head. It was several moments before her mind caught up and remembered that she had been kidnapped by Hojo of all people. That thought had her trying to force herself into a seated position despite the pain.

She had to blink a few times to clear her vision enough so she could make out that she was on a cot in a cell. There was a little section that was partitioned off at the end of the room. The only other thing she could see was the door. It looked like it was thick metal.

She was about to push herself to her feet to verify there was no way she could get out, but she was stopped when she heard a chuckling voice come through a speaker near the ceiling. "You look like shit. I can't remember how it felt personally, but I've been told the first boosters are the worst. Plus, I hear you got the special variety. Not that it will help you escape if that was what you were thinking."

Alex sat back and swallowed a groan. That voice belonged to the silver-haired tsviet that had taunted her right before she was knocked out. Plus, his voice set her head to pounding worse. She cradled it in her hands as she tried to string together any coherent thought.

It was only as the voice spoke again that she realized he must be watching her through some sort of camera. "I bet you're regretting waking up right about now, aren't you?"

She didn't have the strength to care about his taunting as a wave of nausea joined in with her pain. No matter how much she willed it not to happen, she knew it was only a matter of time. She pushed herself up and around the partition and was thankful to see an open shower and toilet. She knew she wasn't going to make it any farther before her stomach tried to empty everything left in it, even if it was only bile.

When her muscles finally stopped spasming, Alex made her way back to the cot and fell into it bonelessly. She prayed that sleep would come again. Her distraction with her pain was so complete that she had almost forgotten about the little asshole on the other side of the microphone until he started laughing again. "Man, I thought you'd be more of a fighter. You put on a much better show last night."

Alex groaned but managed a rude gesture to the room in general. She hadn't seen the camera, but she had a feeling he would see it. She was proven right when she heard him chuckle in response. "Now that's more like it. Don't lose that fire. You're going to need it."

A shudder passed through her at the tone he used when he said that more than the words themselves. She already knew she was going to have to hold her sanity closely. She only prayed she wouldn't feel like this all the time. As much as she wanted to start looking around, she couldn't even muster the will to do more than curl back into a ball until sleep finally returned.

* * *

Alex slipped in and out of consciousness over the next several days. Not that she had any idea how many it had been. When she was awake, it often felt like her body was trying to rip itself apart and reshape her into something else. When she was lucid enough to consciously realize that, the thought terrified her. Had Hojo already done something to make her mutate? What had he given her?

Her only consolation was the fact that the sadistic Tsviet was hardly ever around. Most of the time, she was brought out of her sleep when one of the assistants came in to do a checkup and inject her with something else. Every time it happened, she tried to fight, but it was futile. Not only did her body not want to cooperate, but they usually had at least one guard with them, even if they weren't Tsviets.

She had no idea how much time had passed when she finally woke to her body feeling sore, but not like it was breaking. Her mind was clearer, and she almost felt like getting up to see what she could find in the room to help. Not that she expected much. Still, she was not given a chance to try.

As soon as she sat up, the door to her cell opened to reveal a grinning Hojo. She instantly shrank back against the wall, and his smile widened. "I am pleased to see my calculations were correct. You seem much more lucid than at any time in the last week."

Alex's head was reeling at the news that she had already been in this madman's clutches for a week. Surely Geal had noticed she was missing already and started looking for her. She tried not to let it get to her. She doubted it would be easy.

If her silence bothered Hojo, he didn't show it. Instead, he stepped closer and gestured to someone behind him. Alex blanched at the sight of a tray with various surgical instruments. She was able to jump off the cot and backed into the corner as she eyed the door and wondered what her chances of pushing past the scientists were.

Those hopes were dashed when she saw a familiar shape fill the doorway. She looked away from the stupid smirk the boy wore and refocused on Hojo. He had stopped and was watching her with interest. Almost like he was waiting to see what she might do. When she saw that look, she almost decided to take her chances anyway. It wasn't like she was going to get many opportunities with the door open. She knew she couldn't overpower the Tsviet, but maybe she could use her speed to slip out of his grasp.

When her muscles tensed to follow through, Hojo finally spoke again. "I would not advise that if I were you. You have not had any chance to learn to deal with the effects of the mako and the changes it caused in your body. Plus, you aren't faster than he is."

Alex's face paled again, but she didn't give him the satisfaction of knowing how unsettled she was. Instead, she finally spoke. "What are you going to do with me?"

She felt nausea crawling up her throat at the sickening smirk he sent her way as he said, "Ah, I am glad you asked. I have many plans, but today will only be the beginning."

Alex felt cold sweat trickling down her spine at the look Hojo was giving her. It was even worse that he hadn't tried to grab her yet. She had no idea what his game was, and she still wasn't at full thinking capacity. She backed all the way until she was pressed against the partition. Hojo continued to ignore her movements, though. Instead, he kept talking like it was a normal conversation. "I am glad we took a sample of your blood before we started the boosters. I found the most fascinating discovery. It seems you had a higher concentration of Jenova cells than I had anticipated.

"I ran several tests to try and determine why that might be, and the only conclusion I could come to was because you were female. Your gender would have made you the preferable host to begin the reunion if there had not been a better match available."

The man's eyes narrowed, and he seemed to be looking into space as he continued in a near whisper, "I suppose if Sephiroth had been female, that would have been the perfect specimen."

Alex was trying to inch around him while he was lost in his own world, but as soon as those words were out, he focused on her once again. "It is no matter. I am far from finished with my research."

He then smirked at her again. "I have yet to be able to confirm everything, but I do believe that your gender may be contributing to your ability to assimilate Jenova cells much easier than your male counterparts. It may also be why you have such tremendous regenerative capabilities. Not even Sephiroth was able to heal as quickly before he was enhanced."

Alex frowned and, for the first time, wondered if her soreness every time she woke up hadn't just been from the constant boosters. Hojo did not give her long to worry about it before he motioned to the Tsviet in the doorway. "I am quite excited to see how much your new enhancements have improved that capability. If it is as great as I anticipate, I may see if I can pinpoint the cause so that I may pass it on to Sephiroth as well. He is already nearly perfect. It could only make him that much closer."

Alex didn't miss the note of pride in the man's voice, but it only sickened her. It wasn't the pride of a parent, or even for Sephiroth at all. No, it was more like he was proud of what he had accomplished.

Her anger at his attitude was jerked to a halt when the smirking Tsviet grabbed her. This time, she was more prepared. She almost smiled when his smirk was erased as she pulled her arm out of his grasp. "Keep your hands off me."

She felt her heart in her throat almost immediately as the young man stilled. His smirk was gone, but his lips had twisted into a grimace. She realized too late that she shouldn't have pushed her luck. He grabbed her again when Hojo made a dissatisfied noise. The Tsviet's voice was no more than a whisper as he put his face right in front of hers. "Now I'm really looking forward to when you are done here."

Alex tried to pull her arm away again, but his grip had tightened to the point that she was sure he was about to break her arm again. However, they were both pulled from the moment at Hojo's impatient demand. "Weiss, stand down. The only reason you are here instead of with the rest is so that you can ensure I have no issues."

The young man stiffened again but immediately turned his face away and dragged Alex to the bed. Alex felt a bit of satisfaction that he had to struggle to get her strapped to the bed this time, but it was short-lived. In the end, she couldn't stop him.

Alex's breathing was accelerated as Hojo took the roll-around tray from the other scientist and dismissed the man before he turned back to Alex with that same sick smirk. She was terrified, but she still managed to speak through her fear. "You won't get away with this. Angeal will figure out where I am, and you will regret ever taking me."

Hojo gave her a dry chuckle as he arranged things to his liking before he answered. "Do not concern yourself with any of the others. They have been reassured you have gone on a top-secret project for me and will be back in a few months. By then, I am sure something else will have occurred to keep them occupied. There will be no one to interrupt my research."

Alex felt her stomach plummet out. She hadn't given up on the idea of getting away, but she had been relying on the fact that her brother would not settle if he was worried. To hear that his worries were addressed and she was at this madman's whims was more than she could handle. No matter how hard she blinked, a few tears still managed to escape, only to disappear into her hairline as Hojo turned back to her with that same sick smirk.

"I will admit that your theory was sound, if a bit deluded. In respect of that, I believe you may want to stay awake to see the results of my newest enhancements for you."

Alex wasn't given a chance to respond before Hojo brought the scalpel down and, with a steady grip, cut into the palm of her hand. It was so unexpected that her scream was out before he was even finished. Her tears were falling fast enough now that she barely heard him. "Ah, that was exactly what I was expecting."

Alex tried to ignore him, but he grasped her chin and turned her so she could see the wound on her hand as it started to close before her eyes. It was such a strange sight that she was almost disassociated from the fact that it was her hand. It was only as Hojo grabbed it and wiped away the blood to see the last of the healing that she was reminded he had done that to her just to prove a point. She doubted it had anything to do with respect for her research and everything to do with him wanting to show her that she was at his mercy. The idea made her vision darken. The madman didn't know the meaning of the word.

She wasn't sure if she was grateful or not when the threat of fainting passed just in time for her to hear Hojo musing to himself as he stared down at her hand. "Incredible. I wonder if a detached limb would recover as quickly."

Alex didn't wait to hear more. She immediately started struggling against the bonds that held her. If she was supposed to be enhanced now, then this was the time for her body to show it.

Hojo made a disgusted face at her constant wriggling as he pulled up another syringe. "You are quite troublesome, aren't you. No matter, there are other ways to conduct my research."

Alex could not keep him from injecting her with whatever it was. She wasn't sure if she was relieved or not as her thoughts started to get fuzzy. Especially at the last words she heard before she fell unconscious. "Now, before I get to the point of testing that theory, we need to confirm if every extremity heals the same or if there are any factors that might mitigate the ability."

* * *

Angeal hung up the phone with a frustrated noise. He then ran his hand down his face to try and wipe away the tired. He had not slept well for more than a month now. Not since Alex disappeared. He still could not find any trace that she wasn't somewhere conducting research, but the weight in his chest kept him calling the science department for any word of her. He had even gone back to her lab multiple times with no more fruitful results than the first time. No matter how he looked at it, all the evidence pointed to her voluntarily leaving, but he could never shake the feeling that there was something he was missing.

He lifted his face from his hand when he heard his computer ding. He took a deep breath to try and refocus as he opened the incoming message. However, any tiredness he felt immediately disappeared as he read the words.

_I know the truth about Alex. If you want to know, then meet me at the Café Ludmil at 15:00. DO NOT LET ANYONE IN THE SCIENCE DEPARTMENT KNOW. Also, make sure you bring Commandor Rhapsodos._

Angeal read it twice more before he jumped to his feet. He almost cursed as he ran out the door. He knew something wasn't right, and damn it, he should have listened to his gut.

He slid to a stop with his hand on Genesis's office door. He wasn't sure why they wanted the other man to come as well, but he couldn't take any chances of not getting the information. However, before he could open it, he heard Genesis's voice coming from Sephiroth's office. He did curse under his breath at that point. The last thing he needed right now was to try and break up another argument between the two.

Not that it slowed him down. He immediately had the door flung open, which caused both men to look up in shock. Their faces instantly transformed to match his when he spoke. "I just got a message from someone that claims to know where Alex is. They want to meet in an hour, and they asked that you be there too. If you don't come willingly, I will drag you there myself."

Angeal was both shocked and gratified when Sephiroth stood, and Genesis's expression turned professional. It was the former that spoke. "You do not need to worry. I will help in any way I can."

Genesis sent the man a glare but didn't say anything to the general. Instead, he nodded to Angeal. "Dreams of the morrow hath the shattered soul. Despite what you may believe, I will do whatever it takes to ensure Alexandra is safe."

Angeal's jaw clenched, and he had many things he wanted to say, but he swallowed them down. Now wasn't the time. Instead, he nodded to both men. He had not expected Sephiroth as well, but perhaps it would be for the vest. The note had only forbidden him from reaching out to the science department after all. He was already back in the hallway when he said, "If that's settled. Let's go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See, I knew it would be hard to get through, but we do see some hope at the end, so there's that. The next chapter will be better, but it is only the beginning for all of them now. I hope you enjoyed it, and are looking forward to the next part. Cheers!


	23. Escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The soundtrack for the second half is 'Out of the Darkness' by Erin Willett.

None of the Soldiers had ever heard of the place where Angeal was supposed to meet their mysterious contact, but it did not take them long to figure it out. Luckily, that gave them just enough time to get there.

Once they were standing outside the doors of the tiny restaurant, Angeal had the other two wait outside in case there were any issues. As soon as he was inside, he saw someone he had not been expecting in the closest seat. "Peter? Why are you here?"

The man's eyes widened, and he jumped up with a frantic motion. "Shh! Don't say my name! Oh, what now?" The scientist looked around frantically before he refocused on Angeal with growing horror. "Where is Commander Rhapsodos?"

Angeal felt an icy wave pass over him. Peter was the one that had contacted him. He prided himself on keeping his cool under the harshest of conditions, but this man was acting suspiciously, and his gut told him his sister was in danger. Angeal didn't think twice about grabbing the man by the arm and dragging him out the door.

Peter started to object, but his words came to a sputtering halt when he saw all the Firsts frowning down at him. Some instinct must have set in as he threw both hands up and started jabbering. "Wait! I want to help, but first, you have to promise not to let them kill me! I've been hiding, but I know they will find me. I can't keep away from them forever!"

The three Soldiers shared a look that showed they were all thinking the same thing. Still, for now, it would be best to listen to the man. Angeal grabbed his arm and started leading him down the street as the others followed. It took all he had to keep his voice even and calm. "Alright, you have my word that we will keep you safe."

That was all it seemed Peter needed to hear. His shoulders slumped, but only for a moment before he was looking around again. "Look, I promise that I didn't know anything. Really. All I know is that Hojo wanted her watched. How was I supposed to know he was going to kidnap her and take her into that secret lab. I didn't even know it existed until I saw them come out of it."

Angeal froze at that and nearly jerked Peter off his feet. He couldn't seem to move as his mind tried to process what he had just heard. However, he was shocked when Sephiroth stepped forward and grabbed the scientist by the arms.

Peter looked like he was only a hair away from wetting his pants as Sephiroth glared down at him. He nearly fainted when the general finally spoke in a low, cold tone. "You are saying that Professor Hojo kidnapped Alex and now has her hidden in a secret laboratory?"

Peter couldn't make his voice work, so he nodded jerkily. The man winced when Sephiroth's grip tightened, but the general didn't seem to notice as he leaned down a little, and his frown turned into a glare. "Why would he do that?"

The scientist seemed to be choking on air as he tried to form words. When he finally got them out, he was almost stuttering. "I can show you! I have copies of some of the files from before she was born. Not just her, but Commanders Hewley and Rhapsodos as well. They were all experimented on in the womb. Hojo took her because of that. I swear I don't know what his plans are!"

Sephiroth's eyes widened, and his hands dropped. Peter immediately took that chance to scramble backward. As soon as he felt he was a safe distance away, he put a hand over his heart and tried to explain. "Look, that's why they are after me. I wasn't supposed to see the files, and I did. I didn't get everything, but I have enough to understand that there was something with a being they found and called Jenova.

"I think Alex knows some of this already because she was the one that found the files. That was when Hojo captured her. I thought she was trying to steal data, but…"

The man trailed off and, for the first time, looked not just terrified but miserable. Angeal was still trying to deal with it all but didn't get a chance to say anything. He had to grab Genesis to keep the man from going after the frightened scientist. He shook his head when his old friend glared back at him. "Not now. First, we need to get her back. Everything else can wait."

Genesis's eyes flashed, and his jaw clenched, but he finally nodded. "I agree."

They both turned to see Sephiroth was standing a short distance away and staring at his hands with a frown. Angeal had to call his name twice before he looked up. The look of confusion in the general's eyes was enough to make Angeal pause but now wasn't the time. He pushed aside his worry to ask, "Will you be coming with us?"

The confusion instantly cleared from Sephiroth's eyes. "Of course. I know how he works. I refuse to allow Alex to stay with him a moment longer."

Angeal let out a relieved breath before he turned to Peter. "Where is she? If you can lead us there, I will make sure you make it out. Though, that means you will have to keep up."

Angeal knew that was a tall order for the trembling man, but he didn't have time to escort the man out of the city before he saved his sister. Too much time had passed already. He wasn't as familiar with Hojo as Sephiroth was, but if the general was disturbed enough to say that, then each second counted.

Peter immediately started stuttering out objections, but Genesis stepped toward his with a fireball in hand. "Your safety may be assured for now, but you also have my word that if anything has happened to Alexandra, every person responsible will pay. That includes you. It would be in your best interest to move—and quickly."

Peter paled visibly, and sweat started to drip down the side of his face. They all watched as he swallowed a few times before he could speak. "I-I can take you there, but you can't get in until later. It's in the middle of the central lab. Too many people there right now."

All three Soldiers shared a look. Genesis was still glaring as he said, "I do not care."

Angeal sighed. He agreed, but he needed to make sure they all understood before they left. He looked both the other men in the eye as he said, "You both know that if we do this, we will probably be branded as traitors. I don't see how we can get away without it. I still plan to go, but she's my sister. You have a choice."

The fire was flicking back around Genesis's hands, and he snarled, but it was Sephiroth that stepped forward. The man had an expression Angeal had never seen as he responded, "I cannot say what will happen next, but this is too important to put aside. I understand the risks, but I am with you. Alex cannot remain with Hojo."

Angeal let out a relieved breath. He had a feeling this was not going to be an easy task and was glad to have these two men by his side. For now, he could put his anger at Genesis aside, not that he wasn't already reconsidering his stance. It was more than apparent that the man still cared even if he was horrible at showing it.

He gave them both a nod before he turned to Peter. "You heard them. We will deal with the people in the lab. Now, show us where it is."

The scientist looked like he was reconsidering the fact that he had contacted these men in the first place, but what was done was done. He let out a sigh, and his shoulders slumped. He finally nodded as he said, "It's hidden, but it won't be hard to show you where it is if you can figure out a way to get everyone out. Maybe cause a disturbance that would make them evacuate before we go in? Like a fire alarm or something?"

The three Soldiers shared another look before Genesis smirked. "I believe I can handle that."

Angeal let out a sigh. Somehow, he wasn't surprised, but he was glad nonetheless. He gave the man a nod before they turned to the building. "We will need to start the fire out of sight of the cameras. If we are to have the floor evacuated to have time to look, we do not want interference. Until we find Alex, stealth will be our best tool."

Sephiroth nodded in agreement as he added, "There is little that could stand against us, but it would be unwise to put her in further danger unnecessarily."

Genesis rolled his eyes and huffed, but he finally agreed. "We have all been there enough times. There should be no issue for us to find the perfect spot to accomplish our goals."

Angeal nodded, "Let's go."

* * *

Alex had no idea how long she had been under Hojo's 'care.' It had to have been several weeks at least, and each day that passed made it harder for her to keep up the hope that she would be able to withstand his attention and get away. Not that she was giving up. If anything, she had finally realized that she was stronger and faster than she had been and used it every time the door was open. It didn't get her anywhere, but she couldn't stop trying. If she did, she might as well tell him to do whatever the hell he wanted and be done with it.

Her actions did cause him to start gassing her chamber before he decided to come in after her third attempt to run someone over. It turned out to be a mixed blessing. It did mean that she was unconscious before he ever made it into the room, so she had no idea what the hell he did to her, but some days she woke up sore as hell and was almost glad of that fact. At least she was whole. She tried not to focus on how violated it made her feel.

The other good thing was that the gas was pumped into her room through a grate above her shower. She had not previously seen it because she tried to spend as little time in that area as possible. She felt vulnerable enough as it was without adding prolonged nudity to the list. However, after she noticed, she realized it might be her ticket out. It was large enough she could fit through it. The only problem was getting the cover off without whoever was watching the cameras not seeing her and interrupting before she could finish.

She was relatively confident they couldn't see behind the partition, but it didn't go to the ceiling. She didn't have to guess to know it was to prevent precisely what she was thinking. It was frustrating, but it gave her something to focus on—something to keep her hope alive.

That idea was currently what Alex was sitting and contemplating. She wasn't sure how she could get the cover off, but she had looked at it several times, and it didn't look like it was made of anything special. Worst-case scenario, she could always twist up a spare shirt or something into a makeshift rope and use it to yank it down. Time was the only thing she didn't have.

At least she was lucky enough that Hojo had not been in to bother her in a few days. It hadn't happened often, but she wasn't going to complain. It allowed her to think a little straighter when she had time away from the psychopath.

There were several times that she considered seeing if she could get a closer look, but she always ended up deciding against it. She didn't want to let her watchers believe she was actually considering it until it was too late.

She was pulled from those thoughts when the lights suddenly changed from dim white to strobing red, and a blaring alarm started going off. She jumped off the bed and ran to the door to try and see if she could hear anything. To her shock, she made out several shouting voices and running feet before there was only silence. She thought about calling out to see if someone would tell her what was going on but instantly reconsidered.

Her mind started whirring. An alarm meant _something_ was wrong. She tried not to get her hopes up that it had anything to do with her. It could just as easily be an escaped monster. Still, it might be the opportunity she needed. She pressed her ear to the door for another minute to see if there was any other sound. It was unlikely that the guard would abandon his post unless something was close. However, she still couldn't hear anything.

She vacillated for several seconds. If they were gone, now was the perfect time. If they were not and she made a move, she might not get another chance. In the end, she decided to try. She doubted this kind of opportunity would come along again, and it was worth it.

Once her choice was made, she raced back and grabbed her thin towel. It was flimsy, but if she twisted it tight enough, it should be the leverage she needed. It did not take her much effort to thread it through the gaps in the grate. She had to swallow a smirk once she had both ends in her hands. No one had come in yet.

With that thought in mind, she yanked down as hard as she could. The metal made a screeching noise as it twisted and finally gave way under her constant tugging. Alex had to jump back when it clanged to the ground and was thankful that the alarms were still loud enough to cover most of the noise. Otherwise, even if they weren't watching, they might have heard that.

Still, that was the hard part, and no one had tried to stop her. She didn't hesitate to jump up and grab the edges of the opening. It took a lot of effort, but she eventually pulled herself up and found there was just enough room for her to crawl around. She also didn't have to worry about choosing a direction. It only went one way.

It was not long until she came to something that looked like a swinging barricade. It looked like the conduit probably split, and the barricade was used to block one or the other of the directions. That was when she realized the part that was currently blocked was probably where they sent the sleeping gas from. She shuddered at the thought and then squeezed past it. She was just thankful that they hadn't thought to do that before they ran off.

Once she was past that, the conduit widened a little. Several other pathways branched off with their own barricades, but she didn't go down any of them. They were most likely other cells. That would do her no good. Instead, she headed to where she could see a curve up. When she got there, she groaned at the sight of the vertical incline. Still, she wasn't going to give up. There had to be some other exit.

She braced her feet on the wall opposite her and her hands next to her as she slowly slid upward, making sure to keep her back pressed to the wall. She had to force herself not to look down as she got higher. She doubted she would die, but breaking bones in this place would not help her get out.

It was several agonizing minutes later that she nearly fell backward when she came across another opening. It ran at an angle in the opposite direction from where her cell was, not that it mattered. She didn't have an exact destination, so she took it.

Thankfully, it was only a few minutes later that she came to another grate on the side of the conduit. She tried to look out but could not see far. All she could tell was that it opened into a large room and was far enough above the floor that she couldn't see it.

Even so, she hoped it would be a better option than wandering aimlessly in the vents. She braced her back against the wall and kicked out as best as she could with the awkward angle. She grimaced at the bruises she could already feel forming on her bare feet but ignored them. After the third kick, the grate finally gave way and clattered against several things before it finally came to a rest.

Alex didn't look right away. That had made enough noise that if anyone were close, they would be coming to investigate. She waited more than a minute until she was sure she didn't hear any voices above the alarms before she finally peeked out. She saw that she was near the ceiling of a large room. It wasn't the central room where she came in, but it looked like it might be a hub. Many hallways were branching off.

At least some pipes also crisscrossed their way through the top half of the room. She could use them to make her way down. It was an awkward jump from the tiny grate hole to the closest pipe, but thankfully Alex had decent balance. She made it down two more before she froze when a group of men in uniforms and flak jackets ran by underneath her. One of them was shouting that they needed to secure the test subjects while the rest were gripping their guns.

Alex suddenly felt clammy all over. She had made it out of her cell, but that was a reminder that she was far from safe yet. After a few moments, she gathered herself with a mental note that she couldn't give up. She had come too far to quit, and she sure as hell wasn't going back.

She was taking it a lot slower now and waiting between jumps to ensure she wouldn't be taken by surprise again. She was almost to the bottom when she heard another set of footsteps. This time, it only seemed to be one. She held her breath as a single infantryman came through, looking around. She realized he was probably patrolling and was thankful he didn't look up.

He had barely made it into the room when an idea came to her. It was not her smartest choice, but desperate times and all that. She dropped down as quietly as possible so that she was hanging from the pipe she had been standing on. She then waited until he was nearly directly below her before she let go and made sure to aim her feet for his head.

She must have made some sort of sound because he looked up at the last second, but it was already too late. Her feet hit his shoulders with enough force to drive him down. She winced as his head bounced off the floor and again as she hit hard on one side. Though she didn't let it keep her down. She was instantly on him and verifying that he was out cold. She then grabbed the gun and thought about trying to take the flak jacket. Unfortunately, she heard several sets of footsteps headed in her direction.

She jumped to her feet and cursed when she tried to put weight on her right ankle. She must have twisted it when she landed. Still, she knew it would heal soon enough, and she refused to get caught. She tried to race toward the closest door, but before she got there, she was stopped by a sound she had almost given up on hearing. "Alex?"

She turned to see Angeal running toward. She fell to her knees in boneless relief. It was then that she also noticed Genesis and Sephiroth racing behind her brother. She was so overwhelmed that what happened next was utterly unexpected. As soon as her eyes caught with the general's, pain ripped through her head, and she nearly screamed as she grabbed it.

Alex hardly noticed that Angeal had grabbed her by the arms and was trying to figure out what was wrong. She could hear the frantic note in his voice, but she couldn't respond. It took all she had to lift her head and give him a pleading look. His eyes became even more horrified for a moment, but just like that, the pain passed, and Alex fell limp in his arms.

Angeal immediately had her up in his arms, and his voice was low. "Your eyes—what did he do to you?"

Alex blinked back her tears as she shook her head. "Later. We need to get out before they find us. Even you will have problems with them if we run into them."

The three Soldiers shared a worried look, but none of them argued. Now that they had achieved their objective, there was no point in lingering. They could not go back the way they came, but they would make an exit if they had to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For all of you that were worried for Alex, I hope this helps ease your heart. They are not out of danger yet, but there is something comforting about being all together, isn't there? Anyway, things are really just getting started for these four, so I hope you are looking forward to where it goes! Thanks for reading and cheers!


	24. Way Out

Even though they had started walking, it was not long before Sephiroth broke the silence. "Alex, you said we needed to leave before 'they' came. We have already encountered several groups of resistance, but nothing that we could not handle. Who were you speaking about?"

Alex was a little hesitant to look over her brother's shoulder and meet the general's eye after the last time, but she knew she couldn't avoid him forever. Plus, he would probably take it the wrong way, and he didn't deserve that. Thankfully, nothing happened when she met his eye and responded, "You probably only ran into the Restrictors. I was speaking of the Deepground Soldiers. They are called the Tsviets. Hojo has raised them down here from birth to be ruthless killers, and they are supposed to be on par with First-Class Soldiers. I don't know how many there are. Not many, I don't think, but they would still be a problem."

She felt Angeal's arms tighten, and his voice held concern. "Did you see them? Did you have to deal with them?" She could also see the look of unease that came up into Sephiroth's eyes at Angeal's question.

She looked away from them both as she answered, "Yes, but they were just guarding me to keep me from escaping." She couldn't bring herself to say more. Not yet. The horror of everything was still too close. The threat of being recaptured was still too real. She knew her brother would do everything he could to get her out safely, and she trusted his strength, but fear choked her. She knew it would until they were out of Midgar at the very least. It took all she had to focus on the task at hand and not let her overwhelming thoughts drown her.

Thankfully, neither of them pressed for more information. Genesis looked like he would say something, but Angeal shot him a glare over Alex's shoulder and shook his head. Genesis glared back, but he got the point and snapped his jaw shut. After that, silence fell again while they walked back through the empty halls while they all ignored the downed men in the path. The blaring alarms were the only sound.

After the silence fell, Alex could not stop one thought from creeping in. How and why were all three of the Firsts there? Why had Genesis come? Not that she planned to ask him. More importantly, how had they even known to come looking if Hojo had told them she was fine? Even though she wanted to ask, she was just too tired and scared to bother. That could come after they were all out. For the moment, she was content to rest her head on her brother's shoulder and listen to their footsteps.

She wasn't even paying attention to where they were going until they came to a halt outside a locked door. She looked on in confusion as Sephiroth stepped forward and knocked in what seemed to be a random pattern. It obviously was not when nearly a minute later the door was finally opened, and a relieved Peter called out. "Finally! I thought I was going to be trapped in here. Did you find her? I think I found a route, so we can leave if you have."

As soon as Alex saw him, she tried to push out of her brother's arms as she nearly yelled, "You! Why are you here? Do you have a death wish?"

Peter took a step back with wide eyes as his mouth opened and closed several times. Thankfully, Angeal had a cooler head. His grip on Alex tightened, and he tried to calm her. "Alex, calm down. He is the reason we even knew where to look for you."

Alex finally stilled, but she was still glaring when she looked at her brother. "I imagine it was just to save his own skin. That little asshole is why I am here in the first place. I doubt he would have taken the risk otherwise."

As soon as those words were out of her mouth, Genesis took a step forward with a fireball in hand. Alex almost wanted to smile when the action caused Peter to fall over backward, but she was instantly reminded that now wasn't the time when Sephiroth stepped in front of the other scientist and frowned at Genesis.

"Put that away. We can talk all of this out and decide what must be done once we are free from Midgar. If what Alex told us is true, we cannot linger here longer than necessary."

Genesis sneered at the interference, but Alex sighed as she added, "He's right. I know you may not want to hear this, but we are all still in danger while we are down here. I don't know why you all decided to come, but as soon as you set foot in Deepground, you became targets too. No matter how powerful you are, the whole company will be after us. We have to get away."

All three men gave her looks that ranged from confused to concerned, but it was Angeal that said, "Alex?"

She shook her head before he could ask more. "Not now."

By then, Peter had scrambled to his feet and held out a sheet of paper to Sephiroth, since he seemed less likely to do him bodily harm at the moment. "Here is a map I was able to find with the route that should lead us to a garage. It doesn't seem large, but it's a way out, and it might even have a vehicle we can take."

Sephiroth took it with a nod. He only glanced at it for a moment before he looked up again. "If we hurry, we can be there in less than half an hour. Given what we have been told, it would be best to expect resistance. It is doubtful that they will not have the exits covered."

Genesis huffed in disgust as he gave Peter one more glare, but he let the fire go out and turned to see where they would be going. Angeal turned to follow Sephiroth as well, But Alex pushed against his chest. "Let me down, Geal."

He frowned down at her. "I saw you limping as you were running away. This is no problem for now."

Alex tried not to frown, but it was a lost cause. She couldn't meet her brother's gaze as she continued, "My ankle is already healed. Plus, Sephiroth is right. We need to be prepared for anything. I can't fight, but you can. The last thing we need is for you to be holding onto me if we run into trouble."

Angeal did not answer right away, and the rest had paused to look at the two of them. When Alex continued to avoid his eyes, he let out a nearly inaudible sigh as he finally set her down. However, before he let her go, he cast a mid-level cure. Her eyes finally shot up to his at that point, and he gave her a wry smile as he said, "I know how stubborn you are. We don't have time to argue about it."

Alex wasn't sure if she was frustrated that he didn't believe the truth or grateful that she didn't have to worry about deflecting his questions about why she was already healed yet. She knew it would come eventually, but in the end, it didn't matter. He was correct that they didn't have time. She gave him a tight-lipped smile in return as she said, "Thanks."

After that, they all turned to follow Sephiroth, but Genesis was right there and shocked her when he held his duster out to her. "Please take it for now."

She took a step back with widened eyes. What was he playing at? Why was he doing this now? Now wasn't the time. She was shocked from those thoughts when Angeal took the duster from Genesis and gently put it in her hands. His voice was low as he said, "He's right. It won't protect you against bullets, but it will help more than that—what you have on now."

Alex had not even considered that she was still only wearing one of the gowns that Hojo had provided. It would have been embarrassing under different circumstances, but she finally nodded and flung the duster over her shoulders. Now wasn't the time to worry about her ex-boyfriend's motives. Even if it did not help her already tangled thoughts.

Once she had it on, Angeal patted her arm as he said, "You and Peter should follow Sephiroth and Genesis. I'll take up the rear to make sure nothing can catch us from behind." Genesis glared at the suggestion, but Sephiroth nodded and immediately turned them toward the hallway that would hopefully lead them to freedom.

The group of five had been expecting resistance, so it did not come as a shock to any of them when they had barely gone down more than a couple of halls before they exited into another hub filled with men that all had guns trained on them. Peter whimpered when the first shot was fired, but Alex trusted the Soldiers enough that she wasn't too worried. Instead, her eyes kept flitting around, looking for the real problem.

She frowned when the last Restrictor fell, and there was no sign of any more serious threat. Not that she was complaining, but it did make her worry. Still, she didn't let it stop her. When the rest moved on, she was with them.

They ended up encountering several more groups before they made it to the last entrance—each time, Alex expected at least one of the Tsviets. When none of them showed up, she felt her stomach start churning. They had one last door and a long hall before they reached the garage. It seemed too easy.

She was almost relieved when a snarky voice called out as they rounded the last corner. "Oh, and I was beginning to think I was going to be bored all day."

Her relief quickly vanished when she looked around Genesis's shoulder and locked eyes with Weiss. He had removed his helmet and tossed it to the side. His smirk grew when he saw her and said, "You can't leave yet. Our bargain isn't complete. I still haven't gotten tired of hearing you scream."

Genesis snarled at the boy as he threw a fireball, but Weiss simply jumped out of the way. His eyes never left Alex as he continued. "If you leave now, I'll be forced to tell the professor all about what I heard. You know that will only make him more curious. Why don't you give up and go back to your cell like a good little specimen?"

Angeal stepped forward with a frown to stand in front of her with Genesis. They were both preparing to fight Weiss, but something was nagging at the back of Alex's mind. Something wasn't adding up. Thankfully, it finally hit her before the two Soldiers attacked. "Wait!"

Angeal looked back over his shoulder, but Genesis was still glaring at Weiss. At least he hadn't attacked yet, so Alex quickly said, "Think about it. Why is he here alone? They probably had each exit guarded because they didn't know where we would go. But that doesn't mean he'll be alone for long. He hasn't attacked because he knows he can't beat us. He's delaying us until the others arrive. We can't wait."

By that point, all the men had tensed. She could tell that they understood and were getting ready to run, so she prepared as well. However, their attention was drawn back to Weiss when he laughed. "They might be able to fight, but you are helpless. How easy was it for me to break your arm? You know I could do again, and again, and again. I might get to once the profess—"

Everyone stared on in shock when the boy's bragging was brought to a halt by the clanging of blades. Alex had halfway expected Genesis to throw another fireball, so she wasn't shocked to see one in his hand. She had even thought Angeal might have become angry enough to rush the boy, but neither of them were the ones that were standing inches away from Weiss and glaring at him over their joined swords.

Sephiroth's voice was low, cold, and controlled, but his eyes held more anger than Alex had ever expected to see as he said, "You broke her arm? And you feel no remorse. You brag that you would do so again if given the chance, but you will have none."

Weiss's only response was a smirk. It took a moment for Alex to realize that they were both pushing on their blades, but neither could move the other. Though Weiss was showing the strain. When she realized that, she remembered that they did not have time for this. She jumped forward in between her brother and Genesis and called out, "Stop! This is pointless. He is trying to piss us off on purpose because I was right. Don't you see? We need to leave while we still have time."

For several seconds, it looked like Sephiroth was not going to listen. Alex was getting ready to beg him again when he suddenly jumped back. She didn't even get a chance to let out a relieved breath before Genesis blasted the boy with a giant fireball. Dust filled the air, and the outline of an impact crater could be seen in the wall where Weiss had been standing. When the rest turned to Genesis, he simply shrugged. "He may not be able to stop us, but this will keep him from slowing us further, no?"

Alex let out a frustrated breath. He wasn't wrong. She wasn't given any longer to think about it as Angeal grabbed her arm. He gave her a worried look as he said, "Can you run?"

She nodded and looked back to where Peter was still staring with wide eyes at the settling dust. The poor man jumped when he saw a shape moving from inside the crater and suddenly ran to follow the others. When Alex saw him running, she took her arm from her brother and followed after. Hopefully, they had enough time to find some sort of vehicle before the rest of the Tsviets joined Weiss. She already hated feeling like a trapped animal. She didn't want to feel hunted too, though she had a feeling that might become inevitable.

She tried to push that thought aside as they ran into a large underground room. There were several trucks lined up and a handful of men with guns patrolling the area. It did not take long for the three Soldiers to disable them and even less time for Alex to find the office that held all the keys.

When she ran out with several sets, they had just dispatched the last of the resistance. Alex tried not to look at them as she handed her brother the keys. She saw the same look in his eyes as he took them. Neither of them liked having to fight these men. They might know what Hojo and the President were doing, but then again, they could just as easily be following orders. They had been allies a short time ago, and now they were enemies. It was unsettling and did not help her nerves.

Thankfully, she was not given long to dwell on it. One set of keys had unlocked the truck closest to them, and Angeal had helped her into the back. Peter was told to drive so that the three Soldiers could keep on the alert for any attacks on the way out. The scientist had paled at that command but didn't argue.

Even once they were on the way, the silence in the vehicle was tense and absolute. Alex could not even think about relaxing while they were still in the city. There was always the possibility of them being followed. Hell, there was even the chance that the vehicle they were in would be traceable. They were far from safe yet.

Still, after nearly an hour, they finally emerged into the light, and Alex had to shield her eyes against the brightness through the window for a moment. Angeal and Sephiroth were already at the other windows when she finally blinked away the pain. She noticed that Genesis was staring at her but chose to ignore it for now. Instead, she turned to see that the tunnel they had been in came out somewhere in the wastes outside the city.

Despite knowing they were still in danger, Alex could not stop a wave of relief from crashing over her. No matter how much she had told herself to keep the faith, there had been a small part of her mind that had believed Weiss when he said she would never see the light of day again. Her tears started falling even though she tried to hold them back.

As soon as her tears started to fall, Genesis moved forward. Alex didn't miss it, but she was glad that Angeal beat him to her side. She wasn't ready to try and talk to the man yet. Too much was going on. Instead, she allowed her brother to wrap her into a hug and let his warmth soothe her fears for a little bit as he said, "It'll be all right. I'm here. We all are. We got you out, and you aren't going back. I promise."

Alex didn't say anything right away. She let his presence calm her until she was sure she wouldn't start crying again before she pulled back and gave him a frown. "That was too easy, Geal. I can't shake the feeling that we aren't out yet."

He let out a deep breath before he pulled her into another hug. It was several seconds before he finally answered. "I understand why you are afraid, but I give you my word that I will never let anything like that happen to you again."

Alex could not stop her trembling. She felt tiny and weak and stupid for letting it happen in the first place. It was all hitting harder now that she was in the daylight, and the nightmares refused to fade. Not only that but now all the others were in danger as well. She knew they would have had problems, but not like this, and not so soon. She had failed them all before she even had a chance to try.

The thought was too much, but her tears had barely started before she heard her brother's soft voice as he tried to comfort her. "Don't worry about any of it for now. Not about getting caught or about us. I know you; you can't blame yourself for any of this. I'm sure you have a lot to tell us, but that can wait. For now, why don't you get some rest? I'll be right here."

That was too much. Alex clung to her brother as every fear, every pain, all her impotent rage, and her shame was finally released at once. Her sobs wracked her body, but Angeal didn't say anything; he just held her and let her get it all out. It was nearly half an hour later that her crying finally subsided into sniffles, and she slumped against him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! They are finally out of Midgar! Now what? lol. Seriously, this is really just the beginning of the story for these four with lots of stuff to come. We will see some truth, and pain, and joy, and-well, you get the point 😅. Anyway, a few of your questions will probably be answered in the next few chapters, but something tells me it will only make more. I hope you are looking forward to it. I know I am. Cheers!


	25. Transportation

When Angeal realized Alex must have fallen asleep, he shifted her so that she was lying down on the bench next to him. He rummaged around in the supplies until he found a thermal blanket and covered her. Once she was settled, he looked over to see both the other men watching with frowns.

Nother of them had interrupted. He was grateful for that fact, especially from Genesis. However, he could see all the same questions in their eyes that were in his own. As he glanced back down at his sister and saw the tight lines around her lips and eyes even as she slept, he wondered if those answers would be a blessing or a curse. He put his hand gently on her head and let out a sigh. Either way, he wasn't going to let her go through this alone. He had already failed her once.

His voice was low as he turned to the others. "We cannot keep this vehicle for long. We will need to find a place to stay and figure out where to go from there."

Genesis sneered, but Sephiroth nodded. "Agreed. For now, we should let her rest. We will find the closest farm or village and see if we can trade for alternative travel and supplies until we figure out a plan."

Genesis scoffed. "Are you forgetting that I am not destitute like the rest of you?"

Angeal had just started getting over his anger at the red-head, but it took all his willpower not to say something he would regret. To his shock, Sephiroth did for him. "While your family does have means, accessing those funds would instantly give away our position. Until some conclusion can be made, you are in no better position than any of us."

Genesis looked like he was about to fry the General, but Angeal butted in quickly to keep the peace. "Not now. Let's not wake her up. We can worry about it later."

Genesis sneered again but let it drop and instead turned to look out the window. Though, Angeal did not miss the fact that the commander kept peeking down at the sleeping woman.

Angeal let his head fall back against the transport wall as he closed his eyes. What had they gotten into? What was all the mess that Peter had been going on about that they had simply ignored as soon as they received the news that his sister was in danger? And what had happened with Alex's eyes? For just a moment, when they first saw her, and she grabbed her head, it had looked like her pupils had changed from round to slits.

He glanced over at Sephiroth with a frown to see the general was still keeping an eye on the passing terrain. Why was that? Was there a connection between why Hojo had taken Alex and Sephiroth? If so, why had her eyes looked normal again when she had finally looked back up at him. What was going on?

He sighed again as he heard Alex whimper in her sleep. His hand moved from her head to her shoulder, and she stilled after a moment. His heart was troubled as he watched her. Whatever was going on, he had a feeling he was not going to like what they were about to find out. Not just about what had been done to his twin, but about them all. He had a feeling this was a much larger problem than any of them had initially suspected. Especially when he heard about Deepground. Whatever that was, he already knew enough to sense it was trouble.

Instead of focusing on questions that had no answer yet, Angeal shifted his gaze to take stock of the things in the transport. They might be able to use a few of the supplies and possibly trade the rest. He hated the idea that this felt like stealing, but he refused to let his sister be taken back. He never thought he would see the day when his honor would cause two conflicting emotions, but he swallowed his pride for the moment. Some things were far more important, after all.

* * *

Alex hadn't even realized she had fallen asleep until she was shaken awake. She shot up and had to stifle a scream as she looked around frantically. It wasn't until her eyes landed on Genesis as he knelt beside her that her heartbeat finally started to slow.

Instead of speaking to him, she looked around and noticed that the truck they were in had stopped, and the others were nowhere in sight. It was only then that she decided to speak to Genesis for the first time. "Why are you here? Why did you help them find me?"

That had not been the question she planned to ask. Still, it had been weighing on her mind since she first saw him underground. There were several beats of silence before he sighed and reached out to try and take her hand. She jerked it back before he could touch her, but that didn't keep him from saying, "Alexandra, I swore to always be there for you, no matter what. I know you have reason to doubt my word, but this was too important. I would never leave you when I knew you were in danger."

Alex glared at him. How dare he say that now? After he gave up so easily and went right back to sleeping with other women like she had never meant anything. She pushed past him roughly as she stood. When he tried to reach for her, she jerked away and glared at him again as she said, "You don't get to come back now and say that. I don't care what your reasons were, don't think this changes anything."

Genesis's jaw clenched, but before he could retort, they were interrupted by a blessedly familiar voice. "Alex, you're awake. Good. Peter and I just got back from the farmhouse, and I was able to get you a change of clothes."

Alex looked over as her brother climbed in the back of the truck and handed her a pile of things with a pair of shoes on top. He gave her a wry smile as he pointed to them. "Those were the best we could get. It's all boys' clothes, but I think it will work until we can find something else." He then turned to Genesis with a blank face. "We'll leave and let you change. You can come out when you are finished."

Genesis looked like he wasn't going to move at first, but when Angeal took a step closer to him, the red-head huffed angrily and stormed out. Angeal spared one last look at Alex, and she somehow managed a small smile for him before he ducked out as well.

Once they were both gone, Alex took off the duster and was torn on whether she wanted to ball it up and throw it outside without warning or fold it up and thank him for it when she was done. She finally sighed and opted for the second option. Hot tempers weren't going to help any of them. Besides, they had bigger things to worry about than her broken heart.

She was not thrilled to find that the pants were nearly too small. They fit but were tight through the hips. At least they stayed up. The shirt was built for a lanky man as well. She had no problem getting it on, but the buttons stretched a little too much to make her comfortable. She sighed when she looked at the boots. There was just no way. They would fall off every time she tried to take a step. Still, at least she wasn't wearing that damned gown.

She called out to her brother as she jumped down from the back of the truck. "Hey, Geal, most of this works well enough, but I think the shoes are a lost cause."

She looked up from where she had landed to see several men staring back at her with wide eyes. She glanced down quickly to make sure the shirt was still latched before looking up with a frown. Thankfully, they all seemed occupied with something else by then. She walked up to the group and handed the shoes back to her brother as she asked, "So what did I miss?"

He took the shoes from her as he gestured to the three men. "These gentlemen were getting ready to exam the last of the supplies so they could see what else might be traded. We'll be clearing out the things we need and transferring them to the chocobos. They only had three to spare, but we have tack for a couple more if we can catch them."

Alex tried not to frown at that news. Still, it was better than getting caught. Though, she did pause as something he said made her curious. She turned to the three men and asked, "Will you be keeping the truck as well?"

The youngest one, who looked like he was probably only fourteen or fifteen, blushed as she glanced at him, but it was the older gentleman that answered. "Well, ma'am, we are more than willing to help but don't worry that we're thieves. We'll do just like we was asked and put it out near the road to be picked up later."

Alex gave her brother a curious look but nodded in understanding. She should have guessed that they had a plan. However, before she could respond verbally, Sephiroth had joined them. It was easy to see the three farmers were not quite sure how to act around the general, but he seemed to be ignoring it as he gave them all a polite nod and said, "Thank you again for your generosity. Where we are going, the truck would be of little use, but the chocobos will be indispensable."

The older man swallowed once and cleared his throat before he managed a response. "Don't worry about it, General. I believe we have the better end of this deal. I just wish we had more to spare." He paused and glanced at the shoes in Angeal's hand as well. "Though, now that I see who they're for, I might have something a little more suitable than those boots. I'll get 'em before you leave."

Angeal shook his head and gave the man a smile to try and put him at ease. "I appreciate the offer to change the shoes, but the rest is good enough. Thank you." He then turned to Alex and said, "We should probably help get the last of the things we're taking off the truck. We need to be on our way." Alex didn't miss the worry in her brother's eyes, but she only gave the three men one last smile and a wave before she followed the three Soldiers back to their transport where Peter was already going through the boxes to see what could be taken and what had to stay.

A short time later, the three Soldiers and two scientists were gathered around the three birds and putting away the last of the supplies they would be taking with them. They had decided that to keep the birds from flagging, Alex and Peter would ride while the third bird would carry the majority of the supplies. The arrangements could be revisited after they caught any others.

Once Alex was sure things were almost finished, she grabbed her brother by the arm and pulled him a short distance away. She was trying not to frown as she said, "I know you can't be any more comfortable with leaving things like this than I am. What if Shinra tracks this truck back here?"

Angeal sighed and ran a hand down his face. His brow was furrowed when he answered. "The man that owns the farm is ex-Shinra infantry. He was happy to help Sephiroth. Plus, we didn't ask them to hide anything. All they'll know is that we are headed east. We fully expect to be tracked to here."

Alex still did not look convinced. "Don't you think that could cause issues for them if they are accused of stealing?"

Angeal still looked uncomfortable, but he motioned to the truck as he said, "That is why they are to leave it where it can be found and fully intact. The supplies are of less concern. Besides, anyone following will know we took them." Alex didn't like it, but they didn't have much choice either. She shook her head and turned back to the chocobos. They needed to make distance if this was going to do them any good.

* * *

Neither of the two men in the cockpit of the helicopter looked like they wanted to be there. Though it was harder to tell for one than the other. The silence was only broken when the one with red-hair turned to his partner with a dramatic sigh and said, "Man, this is ridiculous. Do ya really buy that bullshit about this being a cross-department drill? Why the hell are we looking for all three of the Firsts at the same time? What the hell is headquarters thinkin'?"

Rude barely spared a glance at Reno before he shook his head and answered, "Have you seen anything? They didn't give us much to go on."

"Tch."

That was Reno's only response before a new voice piped up over the comm unit. "You should make sure you turn off the mic before you say stuff like that. Never know who might be listening."

"Ah, shut up. Who asked you anyway."

Rude looked away from his partner pointedly when they heard Maur's chuckle on the other side of the line, but his action brought something into view. His voice was calm but held a note of interest when he said, "I think I found our transport."

Reno leaned forward to try and look over his shoulder. As soon as the truck came into view, he glanced at his partner. "Huh, imagine that."

Maur's voice was much more professional this time. "We have your coordinates. Two Guns and I will be there in less than twenty minutes. Don't forget we are to track them but not engage. As soon as we have a visual, we are to report back to headquarters."

Reno rolled his eyes at Rude as he responded, "Yeah, yeah. I got it. Play nice, don't ruin the Shinra image and don't scare 'em off. Don't worry." Rude gave his partner a longsuffering look as they turned the helicopter to land near the truck parked in the outskirts of the wastes.

* * *

Despite only having three chocobos, the team of five made surprisingly good time. They had only headed east until they were out of sight of the farm before they stopped and turned south. They still hadn't had a chance to decide where to go, but it would be easier to hide in the forests near the foothills of the mountains until some choice could be made.

Dusk was long past, and Peter was nearly falling asleep in the saddle when they were finally deep enough into the woods that Sephiroth deemed it safe for them to stop. As soon as the birds halted, the poor man nearly fell. Alex was still pissed enough at him that she let him stumble as she turned to help her brother get the stuff for camp off the last chocobo.

Angeal gave her a long look that made her almost want to turn away. They still had a lot to talk about, and she had a feeling it was just about to start. She swallowed a sigh as she lifted the small tent. "I'll get these set up if you want to help the others get a fire started."

Sephiroth frowned at her words, but before he could object, Angeal nodded and replied, "It won't take me long to dig something out to hide most of the light. We don't need much; it's still fairly warm."

The general must have agreed that was a decent suggestion, as he didn't object. Instead, he pointed into the woods. "Genesis and I will gather wood."

Once that was decided, all talk ceased until they had a fire sputtering in a small pit and packets in each of their hands. It was not high dining, but it was edible. Genesis was the only one that grumbled, but even his distaste was kept mostly to himself.

However, they all knew that no matter how late it was, they had things to discuss before they could sleep. As Alex thought about it, she didn't even have the appetite to finish her MRE. She let it dangle between her fingers and stared at the fire as she finally broke the silence. "I can only guess why the three of you came after me together and decided to leave Shinra, but I have a feeling you all have lots of questions."

Peter flinched at her words, and the motion caught her attention, but she turned to him and took a deep breath before she said, "Don't worry, I have already figured out that you must have found enough to know how idiotic your decision was, but we both know you don't have the answers. Besides, this needs to come from me."

Peter opened and closed his mouth several times before he finally nodded. She wasn't sure if he would stay for the rest or if she even wanted him to, but she couldn't very well tell him to take a hike. Not anymore. She had already heard enough to know the man would end up dead on his own.

She turned back when she heard the other men shift. However, it surprised her when Sephiroth was the first to speak. "Alex, when Peter first approached us, he told us that you were taken because of a project that was started before your birth. Something to do with—with Jenova. Is that true?"

Alex had been avoiding talking to anyone mostly, but especially Genesis and Sephiroth. Her thoughts were already tangled enough without adding more to them. However, the look she saw in his eyes despite him trying to hide it made her realize she could not keep them all at arm's length forever. She would just need to learn to deal in the meantime. Too much was at stake.

She let out a soft sigh and shocked them all as she got to her feet to pad over to the general. She almost smiled when his eyes widened as she knelt next to him and took his hand. She completely ignored the noise Genesis made as she made sure Sephiroth was looking in her eyes as she said. "There is something you need to know before we even get started."

She had to pause and take a deep breath to keep her nerves in check as she said, "Jenova is not your mother. We both know that Hojo is a lying sack of shit, so it shouldn't shock you to find out that he took you from your real mother the moment you were born and lied about who she was."

Sephiroth looked like he had just been run over. He blinked a few times before he could say, "Who?"

Alex didn't need his question explained. She could already tell he was still trying to process the first statement. "Your mother is a scientist named Professor Lucrecia Crescent. She was Hojo's lab assistant, and right before you were born, his wife."

"Hojo was married!?"

Alex spared a glance over her shoulder to frown at all three of the other men. The loudest had been Genesis, but they had all said something similar. She turned back with a look of concern when she felt Sephiroth's fingers tighten around hers. He still looked shellshocked, but she patted his hand to both refocus his eyes on hers and to reassure him as she said, "I know this is a lot, but there is so much more. I just wanted to make sure that when I go over the rest of it, you understand what we are talking about is not your birth mother."

Sephiroth took a deep breath to recompose himself. Only a moment later, she could tell he was at least back to thinking critically and not emotionally. He lowered his chin in acknowledgment. "Thank you for letting me know."

Alex managed a smile as she patted his hand again before she stood to go back to her seat. Once she was there, she closed her eyes for a few seconds before opening them and facing the three Soldiers. There was no more time. She spared a glance at her brother and was relieved when she only saw worry. She knew this would be hard for them all, but at least she was no longer trying to do it alone. Together, she knew they could find a way.

She nodded once firmly as she said, "Now that we have that established, I will need to start at the beginning. I'll need to tell you about the Jenova Project."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is clearly a transition chapter, but we do get a few peeks at some interesting info. The next few will mostly be the five of them learning how to not kill each other so they can all survive lol. I know that sounds funny, but we will get more answers as we go. I'm still excited to share. Thanks for reading and cheers!


	26. Projects S and G

Alex had already mentally prepared herself for the coming conversation, or at least as much as she was able to. However, before she could say a word, her attention was snagged when Peter said, "Wait, I know I read something about Jenova in the files I saw about you and the two commanders, but why would General Sephiroth think Jenova was his mother? Why would Hojo tell him that? What is the connection?"

Alex rubbed her temple for a moment as if the action could hold back how frustrated she was. Somehow, she managed to keep a calm voice as she said, "I will explain everything if you give me a chance. If all you saw was the Project G files, you are missing a huge chunk of the picture, so just let me finish, please."

Peter gave her an uncomfortable look, but it was nothing to the frowns all three of the Soldiers wore. She tried not to think about it as she started over. "I suppose I should go all the way back to when Professor Gast first found a being in a two-thousand-year-old rock stratum and assumed it was the remains of a cetra."

There was another spurt of questions from most of the others. Angeal was the only one that had stayed silent as he watched her with worried eyes. Thankfully, all it took to gain quiet again was for Alex to put up both of her hands and call out, "Please stop."

Once the noise died down, she looked at her brother to try and gain a little courage before she looked back at the other two and said, "This is only going to get harder for you to hear; I know that. But don't forget that we are all in the same boat. I am affected by this as much as any of you. We aren't going to get anywhere if I can't even explain."

There was a long pause, but Sephiroth finally nodded. However, Genesis could not remain silent. At least he only looked contemplative as he asked, "I will give you my word to hold my questions until you are finished, but before then, I must ask—is this why you spent so much time in the lab? Were you finding this information?"

Alex couldn't hold his gaze. She looked down and felt a tremor go through her at the thought of what they might say if she told them where she first learned it all. Obviously, with Peter there to back up part of it at least, they would be less likely to tell her it was all her imagination, but she couldn't afford to tell them that the goddess had given her access to her previous life's memories along with a lot more. She did not need to be a mind reader to know that would not go over well.

Still, his question wasn't exactly wrong, so she finally looked back up with a nod. "Yes, after I became a professor, all the time I spent in the lab was focused on trying to figure out how to mitigate the possible mutations the experiments could cause."

"M-mutations?"

Alex glanced over to see Peter giving them all horrified looks. Something in the way he said it made her temper finally snap. "Look, you don't have to stay here. You aren't part of this. As a matter of fact, you are the reason we are even here right now. If you don't want to hear this, then feel free to start walking."

Angeal's worried look deepened as he got up and went to his sister's side. He put an arm around her shoulders and waited until he felt the tension decrease before he glanced at Peter and said, "Please do not take that to heart. We all know that you regret your choice, or we would not be here. However, Alex has asked us multiple times to listen, and we would get our answers. Can you not see that this is as hard for her to say as it will be for us to hear?"

Alex moved out from under her brother's arm, but she gave him a tight smile as she squeezed his arm and whispered, "Thanks."

Since no one else had made a sound since Angeal's rebuke, Alex took another deep breath to get herself back under control enough to continue. "Okay, so the being they dug up was dubbed Jenova, but she was not a cetra. She was actually an alien that crashed into Gaia and nearly destroyed the cetra.

"I don't think Professor Gast realized it until after he left. Especially since he escaped with the last living descendant of that race. Not that it mattered by then since it was too late. Even though he was still the head of the science department until he left, both Hojo and Hollander were trying to oust him. They both took up the mantle of the Jenova Project. Hollander started Project G, and Hojo made Project S. They both had the same goal—to make a human/cetra hybrid."

All of the men shuffled uncomfortably at her words, but one look from Angeal made sure they all stayed silent. Alex spared a quick glance to see Genesis was already frowning, but she turned away quickly. This was already difficult enough. When she was assured that they were going to let her keep going without interruptions, she continued, "Though the means were slightly different, both projects produced children that were successfully integrated with Jenova cells. Project G created Genesis, Angeal, and myself, while Project S created Sephiroth."

There was a gasp from Peter, but he didn't say anything. Alex ignored it as she looked around at all the men, including her brother. He looked away with a frown. Not that she blamed him. The news that they were essentially part destructive alien couldn't be sitting well.

She was silent long enough after her reveal that Sephiroth stood and took a few steps away before looking down at his empty hands. His voice was so low that they barely heard him. "I knew mine was a special existence, but this—"

His eyes were clearly troubled when he turned back to face Alex. "And you are all affected as well?"

Alex stood but didn't try to go to him as she answered, "The degree of our genetic make up that comes from Jenova differs for each of us, but yes. We all carry some. That is why I was trying to find a way to help. There has to be a way to at least keep anything from happening."

Angeal stood and put a hand on her arm. His gaze had turned confused as he said, "I don't understand. We have lived like this our whole lives. Why would things change now?"

She pulled her brother into a hug. She didn't want to answer that question, even though she knew she had to. He gave her a few moments before he pushed her back with a frown. His voice was nearly a whisper as he looked at her. "What don't you want to tell us?"

Alex pulled away from him and wrapped her arms around herself. It wasn't just her spotty memories that bothered her. She could still clearly see the way her own blood had reacted to tampering. The potential for that mutation dwelled in each of them. She had to swallow a few times before she could find the words. Though she decided to stick to what she had already learned on her own.

"The reports state that there is differing potential in each of us for mutation due to the nature of the creature used to modify us and the way her cells were given to us. Angeal and I are the only two that received them the same way—directly from our mother. As for the rest, Jenova is basically a parasite. She is formidable, which is why we all have the potential to be insanely powerful, but that is only half of the picture."

She finally steeled her nerves and turned to face the others again. "I tried to work with my own blood, and the outcome was disastrous. Given everything else I have found, it is only a matter of time or the right catalyst to cause something in any of us to change. At least until we can find someone to help. I can't do this alone."

Genesis sneered, but she could tell it was only to cover his growing horror as he said, "So you are telling us, we are monsters. It has not happened yet, but it inevitably will, correct?"

Alex's jaw clenched as she tried to keep from yelling. "No! We are not monsters. There is absolutely no reason why we have to allow those madmen to dictate how we should turn out. We are only monsters if we act like them. And nothing has happened yet. Not even to me, and I'm positive Hojo only made my situation worse. That doesn't mean there is no hope. I have ideas, but I need help. I refuse to give up. There has to be a way to change our fate!"

For a moment when she mentioned Hojo, Genesis looked like he was about to reach for her. However, something flashed through his eyes, and he turned on his heel and walked into the woods. She started to go after him, but Angeal grabbed her arm to stop her.

They both turned when they heard Sephiroth whisper, "I—I need a moment to think." That was all he said before he walked in the other direction.

Alex made a frustrated noise, but Angeal pulled her into a hug. They stood there like that for a moment before he took a deep breath and pushed back. She could tell he was just as disturbed as the others, but at least his voice was calm when he said, "I'll go find Genesis and bring him back. Why don't you go make sure Sephiroth doesn't wander too far."

Alex looked away uncomfortably, but Angeal just sighed and patted her arm as he continued, "Don't think about that for now. We'll get through this, and then we'll work out the rest. Right now is not the time."

She was frowning when she looked up at him and answered, "I know that. Do you think everyone else does too?"

The ghost of a smile flashed across Angeal's face, but his eyes were serious as he said, "I'll make sure we are back within half an hour. Even if we decide to table the rest until tomorrow."

Alex gave her brother a nod, but before he could walk away, she grabbed him in another hug. Her voice was muffled as she said, "Geal, don't forget what I said. We are all in this together. As long as none of us give up, we have hope."

He patted her shoulder as he stepped back and managed a slight smile as he said, "I know. Now let's go find them before they get too far." The two siblings turned to the dark woods and went in opposite directions. Neither of them noticed the other scientist still sitting on the ground and looking like he had been knocked senseless.

* * *

Alex wasn't sure where Sephiroth had gone, but she hoped it hadn't been too far. Though the farther she got from the fire, the more she realized that it wasn't as difficult for her to see as she expected. The thought left a bitter taste in her mouth, as she already had her suspicions why that might. Still, she refused to dwell on it. That could come later when she wasn't trying to keep herself and the rest of the group from falling apart.

Thankfully, her enhanced eyesight was beneficial in finding the general. He was still walking, but his pace was slow and obviously distracted. She called out to him before she got too close, just to make sure she didn't startle him. She wasn't surprised that she had to call out twice before his head finally jerked up, and he said, "Alex? Why are you out here?"

She waited until she was standing next to him before she answered, "I just wanted to make sure you are all right. Geal went after Genesis too. We don't have to talk about any more tonight since it is getting late, but—are you okay?"

Sephiroth didn't answer right away. Alex could tell he was struggling to keep his mask up, but the furrow between his brows seemed to be winning. Despite her worry, she was shocked by his next words. "I do have a question, and I would appreciate it if you would answer me truthfully. Did I have anything to do with why Hojo kidnapped you? You disappeared after—after we spoke."

Well, hell, that was the last thing Alex had expected to hear. She didn't want to answer him either, but she respected him enough to not ignore his request. She sighed as she finally looked him in the eye and said, "Yes and no. I was told he had planned to take me anyway, but our exchange that night pushed him to take me sooner than he had anticipated."

Sephiroth didn't speak right away, but she watched as one of his fists clenched by his side. She didn't even think before she reached out and put a hand over it. His gaze shot up to hers, and it took him a moment to hide his shock. Alex didn't give him a chance to speak before she continued, "Don't blame yourself. You had nothing to do with his choice, and there was no way to prevent it from happening short of me running into hiding. I have too much to figure out for that to be an option. If anyone is to blame, it should be Hojo—or me. I knew the danger and ignored it. I acted like I was untouchable and should have known better."

Sephiroth did not look convinced, but he didn't try to refute her. Instead, he took a few moments to look her over. She almost blushed under his scrutiny. She might have if it were not for the slight frown he wore as he spotted the thin, still pink scar that ran all the way around her left wrist. It was several seconds before he finally caught her gaze again and said, "I know what that man is capable of—more than most. I will not ask what was done, but I would be willing to listen if you would like to talk."

Alex suddenly felt like she couldn't breathe. It was a mix of her sudden anxiety at the idea of trying to relive those memories already and that she was touched that Sephiroth had thought to offer. Either way, she shook her head. Now wasn't the time, but she still managed to say, "I appreciate it, but—I—"

Sephiroth put a hand on her shoulder when she cut off. His voice was low when he said, "Do not feel that I am trying to force you."

He then dropped his hand and looked back toward camp with a slight frown as he continued, "Perhaps we should return. This truth does not negate the fact that we still need to figure out where to go. We cannot linger, or we risk a confrontation with Shinra."

Alex could tell that was his way of trying to cope with everything they had just learned, but he also wasn't wrong. She gave him a nod as she said, "You're right. I'll do my best to answer any questions while we travel, but for tonight we need to decide our next moves and get as much rest as we can before moving on."

Neither of them said anything else as they turned to make their way back to camp. At least not for a few minutes. They were barely within sight of the small fire when Sephiroth called out to stop her once more. "Alex, I know this may not be the time, but there is something you told me previously that I would like to set straight."

She turned to him with a questioning look. As soon as their eyes met, he continued. "I am unsure what you may have believed, but I would like to tell you that I do see you as an equal."

It looked like he had more to say, but nothing else came out. Not that he needed to. Alex already understood what he was referencing. If she had thought she had been confused by his earlier offer, she was wrong. She suddenly wasn't sure what to think. Part of her wanted to turn and walk away and not look back, but a large part was more pleased than she had any right to be. The thought made her frown.

When she noticed his mask fall into place, she somehow managed to shake off her conflicting thoughts. "Sephiroth, I honestly don't know what to say right now. I wish I had an easy answer, but I don't. There is too much going on."

The furrow was back between his brows, but his shoulders seemed less tense as he responded, "I do not require anything. I simply wished to make sure you understood that there was no need for you to feel less than what you are. My offer continues to stand, no matter the circumstances."

Alex was nearly overwhelmed by the sudden urge to cry. This man had every reason to be worried about his own future and instead offered to help her. Not that he probably wasn't thinking about the circumstances still, but it was the last thing she expected. Somehow, she managed to blink them away as she said, "We should probably get back."

She wished there was something she could do to ease his tension when his mask fell into place, but she was barely keeping herself together. She hoped that one day she could help him understand it wasn't because he had done anything wrong; she was just a mess at the moment.

The silence was absolute between them as they made their way back to camp. Genesis sneered at them from his position on the other side of the fire but didn't speak. He only turned away pointedly and started to clean Rapier. That was fine with Alex. There was no way in hell she would have been able to deal with him and his drama on top of everything else that night. Maybe it would be better after a little rest.

However, before they could turn in, there was one more thing to decide. She spoke up as soon as she had everyone's attention. "We haven't talked about where to go from here, but if you all do not object, I have a couple of possible solutions."

Genesis looked up with a frown. "We should go to Banora first. There are plenty of places to hide, and it will give us access to more resources."

Alex shook her head immediately. "While that is true, it is also the first place Shinra will be looking for us. Three of us come from there." She paused long enough to catch her brother's eye, and her voice lowered as she said, "I know mom will be worried, but she knows all about this. So do Genesis's parents. They will figure out what happened quickly enough and know that we can't go there. At least not yet."

Angeal's eyes widened. "Mom knows?"

She nodded to him and looked at Genesis as she said, "Yes, they all do. I—I think it might be best to go over that while we travel tomorrow, but I promise I'll explain how."

Genesis looked like he was about to jump up and demand answers, but Angeal preempted him. "Of course. It's late tonight, and we are all tired." He then looked around once more before he continued, "Though, if we aren't going to Banora, what did you have in mind?"

Alex spared a glance at Sephiroth to see the general was watching her with interest. She wondered why he hadn't spoken up yet but wasn't going to ask. Instead, she got the rest of her thoughts out. "I had also considered heading to Wutai, but just like Banora, I think they would anticipate a move like that if they believe we have defected, So I don't think that is our best move. Plus, I need help in figuring this out, and I believe there is somewhere we can go to at least get pointed to someone."

Sephiroth finally stepped in and said, "I agree with your assessment about Wutai. Shinra would do everything in their power to ensure that we do not fall into the hands of their enemies. Where do you believe we could find help?"

Alex took a deep breath. She knew her suggestion would be a hard sell, especially since she wasn't sure about it herself, but it was the best she could think of. "There is a group of people in Cosmo Canyon that might be able to assist us one way or another. Plus, I doubt anyone would be expecting us to head there. For now, I think it is our best choice."

She left out the part about her belief that even though they weren't precisely scientists, that perhaps it wasn't a scientist they needed. That thought bordered dangerously on the part of her knowledge that she had to keep hidden. None of them could know that she had met Minerva. Not like they would believe her anyway.

She spared a look around and noticed several frowns, but Angeal finally shrugged. "I agree that it is unexpected. If you believe you could find help there, then I will do my part to support you. You know that. We have to stick together."

Alex let out a relieved sigh and gave her brother a hug. The unease still haunted his eyes, but for now, they had all accepted the truth better than she expected. She knew it would probably take a few days for it to really settle in, and there was still more to tell them, but for now, as long as they were together, she had to hold onto the faith that they would find a way. Otherwise, she really would lose it.

She was doubly grateful when Sephiroth agreed with Angeal's assessment. Even Genesis gave his grudging understanding. Peter had been quiet the whole time, but he also decided that he would stay with them for the time being. Alex wasn't pleased about that, but she could admit that his help might be useful in the days to come.

Once that was all decided, they agreed to get some rest, and Angeal took the first watch. If they were going to have to cross the ocean, then they had to get to Junon. The fastest way would be over the mountain passes, and to do that, they would all need to be at the top of their game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so at least part of the truth is out. I expect more drama in the days to come. These guys are internalizing everything instead of just getting it out lol. Typical. Anyway, we will be traveling and getting more answers in the next couple of chapters, so it might not be as edge-of-your-seat as the last few, but there will still be plenty of info coming out, so I hope you are looking forward to it. I am 😊. Thanks for reading and cheers!


	27. Relation Revealed

The next morning was nearly silent as the small group broke camp and tried to cover the signs of their presence as much as possible. The sun was barely above the horizon when they finally started south once again. Thankfully, there was a seldom-used pass not far from where they had camped. Most people chose to go the long way around since there were roads, even if they were not well maintained. At least it would hopefully keep them from sight a little longer.

The trip up the side of the mountain was quiet. Not just because the path was narrow and all of them were walking to ensure the chocobos would not have trouble. It was easy to tell they were preoccupied. None of the Soldiers had even asked questions about what had been revealed the night before. Not that Alex didn't notice the looks they each gave her throughout the day, Even Angeal. Her brother's gaze held concern as well as disquiet, but she was glad that none of them wanted to follow up. She knew there was still more to go over, but she was struggling as much as they were.

Her sleep had been fitful, and the nightmares that plagued her were barely pushed back as they walked. Mostly because she knew it was still a terrifying possibility that they could all end up back in Hojo's clutches if they were caught. She also had no doubt that Shinra had not given up. It would be best if they expected pursuit around every corner.

Alex was relieved when they finally came to a halt a little after dusk. She had been concerned that the narrow path would not allow them time to rest until they reached the top. Thankfully, they encountered a place where the trail widened. It wasn't much, but there was evidence that it had previously been used as a place to camp. That was precisely what they did. Though it was not enough room for them to all lie down, it was better than continuing along the treacherous way in the dark.

The next several days continued along in the same fashion. The only change came when they were halfway down the other side of the mountains and came across a narrow valley. It was verdant compared to the barrenness they had just traveled through, and they decided to stop early. Alex wasn't going to complain. Her weariness only seemed to grow with each passing day.

Thankfully, it turned out to be a fortuitous stop. They found evidence that chocobos were in the area as they were making camp. Once everything was settled, Sephiroth volunteered to find a couple to add to the three they already had. When no one objected, he took the extra reins they had been given and followed a set of tracks to the other end of the small valley.

Once he was gone, the rest of the group set up their tents for the first time since the first night they were out. It wasn't much more protection, but it would be welcomed after the last few freezing nights. Even Peter was exuberant about helping since it meant he had some protection from the morning frosts.

Once camp was set, Alex considered going to sleep early. She was exhausted. She knew it was likely a byproduct of her continued nightmares, but that was also the reason she refused to mention her weariness to anyone, especially her brother. He was already worried about her. She didn't want to make it worse.

Alex had just stood to go to her tent, but Genesis called out as soon as she was on her feet. "Alexandra, could we please speak? There should be no reason why we cannot while we have time."

Her head shot up in time to see her brother frown at their old friend. It hurt her to see the look he was giving Genesis. No matter how upset she was, she hated the wedge the situation put between them all. She almost wished they could go back to how it was—before any of them had learned the truth.

That thought reminded her that there was still one more thing they needed to know, no matter how hard it would be to share. She called out to stop whatever Angeal was about to say. "Wait, Geal, we do need to talk. All three of us."

Genesis frowned at her response as he said, "I had hoped to speak to you about us."

Alex shook her head as she swallowed the pain his words caused. Still, she knew there was no point in putting this off longer. She spared a glance toward Peter to see he was watching the whole exchange with both trepidation and interest. She sighed as she turned back to Genesis and said, "I know, but this needs to come out first. Then if you still want to talk, I'll agree. But Geal needs to be part of this. We are all involved. It might be best if we go somewhere a little more private as well."

Peter made a frustrated sound at that statement, but she ignored it. Instead, she headed in the opposite direction that Sephiroth had gone. This was going to be hard enough without anyone else overhearing. She was thankful when both Genesis and Angeal followed her.

She walked until she felt it was far enough for Peter not to hear them and then turned to face the two men. Despite her resolve, she had to swallow a few times to loosen the knot formed when both of them looked at her with furrowed brows. Still, there was no going back. She had to accept that and learn to live with whatever happened, even if the thought terrified her.

Despite her worry, she was thankful when her brother put a comforting hand on her shoulder and said, "Are you sure now is the time? I don't want you to push yourself too hard. Don't think I haven't noticed how tired you are."

A fleeting smile ghosted across Alex's lips at her brother's concern, but she knew it was already too late. She tried to give him a reassuring look before she took a deep breath and said, "Don't worry. This had to come out sometime, and there is no time like the present."

Angeal still did not look convinced, but Alex took a step away to keep it together. She already knew both men would be upset. Her brother's disappointment was the thing she feared most, but she couldn't continue hiding the connection they all shared. Not to mention, she wasn't sure how Genesis would take the news. She almost wanted to walk away and pretend it wasn't an issue, but she knew she couldn't.

Instead, she turned to face away from them both as she said, "Did either of you wonder why Hollander's project was called Project G?"

She heard Genesis huff in irritation as he responded, "It wasn't too difficult. I am the oldest of us, so it makes sense that the project was named after me."

His response didn't shock her, but she did have to repress a cringe when her brother added, "I thought the same. Is that not the case?"

Alex closed her eyes for a moment and sent up a prayer that the goddess would help her get through this. Even if her belief in the deity was less based on faith and more on evidence. She turned to face them both after a moment and shook her head as she said, "No. It was Project G for Gillian, not Genesis."

They both gave her shocked looks, but Angeal's quickly turned to a frown as he said, "You told us that mom knew about this—that all our parents did. Why is that?"

Genesis added, "While that is not why I wished to speak with you, he has a good point. What have you not told us yet?"

Alex glared at his imperious tone but somehow managed to keep from snapping at him. Still, her voice was icy when she responded, "That is why I asked to speak with you. If you want to know, then quit interrupting me."

Genesis's fist clenched, but he didn't respond verbally. Alex only hoped it would stay that way until she was done. Although, she was almost certain that was a futile hope. When neither of the others said anything else, she continued, "Honestly, I didn't want to tell either of you this part. I know you deserve it, which is why I asked to speak with you, but it won't be easy to hear."

Angeal closed the distance and put his hand on her shoulder. His voice was barely more than a whisper when he asked, "They didn't have anything to do with it, did they?"

Alex closed her eyes to try and hide the pain as she responded, "I wish I could say no, but I can't."

Her eyes flew open at Genesis's exclamation. "What!? All our parents were involved in this catastrophe?"

When Alex thought about the part Genesis's parents had to play, she wished once again that she didn't have to share. No matter how upset with him she was, she knew the news was going to devastate him, and it hurt. Still, she had already committed to this, so she nodded.

That sent Genesis to pacing. She could hear his barrage of cursing under his breath but didn't try to stop him. Angeal called out for her attention by then anyway, so she turned to her brother and tried not to frown as she said, "Mom was Hollander's assistant back when this all started. It was before she met dad. They injected her with Jenova cells to see how she would respond, and then—"

Her throat seemed to close as the next part choked her. She knew this would be the hardest part, but she couldn't seem to find the words. When Angeal reached out with a worried look, she also noticed that Genesis had stopped and was glaring at her. She almost couldn't move under that look. Although, she knew it was warranted. At least her brother was able to calm her with his concern. She just hoped he would be able to look at her the same way once she was done.

Alex took another deep breath and tried to finish. "I am not sure who the woman was, but she was already pregnant when they took some of mom's cells and injected them into an unborn child while it was still developing. I guess the results were not what Hollander wanted, so he had mom get pregnant as well. The first was Genesis, but the rest is where we come in."

There was absolute silence for several seconds before Angeal's eyes widened, and he grabbed her arm as he said, "Wait! You said this was before mom met dad. Does that mean—"

Angeal couldn't seem to finish his question, but he didn't need to. Alex already understood what he was asking. She couldn't seem to make her voice work, so she mustered a nod. She tried to reach for him when he took a step back with a horrified look on his face, but before she could get to him, Genesis interrupted.

His voice was low and cold, but Alex could tell he was barely holding his temper back by the way his fists clenched as he said, "Let me see if I understand correctly. You are saying that we share genetic material? Not only that, but if I am inferring correctly, you are also saying my parents are not my parents? Am I correct so far?"

"Genesis I—"

Before Alex could get any more out, Genesis had stepped forward and grabbed her arm. He ignored Angeal as he was staring into her eyes. "Do not think to lie now. Tell me, did you know all of this before we slept together?"

Alex felt her whole body shaking under his anger. She could not deny that he had every reason to be angry. The strangled noise her brother made did not help her frame of mind. When Genesis's hold tightened, she managed to form a response. "Genesis, please. I never meant to deceive you. I didn't know how much genetic material we shared at the time, only that there was a connection."

His eyes flashed, and he leaned a little closer. However, before he could say more, Angeal jerked him back as he said, "That's enough, Genesis. I understand why you are upset, but taking it out on Alex will not solve anything."

Genesis snarled at both the siblings, and Alex took a step back when she noticed the fire flickering around his fingertips. She had never seen him so angry before, and even if she knew he had a reason, she had never been so terrified.

He barely spared a glance at Angeal before he glared at Alex. "Did you not think that was something that I should have known before? Were you so self-absorbed to not think that I should have had some input on that decision?"

Alex couldn't find the words to speak. He wasn't wrong. She had known this was the most probable outcome, and it still hurt. She had not wanted to try and start over with him. She knew their relationship was doomed from the start, but somewhere deep down, she had hoped that they could have at least salvaged their friendship eventually. With the way he was looking at her now, that didn't seem likely. His eyes held more than anger; they were filled with disdain.

When she didn't answer, he looked down at the fire as it grew in his hand. He then looked back up with a sneer. "I see now why you gave up so easily. Was it ever worth trying? I suppose you felt it was the best way to get off without feeling guilty. Did I ever mean anything to you?"

His words tore at Alex. She barely noticed the tears that started to fall finally because her chest felt like it was on fire. She couldn't breathe as they stared at each other. She had no defense, no reason for her actions beyond selfishness. She deserved his hatred, but she could not face it.

When she finally managed to suck in a breath, she turned and ran. She heard her brother calling out, but she didn't stop. No matter what else needed to be said, there was no way she could yet. She could barely see where she was going, much less try and focus on telling them everything else without falling apart. Not that she expected Genesis to ever want to listen to her again. She had no doubt that the look of betrayal he had given her would haunt her as much as her nightmares of Hojo.

* * *

Sephiroth was walking back toward camp with three chocobos in tow. He had come across a group of them and was lucky that more than one stayed. Despite only having tack for two, they could rig a lead and use the third for their gear. They would not be able to ride until they were off the mountain, but the fortuitous turn of events would allow them to make better time than anticipated.

This was the first time he had been alone since the day that Alex had given them all the information about the Jenova Project. He was still unsure what to think, but he did not doubt her. He had seen too many things through his life to discount that his ability came from something otherworldly, even if that knowledge was uncomfortable to face. Whenever that feeling came over him, he tried to remember Alex's words at the end. They were not monsters unless they acted like them, and they were all affected. None of them were facing this situation alone.

He was pulled from his troubled thoughts by the sound of something large crashing through the underbrush nearby. He quickly tied off the reins to a nearby limb and had the Masamune out as he turned to investigate. However, what he found had the sword immediately disappearing.

Alex was on the ground and sobbing as she tried to extricate her ripped shirt from the bush she must have run into. His eyes darted around to see if she was injured. When he could see no blood, he immediately went to her side to see what happened.

She jumped when he knelt beside her, but instead of relief, her eyes held anguish as she tried to back away. He often felt frustrated when confronted with this woman, especially of late, but that usually stemmed from his inability to understand her. This time, there was a tinge of upset to go along with that, though he tried to hide it as he said, "Alex, what happened? Are you hurt?"

Instead of answering, her efforts to get free from the bush doubled as she tried to back away. Her voice was trembling when she said, "You should stay away. I only bring pain. Please—I don't want to hurt you too."

Instantly, her words erased any troubling thoughts. He didn't need to be familiar with relationships to realize that something had most likely happened between her and Genesis while he was gone. It worried him that Angeal was not with his sister. He had no idea how to comfort her, but he did know they would not get anything accomplished until she calmed.

He kept his voice low, and even as he said, "Alex, there is no need for you to worry about me. I am resilient. Please calm down, and I will help you. Once you are disentangled, you can explain to me what has happened."

For a moment, it looked like she was going to continue to fight him. However, after a few seconds, her shoulders slumped as she said, "I would appreciate the help, but I don't think I can talk about it right now."

Sephiroth ignored the last part of her statement as he reached over and gently worked to untangle her shirt. He frowned when he saw how badly it had been ripped. There was not much any of them could do about it yet. They did not have any alternatives. Still, he pushed that thought aside as he helped her to her feet. His eyes quickly traced over her to make sure there were not any injuries he may have missed. When he didn't see anything, he looked back up to see her turning away from him.

Her voice was nearly a whisper as she said, "Thank you for the help. I think you should go ahead and head back. I just need a few minutes before I join the rest of you."

Sephiroth's brow furrowed. He knew things were rough for them all, and he doubted Alex was fine after being held by Hojo, but he had not pushed her. Seeing her like this, he wondered if he should have. Not even Angeal had said much to the woman, and no matter how confused he was about her actions, he knew he did not want to leave it like this. He refused to.

Instead of heading back to where the chocobos were tied up, he stepped forward and gently turned Alex around before he placed his hands on her shoulders. He held her gaze as he said, "I doubt I would be the first person you turn to when you need help, but I cannot stand here and watch you like this. I have told you before that I am willing to help—please do not think you must do this alone. Were you not the one that said we were all in this together? That as long as we stayed true to ourselves that we could figure this out?"

He was uncertain what to do when the anguish in her eyes only grew at his words. Though, he wasn't given long to wonder. Instead of pulling away, Alex grabbed him into an embrace. His eyes widened, but not for long. He had offered to help; if this was what she needed, so be it. Instead of placing his hands on her shoulders, he wrapped his arms around her tentatively. His embrace tightened instinctively when he felt her pull him tighter.

He still was unsure what to make of any of this, but he was gratified when her tears quickly abated. Neither of them moved for several seconds after she had stopped crying. He wasn't sure what to do next, but once again, the decision was taken from him when Alex pushed back far enough to face him.

Her eyes still held pain, but her voice was no longer shaky as she said, "Thank you. I don't know if it will be as easy as you make it sound, but I appreciate your help. I—"

She cut off and looked away with a slight frown that made him wonder once again what had happened, but she shook her head as she stepped away. Her jaw was set as she nodded and said, "You were right about us needing to stick together no matter what. I don't know what we might face, but there is no way any of us can do this alone."

Sephiroth wasn't sure how to respond. Especially since she looked almost as awkward as he felt, but he was glad to see a shadow of her determination return as she tried to hide the worst of the rips in her shirt. It was only a moment later that she looked back and tried to smile. "We should probably head back. Were you able to find any chocobos?"

The furrow between his brows seemed to become a permanent thing. He did not like how she thought it was necessary to hide everything and force a smile, but he also realized that she was not likely to reveal anything else to him. Her stubbornness infuriated him at times, but he could not say anything. How often had he hidden the way he felt to guard himself? That was one thing that he could recognize, no matter how little he knew about relationships.

Instead of pressing, he gestured toward where he had the three birds tied. "Yes, they are right over there. If you would not mind helping, we can get them all back to camp."

She raised a brow when he said 'all' but didn't comment. Instead, she waved her hand. "Lead the way. At least that's one good thing that happened today."

He had to repress a frown at her words but did not comment. Instead, he led her to where the three chocobos were waiting and handed her the reins of one before they both turned and head back toward camp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I'm back! Sorry for the slight delay but several things worked to make this later than I anticipated. Not the least of which was out of state travel for work. . It didn't help that this was extremely difficult for me to get out. I know this all needs to happen, but it's still hard, you know? We have one more chapter before we get to Cosmo Canyon, and that is where things will get even more interesting again. I hope you all enjoyed this (despite the harshness) and are looking forward to the rest. Thanks for reading and cheers!


	28. Distance

Silence reigned between Alex and Sephiroth as they made their way back to camp. They were both preoccupied with their thoughts. Alex was mostly worried about how she was going to fix things with Genesis. Not that she didn't expect him to still be angry, but they had to at least figure out how to work together. They all did if they wanted to get through this.

Those thoughts whirled through her head all the way back to camp. However, they had barely made it into the small clearing when her attention was forcefully diverted. Sephiroth grabbed her arm and pulled her behind himself with no warning at all. The whole series of events happened so fast that it took her brain a moment to catch up and realize the general had done that to keep them both from being blasted by a giant fireball. He had shielded the both of them with a spell.

Thankfully it did not take her brain long to catch up. She stepped from behind Sephiroth to see Genesis glaring at them both. Her brother was standing between them, which was the only reason the red-head had not thrown the next fireball that was still sitting in his hand.

Genesis ignored Angeal's glare and reprimand. Instead, he focused on Alex with a sneer. "So this is where you ran off to? You could not stand and talk to me but rushed to him for comfort. Could you not face your own lies? Though, I suppose running seems to be something you have become good at."

Every one of his words hit Alex with the force of a physical blow. She couldn't breathe past the burning in her chest as her mind scrambled to find the words to refute him. It was several seconds before she could speak. She pulled her arm from Sephiroth's grasp and stepped forward as she shook her head. "That isn't what happened at all. We bumped into each other, and I helped him bring the chocobos back. I just needed space to—"

Genesis snarled when she cut off, and she could immediately tell her words had no effect. Thankfully, Angeal cut in before Genesis could say anything. "Wait, don't overreact. I already told you that the only way we will figure this all out is with level heads. You can't expect her to stay calm and talk to us while you are yelling and throwing fireballs. It doesn't work that way."

Genesis sneered at Angeal's advice as he said, "Do not spout your sanctimonious drivel at me. We both know there needs to be a reckoning. It is you that should learn to express yourself more. You cannot tell me you are not as disturbed as I."

For a second, Angeal looked as though he was unsure of how to respond. The look quickly passed, but unfortunately, it was there long enough for Alex to see. It broke her heart further to see her brother's disappointment. She expected it, but she barely choked back a sob as she said, "I wasn't planning on keeping any of this from all of you. I just needed to gather the proof to show you. I promise."

Her words did not seem to make any difference as Genesis glared back and said, "Your words have little weight—not after what you just told us. All I can see is that you knew and continued to hide the truth from us. So much could have been averted if you had not run from the truth."

Alex tried to make words form. Tried to find whatever would work to prove her intentions had been to tell them from the beginning, but nothing came. She was still struggling when Genesis turned and picked up his bag. He turned back with a sneer that encompassed both siblings and the general that had been silently watching the exchange. Though, his words were for Alex alone.

"You've run so many times that I am unsure if it was ever me you were running from. Although, I find it no longer matters. Perhaps it is time that I be the one to walk away. I have had enough of all of this."

When he turned his back, Alex jumped forward. She ignored both Sephiroth and her brother as she called out, "Wait! Please don't leave. Even if you are mad at me, none of us can face this alone. We have to stay together. Please."

Her last plea fell to a whisper as Genesis didn't even flinch as he walked away. Alex felt like her world was falling apart around her ears, but she still couldn't see a way out. However, that didn't stop her from trying to race after Genesis anyway. All she could think was that he couldn't leave.

Before she made it far, Angeal grabbed her. She barely reined in a glare as she looked over at him. He ignored it as he said, "Going after him right now will only make it worse. We both know he needs time to cool down before he is able to think straight. Just let him be."

Alex's eyes got wide, and she had to bite her tongue to keep from yelling. Her voice was still hard when she said, "I understand what you are saying, but this isn't him being a poor sport because he lost at tag. All our lives are in danger—his included. You can't expect me to ignore that."

Angeal sighed as he pulled his sister into a hug. His voice was barely more than a whisper as he said, "I know—believe me. But we should still give him time. If he isn't back by dawn, then we will go look for him. It will delay us, but I give you my word we won't let him face this alone."

Alex finally relaxed into the embrace. She hated that her brother was correct. Right now, if she had followed Genesis, it likely would not have ended well. Not until he finally cooled off. This was far worse than any fit he had thrown when they were younger, but that didn't change the situation.

When she finally pulled back, she looked over to see Sephiroth giving them both an odd look. She had to stifle a groan. Undoubtedly he wanted to know what that had been about. Unfortunately, she was in no shape to try and explain. She almost reconsidered when doubt hit her, and she wondered if she was just running away again, but she didn't get to worry long.

Angeal nudged her toward her tent. "Get some sleep for now. I promise to wake you if anything changes."

Alex didn't argue. There was little that could be done, and her sitting by the fire and staring at the woods wasn't going to change things. That didn't stop her from grabbing her bedroll out of the tent and setting it next to the fire. She was thankful when her brother didn't ask the questions she could tell he wanted to. At least he gave her a small smile when she burrowed into the sleeping bag.

She knew Sephiroth had to have questions as well, but the general only gave her a slight nod when she caught his eye. She tried to give him a thankful look before she turned away from them both and tried to relax.

It wasn't until sleep was almost on her that she remembered Peter was still in camp. Or at least she thought he was. The tent was still there. It wouldn't have surprised her if he didn't come out of it until morning. Not that she blamed him. If she wasn't involved in this fiasco, she certainly wouldn't want to face it either.

* * *

The next morning, Alex groaned as she rolled over. Sleeping on the hard ground was not doing her any favors. She opened her eyes to see the fire had died down into embers, and the dawn was barely more than lightening of the sky. However, what got her attention was the man sitting across from her.

Her heart froze for a second before it started hammering in her chest. Genesis was back, and she thought he had been staring at her. She blinked a few times to clear the sleep from her eyes, but when she looked again, he was already on his feet.

His voice was cold as he spoke into the early morning air. "If we are to be done with this, it is time we quit this place. We have already spent far too long on this mountain."

She could tell he hadn't been speaking to anyone in particular, but she saw Sephiroth stand from where he had been seated to her left. "You are correct. I believe Peter is the only one left to wake."

Genesis sneered at the general, and Alex couldn't tell if it was what had been said or just that Sephiroth was the one speaking. Not that it mattered. He had already turned to the one occupied tent. Thankfully, Angeal beat him to it and managed to rouse the sleeping scientist before anything bad could happen.

Dawn had barely started to show a rosy glow over the top of the valley by the time they had everything packed and on the chocobos. It helped that they now had a ride for all of them and their supplies. Once they were out of the valley, they were able to make better time. The rest of the path out of the mountains was wide enough that they could ride without fear of harm coming to their mounts. Though the way down was even quieter than the way up had been.

* * *

Once they were out of the mountains, the group still stuck close to the range. There were fewer villages they would have to skirt and more woods to stay hidden in. The lower their profile, the less chance they had of being spotted. None of them said as much, but all of them were expecting pursuit.

Beyond the necessary conversation while setting up camp and such, things remained quiet within the group. Especially since things had not really been resolved after the last fight. Genesis made a point of staying a short distance away from the rest of them while they rode and even made sure to put his tent as far from them as he could. His body language made it clear that he was not interested in interacting with anyone.

His behavior was wearing on Alex, and she could tell she wasn't the only one. By the third day, Peter started jumping anytime anyone said anything, or at sudden sounds. It was easy to see he was expecting another outburst—they all were. She almost felt sorry for him. Not that she would ever say as much. No matter why he was with them, she could not look at him and not associate his presence with her incarceration.

None of that helped her current state of mind. She had tried to approach Genesis to at least clear the air between them, but he had pointedly ignored her attempts. Thankfully, her brother was close enough to step in and pull her back. She probably would have pushed until there was another fight if he didn't. Not that she felt that was an acceptable outcome, but she couldn't help but keep trying. Having the man that used to be her best friend at such odds hurt. Almost more than anything he had done once she had gotten to Midgar. That it was largely her own fault didn't help. Even if her brother repeatedly told her otherwise.

They traveled nearly two weeks like that before there was any change. The place they had made camp was less than two days away from Junon. That prompted Alex to bring up something she had been thinking about for the last week. She gave her brother a look that caught his attention, but she was speaking to the group as a whole when she said, "I've been thinking about the best way for us to make it across the ocean. There isn't really another way if we don't take the ferry. Still, that could be dangerous. However, I have a plan that might help—at least a little."

She was not surprised when Genesis continued to ignore her, but she was almost thankful that it was Sephiroth that asked, "I do agree that it will be dangerous. It would be best if we could sneak on somehow, but that could prove to be difficult. It is more military base than city."

Alex had to repress a sigh. She already knew he wasn't wrong. Still, she wasn't ready to give up. "I know, which is why I've been trying to think of a way that we can get on without alerting the guards."

For the first time since they left the mountains, Sephiroth had an expression that didn't include a frown. Alex was surprisingly glad to see it, but she squashed the urge to mention it and instead continued. "Honestly, even without an alert out for us, you three are probably the most recognizable people in the world. My plan isn't hard, but it will involve a stop before we get there."

As soon as she was done, Genesis spoke for the first time in days. "Of course, because your wisdom has gotten us so far already."

Alex managed to bit her tongue to keep from responding. She felt a little better when her brother frowned at Genesis and said, "That's enough. At least hear her out."

Alex could tell there was more he wanted to say, but he snapped his jaw shut and turned to her. It hurt to see that he was still uneasy about everything, but at least he had not abandoned her. She wasn't sure she could have taken it if he had. He was the one person she leaned on the most, even when it didn't look like it.

When all their eyes were back on her, she took a deep breath and continued, "Like I said, you three are going to be hard to hide. There is no way we can conceal your height, but we should be able to divert attention for now. They are looking for the famous Firsts. If we can alter your appearance, at least a little, then it should be enough for us to get on the ferry."

Once again, it was Genesis that spoke first. "There is no need for such subterfuge. We can easily overpower any resistance and take the ship for ourselves."

Alex had to fight not to roll her eyes as she said, "Yes, I'm sure you could. And make sure that every eye looking for us knows we are headed to the Western Continent while we are at it. Think. We need to keep our heads down for now. It isn't about ability, but reaching our goal with as little interference as possible."

Genesis sneered again, but he didn't get to respond. Sephiroth interjected. "I do agree that stealth would benefit us for now. What did you have in mind?"

Alex was thankful that at least some of the males around her had sense. Even if they were unsure about her. She faced the general as she said, "I know this may be drastic, but the first thing people will notice is our hair. Especially you and Genesis. I would suggest that Peter go to the closest village and see if he can bring back something to alter our hair. That isn't perfect, but it should be enough unless people get close and see your faces. We can add cloaks too. The wind will be cold enough to warrant them."

No one spoke for several seconds. Finally, it was Genesis that broke the heavy silence. "So, you are asking us to hide our glory because we are famous. And what of you?"

Alex had to remind herself that despite his temper and vanity, Genesis wasn't stupid. She had no doubt that if it had been anyone else, he would have accepted it without question. Well, almost anyone. She ignored that thought as she said, "I may not be as famous, but I have to assume that any operatives looking for us will have pictures of Peter and me as well. Given that, then yes. Black hair may not be easy to color, but I can at least cut it. That was my plan—to cut it all off."

Genesis's eyes had widened, and he took a step closer to her before his face hardened again, and he sneered. He stared at her like that for several seconds before Angeal stepped in. "Well, I guess that means I'll be shaving all mine off as well."

Alex suddenly forgot her issues with Genesis as she turned to her brother with wide eyes and said, "What!? You can't shave your hair off!"

He gave her a wry smile as he said, "Well, you said black hair is hard to color. Mine is already fairly short. That does sound about right, doesn't it?"

Alex had to hide her grimace at the thought of her brother with a shaved head. She wasn't given a chance to answer before Sephiroth said, "I have not cut my hair in years. Not since—"

Alex felt a sudden weight in her stomach when he cut off. She suddenly had visions of the things he probably endured as a child and wished she didn't have such a good imagination—or something she could reference.

She was spared from having to respond when he continued after only a split-second. "I do see the wisdom in your suggestion. I do not see why it cannot work."

Alex barely even registered when she took a few steps closer to the general. Her voice was only just above a whisper when she looked into his eyes and said, "I am sure that with a color change and a different style, it would be good enough. I don't want us all to have to be reminded of this years from now. Even the color can be temporary. Just long enough to get us across the ocean."

Alex watched as several things flashed through the general's eyes as he looked down at her. It almost looked as though he wanted to say something, but he wasn't given a chance. Genesis picked that moment to interject once more. "I suppose if the great General has spoken, then it is decided. We can all agree or leave, right?"

Alex turned in time to see Angeal giving their erstwhile friend a now-familiar glare. "Genesis, that is enough. No matter your personal opinion about any of us, you cannot be so stubborn as to not see the wisdom in this suggestion."

Genesis scoffed, but he didn't answer right away. Instead, he took a few steps away and stood with his back to them for several moments. When he finally turned back, he was still wearing a sneer, but his words shocked Alex.

"There is no point in doing this by halves. Though I will insist that it be temporary. There will be no need for such drastic measures once we are on the Western Continent."

Alex wasn't sure about his self-confident statement, but she didn't argue. She would count this as a win for the time being. Tackle one thing at a time, as the saying went.

Once that was decided, the rest turned in except for Sephiroth as he had first watch. Not even Peter had much to say. Not that Alex would have been up for more arguing that night. Her exhaustion was beginning to wear on her, so she would take what she could get. She had barely made it into her tent before all her worries were buried in the darkness of sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! So this was extremely hard for me to write. The gap between them all hurts me. Still, it won't stay that way forever. I did say that we would be getting to Cosmo Canyon soon, and that is still the case, but it will be the end of the next chapter. Still, we will see red canyon walls soon enough. I hope you are enjoying it so far. Please let me know what you think of the way the story is progressing. I know we are already a long way from where we started and we have a long way to go. Thanks for reading and cheers!


	29. New Styles

The next morning there was a bit of fallout as Peter finally decided to speak up about his worries when it was time for him to leave. "I can't do this. Especially not alone. They have been looking for me longer than they have you. What happens if I run into anyone? I'll be killed!"

Alex shared a look with her brother. The man wasn't exactly wrong, but none of the other men could go. There was no way they would not be recognized. She sighed as she said, "I can go with him. It isn't ideal, but at least the two of us aren't famous. As long as we make it quick and stay out of trouble, it should be fine."

Angeal looked like he was about to object, but she was shocked when it was Sephiroth that stepped forward with a frown. "I cannot deny the wisdom of your choice, but I do believe it increases our chances of exposure. Perhaps it would be best if one of us follows at a distance. We will not enter the village with you, but it would allow one of us to be near if anything happens."

Almost before he was finished speaking, Angeal added, "That's a great idea. Plus, once you are in there, one of you can call us every ten minutes to keep us updated."

Alex wasn't sure if she was frustrated by the extra worry or relieved. In the end, her relief won out, and she grabbed her brother in a tight hug for a moment before she stepped back and said, "I think that will work. However, I think stopping and calling every ten minutes might look a little weird. Instead, why don't I call if we are there more than thirty minutes so you know we are still good? It shouldn't take much longer than that to get what we need unless the trader is a haggler. We have a good list already."

Genesis was the only one that didn't add any comments. He was standing a short distance away and glaring at them all—more so than usual, but Alex didn't have time to worry about it. None of the rest looked much happier, but it was the best they would get for the time being.

It did not take them long to get on the way, and it was decided that Angeal would be the one to go with them. They had the extra chocobo in tow to carry the things they had collected while traveling, as well as to bring the supplies back. Alex wasn't thrilled with their cover. She and Peter were supposed to be posing as a traveling couple. Not that she thought anyone would believe it. She was sure neither of them gave off the vibe of hunters, or a couple really, but it was more believable than siblings. That idea had been laughable.

Despite her worries, it thankfully took them less than an hour to offload the things they had gathered while traveling and trade for the things that would help them. Alex was pleased to find that the general store actually carried everything, and their trades made sure they had more than enough to spare for the items they were looking for. It made sense when she thought about it. The village was small, but not that small. Plus, they were relatively close to Junon. It was probably no issue for them to get regular shipments of anything they couldn't produce locally. She had a feeling it would get worse the farther from the Eastern Continent they got.

It was nearly dark when the three of them got back into camp. None of them were thrilled to stay in one place for another day, but they did need to be prepared. Despite how exhausted Alex was, she insisted that they take care of their disguises before they all turned in. That way, they could leave first thing.

There was a bit of grumbling from a certain red-head that she ignored. Thankfully, he stopped when she turned to her brother first. Angeal did not look thrilled when she pulled out a pair of scissors along with a bottle of liquid. She tried to reassure him as she held both of them up and said, "Don't give me that look. You're the one that suggested shaving your head. Trust me, this is a much better option."

He gave her a wry smile. "I suppose I was, but I didn't know you could cut hair."

Alex tried not to look too nervous as she shrugged and said, "Well, how hard can it be?" When Angeal's eyes got wide at her response, she hurried to continue before he could back away. "At least I have a steady hand. Plus, I won't be cutting much. I promise. Anything that goes wrong won't be so bad it can't be fixed when we have time."

Angeal sighed. It wasn't like they had much of a choice anyway. He then moved to sit on a log they had pulled into camp as he said, "Just promise not to cut me, and I can deal with the rest."

Alex's eyes widened when an actual chuckle came out. It was the first time she had wanted to laugh in a long time. The thought nearly wiped the smile from her face, but she managed to cling to a little bit of it as she walked behind her brother and said, "Didn't I say I have a steady hand? At least I won't have to color your hair too."

Angeal gave her a soft smile as he looked over his shoulder. She managed to return it before she took his head in her hands and faced him away from her again as she said, "Now sit still, or I can't make any promises." She heard him chuckle under his breath, but at least he didn't move.

Thankfully it wasn't too difficult for her to make the changes she had envisioned. She hadn't even had to cut much off—just an inch or so. She focused on making his fringe a little closer to the rest in length before using the gel to slick it back. Once he stood, she almost laughed. It didn't look bad, but it certainly didn't look like her brother either.

She gave him a smile and handed him the small mirror she had been able to get while they were out. "See? Now people will have to double or maybe triple take before they are sure who they are seeing. With the hooded jackets, we will be away before anyone has a chance."

He chuckled and gave her a wry smile. "I don't doubt that."

Alex could tell he was still a little thrown by the drastic change, but she also knew he wouldn't complain. It was necessary. Before she could say more, Sephiroth stepped forward and quietly said, "If we are to finish this tonight, I believe it would be best to start on mine. Do you feel well enough to begin right away?"

Alex blinked a couple of times at the blank mask he wore. She had seen it enough times now to know he was concealing how he really felt, and it made her stomach churn. At least she hoped her plan would put him at ease. She lowered her voice as she said. "Yeah, I hoped to get all of us done tonight. Do you mind standing for a bit?"

He gave her a confused look as he replied, "I do not mind as long as it will not be difficult for you."

She managed a smile as she stepped close enough that she could lower her voice further. "Actually, I was thinking that there was no reason why I should have to cut your hair shorter than about your waist or so. Maybe a little longer. The rest we can tie back and hide under your jacket. That combined with the temporary color should be more than enough."

Confusion crossed through Sephiroth's eyes as he said, "I do not want to be the reason our security is compromised. It is only my hair—something that will surely grow back."

Alex smiled as she gently took his arm and turned him around as she said, "Don't worry. I promise you won't need to worry. Just stand still for a bit, and then you can sit while I finish the color." His eyes still held confusion, but he allowed himself to be turned so she could cut the ends of his hair.

He did not say anything when she called out that she was finished, but she could tell there was a hint of relief in his eyes when he looked down to see that his hair was still nearly to his hips. A significant portion had been cut, but not enough that he could not grow it back in a relatively short amount of time, especially with his enhanced physiology. She smiled softly when he caught her eye and said, "Thank you."

Alex felt relief at those words. She was glad that it wasn't as hard for him as she thought it might have been. Unfortunately, that was the easy part. It took Alex another twenty minutes to add the temporary color, and that didn't even count the time he would have to sit and let it soak in. Once she was finished, she called out to Genesis. She could at least get his started while Sephiroth was waiting.

Genesis sneered at her call, but when the other two Soldiers gave him stern looks, he huffed and walked to the now vacant seat. Before he sat, he glared at Alex and said, "There are no dreams, no honor remains. All I require is for you not to butcher this. Temporary or no, there is no point in causing more trouble than you already have."

Angeal looked like he was about to say something, but Alex had already had enough of Genesis's attitude. Yes, he had a reason to be angry, but there was no excuse for him acting like a child toward her. They were adults, for crying out loud. Either they had a working relationship, or they didn't talk at all—that's how it should be. The way he was acting was unwarranted.

She didn't even bat an eye as she pointed to the log and said, "Sit down and shut up. I will give you my word that I will only do the minimum necessary to keep us all safe. There is no need to worry about long-term repercussions."

He looked like he was about to yell again until Angeal came to stand next to Alex. Genesis still snarled at both of them, but he removed his duster and sat stiffly. Alex chose not to comment. She wouldn't have gotten anything on him anyway, but there was no point in making things worse.

Thankfully, she didn't have much to do. There was no point in cutting his hair, as it was already fairly short. She would recommend that he style it differently, but she had no doubt there was little input he would allow past the obvious.

She was done soaking his hair in the dark color in less than ten minutes. He stood and strode away as soon as she was done. She called out to his retreating form as he walked into the woods. "Don't be gone more than half an hour. You'll need to rinse it out." He waved over his shoulder in acknowledgment before he disappeared.

Alex couldn't quite catch her sigh at his actions. She was just glad that Angeal didn't mention it. Instead, he pointed to the now-empty log. "I don't know how much good I'll be, but I'll do my best."

She gave him a tired smile and called out to the general as she sat. "Sephiroth, I don't know if I'll be done here, but in twenty minutes, you can go and rinse that out of your hair. It shouldn't be too hard, but let me know if you need help."

He gave her a curt nod. "I do not see why I would need to bother you further. Thank you." She felt another smile tugging at her lips as her brother turned her head so he could get started cutting her hair too.

Alex had been right in her assessment. Angeal was only halfway done by the time Sephiroth had to go rinse his hair. She was glad that he didn't seem to have any issues. Genesis was back not long after and went to rinse his hair as well. Alex didn't even bother arguing that he needed a few minutes. She was in no mood to listen to his bitching.

Thankfully, Angeal was done before either man had gotten back. Alex felt strange as she stood and swiped off the last of the hair that had fallen on her. It was weird not to feel the weight of her tresses on her neck and back. She had her brother cut it short. She wasn't thrilled with the choice, but they were all making sacrifices. Her hair was a small one if they could make it to Cosmo Canyon alive.

She took the mirror and fluffed up what was left. It was even weirder to see, but she laughed when she caught her brother's eye. He seemed to be stuck somewhere between horror and fascination as she lifted it again to let it fall and hit the side of her jaw. She was still giggling as she said, "Don't worry, I plan on growing it back out as soon as I can."

He nodded once, but he didn't get to comment as both Sephiroth and Genesis had just returned. She turned to them to ask how it had gone, but she stopped still as she caught Sephiroth's gaze. She barely even noticed his eyes had gotten wide, and he was staring at her as hard as she was looking at him.

She wouldn't ever admit it out loud, but there was no way she could ever say the general was not an attractive man. She readily acknowledged, in her head, that his silver hair was striking and beautiful. However, even with black hair, he could never be described as anything other than stunning. If anything, the darker color added a layer of mystery. Like, he was almost unrealistically beautiful under normal circumstances, but this made him both more real and somehow more enigmatic at the same time.

Her stupor was broken when he finally stepped forward and said, "I had not expected you to cut so much off."

Alex almost felt disappointed as she started to look away. However, before her eyes left his, he continued, "However, I must admit that it suits you."

She felt her cheeks heat a tiny bit when she realized he meant that. She wasn't sure how to respond, but she somehow managed to choke something out. "You too. I mean, I really like your natural color, but that's nice too."

She saw the edges of his lips tilt up, but before anything else could be said, they were interrupted by a sharp voice. Genesis stormed past them both as he said, "Enough. We have done what was asked, and it is late. If we are to leave at dawn, then it is already far past time to sleep."

Alex felt a shard of guilt and confusion stab at her heart. She had almost forgotten the other men were standing right there. Genesis's renewed anger hurt, but it was becoming a dull ache. That didn't mean she wasn't affected. She turned to her tent as she said, "Thanks for getting this all done tonight. I'm going to head to bed."

She didn't miss Angeal's worried look, but she couldn't muster more than a nod before she ducked into her tent. No matter how tired she was, her whirling thoughts kept her up for another hour before she was able to finally fall asleep.

* * *

The next morning had them up as the sun showed itself at the edge of the horizon. The three Soldiers changed into the clothes Alex and Peter had bought the day before. They each had a pair of work pants and a button-down made of sturdy material. Alex was not shocked to see that the ones for Sephiroth were nearly too short and Angeal's were almost too small, but they had been the best options available.

Once that was done, their uniforms, dusters, and armor went into their saddlebags. Angeal's sword couldn't be concealed as easily, but they managed to wrap it in a piece of cloth before they shoved it behind the bags. It wasn't perfect, but hopefully, it would not draw as many eyes.

They managed to get it all done and out of camp before the sun was fully exposed. They all knew they still had a long way to go and several obstacles before they could even breathe easier.

It was late afternoon the following day when they finally approached Junon. No one said anything as they made their way around to the upper city entrance where the ferry would be. They had already discussed everything, and each knew what they would need to do.

Alex would be the one to get their tickets. Even though it would be difficult, they had opted to get a room they could all share. The cheaper rooms that had several bunks were all they could afford anyway. There had been some grumbling about it, but nothing that amounted to changes.

Peter was the only one that Alex was worried about. He was the one most likely to give them away with the way he kept looking around nervously. It took a harsh reprimand from Genesis before the scientist finally ducked his head and didn't look away from the pommel of his saddle.

They were all glad for that when they finally made it to the dock and caught sight of a familiar face. Alex cursed under her breath as Tseng made his way from the ticket area to somewhere behind a stack of crates. She took a deep breath to calm down when her brother put a reassuring hand on her arm. His voice was barely more than a whisper as he said, "Don't worry. Just stick to the plan, and we'll be fine. We expected this."

She gave him a nod but didn't get to say anything because their attention was jerked back to where the other man had disappeared by an exuberant voice. "Hey, Tseng, wait up. You forgot to ask about the times. You want me to stay here and see?"

Tseng came back out with a frown and gestured for Zack to follow him. None of their group moved until the two were behind the crates again. Alex looked over to see a furrow between her brother's brows. It was her turn to put her hand on his arm. When he looked over, she gave him a slight smile as she said, "Don't worry. I know you'll see him again when it isn't like this. I may not have gotten to know him well, but I can confidently say that he'll give you the chance to talk. Not only that, but he'll understand. It will be all right."

Angeal looked into her eyes for only a moment longer before he managed a smile and nodded as he replied, "I know you are right. Though that isn't going to happen if we can't get out of here. Let's go."

She squeezed his arm gently before she let go and turned to the rest as she said, "Now that we know for sure they are here let me go get the tickets. I can bring them back to you then we can all stagger our boarding times. If the timing is correct, we still have more than an hour before we have to be on board."

Angeal did not look pleased with her idea, but he didn't argue. Genesis looked away from her with a frown, which left Sephiroth to answer. "Agreed. However, if you are not back in fifteen minutes, one of us will follow."

She gave him a nod before she dismounted her chocobo and made her way to where the ticket booth waited. It took all her willpower to keep from looking around to see if she could spot anyone else that might be familiar or at least wearing a suit. Thankfully, she didn't run into anyone that looked out of place on the way.

She was almost more nervous when she was able to get the tickets with no fuss—even if the cashier gave her an off look for buying five tickets when she was alone. Still, he didn't argue as he handed them over.

She realized her luck was running thin when she turned to see Zack leaning against a pole nearby and watching the people passing. She looked away quickly, but her heart was in her throat as she made her way back to where to rest were waiting.

Her voice was strained as she started handing out the tickets. "I saw Zack watching the onboarding passengers. I don't doubt the Turks are watching as well, so keep your hoods up while you board. If you could slouch a little while you walk, that might help too; just don't be too obvious."

Angeal gave her shoulder a comforting squeeze, but it was the general that reassured her. "While we may not be as versed in subterfuge as the Turks, we are trained in stealth. You have given us a solid plan; have faith that we will be able to accomplish this. I will be the last to board, and I will wait until it is nearly time to leave. That should provide the best chance for us to escape unnoticed."

Alex took a deep breath to calm her nerves before she grabbed the reins of her chocobo. She then gave them all a nod. "Alright. Then let's do this. Peter and I will be the first to board. We'll be waiting in the cabin. The number is on the tickets."

Despite her confident words, Alex could still feel her heart beating out of her chest as she grabbed her brother for a quick hug before she pulled her chocobo along, and Peter stepped beside her. She was just glad that he continued to keep his head down. This was going to be hard enough as it was.

Alex was relieved when the two of them managed to stable the chocobos and make it to the cabin without any interference. That didn't keep her from worrying about the others. Her heart eased some when her brother and then Genesis joined them sometime later.

The hour they had to wait was one of the longest in her life. It wasn't until Sephiroth finally joined them and locked the door behind himself that she let out a relieved breath. He gave her a reassuring look before he glanced at the rest and said, "We have already left Junon. I would suggest that we spend as little time above deck as possible and never go anywhere alone. If Shinra was already in Junon, it would make sense that they could have operatives on each ferry as well."

Alex looked around and saw that the rest seemed as unhappy with that news as she felt, but they were one step closer to their goal. There was no point in letting it get to her. That could lead to mistakes, which could prove to be fatal. Instead of stressing, she climbed up into one of the bunks. Despite the situation, there was no time like the present to catch up on the rest she had been missing. The next several days were going to be the last she would have in a while to do so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said we would be getting to Cosmo Canyon, but my predictions were off. Though, obviously, it will happen in the next one. I should know better than to make predictions, I'm always off lol. Anyway, I hope you like things as they are finally starting to get used to the changes a little. Also, I hope you are looking forward to where this goes. Thanks for reading and cheers!


	30. Unwelcome News

Alex had never been so glad to get out of a room as she was when they finally made it to Costa Del Sol. She could tell all of the men felt the same way. It wasn't really the tension that stemmed from them all being cooped up together for days on end, though that did have something to do with it. No, the main problem had been that, apparently, Alex had developed sea-sickness.

The first time she had gotten sick, she worried that she was coming down with something since she had been on a crowded boat before and had no problems. However, when her illness didn't abate, they all concluded she didn't have sea-legs. It didn't help that her rest was just as fitful as it had been on land. If her nightmares didn't keep her up, then the bouts of nausea did. She felt more miserable as they went to retrieve their chocobos than she had when they boarded. So much for resting while she had time.

All five of the fugitives were too ready to get off the ferry to consider walking separately. Not that they weren't in the middle of a crush of people anyway. They were reminded of how potentially dangerous that oversite was as soon as they tried to exit the docks. The sight of two women in dark suits made them all pause before Angeal grabbed his sister and turned her. The rest quickly followed suit as they kept a steady pace with the rest of the people and walked in the opposite direction.

Thankfully, it seemed like the two Turks were not expecting them yet if their conversation was anything to go by. The brunette had rolled her eyes at something the blonde said and responded, "Look, Gun, the boss said that even if they do come this way, it will be a while. It takes forever to get anywhere on foot. Even if they have chocobos, it's not like they're faster than the helos. What we should be worried about is sticking out like a sore thumb. I get that you don't like the idea, but you think they wouldn't spot us like this? I'm telling you, we need to look like locals."

Gun looked at the brunette and let out a little sigh before she put her hand on her forehead. She shook her head when she looked up. "Okay, Knife, I get it. I will agree, but you aren't picking out my suit. Understand?"

Knife waved off the look the blonde gave her as she said, "Yeah, yeah. Let's go. There's no point in delaying on the off chance the estimations are wrong."

Gun looked like she was saying something else, but by that time, the two groups were far enough apart that the ones trying to escape couldn't hear what was said. Even so, the five ex-Shinra employees did not say a word until they were safely outside of the tourist city.

The coast was barely visible, and night was starting to fall when Alex finally pulled back on the reins and called out. "I think we should start looking for a place to camp."

The rest stopped and look back at her. Angeal was the first to head back in her direction with a frown. "We are still close to Costa Del Sol, but you are right. We can't go all night. Though we should probably not make a fire."

Sephiroth had joined them by that time and pointed to the low hills off to their left. "It should be no issue for us to settle somewhere in there to be out of sight. It is helpful that the Turks seem to have underestimated us, but I do not doubt that they have backup plans regardless. They are not known to be idle nor stupid."

None of the rest of the group disagreed with his assessment. Instead, they all turned silently to find a place they could rest and prepare to face the rest of the continent. They still had a long way to go, and none of them expected it to be easy.

* * *

Several weeks later, an exhausted and grumpy group of five finally saw red canyon walls rising around them. Well, two of the group didn't seem to be moody, but the other three more than made up for it. Genesis was irritable on principle alone. He had never lost his attitude after his last real conversation with Alex. Peter had gotten to the point that he often said aloud how he wished he had just stayed behind and let Shinra take him because at least they would have killed him quickly.

Alex was nearly as bad as the other two, but not because she wanted to be. There had been several times during their trip that she had been so exhausted that she couldn't stay in the saddle. There had even been a few times that her brother ended up making her ride with him just to keep her from falling. She hated feeling like such a burden, but she couldn't stop it. It didn't help that her tiredness was wearing on her in other ways as well. Several times she had been so nauseous that she couldn't eat. All of that, combined with her worry about what was to come, made sure that she was sullen and quiet at best.

She had never been so excited to see a set of stairs as she was when they finally made it to the heart of the canyons—even if she did have to lean on her brother for support as they made their way up to the remote town. However, they were all brought to a halt by the sight of a red beast that blocked the path. The idea that it was a beast that faced them was challenged when the animal said, "Strangers are not welcome here. Especially strangers that stink of Shinra."

Alex felt a spike go through her head that had her groaning against her brother's shoulder. A distant memory surfaced, but it only left her more confused. She recognized the race of the being in front of them, but he was not familiar. Her thoughts on the matter were fragmented when Sephiroth stepped forward and gestured back to her as he said, "Please, we are not here on behalf of Shinra. We have come for help. As you can see, she is not well and needs assistance we cannot provide. Plus, we have come to seek advice."

Another spike pierced Alex's head as she focused on the red fur and flaming tail. She tried not to, but she swayed and grabbed her brother's arm to keep from falling over. The cat-like being finally took a step back and gestured toward Angeal with a paw as he said, "You—bring her and follow me. The rest of you stay here."

Both Genesis and Peter made grumbling noises, but Sephiroth gave the male a nod as he said, "We will stay. All we ask is that you let us know what has happened." The cat-like being didn't respond. Instead, he turned to lead Angeal and Alex the rest of the way up the stairs.

* * *

Once the two siblings were gone, Genesis glared at the empty stairs for several moments before he paced a few steps down and stood there stiffly. Sephiroth watched for a moment to ensure there were no issues. He was satisfied to let his question lie when the man made no more motions. He also noticed that Peter had sat on the steps and had his face buried in his hands.

The general did spare a thought for the scientist's wellbeing, but it did not last long. The man was still whole, so there was little for him to complain about. He let the thoughts drop as he turned to look back up the way Angeal and Alex had just gone.

The only indication of what he was thinking was the furrow between his brows. He could at least admit that he was worried about Alex. It was evident to all of them that her health was deteriorating, and he doubted it was only due to her restless nights. None of them missed it when she woke up, but Angeal had asked them not to pry. Alex had already made it clear she did not want to speak about it.

Still, the possible reasons for whatever was wrong did not serve to ease Sephiroth's worry. He was all too familiar with Hojo and the sick things he was capable of. The think that Alex could be suffering due to the walking mass of complexes that headed the Shinra Science Department made his gut clench with something wholly unfamiliar. He understood it was concern, but he had never felt it so strongly before.

Sephiroth was pulled from his thoughts about the woman when the red cat-like being returned with a human male. It was the human that addressed them. "Your friend has been taken to the healers and will be examined. The Elders have agreed to let you come into the town to wait, but you will be put under guard until your reason for being here is verified."

Genesis stormed forward, but Sephiroth cut in before he could speak. "We will agree. We are here for assistance and have no desire to cause trouble. As long as Alex is taken care of, we will be satisfied to wait."

Genesis's glare transferred to him, but he only huffed. Peter didn't look any happier about the decision, but neither said anything as the man motioned for them to follow. The red fire cat stayed behind as the group leading their chocobos headed into town.

The three men were taken to a room at the local inn while a few other men took the birds to a stable. Sephiroth wondered about the location but didn't ask. He could also hear that someone had taken up a position outside the door. He spared little thought for their guard. They had no reason to cause problems, so they should not need to worry. Though that didn't mean he was not still wary. His experience rarely allowed him to let his guard down for any reason.

Even though he kept an ear out for activity outside the room, he ignored Peter as he used the restroom to clean up. Genesis was still scowling, but he could tell the man barely took his eyes off the door. It caused an uncomfortable sensation in Sephiroth's chest when he realized it was because the man was worried about Alex as well. He had wondered about the other man's actions for the last month or more while they traveled, but he could not deny what he was seeing. Not that it changed his own stance. He realized well enough that he was worried as well.

* * *

Several hours had passed since they had been shown to the room. Sephiroth had not moved from the spot he had taken up leaning against the wall and facing the door. Genesis was still pacing, and Peter had fallen asleep on one of the cots. However, both men that were still awake stood and faced the door when they heard the knob. Angeal looked ragged when he came in, which didn't help either of the others.

Before either of them could ask what was going on, Angeal held up a hand and said, "Alex is sleeping. It didn't take them long to figure out that she was malnourished and exhausted. They gave her something to help her sleep after they gave her some food. We'll find out more after she gets some rest. For now, I've been told I can stay with her, but I wanted to let you both know what was going on."

Sephiroth wanted to ask more, but it was Genesis that stepped forward with a somber look. "You look like you need rest as much as anyone. Why don't you allow me to sit with her for now."

Both the other Soldiers gave him a wary look, but Angeal's didn't last long. He sighed and ran his hand down his face before he finally said, "Genesis, we both know that would be a bad idea right now. If you mean it, then you try to talk to her later, after things have calmed down. Now isn't the time."

Genesis's jaw clenched, and for a moment, it looked like he might blow up. After several seconds he finally released his clenched fist as well before he turned to the other cot. He sat down before he pinned Angeal with a glare. However, before he could say anything, Angeal held up a hand and said, "Don't worry, they aren't letting me walk around without an escort, but that means I can make sure someone comes and gets you both as soon as she is awake."

He then paused and looked at Peter with a slight frown as he continued, "Though it might be best if it's just you two. For now."

Genesis gave Angeal a nod as he replied, "There is no hope; no honor remains. We shall see what the morrow holds." Sephiroth could tell that Angeal was fighting another sigh, but he didn't say anything before giving them both a nod and walking back out.

* * *

It was not even dawn the next morning when there was a knock on the room door, and both Soldiers stood. Neither of them had slept much the night before, so both were ready when one of the local men entered and gestured to them. "Your companion has woken. We have been given permission to escort you to where she is."

When they both moved to follow him, but neither bothered to wake Peter, the local gave them a curious look. "Will you not wake him?"

Genesis glared, but Sephiroth was quick to speak. "It would be best if we did not."

The man looked a little skeptical but eventually shrugged as he said, "Fine. Just make sure you stay close to me and don't try anything. The Elders haven't decided what to do yet."

Both men gave him affirmative nods as they fell into step behind him. He led them through a warren of caves until they finally stopped outside a set of double wooden doors. Once there, he opened it and motioned for them to enter. Inside, there were several cots lined against the walls, but only one of them was occupied.

Alex was propped against the wall, and Angeal was sitting by the side of her bed. Alex was the first to see them, but she looked down at her hands almost as soon as their eyes caught. Angeal turned to see them and motioned them over. He looked even more tired than he had the night before, but his voice only held relief as he squeezed Alex's hand. "The healers here took some blood to run some tests, but things already look better than they did yesterday."

His update prompted Alex to look up at the other two men, though she didn't hold their gazes as she said, "I apologize if I worried you. I think I just needed a good rest that wasn't—"

She cut off and looked away again, but none of the others pressed her to finish. They all knew why. Instead, Sephiroth said, "I am pleased to see you are feeling better. That is the important part."

Alex gave him a nod and muttered her thanks, but that was all that was said before a new man entered the room. He was a stranger to Genesis and Sephiroth, but a soon as Angeal saw him, he stood and shook his hand as he said, "Have you found anything out? Is it just that she needed rest?"

The man seemed uncomfortable as he took a step back and looked directly at Alex, and said, "Actually, we did find something." He then paused and looked around nervously before he took a step closer and continued, "Do you—would you be more comfortable if the others left?"

Alex's eyes shot up to where Sephiroth and Genesis were standing. Sephiroth could tell that she was considering asking them to leave, and he didn't blame her. Things were not exactly simple between them all. He thought about telling her he would go, but before he could, she shook her head. "No, it'll be fine. We've traveled together long enough that this should be nothing."

She gave the healer a wry smile. He almost looked like he was going to insist, but Angeal had already retaken his seat, and she gave the man a look like she was ready to get it over with. The healer sighed, but he pulled a paper out of the folder he was carrying as he said, "Well, we did find evidence that you were suffering from malnutrition, which likely didn't help your exhaustion. However, there was one other thing that was the probable culprit for your nausea. You are pregnant."

There was absolute silence in the room for several seconds. Alex looked like she had been slapped, and even Angeal had widened eyes. Genesis was the first to recover. He stepped forward and knelt across from Angeal as he caught Alex's eye. His voice was soft as he said, "Alexandra, I am aware that things have not been simple between us for some time, but do not believe that I will abandon you."

His words seemed to have finally shaken something loose in Alex. She scooted back and gave him an incredulous look before she looked back at the healer. "Impossible. You must have read it wrong. There is no way I could be pregnant."

The healer looked uncomfortable under everyone's gazes, but he gestured to the paper in his hand as he said, "I'm afraid we checked the results twice. There is no mistake."

Alex looked like she was about to start hyperventilating, which caused Sephiroth to take a step forward, but it was Genesis that caught her other hand and tried to get her to focus. "Alexandra, calm down. We will figure this out together."

Alex glared at him as she jerked her hand back. "Genesis, stop! Think about it! Look at me. There is no way I am more than four months pregnant. I didn't—I haven't—not since—I can't be pregnant!"

The healer looked even more uncomfortable as he obviously had gathered that there had been some sort of relationship between the two. That didn't keep him from speaking up. "Actually, from what we could discern, you seem to be somewhere between six and eight weeks along. So it is still very early."

Genesis stood in a rush, and Sephiroth's eyes widened. None of them needed long to figure out what that meant. Alex did start hyperventilating at that point. Her eyes were huge as she grabbed her brother's arm. Her voice was broken as she looked into his eyes and said, "That means—I'm carrying—what did he do to me? What is it?"

Tears had started to fall, and Angeal barely had time to reach over and grab the receptacle next to the bed before Alex began to heave up whatever she had managed to get down the night before.

Genesis had stepped back and was standing near Sephiroth as they both watched with troubled eyes as Angeal tried to reassure his sister that they would figure it out together. It took all her brother had to help her keep from choking as she started sobbing as well. He had joined her on the bed and pulled her into a tight embrace as she finally stopped being sick. That didn't mean her tears had abated.

The healer had gone to fetch something to help her calm, but as soon as he was out the door, Genesis's voice broke the silence. His tone held nothing but venom as he said, "Hojo is a dead man."

For once, Sephiroth was not inclined to disagree. He gave Genesis a curt nod as he replied, "Agreed."

Genesis looked over with a raised brow, but nothing else was said as they both stood there and watched helplessly while Angeal finally got Alex calmed enough that she could breathe evenly. Things looked like they had just gotten more complicated. At least they still had a common goal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, the world just tilted a little, didn't it? Well, I did say we would reach Cosmo Canyon, and we did(finally, lol). However, now things are about to get a lot more-interesting? Exciting? I don't think any of those words fit, but emotional should cover it. Anyway, I hope you have enjoyed it so far. Please let me know what you think! I'm interested to hear your opinions on things so far. Thanks for reading and cheers!


	31. Request

It had been an hour since Alex found out the news that she was expecting, and she still could not wrap her head around it. Once the healer brought her some tea to help settle her nerves, the rest of the room fell into silence. She had been glad when someone came and asked Sephiroth and Genesis to follow him. She wasn't sure if he was taking them back to wherever they were being held or somewhere else. Not that she could spare much thought for it.

She almost wished her brother had gone with them, but one look at him had told her that there was no way he was going to, especially not now. Even though he stayed, neither of them had spoken since the others left. Her whirling thoughts were strained enough without trying to face conversation.

When she finally did spare a glance at him, she saw him sitting with his head in his hands. The sight of his drooped shoulders made her cringe. It was her fault he was so tired. She hadn't seen it, but she knew by the way his eyes looked that he had been up all night. Her worry for her brother managed to push back her woes. She didn't want to startle him, so she whispered, "Geal."

His head shot up, and he gave her a worried look as he said, "Are you all right? Do I need to go get the healer again?"

She reached for his arm before he could stand and shook her head as she said, "No. I'm fine. Well, except for being worried about you. This tea will probably have me sleeping soon. Why don't you take the next bed and get some rest? I'll be okay."

He frowned as he looked over her face carefully. Instead of answering or doing what was suggested, he moved to sit on the edge of the bed and took her hand. He gently squeezed her fingers as he said, "I've said this before, but now that you are calmer, I want you to hear it again. No matter what happens, what this may be, you know you aren't alone, right?"

Alex sighed as she squeezed his fingers back. She didn't really want to talk about it, but she did have one thing that she couldn't let go of—one thing that she knew she would have nightmares about. Even though she didn't want to worry her brother more, he was the one person that might be able to reassure her.

She squeezed his fingers back as she said, "Geal, I know that you will be there for me, and somehow, we'll figure out how to survive. The alternative is unthinkable. Still, that isn't what has me so freaked out."

She paused and took a deep breath before she looked into his eyes with a troubled gaze. "We both know that this isn't normal. What if—what if this thing that Hojo put in me isn't even human?"

Angeal didn't answer right away. He looked as troubled as she did for a moment before the look cleared, and he pulled her into an embrace. When he sat back again, he gave her a reassuring look as he said, "Alex, no matter what else, it might help to remember that no matter what Hojo did, or whoever the father is, that child is half yours. You don't need to worry about it being human."

Instead of being reassured, Alex grimaced at his reminder. She closed her eyes for a moment and tried to push her disgust back before she opened them again and answered, "Geal, I'm not even human—not wholly. How can I not worry?"

Angeal's eyes widened for a moment at her reminder, but he quickly was back under control as he shook his head and said, "Weren't you the one that told us we aren't monsters? You can't think of that right now. No matter what anyone else may have planned, you and I both know that child doesn't have to grow up to be one either."

Her brother's words only added to her confusion, but despite that, they did help her calm enough for the tea to finally have her yawning. She covered it with one hand, and when it passed, she sighed and patted her brother's hand as she said, "I still can't say that I'm not disturbed, and I feel violated, but I'll consider what you said."

Angeal looked alarmed at her reminder that this situation had been forced on her, but she didn't allow him a chance to say anything else. Instead, she gestured to the bed next to hers. "Please get some sleep. I'm about to pass out anyway, so there is no need for you to stay up. I know you were up all night. You should take care of yourself too."

His eyes still held worry, but he stood and gave her a nod as he said, "All right, but you call out if you need anything. I will be able to hear."

Alex managed a small smile as she nudged him. "Don't worry, you'll probably be up before me." He didn't look convinced, but he still laid down. It wasn't long until both siblings were fast asleep.

* * *

Sephiroth felt conflicted when their guide from that morning came back and told them to follow. It wasn't that he had any clue how to ease Alex's suffering, but that didn't keep him from wanting to. Not only that, but the situation disturbed him. He knew Hojo was sick and capable of doing horrid things, but this was never something he had considered.

Despite his worry, he still had one eye on their surroundings, so it made him do a double-take when their guide led them out of the caves and up to a different set of caverns. He let go of his worried thoughts and focused. This was unexpected.

Their guide led them to a room with several men sitting together at the other end. The man then took up a position with several others by the door as one of the men in the group came forward. Sephiroth noted with interest that the man that approached them was not walking but floating on some sort of device. Though, it was more interesting to see that he wore a smile.

The old man stopped a few feet away and looked at them both carefully before he said, "Ho, ho. The last thing I expected to see here in our little village was the Silver General of Shinra and his top commanders."

Sephiroth stiffened almost imperceptibly. He was not shocked that they were recognized, even out of their uniforms, for the precautions they took to cross the ocean had all but faded. However, he was surprised that the man did not seem bothered.

He was not given a chance to voice those thoughts before the man continued. "What I find most interesting is that news of the three of you all but disappeared nearly a month ago. Now I find you here in our little village, away from anything that Shinra might have an interest in. Tell me, why are you here?"

Sephiroth took a moment before he answered. He should have expected this response. Just because the village was isolated didn't mean the people here would be out of touch with world events. He was curious that Shinra had taken any news of them down, but it seemed they were covering things up while the military searched.

He finally nodded to the man as he said, "We told your guards that we are here for help. Not just with Alex, but she has stated that perhaps there is someone here that can help with an issue we all face."

He didn't get to say more before Genesis interrupted. "Perhaps now is not the time, nor the place to get into that. We should wait for Alexandra to feel better. She can then tell us whom she was looking for."

Sephiroth's lips thinned as he worked to keep a scowl off his face. It only lasted a moment before he said, "It is true that she has more details and would be able to assist in procuring the help we need. However, she should not be disturbed, and we need to help them to understand that we are here peacefully."

Genesis scoffed but only waved his hand and turned away. Sephiroth narrowed his eyes at the man's behavior but didn't comment. Instead, he turned back to the elderly gentleman that was watching the exchange with interest as he said, "As you have just heard, we are only aware of the basics of what is needed. However, I can tell you that we have all been subjected to something horrendous at the hands of Shinra. None of us claim loyalty to that company anymore. If anything, it is likely that we are now considered fugitives. I am aware that could pose a problem in and of itself, but if you allow us to stay, at least temporarily, I will give you my word that we will do all we can to keep the peace in your village."

The man chuckled at Sephiroth's response but held up a hand when Genesis glared at him. "Please do not take offense. It is merely that I find the situation amusing. Not only do you claim not to work for Shinra, but you have offered to protect our village. It is unexpected, to say the least."

Sephiroth could not stop the furrow from forming between his brows. He was unsure if the man's amusement was due to his disbelief or because he believed them and found it ironic. Either way, he didn't get to ask. The man had already motioned to one of the men by the door before he looked back at Sephiroth and said, "General, given the things we have seen since you have been here and the condition of your friend, we will grant your request to stay for now. Please remember that you will be watched."

Sephiroth was taken aback by the quick turnaround, but he didn't hesitate to give the man a curt nod. "Yes, sir. We have nothing to hide. All I ask is if we will be given the same room or need to make separate arrangements? We are willing to do what we can to pay any debt we incur."

The floating elder chuckled again as he shook his head. "I will speak to your companion as soon as she feels up to it. Until then, please familiarize yourself with our village. You are welcome to the room you used last night for now."

Sephiroth gave the man another nod before he turned to follow their guide back out. He doubted they were being trusted, but it was a start. Hopefully, Alex could find what she needed here.

* * *

It was another day before the healers finally agreed to let Alex out of the ward. When she woke that morning, she saw her brother talking to one of the healers. It would have only made her cringe at the reminder of her situation if it weren't for the tiny smile he wore. That caught her attention and made her focus on who he was speaking to.

She was surprised to see it was a tiny woman. She was younger than any of the other healers that had been in previously. More noteworthy was the fact that she was pretty. No matter her mood, Alex could not stop an echoing smile when her brother's lips tilted further upward. She almost hated to interrupt whatever was going on, but she knew as soon as she sat up they would notice, and she had to use the facilities.

She was glad to see her brother's smile didn't disappear when he turned and saw her smiling back. It gave her hope that life went on, no matter how hard it was for now.

The girl spoke before Angeal was even given a chance to. "Great, you're awake! How do you feel? Do you need anything?"

The healer's constant smile and seeming genuine concern helped lift Alex's spirit further. She could see why her brother was smiling at the girl. Still, she had a reason for being in Cosmo Canyon, and it wasn't to get bogged down in this room. She managed a return smile as she gestured down at herself and said, "I feel much better, thank you. However, I do need to use the facilities, and then I need to talk to someone about why we are here."

The girl's smile fell a little, but it was back quickly as she said, "Of course. Do you need help?"

When Alex shook her head and stood, the girl stepped back and gestured toward the small door in the back of the room. "Please call out if you need anything." Alex gave her a nod before she disappeared into the other room.

It was only a few minutes when she came back out, and the girl had set a clean set of clothes on the bed. She gestured to them as she said, "I am sure you would like a chance to clean up. Once you are ready, the Elders have asked to speak with you if you are feeling well enough."

Alex took the clothes and gave the girl a curt nod. "Thank you. I was hoping to speak to them anyway." She then noticed her brother watching them both. She caught his eye as she said, "Did you get cleaned up as well? You look better."

Angeal chuckled at her statement but made a shooing motion as he said, "I'm fine. I've already been told where to meet them, so as soon as you are ready, I can take you there."

Alex was glad to see her brother in better spirits. She used that to keep her mind off the things she didn't want to consider. There would be time for that later after she had more time to accept the impossible situation.

* * *

It was a relatively short time later that both siblings walked into a room that held several men. She wasn't sure if she was glad or upset that Sephiroth and the others were not there waiting. However, her attention was pulled to the center of the room when a man floated forward with a smile.

The sight of him sent a flash through Alex's brain that had her grabbing her head with a grimace. As soon as it happened, Angeal caught her arm in support. His voice was low and worried as he asked, "Alex? What's wrong? Do I need to take you back?"

She waved off his concern and tried to ease the action with a smile. He didn't look convinced, but it was the man facing them that followed up. "Miss Hewley, while we are interested in finding out what brings you here, there is no point in jeopardizing your health."

By that time, the pain had passed, and she looked up with slightly widened eyes. She recognized the man in front of her, but that didn't change why she was there. She gave the man a reassuring look as she stood straight and shook her head as she said, "I do appreciate your concern, but I am fine. Our reason for being here is far more important anyway."

The man gave her an unconvinced look, but he didn't argue. Instead, he gestured to the rest of the group as he said, "My name is Bugenhagen. Please, join us and explain why you came here of all places."

She took the seat the man indicated before she looked around. Most of the men either wore blank faces or frowns, which did not help her sudden nerves. Still, she did not have the option of walking away. Instead, she looked to her brother for a moment to bolster her nerves before she said, "The situation may be complicated, but our reason for being here is simple. I was previously one of Shinra's genetic scientists. That position allowed me to discover horrible things done by Shinra scientists to my brother and me before we were born. They were abominable and need to be mitigated. Both Sephiroth and Genesis are similarly affected. I have tried on my own to reverse the potential damage, but I cannot. I had hoped to ask for assistance."

Her words caused a murmur in the group of men, but it was Bugenhagen that spoke for them. "While that gives us cause to be more believing of your claim to be here peacefully, it does not answer why you are here specifically. The people in this village are dedicated to the study of the planet. We are not genetic scientists."

Alex took a deep breath and looked at her brother once more. She had still not told them the origin of her knowledge, and she didn't think it would be feasible to ever do so, but she had no doubt her next words would cause questions. Then again, she did have other sources besides her murky memories.

She gave him a tight smile before she turned back the group of men. "I know this knowledge may not bolster your confidence in any of us, but I will reiterate that this was done while we were still in the womb, so we had no say in it, nor do we want it to continue unchecked."

When she paused, the volume of the murmurs increased, but she didn't allow them to cut her off. She looked Bugenhagen in the eye as she said, "Specifically, we were integrated with the cells of an unknown being. Professor Gast thought she was a cetra but found out after the damage was done that she had a different name. The cetra called her the Calamity From the Skies or Heaven's Dark Harbinger."

Those words garnered instant attention from all the Elders. Bugenhagen specifically looked deep in thought. It took him a moment before he responded. "Faremis Gast was an associate of mine. I have not heard that name in some time."

Alex was shocked for once. Nothing in her faded memories had indicated the two men knew each other, but she wasn't allowed to ask. Bugenhagen had already cleared his throat and continued. "I can understand your hesitance to share this information, though I cannot claim to know how to help. However, we will allow you to stay here for the time being to gather yourselves and rest. Perhaps we can at least gain a better understanding of the situation."

She stood and held out her hand. The Elder looked at it for a moment before he chuckled and shook. She somehow managed to keep her voice steady as she said, "I appreciate any help you could give. I doubt you have the facilities to manage genetic manipulation, but an uninvolved set of eyes could help me see something I may have missed. You may be dedicated to the study of the planet here, but even so, you know of the being I spoke of, correct? At least in lore. Perhaps that is what I need here, and not another geneticist."

Bugenhagen looked thoughtful for a moment before he nodded. "Indeed, we have long collected any lore that we could find passed down from the Cetra. The Calamity is but one of those tales, though an important one. I cannot guarantee that we may have suitable input, but we will help. I will call for you later after we Elders have had a chance to convene. We can discuss your specific needs and what help we may be able to provide at that time."

Alex nodded in thanks. "That is all I could ask for. Thank you for letting us stay."

The old man smiled at her relief as he gestured toward Angeal. "I believe your companions have already had a chance to look around. If you feel up to it, why don't you let your brother give you a tour? I am sure the others would appreciate knowing you are well."

She nodded once again before she turned to her brother and let him lead her out. She was worried about how the others were doing, but for now, her mind was full of the things she might learn in the days to come. It was both exciting and terror-inducing. She only hoped they would find some clue that would help her keep them all from the worst outcome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, rather anticlimactic after the last chapter, but we did need to lay some groundwork. I promise the next chapter or three will more than make up for it. We have some real character development and interaction coming up while everyone is stuck in a holding pattern. I hope you're looking forward to it! Cheers and thanks for reading! Feel free to let me know what you think, please.


	32. Not Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The soundtrack for the first section is 'Do You Love Me' by Beta Play. The third section is 'Bookends' by Adam Agin. Hope you enjoy!

It was several hours after she met with the Elders before Alex could convince the others to give her some time alone. Angeal especially had not wanted her out of his sight, but she had convinced them that what she needed most was space. She had wandered around the shops for a bit but was currently making her way to the bonfire in the middle of town called the Cosmo Candle.

She had to admit that she was somewhat curious how they kept it burning all the time. There wasn't exactly a lot of wood in the canyons, so it must be magical. She allowed her curiosity to distract her from her troubled thoughts while she made her way over.

However, before she even made it halfway to the flame, she heard a familiar voice call out her name. For a moment, she thought about acting as though she had not heard Genesis. Instead, she sighed and turned to face him. This needed to happen, no matter how hard it was.

When he drew even, his eyes were less angry and more worried than she had expected, but his words were far from surprising. "Alexandra, we must speak. I am aware that many things have happened between us, but we cannot leave things as they are."

Alex took a deep breath before she nodded. "You're right. Do you want to go back inside?"

Genesis looked like he had not expected her answer, but it didn't last long. He shook his head as he said, "No. While this may not seem like an ideal location, it is more private than anywhere in those caverns."

Alex didn't disagree, so she nodded as she wrapped her arms around herself and asked, "Where do you want to start? There is a lot we need to go over."

Genesis didn't respond right away. Instead, he gently pulled on her arm until she released her hold on herself, and he took her hand. She frowned at the action but didn't pull away. He was more like he had been before things went to hell, and it caused an ache that she couldn't fully understand.

She let the issue go as he finally said, "Alexandra, this crack that has formed between us is as much my fault as it is yours."

For a moment, Alex wanted to be offended at that statement. He had hurt her badly, but she swallowed the impulse. She could not deny that there was some truth to what he said. Not that he gave her a chance to say anything. He had already continued. "However, when I heard the news that you are pregnant, it forced me to see how infantile I have been. I am aware that there is no way for us to continue as though nothing has happened between us, but I would like the chance to start over. Alexandra, I cannot turn a blind eye to how I feel, no matter how difficult it may be."

Alex sighed as she gently pulled her hand back and crossed her arms again. "Genesis, I understand that thinking I'm pregnant with your child may have made you reconsider, but this isn't your child. There is no need for you to stay beside me even if it was. I can take care of myself."

Instead of getting angry, Genesis shocked her when he softly said, "Does that matter? It well could have been, yet I find I don't care either way. I have already stated that my feelings for you have not changed. I do not wish to see you hurting. No matter what relation we may share, I cannot stop how I feel. I will admit that is why I have been so unreasonably angry."

Alex's eyes widened. She had not expected him to admit that. Still, he had every reason to be mad. She had lied to him. However, now was a good time to get it all out—at least the part about their relation. That didn't mean it was easy for her to talk about. She turned away slightly as she said, "I don't blame you. I know learning that we are related had to be hard to hear."

He turned her back to face him but didn't try to hold her as he said, "Yes. I will not lie and say it is was not disturbing, but I have had time to consider the situation. I know you. Had it been dangerous, you would have not decided to be intimate."

Alex felt a rush of guilt. She wasn't sure he was right, but the past could not be changed. She sighed as she said, "At least I can say that you're right. It wouldn't be dangerous. If it weren't for the Jenova cells we share, our relation is so small that it would have caused no more potential issues than most couples."

A flash of unease went through Genesis's eyes when she mentioned Jenova, but he did not let it last. He took both her hands in his as he said, "Alexandra, I will ask once again—can we start over? I love you. Can you honestly say you do not love me too?"

Alex felt her heart thump painfully in her chest. Those words were ones that both filled her heart to bursting and still managed to tear her to pieces at the same time. Too much had happened, and no matter how much she wished it, things could never go back to how they were. She pulled her hands away as she choked out her answer. "Genesis, yes, I still love you, and I probably always will, but—"

She cut off as she tried to swallow a sob. Genesis ignored the distance she had put between them and pulled her into an embrace. For once, Alex did not object or try to get away. She simply let him hold her as all the anxiety and worry she had been dealing with since she was captured broke from her. She clung to him while she cried.

* * *

Sephiroth had been as reluctant as the others to let Alex walk out without someone being near her. It wasn't just her emotional state, as he knew there was little he could do to help with that. However, he had seen her grimace several times when she tried to hide it. He also did not miss that she needed to sit more often. Even though she had been released from the infirmary, it was easy to tell that she was not fully recovered from her travel or the stressors that caused her ill health.

Once Alex had gone, Angeal headed back to the infirmary. He did not give a reason why, but he did say he would not be long. Peter also left to see more of the town now that things had calmed somewhat. Genesis had not been seen since that morning. That left Sephiroth alone in the room to sit and consider everything.

He had thought finding out about the circumstances of his birth had been disconcerting, but that was nothing compared to the confusion swirling in him at the moment. He had already begun to understand that he felt something for Alex. It was unlike anything he had ever felt before, but he could admit that he felt better when she was near, and he could verify she was safe and well.

He also could not deny a physical attraction. That had been something he had not wanted to acknowledge due to her other relationships, but it seemed to grow each day. He might not ever admit it aloud, but he could not continue to deny it was real.

None of that was what took up most of his thoughts. No, he was consumed with the possibilities of what may have happened to her while she had been held. What they recently found out only made it worse.

He had killed many men in the past. That was a byproduct of being a warrior. Yet, not once had he ever craved another man's death. That he did now disgusted him, as he had always prided himself on his objectivity. Yet, there was still a portion of his mind that could not let go of the idea.

He had endured much through his life, but that did not make it acceptable to think of Alex going through even a portion of that. It made it much easier for him to understand why Genesis lost his temper so often. He had never felt such an all-consuming rage.

When he had finally had enough of those thoughts, he decided to do something—anything to get his mind off his inability to sort those feelings. He paused with his hand on the door. Perhaps he could find Alex. She had said she needed some space, but he did know there was a possibility he could assist. He had a unique perspective on the situation, after all. He still had to remind himself that it would be best not to bring up anything else for the time being. That could wait until everything else was not as crazy.

Sephiroth was unsure where to find Alex, but he decided to look in the public parts of the village. It was unlikely she had a place to hide yet. However, he was brought up short as he turned to exit into the central part of the town. The voices he heard were unmistakable.

Typically, he would have turned as soon as he realized that Alex and Genesis were having a personal conversation. However, he was rooted to the spot when he heard Genesis's question. He found that he wanted to learn her answer, even if part of him wished nothing more than to walk away and pretend he did not have hearing good enough to pick up what should have been a private conversation.

Despite his resolve to remain objective, Sephiroth felt an unfamiliar burning pain in his chest when he heard Alex's answer. He was not surprised. Angeal had said before that she probably still loved the man, yet that did not keep the pain from twisting further when he looked around the doorway and saw the two of them standing together in an embrace.

The sight sent a new wave of unfamiliar feeling through him. Was he angry at Genesis? He had never wished to challenge the man as much as he did at that moment. He knew it made no sense, but that did not keep his fists from clenching at his side as he tried to get himself back under control. His interference would not be appreciated.

After nearly a minute, he was able to pull back on the urge to fight his friend. Nothing had changed, not really. He could accept this, but he needed time to fully internalize whatever these feelings were. It would not take long—he had plenty of experience—but being around others would not help. With that thought, he turned to go back to the room.

* * *

Alex wasn't sure how long she had stood there in the circle of Genesis's arms. Now that she had stopped crying, she realized just how difficult her position was and how conflicted it made her. It felt so right, so good, but just thinking that caused pain to ripple through her. It was an illusion that she could not hold onto—not if she wanted to maintain the last of her sanity.

She stood there several more moments while she gathered the courage to step back. When she did, Genesis cupped one of her cheeks. It took all she had to reach up and gently pull it off. The tenderness in his eyes twisted to confusion and anger when she released his hand and took a step back.

Before he could say anything, She caught his eye and said, "Genesis, just because I love you doesn't mean this will work."

He shocked her when he didn't blow up, though he didn't answer right away. Instead, he closed his eyes and took a few breaths before he opened them and said, "I am not asking for things to go back to how they were. I can see that would be impossible, yet that does not mean we cannot start over."

Alex was almost swayed. Part of her wanted that chance to try. It broke her heart to take another step away, but she did anyway. She felt tears welling up again, but she managed to blink them back as she said, "Genesis, I wish it were that easy, but you and I both know it isn't. Even if we did start over, I love you, but I don't trust you."

His eyes widened, and it looked as though he was about to say something scathing, but Alex held up a hand and continued. "That is only part of the problem. I know—I know there are reasons for you not to trust me too. I hate that it has come to this, but you can't deny it. If we were to start over, the first time we had a fight, it would come back, and we would both get hurt even worse."

Genesis ignored the distance as he tried to retake her hand. She didn't let him, but he still said, "Alexandra, I would never want to hurt you in such a way. I understand why you did what you did. I cannot claim I would not have done the same had our situations been reversed."

She shook her head as she said, "It easy to say that now, but I know you. I know me too. It would get brought up, or at least thought about. It would only cause a rift. Please, don't make this harder than it has to be. I—I want you to be happy."

His eyes narrowed as he said, "If you wish me to be happy, then say yes. That is all I require."

Alex felt a couple of tears fall. The part of her that wanted to give in and kiss Genesis senseless was growing, but it was still small compared to her doubt. She knew they would never work, plus there was a small portion in the back of her mind that told her she may no longer want it to, even if that truth did hurt.

She pushed all of that back as she responded, "You think that now, but we are not meant to be. I do want you to be happy, and even though this kills me to say, I believe you will be someday. You'll find someone that you can take all these lessons we've learned together and make her happy. I want nothing but the best for you, but it isn't me."

Her tears were flowing freely now, but she shocked him when she stepped forward and kissed his cheek as she whispered. "It may take a while, but the only thing I want is for you to be happy."

She stepped back and continued, "You were always my best friend. I don't know if we will ever get back there, and I regret that more than anything. Still, if you ever figure out how to forgive me, remember that."

Her voice choked as she stepped back again. When he didn't say anything in response, she turned and fled. She meant every word she said, but that didn't mean her heart wasn't broken all over again. Though this time, she could tell it was like a wound that had been cleaned. It would take time, but she would heal. If only everything else in her life would work out that way.

* * *

Sephiroth had headed back toward the room assigned to them, but he had not gone there directly. His attention was more on his scattered thoughts than his pace. However, when he did make it there, he was uncomfortable to see it was already occupied by Angeal. He hid it well, but the man was only a reminder of his conflicted thoughts and wished the man had not been there.

Before the door was closed, Angeal asked, "Sephiroth, what's wrong? Did something happen?"

The general paused as he closed the door and gave the man a curious look. He wasn't shocked that Angeal could tell there was a problem. Both siblings seemed to be far more intuitive than one would assume. He finally shook his head as he said, "No, there is nothing wrong."

Angeal did not look convinced. "I will not pry, but you know you don't have to keep everything hidden. I consider you a friend and would like to reassure you that as a friend, I make a great sounding board."

Sephiroth felt the edges of his lips turn up. The twins were more alike than he had assumed. That did not help his twisted thoughts. He had not planned on saying anything, but the comparison had him speaking before he thought better of it. "I am fine, but I did see something unexpected. I was simply considering how it might affect the rest of us while we are trying to figure out where to go from here."

Angeal frowned slightly as he gestured to a stool and said, "What was it? It must have been something important to make that look on your face."

Sephiroth nearly sighed as he took the seat. He did not want to talk about it, as that would not help him internalize these unwanted feelings. Still, he knew Angeal was not going to give up. Perhaps he could keep his thoughts out of it and only relay the events. "I had taken a walk. While I was out, I accidentally overheard part of a conversation. I did not eavesdrop, but what I did hear is significant."

Angeal raised a brow as he said, "You aren't one to pry into other people's business, so it must have been big."

Sephiroth could tell that Angeal was too polite to ask, but this would eventually affect them all. He nodded as he said, "I do not wish to step out of line, but I believe you should know that it seems as though Alex and Genesis have made up and are reconnecting."

Angeal's eyes turned sympathetic as he said, "Are you sure?"

Sephiroth's jaw clenched for a moment before he nodded. "Yes. I did not hear most of the conversation, but I did hear them declare their love for one another. I did not want to eavesdrop, so I left as soon as I realized they were having a private conversation."

Angeal sighed as he patted the general's shoulder. He didn't say anything, but he wouldn't have gotten a chance to anyway. Alex stormed into the room and stopped as soon as she saw both Sephiroth and her brother. She frowned but looked away from Sephiroth and focused on her brother.

Angeal was already taking her arm with a worried look. "Are you all right? You look pale. Have you been crying?"

Alex sighed as she scrubbed at her cheeks. Her voice sounded tired as she said, "Yeah, I'm fine. I just had a talk with Genesis."

Her words did not seem to help her brother as he said, "Is that why you were crying?"

Both men were shocked when a few tears escaped her closed eyes. Her voice was barely above a whisper when she said, "I'm sorry, Geal. I'll be okay. It's just that Genesis asked me for something that I can't give him. Things will go back to as normal as they can be, but I need a bit."

She then turned to Sephiroth with an uncomfortable look as she said, "I apologize for asking this, but would you mind giving Geal and me a few moments? I need to talk to my brother."

Sephiroth stood immediately. It did not show on his face, but his confused thoughts were only that much more crowded. Still, he managed a nod as he said, "Of course. Please do not feel that you are offending me."

He then left without another word. That did not keep his mind from whirring as he walked away from the room. Did her words mean what he thought? She had said she loved Genesis but declined his request anyway? He wasn't sure why that would have happened, but he could not deny that the thought of it caused that pain in his chest to ease. He almost wanted to smile. Though the idea of it made the furrow form between his brows.

Why did the idea that Alex had turned Genesis down ease his mind? None of it made sense to him, but his step was much lighter as he walked back out of the caverns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did say things are going to get more emotional. So what do you think of the interactions? Nothing is ever easy, that's for sure. At least we do see a glimmer from both Seph and Alex that things will smooth out eventually. There is something HUGE coming in the next chapter, so I hope you are excited to get there. I am 😁. Thanks for reading and cheers!


	33. Need For Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The soundtrack for the last section is 'Wait For Me' by Hylls. Enjoy!

As soon as Sephiroth was out of the room, Alex sat down with a sigh. Her brother joined her and gave her a worried look as he asked, "You turned him down again? I thought you still loved him."

Alex grimaced as she shook her head. "I do, but life is not that simple or easy. You know it would end with both of us hurt all over again. This may be tearing me up right now, but I know it will get better. If he ever grows up, then we might even be able to salvage our friendship. That would never happen if we got back together."

Angeal patted her arm sympathetically, but it was a moment before he answered. He was almost hesitant as he asked, "I don't want to upset you again, but I need to ask if that is the only reason?"

Alex gave him a confused look as she said, "Is that not enough? Were you hoping for something else?"

Angeal's eyes flicked to the door, but they were back on hers as he said, "No, that's more than enough. I just want to make sure you will be all right."

Alex stiffened. She had the uncomfortable sensation that he was no longer talking about Genesis, but she wasn't going to ask. That was one topic she would rather avoid for now. One confusing male was enough to deal with at a time. "Yeah, I'll be fine. There's too much else to worry about for me to spend time moping."

Angeal managed a smile as he said, "Well, I'm glad to hear it, even if it is a little late. I was worried about this when you first got back to Midgar. Genesis isn't the same person we grew up with."

"You can say that ag—" She cut off mid-sentence and gave him a mock glare. "Wait a minute. If you knew this was a probability, why didn't you say something back then?"

Angeal's only response was to raise one brow in a look that screamed out, 'really?'

Alex sighed as she crossed her arms. "Fine, I admit it. I probably would have yelled at you for it anyway."

She rolled her eyes when her brother chuckled as she said, "Why am I so stubborn? You and mom aren't like that. At least not as bad, or maybe in a different way. People seem to think you're being nice or honorable when you get stubborn."

Angeal smirked as he said, "Well, aren't you full of self-realizations today?" Maybe you are finally growing up."

He chuckled as he dodged the hand she reached out to slap his arm with. Though they both knew it wouldn't have hurt. Alex was smiling when he stopped and looked back at her. His smile softened as he said, "I'm glad to see a real smile. It's been too long."

Alex's smile dimmed at his reminder, but she didn't lose it as she said, "Thanks, Geal. I promise it'll get better. We will both have a reason to smile all the time again if I have any say in it."

He pulled her into a hug at that point. When he let go, he pointed to one of the cots. "Why don't you get some more rest? If I know you at all, then as soon as they call you tomorrow, you'll disappear into a lab, and I won't see you again for days."

Alex couldn't hold back a chuckle, but she waved her brother off. "Fine, fine. I'm not tired, but I will at least lay down and read or something. You're probably right that I'll be busy soon enough."

Angeal waited until she was prone with a book in hand before he opened the door. He paused before he left and said, "I'll make sure you aren't disturbed for a little while. Get some rest."

She waved him out as she answered, "Thanks. Love you, Geal." His answering smile was all she saw as he closed the door behind him, and she tried to get into The Study of the Planet.

* * *

The next morning one of the young men that helped the elders came and asked Alex to follow him. The others were asked to wait for the time being. None of them were comfortable with the request, but Peter was the only one that objected. "Wait, if this is about the whole project stuff, I can help too."

Alex debated whether she should stand up for him or not. He did have skills that might help, but she didn't trust him. In the end, it wasn't her choice. The guide was quick to answer, "Perhaps that may be the case, but I have been asked to bring Miss Hewley alone. Anything else can be discussed later."

Peter looked like he would argue further, but the man ignored him as he led Alex out. She was surprised when he led her through some caverns and to a long ladder. He pointed up and said, "Elder Buganhgen's residence is at the top with his observatory. He has asked that you meet him there this morning."

Alex wanted to groan at the idea of climbing up there, but it wasn't worse than most of what she had been through in the last months. She nodded as the man stepped away and then headed up.

Once she was at the top, she had to stop and stare at the humongous telescope that extended from the top of the building in front of her—what she could see of it anyway. The building itself wasn't exactly small, and she could barely see more than the last few yards of the extension.

A voice nearby caught her attention, and she looked back down to see Bugenhagen standing in the doorway with one of the cat-like beings standing behind him and peaking his head around. That was a familiar face that had those fuzzy memories swirling again.

Her resulting grimace must not have been missed as the elder said, "I must apologize. I had not thought about what climbing the ladder might be like for someone in your condition. I doubt we can get the equipment downstairs, but we should be able to make a temporary lift easily enough."

Alex gave him a confused look as she said, "My condition? I am already much better, thank you, though. I just needed rest."

"Ho, ho, my apologies, I was not speaking of your recent illness. However, I suppose now is not the time to discuss that. Instead, please meet Nanaki. He will not be working with us, but he does live here, so you may see him often."

Alex felt an uncomfortable squirming in her gut when she realized the older man had been speaking of her pregnancy. He wasn't wrong about it either, but she had been so focused on not thinking about it that the idea made her even more nauseous than she was already.

Thankfully, he also gave her an out. She was able to focus on the young being behind him with a strained smile as she said, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Nanaki."

Nanaki inclined his head in acknowledgment as he said, "It is a pleasure to meet you as well. Grandfather has told me that you used to work for Shinra, is that correct?"

Alex barely caught another grimace, but she answered, "Yes. As did my brother and even my mother at one time. I am pretty sure I can safely say that we all believe that is a mistake we won't be repeating."

Nanaki looked up for a moment before he turned his gaze back to her and said, "Grandfather was also an employee of Shinra, but that was many years ago."

Alex raised a brow at that information, but she didn't get to ask. Bugenhagen chuckled as he said, "Yes, that was quite some time ago, but there is no point in reminiscing."

He then moved out of the door and gestured to the opening as he continued, "Miss Hewley, if you would please come in and tell me everything you have tried so far, as well as all the information you have managed to gather about what was done."

Alex swallowed to keep her nausea from getting the better of her before nodding and following him in. She spent the rest of the morning explaining all her tests, how she gathered the data on which portions were Jenova cells, and the basics of the experiments done while they were all in the womb.

By the time she was finished, the elder looked grim, but his voice held only concern when he said, "While the equipment I have was never designed for this work, I do have some pieces that might allow us to try. We cannot manipulate the DNA, but that does not mean there are no alternatives.

"First, we will complete spectral analysis of a sample from each of you and confirm your findings. Then, we will work to see if there are any alternative methods to reduce the risk of mutation."

Alex wasn't sure if she was relieved that he planned to help or disappointed that the options were no better than what she had previously. At least there would be more eyes on it than hers, and that could only prove beneficial. She gave the elder a nod as she stood. "When will we start?"

Bugenhagen chuckled as he said, "Why don't you rest a bit more today. By tomorrow I will have someone help set up the equipment we need, and then we can gather samples. By that time, we should also be able to get a lift installed."

Alex looked away at the reminder, but she wasn't going to complain. She had a feeling she was going to be coming up to the observatory often over the next several weeks. She thanked him for his thoughtfulness before she turned and headed to find the others. They deserved a heads up that samples would be needed. She just hoped asking Genesis would not be too awkward.

It turned out that Alex was able to find her brother, Genesis, and Sephiroth in the room they shared later that night and was able to ask them all together. None of them were pleased with the news, but they also knew it was the only way they would get answers. Even Genesis was calm about it, which shocked her.

She only hoped it didn't mean Angeal had talked to the man. She didn't want it to get any more awkward. Though, she had to admit that Genesis was professional about it all. Maybe it meant that he had thought about what she said and was trying to get back to where they could be friends. It was a long-shot, but she could hope. At least things were set to get started the following day.

* * *

The following morning, Alex led the three Soldiers to the ladder where they would need to ascend. Genesis was not the only one to frown at her when she said she had climbed up the day before. Angeal was the one to say something. "That was dangerous. Don't tell me you are planning to climb this every day. There is no way that can be good for you."

Alex gave her brother a chagrinned look. "I know, don't worry. Bugenhagen told me they would have a lift installed sometime today."

As if right on cue, a voice cut in from above them, "Ho, ho, ho, it looks as though you are early."

Bugenhagen floated down to join them as he gestured to two men that were still at the top of the ladder working on something. "They are almost complete. It is a simple solution, but it will be effective."

All four newcomers looked up to see the men running a rope through a pulley system. They then pressed a button, and the rope went up and then back down. Once they were assured it would work, they installed a small platform in the ropes and lowered it before they climbed down.

The taller of the two nodded at the elder as he said, "We should probably weight test it, but otherwise, it looks like it will work."

Before anything else could be said, Sephiroth stepped forward. "I believe if it would hold my weight, then it should be safe. Allow me."

Both men looked a little intimidated, but the one that had spoken gestured to the platform and said, "Go ahead. There are handholds, and the buttons are next to the right one."

The general stepped onto the platform. He was up and back down in less than a minute. When he stepped off, he gave the two men a satisfied nod. After that was concluded, Bugenhagen gestured for them all to follow him back up. "Don't worry, gentlemen, your part in this will not take long."

Thankfully, he was not wrong. With Alex's help, they gathered all the needed samples in less than an hour. Once that was done, Alex shooed the three men out and told them she would see them later. Her brother was the only one to stop. He pulled her to the side before he said, "Don't overdo it and don't worry about the rest of us. We'll figure out how to stay busy. Don't stress about this either. I have faith that you'll figure it out."

Alex took a deep breath before she smiled. "Thanks. I'll try to remember all that."

Angeal grinned at the sarcasm she tried to hide, but he was satisfied that she still meant it. He turned to follow the others out but paused once more. "Also, don't worry about Peter. I know he wants to help, but if it makes you feel better, we'll find him something else to do."

Alex couldn't hide her relief as she said, "Thanks, Geal. I know he helped us, but—"

Her brother put a hand on her arm in reassurance. Neither of them needed to say anything, so he squeezed gently before he waved, and the three Soldiers disappeared down the ladder.

* * *

Over the next two weeks, Alex spent most of each day in the observatory. She refused to talk about any of it when she would come down at night. That made Angeal nervous since he was worried about how she was handling everything. However, the one time he did take her aside and ask, she told him she needed to try and push it aside at night, or she would never be able to sleep. He didn't like it, but he accepted it.

The Soldiers liked the situation even less when the villagers allowed her to take a room of her own so she would not have to share with four men. They had done it the whole time they traveled, but Alex wasn't going to complain. Not that she minded their company, but with everything, she was glad for the space.

That didn't keep her from getting aggravated during the day. Bugenhagen hadn't exaggerated when he said he didn't have the equipment she was used to. It was better than she expected, but it was frustrating every time they ran into a wall they might have been able to be overcome with better tools. Not that she ever said anything.

It was the start of their third week in the canyon when they had a particularly harrowing experience. They had taken a small sample and tried to see if exposure to certain materia could keep the mutation from happening under the same circumstances that it typically would have.

None of them were prepared when the sample reacted by mutating at an accelerated rate. Alex almost panicked. Thankfully, Nanaki was nearby and jumped in to help carry the sample to the incinerator before things got out of hand.

As soon as it was disposed of, Bugenhagen turned to Alex. "Do not let this disappoint you. We have many more things to try."

Alex took a deep breath to calm, but she was still frowning when she said, "I know. That doesn't make this any easier to deal with."

Instead of trying to reassure her again, Bugenhagen gestured toward the door. "I have noticed the days are getting harder for you. Why don't you leave a little early and get some rest?"

Alex wanted to snap at the man, but she somehow managed to curb the urge. Not only would that have been rude, but she reminded herself that he was only concerned. The idea chafed since everyone seemed worried about her these days, and she was tired of the reminder of something she wished she could forget.

Instead of arguing, she stood and gave him a nod. "Perhaps that would be a good idea." She turned to leave, but before she made it to the door, she saw a small chess set that the elder kept on a side table. An idea came to her then that could help her get her mind off everything.

She turned back to see Bugenhagen had already turned to the equipment, but he stopped as soon as she called out. "Yes? Was there something we forgot?"

Alex shook her head. She felt a little awkward about asking, but she still said, "Not at all. Actually, I wanted to ask if I could borrow your chess set. Unless you know where there is another one I could use."

Bugenhagen chuckled at her question. "Ho, ho, ho, of course. I didn't know you played chess but feel free to take it if it would help you. I'm sure you will bring it back."

Alex felt a real smile tugging her lips as she thanked him and took the set with her as she descended. Now the hard part would be finding her preferred partner. Or even asking him. She had barely spoken to anyone except her brother and the elders since they started working on finding a solution.

Thankfully, it was not difficult to find Sephiroth. He was walking around the village common. He nodded in greeting as soon as he saw her. "Is everything all right? It is early to see you down here."

Alex shook her head. "Yeah, it's fine. Nothing has changed, but I was told I should take a little more rest." She then paused and held up the folded chess board and gave him a smile. "I was hoping you might be able to help me do that. If you're interested, that is."

Sephiroth's eyes widened for a moment when he realized what she held. That only lasted for a moment before the edges of his lips tilted up as he nodded. "I believe the room is unoccupied right now if that is acceptable."

Alex's smile turned to a grin. "Lead the way."

It did not take the two of them long to get the board set up. Alex felt an almost nostalgic twist in her chest when they both sat and looked down. She found that she had missed this—something so simple. She amended that last thought when Sephiroth made his first move. Perhaps simple wasn't the word, but it was still something she enjoyed.

It did not take the two of them long to get lost in the moves on the board and their separate strategies. After half an hour, Alex was pulled from her concentration when Sephiroth spoke for the first time since they started playing. "Alex, I hesitate to bring this up, but there is cause."

She looked over to see a familiar furrow between his brows. All thoughts of her next move vanished as she asked, "What is it?"

He looked away from her face as he continued. "Please forgive my bluntness, but where you assaulted while Hojo held you?"

Alex was suddenly fumbling for words. That question brought a deluge of dark memories with it. Of course she had been assaulted. They all heard Weiss when he bragged about breaking her arm. Then it hit her that wasn't the kind of assault he was asking about.

She suddenly felt queasy at the thought. It was one she had already considered but still didn't want to acknowledge. When she looked up and saw the worried expression on Sephiroth's face, she knew she couldn't remain silent. She wrapped her arms around herself as she stuttered out, "I-I honestly don't know."

Sephiroth's voice held shock and anger when he said, "What?"

Alex managed to look into his eyes as she tried to explain. "After the first boosters, I figured out I was stronger and faster. I kept trying to escape, and I guess that psychopath got tired of it. He started gassing my cell, so I was out cold by the time the scientists came in. I didn't wake up until it was all over. I have—there's no telling what happened while I was out."

Her explanation did not seem to ease his mind. "While that does not surprise me, it does disturb me."

Alex nearly rolled her eyes. Disturbed was how she felt all the time anymore. Still, she didn't say anything, and Sephiroth continued. Though he was much more hesitant this time. "Given that information, I must ask, is there any chance that child could be mine?"

Alex's eyes shot up to meet his. It was her turn to sound angry and confused. "What?"

He looked away from her burning gaze, but he still answered. "I only ask because of the reason Hojo said he took you. You said it was due to our conversation. It would make sense if he did something of that nature."

Alex felt the blood leave her face. He wasn't wrong. The child she carried could be Sephiroth's. What would that mean for them all? She had to admit that the thought eased her mind in some ways. It would be better than some monster experiment by the madman. Still, things were already awkward enough between the two of them.

She wasn't stupid. The general had given several indications that he liked her. She had to admit that the idea didn't displease her, but there was no way she could deal with it right now. Too much had happened, and she was still nursing a broken heart. Add a child to that mix, and it would not end well.

She looked up to see he was still watching her closely, expecting an answer. She sighed and wrapped her arms tighter around herself. She closed her eyes to not see his response as she said, "I don't know that any more than I do the rest, but it is a possibility."

She felt a tear escape her closed lids as she thought of all the complications this might cause. However, she was shocked when she felt a pair of warm arms wrap around her. She didn't know what to think when she saw Sephiroth kneeling at her side, but she wasn't going to ask. She leaned into him and let his sturdy embrace calm her.

When she sat back after a few moments, Sephiroth said, "I have noticed this seems to calm you."

She chuckled wetly at his explanation. "Thank you. It does." She then looked away as she tried to explain. "Sephiroth, no matter whose this child may be, I don't expect anything from you. This was not our choice."

There was a slight pause before she was surprised again when he gently cupped her chin and turned her to face him once more. The furrow was still between his brows, but his voice was steady. "I have noticed that you rarely ask for assistance—not even from your brother, but that does not mean others would not be willing to help. This may not be an ideal situation, but do not fear abandonment."

Alex wasn't sure if she felt happy that the situation wasn't so awkward that it pushed him away or upset because his answer definitely didn't help her ongoing confusion. However, she was not given long to think about it. In the next moment, her breath was stolen when Sephiroth closed the distance between them and pressed his lips to hers.

The touch was feather-lite, but she still froze. Her mind scrambled to try and make sense of what was happening. Before she could even comprehend and try to form some sort of response, Sephiroth pulled back. She could tell he was fighting a frown as he said, "Please forgive me. I should not have done that."

Alex was still trying to make sense of the last few moments, but she grabbed his hand when he moved to stand. He looked down at her with open confusion. She had to swallow once, but she still managed to say, "Wait, please don't apologize. You didn't do anything wrong."

Her answer seemed to cause him more confusion, so she shook her head and tried to explain. "Look, I don't know what to think about all of this, but it isn't because of anything you have done. I'm just not in a great place to be thinking about any of this right now."

His confusion cleared, and his mask was back in place as he gently took his hand from hers and said, "That is all the more reason for me to apologize for my behavior."

Alex ignored it and stood. She faced him with her hands on her hips as she said, "No. Let me make this clear for you. I'm hesitant right now because I don't want to hurt you, not because you might hurt me. If I decide to pursue anything with _anyone_ , I need to make sure I am not doing so to make myself feel better. That would lead to disaster. Instead, I need time, not distance, to figure this all out."

His confusion was back, but before he could say anything else, Alex lowered her arms and her voice as she said, "Instead of apologizing, would you agree to finish this game with me? Right now, I could use a friend, and I've considered you a good one for some time."

Sephiroth's confusion was wiped away at her words. He nodded as he retook his seat. She smiled as she took hers as well. She leaned over to pick up the bishop she had almost forgotten about before she looked up and said, "Thank you." She then placed the piece in line with his knight.

He frowned at the move but only for a moment before he looked up with a smirk. "You seem to be rather insistent on taking my queen."

Alex could not hold back her chuckle as she said, "If you don't want me to, then make sure you protect her well." He shook his head at her remark, but he was still smiling as he didn't take the move offered, and they both got caught up in the game once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG, see? I told you it would be huge! 120k word in and we finally have our first kiss lmao. Don't worry, I know she used the f word again, but it had a lot less 'push you away' in it this time. There are several more huge things to come in the next few chapters, and not all of them are going to be as awww inducing as this one, so I hope you are prepared. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this, and let me know what you thought of this first between them! Thanks for reading and cheers!


	34. Tempers Fray

It was nearly two hours later, and Alex was fighting hard to keep a calm expression as Sephiroth made his move. She was almost gleeful when he pulled his hand back. A giggle nearly escaped as she leaned in, as she was only a moment away from a checkmate. However, before she could put the piece in place, the door banged open with enough force that it startled her, and she dropped the knight where it hit the board and scattered the pieces.

She looked up with a glare to see Genesis glaring back. As soon as their eyes locked, he said, "I was told the two of you came in here hours ago. What is the meaning of this?"

Alex stood slowly and worked to keep her temper from showing as she said, "What does it look like? More importantly, why does it matter?"

By that point, Sephiroth stood as well. He looked between the two others before he stepped away from the table and said, "I will leave you to talk."

Alex immediately grabbed his arm. She fought to keep her frown back as she looked at Sephiroth since he wasn't the one she was angry with. "You don't have to leave. We were in the middle of a game."

The general managed a smile as he extricated himself and said, "As soon as you picked up that knight, I knew I had lost. If you are not opposed, we can play again when you have time, and I will work to redeem myself."

Despite the glare from the red-head across the room and her own lingering anger, Alex managed a smile as she said, "I will hold you to that." Sephiroth gave her a nod before he made his way out.

As soon as he was out of the room, Genesis closed the distance. Alex's eyes widened when he took her arm, but her anger came back in spades when he said, "I will admit that you have made yourself clear. I have vowed to myself to allow you space to grow, but I cannot stand idly by when I hear you have been in a room alone for hours with that man."

Alex pulled her arm from his grasp and put her hands on her hips as she said, "You do not get to tell me who I can spend time with. That was always your problem and never your right. You cannot control me. I am my own person."

Much to her shock, he didn't get angry. Instead, he lowered his voice as he said, "I have had time to consider your words. Please believe that I also hope to retain our friendship. I will not interfere if you decide to move on, even if it hurts. I would rather see you cheerfully embracing a new relationship than continue to see you miserable. However, I cannot stand to think of it being with that man."

Alex almost snapped back, but before the words formed, something else occurred to her. She couldn't deny that Genesis stilled cared, even if she had already decided it wouldn't work. She wanted him to let her go and move on, but she had to ask herself how she would feel if their situations were reversed. How would she take it if he wanted to be with a woman that she hated? Not that she believed Genesis did hate Sephiroth, but his jealousy had always been evident.

She sighed as she looked into his eyes and asked, "Why? Can you give me one good reason why you think it would be bad, other than your jealousy?"

A look of rage passed over his face, but he didn't yell. He took a few moments before he answered, but that didn't keep the fire from his voice as he said, "So you admit that there is something between you? How long has this been going on? Or should I ask if this is the real reason you will no longer give me a chance?"

Alex felt like he had slapped her. She couldn't believe that she had just been considering his feelings, and then he acted like a prick. She shouldn't have been surprised, but it still hurt. Her rage showed when she said, "That is enough. I have no need to stand here while you spout hurtful nonsense because you can't seem to pull your head out of your ass. Any relationship I have in the future is none of your business. If I decided that I wanted nothing more than to sleep with every man that caught my eye, you would have no input. Not like you would have room to say anything."

Genesis's eyes widened before his glare was back as he said, "I never slept with another woman when we were together!"

Alex questioned the validity of that statement since they both knew he had slept with countless women while she was still in Banora, but she didn't say that out loud. Besides, that wasn't the point. "I never said you did. We are talking about moving on, and in that regard, you have more than made up for not having me around."

Genesis looked like he was about to retort, but Alex turned to pick up the chess pieces that had been scattered as she said, "I don't blame you for that, nor do I have any right to say anything about it. We were separated, and you did what you wanted. That's the way it works. However, you can't come in here and tell me I don't have that right too."

Once she had them all secured, she turned to see Genesis was still frowning at her. She let out a soft sigh as she headed toward the door. She could already tell there was no getting through to him right now.

Before she made it out, he gently grabbed her arm and turned her to face him. His voice was soft as he begged, "I know I have no right to ask, but I will anyway. Please consider any man but him."

Alex rubbed her temple to try and ward off the headache she could feel forming as she said, "No, you don't have the right to ask me that, but it doesn't matter. I am not looking to start anything with any man. So just leave it be." She then turned to leave and hoped he wouldn't try stopping her again. Thankfully, he let her go.

Once she was out of that room, she made a beeline for the one she used. She leaned against her closed door as soon as she was inside and tried to slow her whirling thoughts. She had too much to think about to be worried about either man, but that didn't keep her from doing so. It frustrated her to no end.

It took her a few minutes to calm, and hopefully for Genesis to be somewhere she wouldn't run into him. She sighed again as she placed the chess set on the table before she turned to leave. She could give it back when she went up there in the morning. For now, she planned to go find her brother. Even if they couldn't talk, she was confident that being around him would ease her mind. It usually did.

Thankfully, she knew just where to look, and she wasn't wrong. When she walked into the little room next to the infirmary, she was not shocked to see Angeal standing shoulder to shoulder with the girl that had caught his attention when Alex had still been bedridden.

The girl's name was Lorne, which Alex found odd for such a young person, but she wasn't going to say anything. The girl was nice, and Alex loved that her brother had someone to talk to that wouldn't stress him out.

When Alex realized they were both too engrossed in whatever they were reading together, she decided to have some fun. She stifled a giggle and tiptoed until she was right behind them both, then she flung her arms over both their shoulders as she nearly yelled, "So what is so interesting?"

Lorne nearly jumped out of her skin and couldn't quite hold in a screech. Angeal, on the other hand, turned to his sister with a frown. Alex could tell he was fighting not to smile when he heard her giggle. His voice held the 'lecture' tone when he finally said, "Alex, that was uncalled for. What if we had been working on something delicate?"

Alex let her grin go, but she was still smiling as she said, "I saw that you were reading. Had it been anything else, I wouldn't have."

She then turned to see Lorne was already smiling. Before she could apologize, the girl laughed as she said, "Goodness, I'll have to remember to keep an eye out for you if this is what you do to your brother all the time."

Alex stifled another giggle as Angeal shook his head and said, "Don't worry, she's not that immature most of the time."

Alex rolled her eyes at him before she gestured toward the paper still in Lorne's grasp. "I apologize for the fright, but I am actually here to see if you need any help. I was told I needed to rest more."

Angeal frowned at her as he took her by the arm and led her to a chair. He then crossed his arms and looked down sternly. "Helping here isn't resting. I know you always try to do it all, but you have to remember that you have more than yourself to worry about now."

Alex lost her smile at his pointed reminder. Not that she needed it. Now that she could eat regularly, she was already showing. Every day it got harder to ignore. That was probably another reason why Bugenhagen sent her off. Still, moping about it wasn't changing anything. Instead of glaring, she shrugged as she said, "Working here is far less stressful. I'll even promise to stay off my feet if you give me something to do."

Angeal looked uncomfortable, but Lorne got his attention before he could respond. She then turned to Alex with a smile, and her voice was soft as she said, "I'm sure we have something that will keep your mind occupied. Just stay there, and I'll see what I can figure out."

Alex frowned at how easily the girl had been able to see behind her motives, but she didn't say anything. Maybe it was more than the girl's bright cheeks and lovely smile that had grabbed her brother's attention. Even though she was sobered at the reminder of her situation, she was still smiling when Lorne brought back a rolling tray with ingredients.

She left it beside Alex as she said, "We need to make more potions, but we haven't had much time to spare. Could you prep these? Once that's done, it will take no time at all to finish them later."

Alex was glad for the busywork. She immediately picked up a knife before she smirked back at her brother and said, "Thank you, just let me know if my brother gets out of line. I'll be happy to help."

She was gratified to see him blush lightly under the scowl he shot her. She grinned back, and thankfully, Lorne had not gotten the meaning behind her words. The girl was practically glowing as she waved off the statement and said, "Oh, no, Mr. Hewley is quite helpful. There is no need to worry."

Alex chuckled again, but she merely nodded as she said, "As long as he's helpful."

The girl must have finally figured out there was more to Alex's words than what she thought, as her expression turned confused. Thankfully, Angeal caught her attention before any more questions could be asked, and they both went to find something in one of the other rooms. Alex wasn't too disappointed that they didn't stick around. Seeing her brother smiling like that was enough.

* * *

The group of five ex-Shinra employees had been in Cosmo Canyon for more than a month and a half and were still no closer to an answer than they were when they first arrived. That led to many frayed nerves and near fights—mostly from Genesis and Peter. Though Alex was starting to have days where she would rather not deal with anyone.

The men all tried to remember that her crankiness was likely to do with her advancing pregnancy. Angeal had even asked if she thought it might be twins, with as much as she started to show. That had not made Alex any happier, and the resultant glare he got kept any of the others from bringing it up again.

The only thing that seemed to keep her temper at bay was the daily chess match she had with Sephiroth. After their first match, Bugenhagen had allowed her to keep the set while they were there. Though the two of them switched to playing in the local café/pub instead of behind closed doors.

It had only taken a few matches before the two of them became the center of a daily ruckus. They both ignored the people that would come in to watch, but sometimes it was difficult. It had started out as lively debates about which player was the better strategist and who might win, and why. However, that didn't last long. Money started being placed on their matches, which Alex found humorous. Sephiroth was confused about the whole thing, but he didn't complain either.

The one good thing to come from all of that was that it became much simpler between Alex and Sephiroth. They both smiled more often when they were together, and the general was less awkward when they were alone. Not that it happened often.

Angeal didn't say anything, but Alex could tell he wanted to. She was glad he didn't. She wished that Genesis would have followed suit. He never asked her to stop playing chess, but any time he was near while they played, the whole group immediately calmed, and tense silence followed. Thankfully, he wasn't around often. She was just glad that he decided to keep his opinions to himself. Even if that meant the rift grew between them. Alex hated it, but Genesis pretty much quit talking to them all unless he had to. It felt like déjà vu.

Alex had been so caught up in trying to find a solution that she only faintly knew how much time had passed. It was edging closer to two months, and she still had no answers. She could tell the elders were close to telling their group that there was no solution to be found. At least not in this village. However, this was the first morning she didn't at least try.

She woke up feeling nauseous for the first time in weeks. She still tried to go, but she barely made it to breakfast. She was thankful that the café was empty when she jumped up from her oatmeal and dashed out. Thankfully, she kept it down, but she groaned with embarrassment when Sephiroth was the one to find her leaning against a wall nearby.

His eyes held nothing but concern as he helped her stand straight. She wasn't too upset that he didn't let go either. Before he could ask, she managed a smile and said, "Sorry, I just felt a little ill. I'm sure it's nothing, but I'm going to lay down. If you see Geal, would you please ask him to let Bugenhagen know?"

His frown only increased as he said, "Let me take you back to your room. Afterward, I will let the elder know myself."

Alex thought about declining his offer, but she felt her stomach twisting again and knew now wasn't the time to argue. She was curled up in bed before Sephiroth was even out of the room. It was not much longer before she dozed off.

* * *

Throughout the morning, Sephiroth thought about checking on Alex several times, but each time he stopped himself. She had looked pale and tired, so she was probably sleeping, and he didn't want to disturb her.

He was almost thankful to see Angeal walking out of one of the caves. He might not feel comfortable disturbing Alex to check on her, but her brother would have no such issues. However, he did not get to ask. As soon as Angeal got close, he smiled and asked, "Have you seen Alex? I checked upstairs, but Bugenhagen said she didn't come in. I want to make sure she's busy."

Sephiroth managed to keep his frown off as he answered. "She took the day to rest. She seemed to be suffering from another bought of nausea."

Angeal finally frowned at that. "Do we need to take her to the infirmary? She doesn't take off unless it's bad."

Sephiroth wasn't sure how to respond. If it were up to him, she would check in there every day since her pregnancy was not normal, but he kept that opinion to himself. Instead, he said, "She was already half-asleep when I left her, and I didn't want to disturb her."

Angeal let out a soft sigh as he ran his hand down his face. His voice was troubled as he said, "Of all days too. Lorne will be disappointed."

Sephiroth felt nothing but confusion, but he managed to say, "What is the problem? Is there something I can assist with?"

Angeal managed a weak smile as he waved off the request. "Oh, it's no big deal. Today is our birthday. When I let it slip, Lorne decided that she was going to throw us a party. Nothing big, but that will have to wait."

Sephiroth could not hide his shock. He had not thought about birthdays in some time, but he knew it was something to celebrate. He wasn't given a chance to say anything before Angeal said, "Tell you what, would you mind going and checking on her? I'll go tell Lorne, and we can reschedule for when Alex is feeling better. Let me know if she needs anything."

Sephiroth was taken aback at the request, but he still nodded. "Of course. I will find you as soon as I verify she is resting peacefully."

Angeal turned and waved as he took off back toward the infirmary. Sephiroth didn't hesitate to head inside as well. Now that he had been asked by her brother, he no longer felt awkward about checking on her.

He knocked on her door twice, but when she didn't respond, he called out to let her know he was coming in before opening the door. He froze as soon as the open door exposed Alex. It looked like she had gotten up to try and leave but had collapsed before she made it to the door. However, that was not what made the general suddenly feel clammy all over.

As a warrior, he had seen blood many times. He had even seen his own often enough in the labs. Never before had he felt that level of panic rising at the sight of the red liquid pooling underneath Alex.

Thankfully, years of training allowed him to shove the feeling down as he rushed forward. He gently turned Alex so that she was facing him and verified she had a pulse. Despite the blood, he was thankful when he felt it beat steadily against his fingertips. He then tried to see if she would wake. "Alex, Alex, please wake up. Can you hear me?"

He released a held breath when her eyelids fluttered, and she mumbled, "Sephiroth? What? Why?"

The relief he felt was profound as he placed one arm under her knees and the other under her shoulders. He made sure he didn't jostle her as he lifted, but he barely managed to keep his voice even as he said, "Alex, I'm taking you to the infirmary, but I need you to stay awake. Talk to me."

Sephiroth was grateful to feel her stirring, but his fear was not helped when her only response was an unintelligible murmur. He barely noticed how fast he was going as he tried to keep her from passing out again. With the amount of blood loss she suffered, he would not be surprised if she went into shock—or stopped breathing. The thought made his gut clench and a pain seared through his chest. He gasped at the intensity of it, but now wasn't the time to lose focus.

Thankfully, it was not long until they made it. Sephiroth was grateful to see Angeal and Lorne still there. He understood why the other man's face paled as soon as he caught sight of his sister.

Thankfully, Lorne seemed to be the type to not let these things faze her. She pointed to one of the back rooms as she said, "Get her in there and cover her up. Keep her warm until I can get the things we'll need."

Sephiroth immediately moved to do as told. He barely even registered when the girl then turned to Angeal and snapped him out of his horrified stare with a gentle hand on his arm. Her voice was hardly above a whisper when she said, "I need you to go and get Elder Bugenhagen. I can get started, but I'm going to need help. Hurry."

Angeal didn't need to be told twice. He was racing out of the room and up to the observatory as quickly as his Soldier strength and the narrow halls would allow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I had hoped to get to the reveal of the father in this chapter, but I can assure you it will be front and center in the next one. I know this was a rough chapter, and all I can ask is that you give me a chance to make it better for all these characters. They all need a little love and understanding, and it is my goal to make it happen, even if they go through hell to get there. I hope you are looking forward to what is coming! Thanks for reading.


	35. Shattered

Sephiroth gently laid Alex down on the table in the center of the room. It looked like an operating table, which wasn't surprising. Thankfully he was able to find blankets in the second cabinet he opened. He had two of them out and over her within a minute.

Once she was covered, he took one of her hands and rechecked her pulse. He did not release it once he was assured her heart was still beating. Instead, he gently squeezed her fingers as he whispered, "Please wake up. I cannot stand the idea that you might not."

He barely heard the sound of banging cabinets from the other room. He wasn't paying attention to anything except for the shallow rise and fall of Alex's chest. At least until Lorne raced in with a tray filled with sterile equipment. She barely spared a glance at him before she said, "As soon as the elder gets here, I will need you to leave. Until then, I need your help."

Sephiroth immediately set Alex's hand back under the covers as he said, "What do I need to do?"

Lorne gave him a grateful nod as she pointed to Alex. "Situate her so that she is lying on her back with her arms out on the extensions. If she doesn't stay that way, then make sure you strap her down. I'll clean up and then examine her."

Sephiroth was uncomfortable with the idea of strapping Alex to the table. He hated it himself and knew she would likely react poorly if she awoke in that state. That didn't keep him from turning her gently, so she was face up, and her arms were out. Thankfully, she stayed that way.

By the time he was done, Lorne already had the blanket lifted and pushed back so she could try and confirm where the blood had come from. Before she lifted Alex's skirt, she gave Sephiroth a stern look. "I won't ask you to leave since I may need you, but you should go stand over there for now."

Sephiroth immediately went to stand on the far side of the room and watched as Lorne started to examine Alex. It was only a few minutes later that she whispered, "Oh goodness. I was afraid of that. And she's already unconscious."

Sephiroth didn't get to ask what was going on as Lorne looked up and said, "Quickly, we are going to have to perform surgery, and I will need you—"

She was cut off when the elder entered on Angeal's heels. They both looked grim as they saw Alex. There was no hesitation when Lorne said, "Elder, I'm glad you're here. I cannot confirm a fetal heart rate, and I believe the hemorrhaging is due to a miscarriage. We will need to perform surgery."

Bugenhagen immediately went to clean up. Angeal was already at Alex's side, and his face was pale as he looked down at her. Lorne's voice was soft as she called out to him. "Angeal, I'm going to need you and Sephiroth to leave. I promise we will do all we can to help here, but you'll only be in the way."

Angeal's brow furrowed, but he didn't argue. After a few moments, he nodded and turned to leave with Sephiroth on his heels. He only paused long enough to say, "I know you will do everything in your power. Please make sure I don't lose her." The young woman gave him a firm nod before he turned to go.

Once they were in the outer room, Angeal started pacing. Sephiroth watched him for a few moments and wished he knew what to say to ease the man's mind. Unfortunately, even if he did know what to say, he wasn't sure he would have been able to. He wasn't sure he had a right to speak with either sibling anymore. If he had not been so uncertain, things might not have gotten this bad.

Several minutes passed in silence as both men tried not to let the worry get to them. Sephiroth was so involved in his thoughts that he hadn't even realized Angeal had come over until the man put a hand on his arm.

Angeal's voice was low when he said, "You can't blame yourself. I know why you didn't check on her earlier. Even if you had, she could have been in danger still. None of us expected this to happen."

Sephiroth frowned at the reassurance. "Even if this could not have been prevented, had I followed my instincts, we could have gotten to her before it got this bad. Now—"

Angeal shook his head when the general cut off. His voice was strained but not angry when he said, "Don't think about that. We should try to think positively. I trust Lorne, and I know Bugenhagen will do all he can to help."

Sephiroth took a deep breath and nodded. There was no point in self-recriminations, even if they were deserved. Instead, he would focus on how to assist once the healers were done.

* * *

It was nearly an hour later when Genesis came running in. Sephiroth frowned at the man but could not bring himself to say anything when he caught sight of Genesis's wide eyes and pale face. The man's voice matched his expression as he said, "Where is she? I heard she was taken here, and she was unresponsive."

Angeal sighed and ran a hand down his face before he gestured toward the operating room and said, "They still have her in there. We'll find out soon how she is. For now, if you are going to stay here, then sit down and shut up. We don't need any extra drama."

Genesis looked taken aback before he scowled. Even though it was easy to see he was angry, Sephiroth was shocked when the man silently took a seat while they all waited. Perhaps he realized Angeal never would have spoken like that if things were not dire.

Thankfully they did not have to wait much longer. It was less than half an hour later that Bugenhagen and Lorne exited with Alex on a stretcher. All three Soldiers stepped forward, but Lorne held up a hand to stop them as she said, "She's going to be alright, but we—we lost the baby."

She paused and looked down before she continued. "We can allow you all to stay here for a short while if you do not try to touch her or become too loud. After an hour, we will ask that you only stay here one at a time."

When all three men gave their assent, she gestured for Angeal to help her. Bugenhagen had already headed to the door with a bundle in his arms. Sephiroth was the only one that seemed to notice as he stepped forward with a frown. Before he could ask, the elder shook his head and said, "You do not want to see."

Sephiroth frowned at the statement, but he knew there was truth in the old man's words. When he didn't respond, Bugenhagen gave him a nod. "We will respectfully prepare him to join the lifestream. You have my word."

The general felt a twist in his chest at those words. It was not as intense as what he felt when he was scared for Alex, but it was the same pain. He had been so focused on her that he had not considered the child, but those words, the fact that the child was a boy, brought home to him that a life was taken. He wasn't sure why the pain kept growing as he considered the conversation he had with Alex, but he tried to hide it as he nodded and said, "Thank you."

That was all he could produce, but Bugenhagen seemed to understand. He gave the general a nod before he took the child away. Sephiroth only watched for a moment before he turned to see Angeal and Lorne had already moved Alex to one of the beds, and the curtain was partially drawn.

He joined them as they all sat in silent vigil for the next hour. Lorne had gone to clean up but was back as soon as she was finished. She sat next to Angeal and took his hand in a gentle grip. Sephiroth noticed the action but did not say anything. Now wasn't the time to care about anything except when Alex would awaken.

When the hour was up, Lorne stood and gestured for the rest to follow. When they were a short distance away, she whispered, "Angeal can stay for now, but I promise we will get updates to the rest of you as soon as we get them. Even though she lost a lot of blood, her blood pressure is stable, if a little low. She's breathing fine, and her pulse is steady. The only thing that worries me is her fever hasn't gone down much, but I'm sure it will pass soon. We will be helping her along as much as we can. It may take a few days for her to recover, but I'm sure she'll be all right. Why don't you two go rest for now? One of you can come back later and relieve Angeal."

Angeal made a protesting noise, but Lorne cut him off with a frown as she said, "Don't even try to say you'll stay. The last thing Alex will need when she wakes up is to see you looking like you're half dead because you stayed up for days. She won't need to worry about you, so you need to take care of yourself too."

Sephiroth eyed the diminutive woman with curiosity. She had always seemed to be mild-mannered, but he wasn't entirely shocked. She was a healer, after all. He had seen his fair share of them that would bully a person until they were satisfied their instructions were being followed.

Angeal finally sighed as he nodded and turned to the other two. "Can one of you come back by midnight?"

Genesis was the first to answer. "Of course, even if the morrow is barren of promises, nothing shall forestall my return."

Angeal looked as though he desperately wished to say something to the man about his awful habits, but instead, he sighed and gave them both a nod before he turned to go back to Alex's bedside.

* * *

The next morning, Sephiroth made his way to the infirmary early. He was sure he would be turned away, but that was fine. He simply wanted an update on how Alex was doing. He was surprised when he walked in to see Angeal was already there as well. However, it did not seem as if he had been there long. Lorne smiled and waved him over before she whispered, "I was just telling Angeal that nothing much has changed. Alex is still resting, and her vitals are looking better. Now it's only a matter of time."

Angeal gave the girl a grateful look, but Bugenhagen walked in before any of them could respond. He gave them all a nod in greeting before he said, "General, it is good I found you this morning. There is something I need to speak with you about."

Sephiroth's brows drew down as he asked, "Is something amiss?"

The elder shook his head, and his eyes flicked to the bed where Alex was still sleeping before he looked back and replied, "Not at all, but I do believe this should be a private conversation."

That answer did not serve to reassure any of them. Genesis's voice was hard, but at least he kept it low as he said, "If this involves Alexandra, then we should all hear."

Angeal was frowning as he added, "In this case, I believe Genesis is correct. Does it have anything to do with my sister?"

Bugenhagen looked contemplative for a moment before he shook his head, "This is concerning the general. If you would excuse us for a moment, please." He then turned to the door with Sephiroth in tow.

They did not go far. It was only a little down the cave that the elder stopped and turned to Sephiroth with a saddened expression as he said, "Please forgive me if this is abrupt, but I felt you have the right to know. I have heard from Miss Hewley a little of what happened—enough to realize her mind could be put at ease with a bit of information."

Sephiroth was only more confused, but it barely showed as he said, "If this is something to do with what happened, then the others should know as well."

Bugenhagen seemed to shrink a little as he shook his head sadly. "If you choose to share, that will be your decision, and Miss Hewley's, of course."

That statement finally had alarm bells ringing in Sephiroth's head. He had a sinking feeling he already knew what was coming and found he almost didn't want to know—to have it confirmed.

He could not form the words to keep the man from speaking, so the elder continued, "I only tested the child's blood to reassure her that her concerns were unfounded. I did not expect to be able to identify the father, but the DNA pattern was one I have become familiar with over the last few weeks."

He paused and looked Sephiroth in the eye as he said, "The child was yours. I will not ask why, but I felt it was your right to know."

Sephiroth was stunned, and that unfamiliar ache in his chest was back. For a moment, he could not take a breath. He had suspected, as had Alex, but having it confirmed made it real. Neither of them had asked for this child, but having lost it before they even had a chance to learn to deal with it was a painful blow.

It was several moments before Sephiroth managed to look at the other man again. His voice was low as he said, "Thank you for letting me know."

The elder let out a soft sigh as he nodded. He didn't say anything else before he turned to leave the general alone with his thoughts. There were plenty to keep him occupied. However, Bugenhagen had been right about one thing—this was Alex's news to share as much as his. He did not like to think about hiding anything, but he would wait until she woke and let her help him decide what was right for them.

* * *

Things fell into a waiting pattern over the next three days. Angeal spent the bulk of his time sitting with Alex, but Lorne would not let him stay for more than twelve hours in a day. She insisted that he take care of himself too.

She also reassured the Soldiers that it was not unusual for Alex to not have woken yet. With as much blood as she lost, her body was only running what was necessary to give her time to recover. Especially since the fever took an extra day to finally go away. Still, Lorne was insistent that Alex would wake within a week. In the meantime, they had to wait.

Late evening on the third day, it was Sephiroth's turn to take over for Angeal. He and Genesis had been forced to agree to split the time since Lorne put her foot down when the red-head had wanted to argue. She had basically told him to leave his ego at the door, or he wouldn't be allowed in. Genesis had balked at the threat, but with Angeal there to back the woman up, he finally capitulated. Thankfully, that had been the last of the issues from him.

It had only been an hour since Angeal left, and Sephiroth had his hand clasped over Alex's where it rested on top of the sheets. He sat there like that often and wished he knew what it would take to make her open her eyes. He logically knew it was just a matter of time, but despite knowing it was true, a part of his mind feared that she would not. It was irrational and frustrated him, but he could not stop.

The curtain around Alex's bed was pulled most of the way back, so Sephiroth's attention was drawn to the door when it opened, and Lorne led in a young woman with short black hair. He frowned at the disturbance but was glad when the healer said, "We have a patient resting in here, so I will ask that you please stay quiet. If you take a seat at that desk, I will be right with you."

The woman nodded and headed toward the chair, but she stopped as soon as her eyes landed on Sephiroth. He gave her a blank stare as her eyes widened, and she pointed at him before she yelled, "What in Gaia's name is he doing here! I thought this place was anti-Shinra!"

Lorne was already by her side with a reprimanding scowl. "If you cannot keep your voice down, I will ask you to leave. I have already told you we have a sick patient. Her visitors are none of your concern."

Sephiroth started to stand to deal with the disturbance himself, but his attention was drawn back to Alex before he could. He had felt her hand move, and his eyes were searching her face to see if she was waking.

He barely heard the woman as she stuttered out, "But he's the Silver General of Shinra! He's their poster boy."

Sephiroth heard Lorne reprimand the girl again, but he ignored it as he shot to his feet and leaned over the bed. Alex's eyes had started to flutter as well. His actions must have finally garnered the attention of the two women on the other side of the room. The stranger was the first to speak. "What's he doing? What's going on?"

Lorne's attention was diverted to the bed as well, and she gasped before she said, "Is she awake? Do I need to go tell Angeal?"

Sephiroth ignored that question as he gently put his hands on Alex's shoulders. She groaned, and it was the most wonderful sound he had heard in ages. When her eyes finally opened, her brow drew down in confusion before she rasped out, "Sephiroth? Why are you here? What's going on?"

For the first time since he was a child, he could not hide his emotions. His relief was written across his face as he leaned further and pulled her into a gentle embrace as he said, "I am glad you woke. I have been worried."

Alex looked even more confused than she had previously, but she didn't get to ask again. Both Sephiroth and Alex's attention was drawn to the other side of the room when Lorne squealed and jumped in place. "Oh, this is great! I've got to go tell Angeal. I'll be right back!"

Alex looked across the room and saw Lorne leaving and the strange woman standing there with her mouth open in shock. She then looked back at Sephiroth as she asked, "Why am I in the infirmary? What happened?"

Sephiroth lost his smile at the thought of explaining everything to her, but he didn't get a chance to. Alex must have remembered something as her eyes widened, and she gripped his arm firmly as she whispered, "The baby. I was sick and hurting. I tried to get help, but I think I fell." She then looked into Sephiroth's eyes with a horrified expression. "Tell me!"

Sephiroth could not face that look in her eyes. He had never thought of himself as a coward, but the thought of hurting this woman made him pull her closer as he whispered, "I apologize; there was nothing they could do. Our son did not make it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, what a horrible cliffhanger. I promise that the next chapter is already in the works, but this next scene deserves all the attention I can give it. It will be a real jumping point. Anyway, I hope this wasn't too depressing, because we will find that silver lining. Even if it takes a while. Thanks for reading and cheers!


End file.
